Suivre son chemin
by Dame-Iris
Summary: Jaime & Brienne - Post saison 8 -Fin alternative - Après la survie miraculeuse de Jaime, les deux chevaliers empruntent le long et sinueux chemin qui leur permettra de surmonter les blessures passées. (en pause)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

Avant toute chose, les univers romanesques et télévisuels du Trône de fer et de Game of Thrones sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

** ...**

Cette histoire n'était pas destinée à être publiée. Après plusieurs semaines passées devant mon clavier, elle compte plus de 54000 mots. A l'origine, il s'agissait juste pour moi de laisser libre cours à mon imagination pour créer une fin qui me satisfasse beaucoup plus que celle proposée dans la série pour le couple de chevaliers. Aujourd'hui, je me décide à la proposer à chacun d'entre vous en pensant qu'elle peut après tout en divertir certain. Si vos réactions sont nombreuses et positives, je poursuivrais le travail prenant de mise en forme et de correction nécessaire de mon brouillon.

Concernant ma manière d'écrire, dans la mesure où les personnages guident mon histoire, aucune grande ligne narrative n'est déjà tracée. J'ignore quelle sera la fin, je sais juste qu'elle ne sera ni tragique, ni parfaitement heureuse.

Je vous précise que le personnage de Jaime est plus émotif qu'il n'est dépeint dans la série car je considère qu'il a changé suite au traumatisme de la mort de la sœur et celui de sa "presque-mort". Quant à Brienne, elle sera également beaucoup moins stoïque conformément au tempérament à fleur de peau montré dans les ultimes épisodes.

* * *

**SUIVRE SON CHEMIN**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Chapitre 1: L'heure du choix**

.

.

En ouvrant les yeux, Jaime fut aveuglé par les rayons intenses du soleil de cet après-midi d'été. Un air chaud emplissait la pièce et une légère odeur de sueur imprégnait le drap qui le couvrait jusqu'à la poitrine. Par une large fenêtre ouverte, on distinguait le mat et les voiles d'un navire. Des voix bruyantes, des bruits de roulements de chariots, des claquements de caisses de bois déchargées sans ménagement montant de la rue parvenaient à ses oreilles encore bourdonnantes. Il en déduisit que la demeure qui l'abritait était situé dans un port en pleine activité. En scrutant l'intérieur de la pièce, il découvrit un mobilier de bois foncé aux panneaux finement décorés, des murs de pierre blanche habillés par de précieuses tentures de couleur sable et doré, d'immenses tapis de laine teintés de bleu azur. Tant de richesses laissaient présager de l'opulence du maître des lieux.

Plusieurs vagues douloureuses le contraignirent à reporter toute son attention sur son corps. Deux longues entailles aux bords rosés, désormais cicatrisées lui barraient l'abdomen. De tout évidence, il avait bénéficié des soins indispensables réalisés par des mains expertes car ces blessures infligées par les coups de dague portés par Euron avaient été si profondes qu'elles lui auraient été fatales. Ses membres inférieurs lui semblaient lourds et endoloris et en descendant le drap jusqu'à ses chevilles, il en saisit la cause. Des traces encore visibles d'ecchymoses lui couvraient les cuisses et les genoux. L'écrasement avait meurtri sa chair, mais par chance sans causer de dommages qui auraient nécessité de prendre la décision radicale d'une amputation. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour lui de parvenir à faire mouvoir légèrement ses pieds. Au moins n'avait-il pas perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Malgré son inconfort, il éprouva rapidement le besoin de se lever, de quitter la pièce pour partir à la découverte de ce lieu inconnu et d'en rencontrer ses hôtes. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec précaution sur le bord du lit, il fut assailli d'interrogations. Naturellement le sort de Cersei fut sa première préoccupation. Où pouvait être sa soeur bien aimée ? Avait-elle seulement survécu ?

Son inquiétude était telle à l'instant où il posa ses pieds sur le sol qu'elle atténua considérablement sa douleur. Prenant appui sur la tête du lit, il réussit à se lever. La faiblesse de ses jambes et les douleurs qu'il ressentait ne lui permirent d'effectuer seulement quelques pas. En se rasseyant sur le bord du lit, Jaime dut se résoudre à l'idée que dans son état, sortir de la chambre lui était impossible. Résigné, il appuya son dos contre la tête de lit et débuta une attente contrainte. A l'écoute des cris stridents des oiseaux de mer, son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte. Des voiles beiges flottants au vent étaient ornées d'un blason or et vert. Ses connaissances en héraldique étaient insuffisantes, Jaime ne réussit pas à satisfaire sa curiosité et la Maison à laquelle le navire appartenait demeura une énigme pour lui.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et une jeune femme vêtue comme une domestique apparut. Lorsqu'elle vit Jaime, elle afficha une grande surprise sur son visage. Nul doute qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le régicide éveillé. Ce dernier plus qu'impatient de connaître quelles circonstances l'avaient amené jusqu'à cette chambre d'une demeure inconnue, demanda sans attendre :

\- Pourriez-vous me dire où je suis et ce que je fais ici ?

\- Vous êtes dans la demeure secondaire de Lord Crowly depuis quatre mois, Ser. Votre frère Lord Tyrion a demandé à mon maître de vous accueillir dans l'une des chambres le temps de votre convalescence. Un mestre vient chaque jour pour effectuer les soins dont vous avez besoin.

Le visage de Jaime afficha sa stupeur alors qu'il prenait la mesure de cette révélation.

\- Quatre mois ! Comment cela est-il possible ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour expliquer.

\- Vous étiez très faible en arrivant ici. Chacun d'entre nous pensait que vous n'arriveriez pas à survivre, mais vous avez continuez à respirer et grâce aux soins de mestre Althor, nous avons vu votre état s'améliorer jour après jour. Nous ignorions cependant si vous seriez capable de reprendre conscience, dit-elle.

Ainsi, Jaime était un miraculé. Il resta un temps silencieux, le regard dans le vague, prenant la mesure de la chance que les Sept avaient due lui accorder pour qu'il survive. Puis, de retour dans le présent, agir devint une nécessité et il demanda avec un ton proche de l'ordre.

\- Faîte prévenir au plus vite Lord Tyrion et demander qu'il vienne ici au plus tôt. Dans l'intervalle, Lord Crowly est-il dans la maison ? Je souhaite le rencontrer également sans attendre.

Son maître était à son bureau à cette heure l'informa la servante qui lui promit de le prévenir de son réveil et de faire envoyer un corbeau à la Main du roi sur le champ. Après le départ de la jeune femme, Jaime attendit la visite de son hôte. Une envie de sommeil commença à grandir en lui et en quelques instants, ses paupières se baissèrent.

Lorsque deux coups furent frappés à la porte, surpris dans son sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Dans l'embrasure se tenait un homme de grande stature habillé avec distinction. Après l'avoir invité à entrer, Jaime commença par s'enquérir du lien entre l'homme et son frère. Issu de la petite noblesse du Bief, Lord Crowly avait été amené à rencontrer Lord Tyrion bien des années auparavant lorsque le nain assurait la fonction de Main du roi en lieu et place de Lord Tywin. Etant apparu comme honnête et fiable, Tyrion avait pensé à lui pour accueillir son frère ainé avec discrétion. De son arrivée en catimini, aux visites du mestre évoqués par la servante, l'homme offrit de précieuses réponses aux interrogations de Jaime. Ce dernier apprit qu'il était arrivé quelques heures seulement après sa découverte dans les ruines de la salle des dragons, amené par des hommes obéissants aux ordres de son frère. Seulement une heure après son installation dans la chambre, un homme de science commençait à lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires à sa survie. Après une longue discussion, Lord Crowly quitta la chambre laissant son invité se reposer.

Mais, pour Jaime, le repos était désormais bien loin. On l'avait amené seul lui avait confirmé son hôte, ce qui lui faisait redouter le pire pour sa soeur. Il voulait encore espérer la survie de la femme dont il était amoureux depuis l'enfance et attendait avec autant d'impatience que de crainte la visite de son jeune frère qui allait répondre à cette incertitude. Il sentit sous l'effet d'une angoisse qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, son estomac se nouer progressivement et sa poitrine se serrer. Son hôte attentionné lui avait proposé de se restaurer, mais il avait décliné l'offre. En pareilles circonstances, impossible pour lui de penser à manger.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand enfin des pas se firent entendre devant la porte de sa chambre. Trois coups légers sur celle-ci confirmèrent l'arrivée du visiteur que le régicide attendait. Lorsque les deux frères se firent face quelques instants plus tard, il était bien difficile de deviner lequel des deux était le plus surpris de revoir la figure familière de l'autre. De la joie illuminait leurs visages et l'étreinte qu'ils échangèrent alors que Jaime était encore assis au bord de son lit, dura longtemps . Il leur fallait bien ce moment pour réaliser qu'ils étaient tout eux enfin réunis en vie et capables de se confier à l'autre. Tyrion prit la parole en premier et terrassa les espoirs de son ainé.

\- Elle n'est plus, dit-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante et des yeux humides. La vie l'avait quitté lorsque je vous ai trouvé. Jaime, je suis tellement désolé, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de son frère.

Le régicide ferma les yeux quelques instants, lorsqu'il les rouvrit des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La gorge nouée par la tristesse qui l'envahissait, il ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Alors son jeune frère continua d'un ton compatissant.

\- Elle n'a pas souffert., tu dois me croire. Elle était comme simplement endormie.

Il laissa le temps nécessaire à Jaime pour se reprendre. Lorsqu'enfin le régicide fut capable de parler, il demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'a-t-on fait d'elle ? Ou est-elle maintenant ?

\- Je l'ai fait transférer à la maison. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde pour y parvenir mais j'ai réussi. Elle est là où elle aurait voulu être. Sur le rocher, dans la crypte de nos ancêtres.

Si cela ne pouvait atténuer sa peine, savoir sa soeur chez elle dans la demeure familiale était malgré tout pour lui un soulagement. Ayant repris presque tous ses esprits, Jaime remarqua la broche d'argent épinglée sur la poitrine de son frère, celle tant convoitée de Main du roi.

Ou bien était-ce celle de Main de la reine, pensa-t-il. Il était finalement peu curieux de connaître l'identité du nouveau souverain. Il avait tant perdu au nom de ce trône qu'il en ressentait essentiellement du dégout. Tyrion perçut son regard légèrement intrigué et commença le récit des évènements majeurs survenus durant le coma de Jaime.

\- Nous avons un roi. Daenerys a payé de sa vie pour l'atrocité qu'elle a commise. Une forme de justice qui a couté cher à celui qui a mis fin à ses projets de folie tyrannique. Jon Snow à qui nous devons tant, est désormais renvoyé à la garde de nuit. Un homme bien, honorable, honnête. Voilà ce que peut coûter la droiture dans ce royaume.

\- Alors si ce n'est pas la Targaryenne, qui sers-tu à présent ?

\- Bran Stark. Bran le Brisé comme nous l'appelons depuis son couronnement. Choisi par un Conseil des principaux seigneurs du royaume. Nous en avons fini avec la monarchie héréditaire et espérons que ce sera pour le mieux.

Jaime ne put qu'hausser les sourcils en apprenant ces nouvelles. Quelle curieuse issue à tant d'années de guerre. Celui qui n'avait jamais participé à la lutte pour le pouvoir se l'était vu confier. Peut-être est-ce pour le meilleur, après tant de souffrances stériles, pourquoi ne pas changer la donne, pensa-t-il.

\- Qui est désormais au Conseil Restreint ?

\- Ser Davos, Mestre Sam Tarly et d'autres qui te sont inconnus. Bronn également pour ses bons services.

\- Tu as payé notre dette, alors. Tu lui as donné Haut-Jardin ?

\- Effectivement. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je t'avoue qu'en ce moment, c'est plutôt pour le pire.

\- Et tu en es étonné. Je te croyais plus clairvoyant que cela.

\- Inutile de me rappeler tes réserves sur le sujet. J'ai oublié de la citer, Ser Brienne est désormais Lord Commandant de la garde royale. A ce sujet, tu ne seras pas étonné d'apprendre que tu as été radié de l'ordre par décret royal. Ainsi la première femme chevalier t'a succédé à la place de premier chevalier du royaume. Nous savons tous les deux que personne ne le mérite autant qu'elle.

La gorge de Jaime s'était nouée encore davantage en entendant le prénom de celle qui avait tant comptée dans sa vie. Une amie pendant tant d'années, un modèle auquel il avait tellement cherché à ressembler. Et une amante qui s'était donnée corps et âme à lui pour ne recevoir en échange que la douleur d'un abandon par une nuit glaciale. Un abandon pour Cersei. Pour sa soeur bien-aimée pour laquelle il avait perpétré toutes les atrocités possibles. Pour une femme détestable qu'il aimait à la folie depuis toujours. Rien n'avait pu l'arrêter dans sa course pour la retrouver afin de la protéger. Mais le destin avait décidé de les séparer à jamais et désormais lui aussi faisait face à la solitude d'avoir perdu l'être aimé. Ame tourmentée, Jaime ne pouvait en même temps faire taire les sentiments de honte et culpabilité d'avoir eu des mots si durs envers une femme digne du plus profond respect et amour.

La voix de son frère le fit revenir à leur conversation.

\- Je n'ai pas caché ta survie au roi ni à la cour. Autant te dire que personne ne s'en est réjoui. Notre roi n'a pas la volonté de faire de toi un martyr, ainsi il m'a assuré t'accorder l'amnistie tout en exigeant de toi la plus grande discrétion. Tu es libre de vivre la vie que tu entends mais pas à Castral Roc. Le titre et le château me sont revenus ainsi que la fonction de Gouverneur de l'Ouest. Rien de tout cela n'est de mon fait, je peux t'en assurer.

\- Je te crois volontiers. C'est sans importance pour moi, le titre et le Roc ne m'ont jamais intéressé. Tu sais bien que Père me les a proposés maintes fois et j'ai toujours dit non. Cela n'aurait pas changé même si le roi n'avait pas décidé pour moi. Puisque ma place n'est plus à la cour, ni sur nos terres, dois-je envisager l'exil selon toi ?

\- Non bien sûr. Donne-toi le temps de la réflexion. Notre fortune n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, mais j'ai fait le nécessaire pour avoir les moyens de te faire vivre convenablement pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Au moins une agréable nouvelle, répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme avant d'ajouter en soupirant lourdement. Il semblerait donc que je n'ai d'autre choix que de chercher quoi faire du restant de mes jours.

Tyrion savait que son frère était trop meurtri pour envisager l'avenir et que seul le temps le lui permettrait peut-être.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper dès maintenant, commence donc par terminer ta guérison. Mestre Althor ne devrait pas tarder à venir et il nous dira comment de temps elle devrait encore durer. As-tu réussi à remarcher ?

\- Si par quelques pas, tu entends "marcher" alors oui. La seule chose que je veux à cet instant c'est être capable de sortir d'ici.

\- Je l'entends bien et en temps voulu, tu réussiras. Crois-moi, plus tu te concentreras sur les progrès que tu dois faire, plus tôt cela se produira, lui affirma son cadet pour l'encourager. Puis, il se rappela ses devoirs et ajouta. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps ; je repasserai demain ou après-demain.

Un bref sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Jaime qui lui répondit.

\- Désormais, il ne va plus falloir que j'oublie que tu es un homme aussi important qu'occupé.

Loin d'être agacé par sa réponse, Tyrion ressentait un certain soulagement à voir son frère retrouver un peu de ses anciennes mauvaises manies.

Presque aussitôt après le départ de son cadet, un vieil homme portant une chaîne aux multiples anneaux apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cette visite du mestre allait enfin lui permettre d'obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait depuis son réveil. Ainsi mestre Althor lui confirma que de longues semaines l'attendaient avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de retrouver toute son habilité à la marche. Des exercices quotidiens allaient être nécessaires pour son rétablissement. Bien que cette perspective ne l'enchantât guère, il refusait de s'en plaindre, bien trop conscient que son état physique était presque miraculeux au regard de ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Jaime s'installa sur son lit le regard tourné vers la nuit étoilée que laissait entrevoir la fenêtre restée ouverte. Le silence avait remplacé l'agitation continuelle sur les quais. Le vent avait faibli et à peine entendait-on le bruissement des voiles mollement agitées par un faible souffle. Jaime n'avait jamais été porté sur la religion. Les Sept lui avaient toujours semblé bien loin de mériter l'importance et le crédit que les hommes leur accordaient. Si les Dieux avaient un quelconque pouvoir d'agir pour le Bien de tous pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel, aimait-il affirmer à qui voulait l'entendre. En repensant à la tragédie qui avait frappé sa soeur et lui, il en était plus que certain. Certes, ils n'étaient pas des innocents, mais quoi de plus cruel que Cersei trouvant la mort alors même qu'elle portait leur enfant, alors qu'ils se voyaient donner une nouvelle chance. Ils auraient pu enfin vivre leur amour sans avoir à garder le secret et pour la première fois, il aurait pu connaître la joie d'être pleinement père. Désormais c'était une existence aux contours flous, sans aucun doute triste et solitaire, qui se dessinait pour lui. Son seul réconfort était de savoir qu'elle comporterait la présence de son jeune frère.

...

Le matin suivant, des éclats de voix résonnaient dans la salle du Conseil Restreint. Tyrion tentait de mener les débats entre les différents membres avec difficulté. Les divergences étaient marquées et certaines fortes têtes étaient peu enclines à infléchir leurs positions. Ainsi et ce n'était pas une première, le Ministre des finances avait décrété son opposition ferme et définitive au financement d'un projet suggéré par le Ministre de la marine : un agrandissement des quais de Port Réal afin de combler le manque de place nécessaire à l'accostage des navires de commerce de plus en plus nombreux avec le retour de la paix et la nouvelle solvabilité de la couronne obtenue grâce au soutien de la banque de fer de Braavos.

"Trop cher" répétait Bronn depuis des jours. "Ils n'ont qu'à mieux s'organiser et qu'à ne pas arriver tous en même temps", avait-il ajouté avec énervement. "Ce n'est pas si simple" avait insisté Ser Davos parfaitement conscient que tant que l'infrastructure serait sous dimensionnée, il serait impossible de résoudre l'encombrement de la baie de la Néra. Tyrion se montrait plus convaincu par les arguments de l'ancien contrebandier que ceux de son ancien compagnon de route. Il savait par ailleurs que ce dernier avait en tête de dépenser l'argent du trésor royal dans un projet nettement moins pragmatique. Avec la destruction récente de la cité, de nombreux bâtiments publics étaient en attente de reconstruction et ce n'était pas la remise en état d'un hippodrome qui devait être prioritaire. Le nouveau Seigneur du Bief ne voulait rien lâcher sur ce point et parfois, il arrivait à Tyrion de regretter d'avoir été aussi généreux envers son ancien débiteur. Pour l'heure, il se contentait difficilement de le faire taire assez longtemps pour laisser chaque membre s'exprimer. Nombreux guidés par le bon sens choisirent de soutenir Ser Davos.

Devant le choix de la majorité, Tyrion usa de son ultime recours et mit Bronn face à la menace d'en référer au roi pour obtenir un arbitrage. Le nain n'aimait pas avoir recours à de telles pratiques, mais l'irascibilité de Bronn l'y contraignait dans le cas présent. Le chevalier accepta avec répugnance d'accorder le financement demandé sans se priver de remettre en débat le projet qui suscitait son enthousiasme, sans rallier personne à sa cause cependant. Déçu, mais pas résigné, il quitta la salle après la levée de la séance bien décidé à remporter tôt ou tard la partie.

Les derniers membres franchissaient la porte quand Tyrion interpella Brienne.

\- Puis-je vous dire un mot, demanda-t-il. Son visage et son attitude laissaient transparaître son léger malaise et la guerrière le perçut sans difficulté. Il n'avait pas commencé à parler qu'elle avait déjà compris le sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder avec elle.

\- Sans aucun doute, Lord Tyrion, répondit-elle en prenant soin de ne laisser rien paraitre.

\- Il s'agit de Jaime. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir qu'il est enfin revenu à lui. Après tout ce temps, c'est inespéré, lui expliqua le nain.

Brienne se sentit toute à la fois soulagée, mal à l'aise et blessée au fond d'elle-même à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elle mit quelques instants avant de demander d'une voix mal assurée comment il allait.

\- Aussi bien que l'on aurait pu l'espérer, lui répondit Tyrion. Il est resté lui-même, sa mémoire n'a pas été altérée et plus miraculeux encore, ses blessures vont guérir. Il n'aura pas de séquelles malgré la violence du traumatisme qu'il a subi.

\- J'en suis heureuse alors, répondit-elle avec une évidente sincérité. Croyez-le, Lord Tyrion, je lui souhaite de guérir au plus vite.

Tyrion donnait l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents tandis qu'il se risquait à lui proposer :

\- Si je peux me , accepteriez-vous de le revoir ces jours prochains ? C'est peut-être beaucoup vous demander, mais je crois qu'il serait heureux d'une visite de votre part. Vous avez une grande importance pour lui.

Le visage de Brienne se durcit et elle répondit sèchement ce qui était inhabituel chez elle.

\- De cela j'en doute. Et quand bien même, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de sacrifier du temps pour cela. Vous savez à quel point nos journées sont chargées.

Tyrion fut naturellement déçu par cette réponse, mais ne se laissa pas abattre et joua littéralement une dernière carte.

\- C'est bien dommage mais je comprends. Reste que si vous étiez amenée à pouvoir vous libérer, je me permets de vous donner l'adresse ou il est logé. Son état nécessite qu'il reste sur place pendant quelques semaines. Vous serez bien accueillie quel que soit le moment ou vous vous y rendrez.

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un petit parchemin et la tendit à Brienne qui l'accepta après une brève hésitation. En quittant Tyrion pour regagner la salle des gardes, elle le parcourut rapidement. Avec une écriture soignée dénotant l'importance que le nain avait mise à l'écrire, le message indiquait une demeure appartenant à un certain Lord Crowly, un nom qui lui était inconnu. Elle enfouit le message au fond d'une poche de sa longue tunique de cuir noir et or. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer davantage à cette affaire car ses nombreuses tâches devaient être accomplies d'ici la fin de la journée. Peut-être s'accorderait-elle un moment en soirée pour y repenser, si jamais elle s'en sentait alors capable.

...

Dans sa chambre, Jaime consacra une importante partie de l'après-midi aux exercices préconisés par Mestre Althor. Ce dernier lui avait dit de rester raisonnable pour ne pas s'épuiser. Mais l'intention du régicide était bien différente. Plus qu'impatient de recouvrir ses capacités motrices, il s'acharnait plus que de raison. Au bout de plusieurs heures, la douleur à peine supportable ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. C'est un malaise causé par l'épuisement qui mit fin à sa conduite devenue absurde. Lorsque la servante le découvrit allonger au pied du lit en sueurs, à bout de souffle et blême, elle partit immédiatement chercher de l'aide pour le recoucher et avertit son maître de l'incident. Ce dernier n'eut pas la moindre hésitation à faire part dans un message des exploits de son frère à Lord Tyrion. Lord Crowly était un homme pragmatique ; il s'était certes engagé à accueillir au sein de son foyer Jaime Lannister mais pas à devoir s'expliquer si ce dernier mourait d'épuisement.

Le Mestre fut appelé rapidement et ne put cacher sa consternation devant le comportement du régicide. Loin d'accélérer sa guérison, il était fortement susceptible de la retarder voir de la compromettre. Jaime entendait les remontrances plus qu'il ne les écoutait. Sa fatigue l'avait réduit à un état de semi-conscience. Inquiet bien que guère surpris, Tyrion se présenta dans la soirée à la porte de son frère ainé. La discussion fut tendue mais le nain obtint l'engagement de Jaime de renoncer à des prises de risque inutiles et à faire preuve de patience.

\- Qu'as-tu de si urgent à faire, demanda Tyrion avec ironie. Prends donc le temps de songer à ton avenir, cela devrait largement suffire à t'occuper.

\- C'est bien facile pour toi de dire cela, tu n'es pas prisonnier de cette chambre. Je n'aime pas rester comme une perruche en cage et tu le sais, répondit son ainé avec agacement.

\- Je vais t'envoyer de la visite dans les prochains jours, lui annonça son frère, Bronn est assez enthousiasmé par l'idée de revoir « celui de vous deux qui ne paie jamais ses dettes » pour le citer. Podrick Payne a semblé hésitant quand je lui ai parlé. Il ne t'a pas encore pardonné pour ta trahison, mais était heureux de te savoir en meilleure santé.

Jaime eut un pincement au cœur en attendant Tyrion évoquer le jeune chevalier. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse pour ce jeune et brave garçon. Même s'il ressentait de l'amertume en y pensant, il comprenait parfaitement qu'il n'ait pas été pardonné.

\- Tu ne seras pas surpris si je t'annonce que Brienne est dans les mêmes dispositions d'esprit que son ancien écuyer vis à vis de ta personne. Elle se réjouit de l'amélioration de ta santé et te souhaite une guérison rapide. Pour le reste, elle se dit trop occupée pour te rendre visite, ajouta le nain.

\- Je vois et je ne lui en veux certainement pas, affirma Jaime avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Je lui ai laissé l'adresse de la maison au cas où elle change d'avis avec le temps. C'est peu probable mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'aurai fait de mon mieux.

Le regard de Jaime se porta vers la fenêtre cherchant à fuir celui de son frère. La tristesse s'entendait dans sa voix alors qu'il prononçait les mots suivants.

\- Et je t'en suis très reconnaissant même si je crains que le temps ne change rien à l'affaire. Il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie ni ne pardonne.

\- Nous verrons bien. Je vais devoir te laisser pour ce soir. Sommes-nous d'accord pour dire que tu feras désormais de ton mieux pour ressembler à un patient modèle ?

Un long soupir fut la réponse empreinte de résignation plus que de conviction de son frère.

Après le départ de Tyrion et avant de trouver le sommeil, Jaime pensa longuement à Brienne. La dernière image qu'il gardait d'elle était son visage en larmes sous la lumière des étoiles dans la cour glaciale de Winterfell. Malgré les mois écoulés, il n'avait pas oublié la sincérité et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve en se jetant dans une ultime bataille pour le garder près d'elle et en vie. Elle voyait en lui un homme bon, honorable, digne de vivre une existence heureuse à ses côtés. Lui ne l'avait pas écouté, incapable de se résoudre à abandonner à son sort la femme qui le maintenait sous son emprise depuis leur enfance. Mais encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Aurait-ce été honorable de ne pas secourir celle qui avait été la mère de ses trois enfants et en portait un nouveau ? Aimer deux femmes l'avait fatalement conduit à devoir choisir l'une et briser le cœur de l'autre. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé avoir été capable de rester à Winterfell et de laisser gagner la meilleure part de lui-même. Aujourd'hui que sa sœur adorée avait disparu, tenter de faire grandir ce qu'il avait de meilleur en lui semblait de nouveau possible. Peut-être devait-ce devenir sa nouvelle préoccupation dans l'existence. Il savait que probablement il ne deviendrait jamais un homme honorable, mais au moins pouvait-il entrer sur le difficile chemin qui y conduisait et le suivre aussi loin qu'il en serait capable.

...

Dans ses appartements situés au dernier étage de la tour de la garde royale, Brienne regagnait enfin son lit. La journée avait été routinière certes, mais s'était poursuivie jusque tard dans la soirée. Planifier la sécurité du monarque et des membres du Conseil restreint lors de leurs déplacements en dehors de la capitale, était la tâche la plus ardue qu'elle avait à effectuer. La visite imminente du roi dans la péninsule dornienne constituait un défi majeur et la chevaleresse comptait bien se montrer parfaitement à la hauteur des attentes. L'instabilité politique qui menaçait la région désertique n'avait surpris personne lorsqu'elle avait démarré quelques semaines auparavant. Le nouveau prince bénéficiait d'un soutien de façade de la part des familles importantes de sa province et devait affronter les membres de sa propre famille bien connue pour ses dissensions internes parfois mortelles. Ces querelles parmi la classe dirigeante étaient loin d'être anodines et perturbaient considérablement le fonctionnement des institutions dans la cité la plus importante, Lancehélion. Les contributions aux bonnes œuvres avaient pratiquement cessé entrainant des troubles dans les rues de la cité. Les plus pauvres en grande partie dépendants des dons octroyés par les grandes familles avaient déjà créé plusieurs émeutes au cours desquelles plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été tués par les gardes de la cité. Des échos de la situation étaient parvenus au roi Bran qui avait suivi avec attention l'affaire, espérant une reprise en main de la situation par le Prince. Après plusieurs semaines sans amélioration, il était désormais certain que ce dernier était dans l'incapacité de réussir sans aide. Aussi le roi s'était-il décidé à se déplacer en personne pour résoudre cette crise au plus vite, réaffirmer son autorité sur la province et montrer à chacun dans le royaume qu'aucun désordre ne serait toléré. Ne pouvant se permettre de négliger les affaires courantes du royaume, il fut décidé que Tyrion en qualité de Main du roi resterait à Port Réal avec la majorité des membres du Conseil restreint. Seuls Brienne et le Ministre de la guerre accompagneraient le roi durant son voyage prévu pour durer au minimum un mois.

Pourtant ce soir-là, ces considérations politiques étaient loin d'occuper l'esprit de la guerrière. En se déshabillant, elle avait sorti de sa poche le message donné par Tyrion et ne cessait depuis de penser à la proposition qu'il lui avait fait. Elle l'avait rejeté instinctivement car la blessure de la trahison qu'elle avait subie était loin d'être guérie. Jaime était un homme torturé, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle avait espéré qu'il soit capable de se défaire définitivement de sa part d'ombre dont l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa soeur se nourrissait. Elle avait cru en lui et s'était abandonnée entièrement risquant par là même sa réputation et celle de sa famille. Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient n'avait aucune pitié pour les relations existant en dehors des vœux sacrés du mariage. Quolibets et regards méprisants dans la demeure des Starks lui avaient amèrement rappelé cette réalité après le départ de son amant. A Port Réal, sa liaison avec l'homme le plus méprisé du royaume n'avait jamais été connue, la libérant d'un poids lourd à porter. Aujourd'hui, un autre poids semblait lui tomber sur les épaules alors même qu'elle s'accordait la possibilité de revenir sur ses paroles prononcées dans l'après-midi. Qu'elle choisisse ou non de revoir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, c'était la souffrance qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle se laissa aller au sommeil, elle n'avait pas encore fait son choix.

Le mois qui suivi fut consacré au séjour à Dorne auprès du roi. L'exotisme de la péninsule fut un ravissement. Jamais Brienne n'avait connu d'endroit plus raffiné et malgré le caractère peu enjoué des circonstances qui l'avait mené jusqu'à cette destination, elle vécut ce voyage comme un moment de ressourcement. L'issue des négociations entre le monarque et les dirigeants locaux avait été positive. Bien qu'ardues et souvent envenimées, les conversations avaient débouché sur un consensus permettant de réaffirmer l'autorité princière tout en ménageant les susceptibilités des autres protagonistes. Le retour au calme dans Lancehélion fut suivi de peu par le départ du monarque pour Port Réal. En reprenant ses quartiers au Donjon Rouge après une semaine de voyage en mer, la guerrière désormais plus libre dût à nouveau se confronter à son dilemme. Il lui fallut plusieurs nuits pour trancher. Ce ne fut pas la crainte de se voir infliger de nouvelles souffrances, mais celle d'en être affectée au point de faillir à mener à bien sa tâche auprès de son roi qui guida sa décision. Elle avait en mémoire le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti à Winterfell, la difficulté qu'elle avait eue à se relever et reprendre son rôle de gardienne auprès de Sansa. Plutôt que de se laisser emporter par ses désirs, elle choisissait la voie difficile de la raison.

...

Durant les quatre semaines passées depuis son réveil, Jaime avait réussi à recouvrir presque intégralement ses capacités physiques à son plus grand soulagement et était désormais prêt à quitter la demeure de son hôte. Après mûres réflexions, il avait pris une décision majeure pour son avenir et l'annonça à son jeune frère lors d'une de ses visites tardives.

\- Je vais quitter définitivement Port Réal le mois prochain.

Tyrion ne put cacher sa surprise devant cette annonce soudaine, son frère n'ayant jamais réellement évoqué avec lui la question de son avenir depuis des semaines. La curiosité prit le dessus.

\- Dans ce cas, où donc prévois-tu d'aller ?

\- Dans la campagne des Terres de l'Ouest. Soyons réalistes ce sont les seuls arpents de ce royaume où j'ai une chance de ne pas voir de l'hostilité sur chaque visage. Je suis fatigué de voir tous ces moutons unis par la même haine et le même mépris. Toute ma vie j'ai dû le supporter, cette fois je veux en finir.

Il montra la silhouette du Donjon Rouge, imposante masse sombre dans la nuit claire et ajouta en soupirant.

\- Je refuse de me lever chaque jour pour voir ce qui me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu.

Tyrion prit la mesure de l'amertume que ressentait son ainé à cet instant et ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il avait trop souffert et désormais il cherchait à trouver la paix.

\- Tu souhaites t'installer sur nos terres ? Parce que je doute que le roi l'autorise.

Jaime alla chercher une lettre posée sur une petite table située dans un coin de sa chambre et la tendit à son frère.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je te le redis, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Castral Roc. Lis-la plutôt, dit-il.

Tyrion prit dans ses mains la missive et la parcourut avec attention. Plusieurs haussements de sourcils trahirent sa surprise alors qu'il prenait connaissance des informations qu'elle révélait. Enfin, il leva les yeux.

\- Wildfield Manor pour seulement 15 000 dragons d'or. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Avec la guerre, la famille a été ruinée. Tous leurs entrepôts de vin situés à Port Réal ont été détruits durant l'attaque et ils ont fait faillite. Ils vendent en hâte et à perte pour payer les dettes.

\- Je comprends mieux mais cela ne m'explique pas comment tu as été mis au courant de l'affaire ?

\- Par l'homme de loi de Lord Crowly, originaire de Port Lannis. Je l'ai entendu parler de plusieurs biens en vente dans les mêmes circonstances et il s'est renseigné pour moi.

\- Si c'est le domaine près de Silverhill, il n'est pas grand et isolé. Enfin, d'après ce qu'en disaient nos vassaux il y a bien longtemps.

\- C'est assez exact. Tout près du manoir, il y a quelques champs exploités directement. C'est le gardien qui s'en charge. Deux familles de métayers s'occupent des fermes installées sur les parcelles plus éloignées. Le reste des terres soit presque la moitié est composé de bois et de landes. Silverhill est la cité la plus proche. Une demi-journée de cheval pour s'y rendre. Pas de voisins et cela me convient très bien.

\- Ainsi, tu seras à la limite du Bief. Après tout tu pourras toujours inviter Bronn à dîner lors de ses séjours à Haut-Jardin, si tu manques trop de compagnie.

Jaime esquissa un léger sourire à cette idée puis regarda son frère dans les yeux.

\- Allez, je t'écoute, donne-moi ton avis, je suis certain que tu en meures d'envie, dit-il.

Tyrion après un léger temps de réflexion lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé à la campagne, mais au point où nous en sommes arrivés et avec tout ce que nous avons vu et vécu, est-ce si extravagant.

Il ajouta avec conviction, conscient de l'énergie qui animait sans cesse son ainé.

\- Je pense qu'il faudra que tu trouves une vraie occupation à tes journées, je crains que regarder les blés pousser ne te suffise pas pour être heureux.

\- C'est bien mon intention et j'aurai tout le temps de réfléchir une fois sur place. Informe le roi, je suppose que me voir partir vivre très loin au milieu des bois ne sera pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Je vais le faire dès demain et en effet, il sera sans aucun doute satisfait de cette décision. Quand connaîtras-tu la date précise de ton départ ?

\- Dès que l'acte de vente me sera remis. Ceci réglé, je compte prendre la route dès le lendemain.

\- Reste-t-il des domestiques sur place ?

\- On m'a assuré que le couple de gardiens était toujours là car ce sont les seuls dont les gages sont versés pour une année. Tous les autres serviteurs ont été renvoyés. Une fois sur place, j'aviserai pour en embaucher à nouveau.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, son jeune frère répondit.

\- Au moins tu n'auras pas à préparer toi-même tes repas. Dommage cela aurait-été une première pour un Lannister.

\- Ce genre de remarque ne m'atteint plus depuis longtemps. Tu peux les garder pour toi.

\- Chacun ses petits plaisirs dans la vie ; les miens sont rares alors je ne manque aucune occasion. Sur ce je dois te laisser, inutile de te préciser pourquoi.

\- En effet. Je te ferais savoir dès que tout sera réglé.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent quelques instants plus tard en partageant la même pensée, celle qu'ils allaient prochainement se séparer pour de longs mois. Certes, ils auraient toujours la possibilité de se revoir au détour d'un voyage du gouverneur de l'Ouest sur ses terres, mais les opportunités seraient très rares.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Tyrion profita de la fin d'une séance du Conseil Restreint pour s'entretenir en privé avec Bronn après le départ des autres membres. Les deux hommes entamèrent leur discussion en marchant à pas lents vers la porte. Retenue par la lecture d'un message qui venait de lui être remis l'instant d'avant, Brienne se tenait encore dans le couloir tout près. Bronn leva les yeux au ciel en apprenant le choix de Jaime et s'exclama.

\- Il est parti s'enterrer en pleine forêt ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

Tyrion tenta bien de lui faire baisser la voix.

\- Inutile de crier. J'ai eu du mal à le croire aussi, mais c'est ainsi.

Bronn ne pouvait se faire à cette nouvelle vie pour le régicide.

\- Je te parie qu'il ne tiendra même pas un an au milieu de ses champs. On parle de Jaime Lannister.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne parie pas contre ma famille.

\- Et c'est ou précisément Wildfield machin chose ?

\- Wildfield Manor. Au sud des Terres de l'ouest, près de Silverhill, tout près de chez toi. Vous allez être voisins en quelque sorte. Profites-en pour t'y faire inviter à l'occasion.

\- Je vais me gêner ! Pour sûr que je vais y mettre les pieds ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste à l'idée de voir par lui-même les lieux. Ce qui est bien avec vous les frangins Lannister, c'est qu'on n'en a jamais fini avec vos surprises.

Avec un ton plus solennel, Tyrion demanda en fixant dans les yeux l'ancien mercenaire.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle. Je tiens vraiment à informer certaines personnes moi-même.

Bronn opina du chef. Garder sa langue allait lui demander des efforts, mais il allait tout de même tenir parole par reconnaissance envers celui qui lui avait payé ses dettes au-delà de tout espoir. Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent dans le couloir, il était désert. Brienne avait pris soin de s'éloigner quelques instants auparavant. Elle en avait entendu assez. Un pincement au cœur l'avait saisi au moment où Tyrion avait annoncé le départ prochain de Jaime. Un départ définitif pour une contrée très lointaine. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que plus jamais elle ne le reverrait même pas grâce au hasard. Elle se sentait divisée entre soulagement et chagrin, ne sachant pas lequel des deux avait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard, Tyrion l'informa par politesse du départ de son frère sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails en particulier sur le lieu précis où il avait décidé de s'installer. Compte tenu du refus de la guerrière de le revoir, il n'en voyait pas la nécessité.

...

Comme prévu, Jaime quitta Port Réal trois semaines après l'annonce à son frère. Il prit la route seul pour un périple à cheval qui devait durer au moins une quinzaine de jours. C'était très court comparé au mois passé sur la route pour gagner Winterfell presque un an auparavant. Et cette fois le monde était en paix et les habitants des terres de sa destination non-hostiles.

Après un voyage éreintant, il arriva sans encombre un après-midi. Le manoir était situé sur une colline entourée d'une lande ceinturée de bois. Tout en longueur, la bâtisse dont il voyait la façade était construite de pierres grises qui lui donnait un aspect massif et froid.

Peut-être même lugubre à la nuit tombée, pensa-t-il.

Une cour en terre battue se situait devant le perron de la porte principale. Deux bâtiments en bois se dressaient de chaque côté. L'un percé de plusieurs fenêtres abritait le logement du couple de gardiens. L'autre était une grange composée d'une partie ouverte servant à abriter de la paille et du fourrage ainsi que d'une partie fermée par une immense porte permettant de garder du bétail à l'abri. A cette heure-ci, la porte était encore ouverte et Jaime aperçut sans surprise des stalles dont l'une était occupée par un immense cheval de labour à la robe gris pommelé. Sans tarder, il descendit de sa monture et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas terminé de l'attacher qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux apparut à l'entrée. Visiblement surpris, il resta muet quelques instants avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Ser Jaime, c'est qu'on ne vous attendait pas de sitôt.

Il s'approcha et commença défaire la sangle de la selle.

\- Laissez cela, Ser, c'est à moi de m'en charger.

Jaime, fatigué par son voyage, accepta avec plaisir cette aide. En retirant ses gants et en étirant ses membres engourdis par de nombreuses heures en selle, il demanda au jeune homme.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes le fils des gardiens dont on m'a parlé.

\- C'est exact, Ser. Je m'appelle Will, c'est moi qui m'occupe des chevaux qui travaillent aux champs avec nous et dans les deux autres fermes. Ils sont deux, Grisaille celle que vous voyez là et Châtaigne qui est avec mon père. Ce sont de braves bêtes, rien à voir cependant avec la vôtre. Il est magnifique.

Jaime n'avait à vrai dire guère porter attention à son compagnon de voyage. D'une robe ébène, il était bien plus discret que les splendides destriers blancs qu'il avait montés sur chaque champ de bataille avant la Grande Guerre. Mais le garçon avait raison, c'était un cheval élégant et de plus particulièrement fiable. En caressant l'encolure de l'animal, il précisa au jeune Will.

\- Celui-ci s'appelle Granit. Pour tout dire, je l'ai acheté en quittant Port Réal il y a seulement un mois.

\- J'en prendrai grand soin, Ser.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Si ton père est aux champs, ou puis-je alors trouver ta mère à cette heure ?

\- Au potager derrière la maison. Si vous me laissez le temps de terminer, je vous y mène.

Le régicide accepta la proposition d'un mouvement de tête et sans attendre s'accorda une pause en s'asseyant sur l'une des bottes de foin située à proximité.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent peu de temps après dans le modeste lopin de terre cultivé par la femme du gardien. En cette fin d'été, les légumes étaient en abondance. Occupée à la cueillette, la mère de Will, une femme d'âge mûr vêtue d'une longue robe en chanvre noir, ne les vit pas arriver. Lorsque son fils l'informa que le seigneur des lieux était arrivé, elle se releva précipitamment. Ses joues rosirent trahissant son émotion de rencontrer celui qui devenait son nouveau maître.

\- Ser Jaime, je suis désolée, mais nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Je m'appelle Jenna Oaks.

Prenant conscience des conséquences de cette arrivée inopinée, elle devint blême et commença à s'agiter.

\- C'est que je n'ai rien encore préparer à l'intérieur. Par tous les Dieux, il faut absolument que je m'y mette. Ser, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à tout mettre en ordre d'ici ce soir.

Jaime se mettra rassurant, ne voulant pas donner l'impression d'être intransigeant dès son arrivée dans les lieux.

\- Préparer une chambre, faîtes chauffer de l'eau pour un bain et apporter un dîner dans la grande salle. Vous ferez le reste demain. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'occuper tout le manoir dès ce soir. Je voudrais me changer, les malles sont-elles bien arrivées ?

\- Oui il y a trois jours, Ser. Nous les avons portées dans votre chambre.

\- Parfait, je vous rejoins d'ici un bref moment.

Sans tarder, Mme Oaks partit en direction de l'habitation seigneuriale. Jaime s'adressa au jeune homme.

\- Conduis-moi jusqu'à ton père, Will. J'aimerais le rencontrer.

Il fallut peu de temps aux deux hommes pour contourner le manoir et rejoindre la parcelle où du foin entassé était ramassé et posé sur une charrette attelée à un immense cheval de trait à la robe baie.

Donc voilà Châtaigne, sacré morceau, constata Jaime impressionné par la taille de la bête. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu une monture dont le garrot dépassait de beaucoup la hauteur d'un homme depuis de très nombreuses années.

En les voyant arriver, l'homme de haute stature habillé d'un pantalon marron et d'une tunique claire couverte de terre sèche s'arrêta, planta sa fourche dans le foin et s'avança à leur rencontre.

\- Ser Jaime, vous n'auriez pas dû venir jusqu'ici, c'est très salissant. Thomas Oaks, je suis désolé de vous accueillir ainsi, nous ne vous attendions pas de sitôt.

Cà j'ai bien compris, pensa Jaime qui ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Cet homme comme sa femme et son fils étaient de braves gens sincèrement gênés de l'avoir accueilli sans toutes les formalités dues à son rang. C'était un signe évident de respect qui lui paraissait très encourageant pour la suite.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ni pour votre accueil, ni pour ma tenue. Marcher me fait le plus grand bien après une journée en selle.

Regardant au loin, il observa le paysage cherchant à en distinguer les composantes. De ce côté du manoir, des parcelles cultivées s'étendaient jusqu'à perte de vue à l'est et des bois de feuillus recouvraient la partie ouest. Jaime aperçut les deux fermes occupées par les métayers. La taille des bâtiments de chacune semblait très modeste. L'homme lui précisa.

\- Celle avec la grange, c'est celle des Smith. Ils doivent bien être installés depuis une vingtaine d'années. L'autre est occupée par les White Ils sont arrivés l'an passé. Ce sont tous des gens bien et travailleurs. Vous n'aurez pas à vous en plaire. La terre est bonne ici, rien à voir avec la lande du côté ou vous êtes arrivés. Juste bonne pour les moutons, mais Lord Chambers les a pratiquement tous vendus il y a deux ans. Cela l'intéressait plus trop de s'occuper d'ici, il préférait son commerce dans la capitale. Remarquez c'est sûr que c'est plus chic, le vin par rapport aux céréales et aux moutons.

Pour une fois, Jaime se réjouissait d'avoir un bavard à ses côtés. Il avait l'intention de vérifier par lui-même les dires du gardien, mais pour une première visite, au moins avait-il un tableau assez précis de son domaine. Il resta encore un petit moment à échanger avec les deux hommes avant de regagner le manoir. Un bain, des vêtements propres et un dîner, voilà ce qui lui permettrait achever sa journée plaisamment.

En parcourant l'intérieur du logis, il constata que les pièces étaient nettement plus réduites que celles qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper au Donjon Rouge. Évidemment, la décoration et le mobilier laissés en partie par les anciens propriétaires ne pouvaient rivaliser avec le raffinement qui lui était familier tant à la capitale que dans ses souvenirs d'enfance à Castral Roc. Mais l'ensemble avait un certain charme. L'aspect rustique et même parfois massif traduisaient une solidité telle que l'on pouvait les imaginer encore là pendant des siècles. En un sens, ils étaient rassurants.

La grande salle ressemblait à celle de Winterfell avec des dimensions plus modestes. Une immense cheminée de pierre noire en était l'élément principal. Seule une longue table en chêne foncé, trop encombrante pour voyager et quelques chaises de la même essence avaient été laissées sur place. Les fenêtres étaient étroites et Jaime devinait que la pièce était sombre même lorsque le soleil était au zénith. La présence de nombreuse torches accrochées au mur le conforta dans cette conviction. Continuant son exploration, il monta les escaliers de pierre étroits qui menaient à l'étage. Un long couloir desservait une dizaine de portes en bois martelé. Une seule était ouverte, la sienne sans aucun doute. Du couloir, il vit Mme Oaks terminant de préparer le lit. Une baignoire de cuivre était installée dans un coin de la pièce. De la vapeur d'eau s'échappait. En remarquant sa présence, la femme se hâta d'achever sa tâche tout en précisant.

\- Je vous ai installé dans la chambre qui était anciennement celle de Lord Chambers. Vous me direz si cela vous convient ou si vous voulez en changer. Tout est prêt sinon comme vous l'avez demandé, Ser.

\- Je pense que cela conviendra. Je vous en remercie.

\- Je reviendrai tout à l'heure vous servir le dîner.

Elle quitta la pièce sans attendre laissant Jaime enfin seul. Rien ne valait de l'eau chaude pour délasser ses muscles fatigués. Il profita du bain aussi longtemps que la température de l'eau resta agréable puis descendit dans la grande salle où il trouva son repas fumant sur la table. Ce fut un plaisir de constater que Mme Oaks avait un talent certain pour la cuisine et de bon augure pour la suite. La grande pièce lui semblait néanmoins bien vide et si pour ce soir, il appréciait sa solitude, il n'était pas tout à fait certain qu'il en soit de même à l'avenir.

...

A Port Réal, les affaires du royaume étaient gérées avec efficacité par le Conseil Restreint. Tyrion se réjouissait d'arriver à maintenir une cohésion entre les différentes provinces. L'incident dornien appartenait au passé. Anticipant de possibles crises dans d'autres familles, il prenait soin d'établir un contact régulier par corbeau avec les principaux dirigeants de chacune. La gestion de la capitale restait le point le plus délicat et la Main du roi y consacrait toute son énergie sans obtenir des résultats satisfaisants. Les réparations suite aux destructions massives ne pouvaient être effectuées aussi rapidement qu'espérer. Le soutien de la Banque de fer avait pris du temps et retardé les chantiers. Plusieurs mois après la catastrophe, certains d'entre eux démarraient tout juste. L'évacuation des eaux usées et l'accès à l'eau potable avaient certes été rétablis, mais l'accès aux structures de santé ne l'était pas de manière satisfaisante. Les temples servaient de dispensaires et c'était loin d'être accepté par les septons. De nombreux commerces de bouche n'avaient pas encore ré-ouvert rendant l'accès aux denrées alimentaires difficiles. De nombreux marchands ambulants venus de l'extérieur de la capitale s'étaient amassés au-delà des murailles de la cité, créant des congestions sur les routes d'accès. Quant aux distributions de pain destinées aux plus pauvres elles se passaient en pleine rue au lieu d'entrepôts gardés, créant des attroupements difficiles à maitriser qui se terminaient régulièrement en émeutes. Sur tous ses sujets, Tyrion était sans réponse évidente.

Un matin, il reçut un courrier dont le contenu n'avait rien de réjouissant. Désormais gouverneur du Bief, Bronn se devait de tenir les rênes de la province la plus importante pour l'alimentation de tout le royaume. Les terres fertiles donnaient les récoltes les plus abondantes des Six couronnes et permettaient une exportation vers l'ensemble du royaume et en particulier vers la capitale. Incapable de produire de quoi être autonome à cause de sa surface réduite et urbanisée, la cité dépendait totalement d'un approvisionnement extérieur. Seulement les terres fertiles du Bief étaient exploitées par les nombreuses maisons vassales de Haut-Jardin. Si au temps où la famille Tyrell contrôlait la province, ces nobliaux se pliaient facilement à ces échanges, on venait d'informer Tyrion que ce n'était plus le cas depuis quelques semaines. Contrariés par le manque de présence de leur nouveau seigneur et par certaines de ces décisions à minima maladroites voir parfaitement stupides, ils étaient entrés dans une forme de rébellion non armée. Désormais, les convois de nourriture à destination de Port Réal étaient stoppés. Une rencontre avec la Main du roi en personne était exigée pour rendre compte de leurs doléances et obtenir des changements. Lorsque Tyrion décida d'informer l'ensemble du Conseil Restreint de cette affaire, la réaction de Bronn fut virulente.

\- C'est du chantage ! Ils se prennent pour qui tous ces nobliaux ! Depuis quand ils ont le droit de râler et d'exiger quoique ce soit de leur seigneur. Envoie l'armée et qu'on n'en parle plus. Cela va bien les caprices !

Tyrion n'en attendait pas moins de l'ancien mercenaire et avait conscience qu'il entamait une longue bataille pour obtenir sa collaboration.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer l'armée parce que cela équivaudrait à démarrer une guerre civile. Alors calme-toi et réfléchissons à une solution sans bain de sang.

Chacun prit le temps de la réflexion. Ser Davos s'adressa à l'assemblée. Au moins quelqu'un de sensé et mesuré, pensa Tyrion, très intéressé par la pensée du vieux chevalier.

\- Nous devons ne pas envenimer les choses. Ser Bronn, vous allez devoir accepter d'écouter les doléances de vos vassaux. Une oreille attentive permet souvent de régler la moitié d'une querelle. Lord Tyrion, je pense que vous devriez l'accompagner dans ce voyage. Il faut se montrer habile et calme en pareil cas.

La Main du roi devait reconnaitre que c'étaient de sages paroles. Il n'en attendait pas moins du Ministre de la marine. Malheureusement Bronn était loin de voir les choses ainsi.

\- Vraiment, on doit céder à leur chantage ! Dites-donc vous ne seriez pas en train de dire que je ne suis pas capable de gérer tout seul cette affaire ?!

En s'adressant directement à Tyrion, il ajouta pour obtenir un soutien.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter çà.

Le nain ne répondit pas, il porta plutôt son regard sur les autres membres du Conseil. C'est à ce moment que Brienne prit la parole.

\- Je pense que Ser Davos a raison. Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si vous êtes ou non capable de gérer la province, Ser Bronn, mais de mettre fin à une crise qui va avoir rapidement des conséquences dramatiques pour la population. Nous ne pouvons pas nous autoriser à prendre un tel risque. Lord Tyrion, vous devriez en effet aller à leur rencontre avec Ser Bronn.

Bronn qui jeta un regard hostile à la guerrière n'obtint qu'une parfaite indifférence de la part de cette dernière. Plusieurs membres du Conseil firent un signe d'approbation en direction de Tyrion, marquant ainsi leur soutien à Davos et Brienne. Devant cette quasi-unanimité, Tyrion se tourna vers son Ministre des Finances et déclara.

\- Nous partons ensemble et sans tarder. Je t'assure qu'un soutien dans cette affaire te seras utile. Je ne le fais pas par gaieté de coeur, j'ai bien assez à faire avec les affaires de la cité. De toute façon si j'expose le cas au roi, il me dira de faire ainsi.

La mine renfrognée de Bronn montrait qu'il était contrarié. Il grommela quelques mots avant de s'assoir au fond de son siège. Tyrion prit cette attitude pour un accord à contre coeur et annonça de manière solennelle leur départ commun sous deux jours.

Inutile d'attendre en pareil cas, pensait Tyrion.

Puisque la délégation comptait la Main du roi et l'un des ministres, Brienne, inquiète pour leur sécurité, insista pour en faire partie en personne ainsi que trois chevaliers de la garde royale. Elle laisserait Podrick et deux autres frères jurés auprès du monarque; un dispositif raisonnable en temps de paix. Ce voyage dans le Bief n'était pas décidé pour de plaisantes raisons, malgré tout la guerrière espérait y vivre quelques moments de dépaysement agréables. Le début de saison automnale était après tout un moment propice pour voir du pays. Le trajet jusqu'à Haut-Jardin devait durer une douzaine de jours à cheval. Il fut convenu qu'un chariot couvert serait occupé par la Main du roi et deux conseillers diplomatiques choisis pour l'accompagner. Une place fut proposée à Bronn en qualité de Ministre, mais celui-ci naturellement la refusa. Cinq cavaliers et un attelage composèrent donc le cortège qui prit la Route de la Rose un matin à l'aube.

...

..

.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre. Comme précisé plus haut, vos commentaires m'aideront à décider si je poursuis la publication de cette histoire. Si la qualité du texte ne vous semble pas assez satisfaisante pour justifier une publication, vous pouvez parfaitement m'en faire part. Il va de soi que je répondrai avec plaisir à ceux qui m'écriront. Le travail de mise en forme et de correction (sans compter celui d'invention) étant long et exigeant, je me lancerai dedans uniquement si mon récit en vaut la peine et que j'ai assez de lecteurs réellement intéressés.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Dame Iris


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

**.**

Voici le second chapitre de "Suivre son chemin". Sa longueur est volontairement similaire à celle du premier pour ne pas imposer d'un "récit fleuve"épuisant à la lecture. La coupure que j'ai effectuée est le fruit de cette volonté et non de celle de créer à tout prix un cliffhanger qui vous le constaterez n'est pas des plus subtils.

Concernant le récit dans sa globalité, il atteint les 60 000 mots alors même j'ai mis en pause l'écriture de la suite. Pour chaque chapitre, le seul travail de remaniement du texte avant publication le rallonge d'un tiers. Pour vous donner une idée, j'ai à ce jour le contenu de quatre chapitres en attente de correction.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les nombreuses coquilles qui étaient présentes dans le premier chapitre et qui m'ont sautées douloureusement aux yeux après la publication. Je viens de reposter le texte après une vérification intégrale.

Je serai très heureuse de recueillir en commentaires vos avis sur cette suite. Sachez bien que les quelques mots que vous laissez sont la seule façon pour moi d'évaluer l'intérêt de mon travail.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2: ****Un détour inattendu**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Les membres de la délégation voyagèrent en suivant la Route de la rose, la voie la plus empruntée pour relier la capitale du royaume à celle du Bief.

En pénétrant dans les terres de la riche province, ils découvrirent les immenses étendues aussi fertiles que planes, cultivées depuis des siècles et connues de tous comme le "grenier à céréales" de Westeros. Fauchés quelques semaines plus tôt, les champs ne laissaient plus paraître que le bas des tiges de blés, d'orge et d'avoine. Ici ou là des andains dorés de paille et de foin attendaient d'être ramassés et mis à l'abri dans les granges. Après la longue traversée de cette campagne prospère, ils arrivèrent en un début de soirée en vue des murailles ocre de Haut-Jardin. Bronn prononça un "Bienvenue chez moi" avec beaucoup de fierté au moment où le cortège s'immobilisait dans la cour. Chacun fut ébahi par la beauté de la demeure seigneuriale. En son centre, le donjon majestueux était décoré de pierres d'angle richement sculptées. Partout sur les murs et murailles du château, des rosiers courraient couvrant les pierres de leurs feuillages foncés parsemés d'élégantes fleurs d'une fascinante diversité de coloris. Le rouge vif côtoyait le jaune, l'orangé et le crème. On ne pouvait entrer dans le logis sans passer sous de hautes treilles soutenant des pieds de vigne et des arbustes grimpants. Des glycines, des clématites et à quelques endroits des passiflores, dont le fruit au goût acidulé était si prisé, s'enroulaient autour des paravents ajourés en bois. Ce raffinement floral n'était pourtant qu'un avant-goût de la somptueuse décoration intérieure. La présence d'une seule demie-douzaine de serviteurs formait un parfait contraste avec l'opulence qui se dégageait des lieux. Désormais inoccupée par son seigneur la plus grande partie de l'année, la garde et l'entretien de la résidence seigneuriale ne nécessitait plus qu'un personnel réduit.

Durant un long moment, tous les voyageurs restèrent statiques et muets, occupés à observer autour d'eux. Tyrion réalisa pour sa part à quel point il avait sous-estimé l'étrangeté de la situation qu'il avait créée en nommant Bronn à la fois Ministre et seigneur de ces lieux. Une double fonction attribuée à un homme isolé, sans une famille puissante pour le représenter sur ses terres. _Pas sûr que j'ai eu là une bonne idée_, pensa-t-il en ne pouvant écarter de son esprit que l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait dès le lendemain face aux vassaux mécontents prenait probablement ses racines dans cette décision hasardeuse. Informés tardivement de la venue du cortège, les serviteurs avaient préparé en hâte les lieux et le dîner. Le repas offert aux invités fut convenable bien que loin d'être à hauteur du faste de jadis. Personne n'y accorda d'importance, chacun ayant l'esprit occupé par la mission délicate qu'il devait accomplir.

Le lendemain à l'heure de l'audience la grande salle fut comble en quelques minutes. A croire que tous les vassaux que comptaient le Bief avaient fait le déplacement. Assis à une longue table dos à la grande cheminée dont la présence avait une fonction essentiellement symbolique dans cette région au climat réputé pour sa clémence, les membres de la délégation virent défiler un par un les bannerets de Ser Bronn. Ils prirent soin d'écouter les doléances de chacun ; l'un des conseillers fut chargé de les prendre intégralement en notes. Les griefs étaient multiples, mais portaient pour l'essentiel sur le manque d'organisation causé par l'absence permanente du Gouverneur ainsi que par sa décision transmise depuis la capitale de couper le financement de nombreuses infrastructures dans les villes que comptaient la province. Les seigneurs locaux se retrouvaient à se substituer financièrement à leur Gouverneur, chose inhabituelle pour eux et à laquelle ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se conformer. Certains n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en capacité de verser le moindre dragon d'or. Face à leur mécontentement, Tyrion, seul à prendre la parole dans la délégation, s'engagea en son nom, celui de son Ministre et du monarque a fourni une réponse sous trois jours. Un délai réduit, ambitieux à tenir, mais la situation ne pouvait en aucun cas perdurer compte tenu des enjeux pour la population de la capitale.

Sans surprise lorsque le soir même la délégation se réunit pour chercher des pistes afin de résoudre les différents problèmes soulevés, Bronn confisqua la parole pour défendre ses actions avec véhémence.

\- Ils veulent peut-être que je me coupe en deux ceux-là ! En plus, n'allez pas me dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir quelques ronds de leurs poches pour aider.

Chacun constata que la discussion promettait d'être longue et conflictuelle. Tyrion décidé à mener au mieux son rôle de meneur des débats, tenta de garder une nouvelle fois son calme. S'adressant avec une distance volontairement marquée à son Ministre, il répondit.

\- Pourriez-vous, Ser Bronn, pour une fois envisager de nous aider à trouver une solution. Il serait appréciable que vous preniez conscience que vous présenter en victime ne fera en rien avancer les choses.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste des personnes présentes autour la table.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos propositions avec grand intérêt.

Chacun prit la parole à tour de rôle. Plusieurs pistes se dégagèrent au cours d'une discussion qui dura jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, mais rien ne fut arrêté ce jour-là. La complexité de la situation nécessita la tenue d'une nouvelle réunion le lendemain dans la matinée à l'issue de laquelle fut enfin décidée la manière de procéder pour résoudre la crise. C'est ainsi que l'après-midi même, devant une assemblée toujours aussi dense, Tyrion prit la parole et annonça.

\- Mes Seigneurs, nous avons bien pris la mesure des problèmes que vous nous avez rapporté. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'être venus les exprimer avec franchise et dans une volonté de dialogue.

Au fond de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Enfin si on oublie votre chantage initial._

Poursuivant avec neutralité et solennité, il tint le discours suivant : "Après de longues délibérations, nous en sommes venus à l'adoption des mesures suivantes. Ser Bronn de la Néra, Gouverneur du Bief s'engage à se rendre sur ses terres une fois toutes les deux mois pour tenir un conseil auquel chacun d'entre vous sera convié. Il enverra également dans les plus brefs délais un émissaire qui le suppléera aux audiences publiques qui se tiendront désormais une fois par quinzaine. Cet envoyé de confiance lui transmettra les informations importantes. Votre seigneur s'est par ailleurs engagé à restaurer le financement du trésor de la province des infrastructures des villes dont la liste sera publiée dès demain. Les finances étant loin d'être celles de jadis, nous avons dû faire des choix mais rassurez-vous nous tenons à être équitables, ainsi la répartition a été pensée pour couvrir de façon équilibrée l'ensemble de la province." Dans la salle, si quelques protestations se firent entendre, l'auditoire resta silencieux dans son ensemble. _Visiblement ils sont satisfaits sans être enthousiasmés_, pensa Tyrion en observant cette réaction. Cet accueil lui convenait tout à fait. Il aurait été de toute façon impossible de combler les attentes de chacun.

Alors que la délégation se réunissait le même soir pour un dîner de fin de voyage dont l'ambiance légère contrastait avec celle crispée des jours précédents, Tyrion fut interrompu par l'un des serviteurs portant un message. En l'ouvrant, il eut la surprise de découvrir que l'expéditeur n'était autre que son frère. Le contenu n'avait malheureusement pas grand-chose de plaisant. Ayant été informé de troubles dans la ville de Silverhill à cause d'un conflit entre deux vassaux du voisinage, il informait son cadet de la nécessité probable d'intervenir pour mettre un terme à cette querelle en sa qualité de Gouverneur de l'Ouest. Le sachant actuellement en voyage dans le Bief, il suggérait que sa présence sur place serait des plus utiles étant données les circonstances. _Faut-il donc que cela ne s'arrêta jamais, _pensa Tyrion en reposant la lettre sur la table_. _Il n'avait aucune envie de prolonger d'une dizaine de jours son voyage, mais savait bien que ses désirs n'avaient pas d'importance dès lors qu'il s'agissait de jouer son rôle de Main du roi et de Gouverneur de sa province natale. Ainsi il lui allait partir mettre fin à ce conflit avant qu'il ne donne éventuellement des idées aussi fâcheuses à d'autres de ses bannerets. Sans plus attendre, il prit la parole.

\- Je demande à tous votre attention. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous ne prendrons pas la route de Port Réal demain.

Toute la tablée le fixa avec surprise, personne ne s'attendant à une telle annonce.

\- Nous partons en effet pour Silverhill car il semblerait que deux de mes bannerets soient en conflit ouvert et créent des désordres importants dans la cité.

Bronn sauta sur l'occasion pour exprimer une forme de satisfaction pour le moins déplacée.

\- Et ben voilà, y a que chez moi que c'est le bazar. Voyez, ça arrive même au plus malin d'entre nous !

Tyrion leva les yeux au ciel, tant de puérilité commençait à susciter de l'agacement chez lui.

\- Je vous remercie de votre soutien bienveillant, Ser Bronn. Je vous ferai cependant remarquer qu'il ne m'est rien reproché personnellement dans cette affaire.

Bronn dut reconnaître la véracité de cette affirmation et se tassa au fond de son siège en faisant une moue contrariée. On ne l'entendit plus par la suite et ce fut un soulagement pour tous.

\- Je vais vérifier sur les cartes dans la soirée mais de mémoire nous mettrons trois jours pour rejoindre la cité. J'espère que nous réussirons à régler la question rapidement. J'informerai le roi dès demain matin de la prolongation de notre séjour.

Il poursuivit en abandonnant son ton solennel pour un plus enjoué.

\- En attendant, finissons donc notre repas. Ne nous laissons pas miner par une fâcheuse nouvelle ; chacun d'entre vous conviendra que nous priver de bon vin et de pâtisseries ne nous sera d'aucun secours.

Ce constat fit l'unanimité parmi les convives et la fin de la soirée se poursuivit dans une ambiance festive.

**...**

Le cortège prit la route le lendemain matin en direction du nord-ouest. Il suivit l'itinéraire qui longeait la rivière menant à Goldengrove, dernière ville avant la frontière des terres de l'Ouest. Les voyageurs y firent halte la première nuit dans une auberge confortable puis poursuivirent en direction de Silverhill. Les paysages de plaines fertiles laissèrent place progressivement à un terrain plus vallonné couvert parfois de bois, parfois d'étendues à la végétation rase. Le sol était pierreux par endroit rendant la route plus sinueuse. Dès le départ de Haut-Jardin, Tyrion avait choisi le lieu de la seconde étape. Si chacun fut informé du nom de l'endroit, personne ne sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque auberge car le nain ne tenait pas à ce que son choix face l'objet d'éventuelles contestations. A part lui, seul Bronn savait précisément de quoi il en retournait. En fin d'après-midi, le groupe arriva au sortir d'un bois sur un vaste plateau couvert d'une herbe rase et grasse. A l'horizon, plusieurs bâtiments étaient visibles dont le plus imposant était un manoir bâti toute en longueur. Tyrion comme ses compagnons de route fut quelque peu surpris de l'aspect rustique et froid qui se dégageait de cette masse grise. Pas de bosquets, de plantes ou de fleurs pour agrémenter les abords, seule une grande cour en terre battue desservant une grange et un logis probablement destiné à des serviteurs. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils acquirent la certitude que l'ensemble était désert. Brienne et ses chevaliers se regardèrent partageant la même incompréhension. Quel étrange endroit la Main du roi avait choisi pour faire halte ! Le lieu n'avait rien d'une auberge agréable et s'il s'agissait bien d'un domaine de campagne, rien ne lui donnait un aspect accueillant. Bronn observait les environs avec attention, tentant de comprendre ce que l'ainé des Lannister pouvait trouver à cet endroit morne et qui plus est situé à l'écart de la civilisation.

Arrivés au milieu de la cour, les cavaliers mirent pied à terre tandis que Tyrion et ses acolytes descendirent du chariot. Au moins le nain pouvait enfin se dégourdir les jambes et respirer de l'air frais. C'était vraiment appréciable après une longue journée assis dans l'espace réduit qu'offrait le chariot. Les hennissements des chevaux des arrivants furent entendus par leurs hôtes et un jeune homme accompagné d'une femme d'âge mûr apparurent à la porte de la grange. Ils étaient jusqu'alors occupés à panser les chevaux revenus tout juste de leur travail aux champs ainsi qu'à nourrir quelques lapins gras bientôt destinés au couteau. Tandis qu'ils essuyaient en hâte leurs mains sur leurs vêtements, ils marchèrent vers les nouveaux venus. La femme chercha Tyrion du regard pendant quelques instants puis s'adressa à lui avec un grand respect.

\- Nous sommes très honorés de votre présence, Lord Tyrion. Veuillez nous excuser de ne pas être présentables, mais nous pensions que le maître serait là pour vous accueillir lui-même.

Tyrion n'accordait pas d'importance à cet accueil, trop déçu de ne pas avoir son frère pour interlocuteur.

\- Je peux vous assurer que votre accueil ne me gêne en rien, dites-moi plutôt où est Ser Jaime à cette heure ?

\- Parti à cheval en début d'après-midi Milord, pour voir les fermiers qui habitent plus loin. Il devrait déjà être rentré, aussi je pense que vous n'aurez pas à l'attendre longtemps.

En désignant son fils du regard, elle ajouta.

\- Nous allons nous dépêcher d'amener vos bagages dans vos chambres. Si vous voulez entrer dans la maison sans attendre, j'ai préparé ce qu'il fallait pour votre arrivée dans la grande salle.

Tyrion regarda ceux qui l'entourait en déclarant.

\- Quelqu'un voit-il une objection à accepter cette invitation ?

Bronn prit la parole avant tout le monde pour ne pas changer.

\- Moi ça me va très bien.

Les autres firent un signe de tête indiquant leur accord. Tous franchirent le seuil de la demeure et entrèrent dans la grande salle dont l'immense porte battante donnait sur la droite de l'entrée. En cette fin d'après-midi, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir et chacun trouva la chaleur du feu de l'immense cheminée plus que bienvenue. Les délicieux petits gâteaux posés sur la table furent également appréciés. Tandis qu'ils buvaient un vin doux et sucré en attendant que leurs bagages soient tous montés, leur hôte fit son entrée. Jaime était vêtu d'une tenue de cavalier gris sombre composée d'une longue veste en cuir fin, de bottes de cuir et d'un pantalon de toile. Sa barbe était aussi longue que la dernière fois que son frère l'avait vu, mais ses cheveux avaient été coupés depuis. Il ne restait désormais plus aucune trace de sa blondeur d'autrefois. Alors qu'il avançait vers ses invités, chacun put remarquer le chien au pelage gris foncé parfaitement ras qui avançait presque appuyé contre sa jambe droite. La bête ne manquait d'élégance avec sa tête finement dessinée, ses longues pattes et sa taille svelte. A l'exception de Tyrion et Bronn, tous furent surpris de faire face à Jaime Lannister. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait l'imaginer vivre dans un manoir perdu entre bois et landes et qui plus est les accueillir chez lui. De toute la tablée, Brienne était celle qui fut la plus bouleversée par cette apparition. Comme elle était assise à l'extrémité de la table, le regard de Jaime ne se posa pas sur elle immédiatement. Il dut avant affronter l'accueil toujours aussi délicat de celui qui fut si longtemps son compagnon sur les champs de bataille.

\- C'est quoi cette sauterelle poilue ? Ou tu as trouvé cela ?

Commencer son séjour en raillant le compagnon canin de celui qui l'accueillait était un signe de reconnaissance pour l'hospitalité offerte parfaitement digne du chevalier de la Néra. Jaime ne fut guère étonné d'une telle impertinence et garda son calme se contentant de répondre.

\- Dans la grange, la semaine passée. Elle a débarqué de nulle part avec un chiot déjà sevré. C'est le fils des gardiens qui a pris le petit et elle semble avoir décidé de rester avec moi.

Puis, avec un sourire narquois, il ajouta à l'adresse de son invité.

\- Je constate tes progrès fulgurents en matière de bonnes manières.

La remarque laissa Bronn indifférent.

\- Mes manières me conviennent très bien.

Jaime reporta alors son attention sur son jeune frère qui lui présenta les autres invités. Tous lui étaient étrangers à l'exception de Brienne. Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard furtif, incapables qu'ils étaient de soutenir le regard de l'autre. Ni de l'hostilité ni de l'indifférence juste un même malaise indéfinissable. Les présentations d'usage terminées, l'un des conseillers de Tyrion, intrigué par la chienne, relança la conversation avec courtoisie.

\- C'est vraiment une étrange bien que gracieuse bête, Ser Jaime. Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable.

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, intervint Tyrion, cette race de chiens n'existe pas à Westeros. A Essos par contre, ils sont assez courants et vendus à prix d'or. Je les ai vus utilisés pour des courses à Mereen. C'est incontestablement une chienne de valeur qui a dû s'échapper du chariot de ses maîtres lors d'une halte.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, répondit son frère, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle suit sans difficulté mon cheval même à vive allure.

A peine Jaime s'était-il assis parmi les convives que l'animal vint s'allonger à ses pieds. Bronn, plus curieux qu'une fouine, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sous la table.

\- C'est qu'elle ne te lâche pas ! s'exclama t-il avec d'ajouter un brin philosophe. Remarque au moins la fidélité d'un chien on peut compter dessus, celle d'une bonne femme par contre ...

La remarque acerbe parvint aux oreilles de tous mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre. Mme Oaks et son fils apparurent au même instant à la porte et proposèrent de conduire les invités jusqu'à leurs chambres. La demeure n'en comptait pas plus de sept chambres au premier et seul étage habité. Le choix de ceux qui partageraient la même pièce se fit sans hésitation. Les trois frères jurés de la garde, habitués à la vie en communauté et au confort spartiate se virent attribuer une vaste chambre dans laquelle trois lits de camps, redescendus du grenier, avaient été disposés. D'où venaient ces équipements militaires, Mme Oaks n'avait pas su le dire à Jaime mais elle lui avait affirmé les avoir toujours connus. Les autres invités découvrirent tour à tour la chambre qui les accueillerait le temps de leur bref séjour. Toutes avaient le même aspect, les mêmes murs de pierre grise, le même sol minéral aussi lisse que froid, la même cheminée de granit aux reflets brillants. Seule la surface permettait de les différencier. Tyrion et Bronn et Brienne furent installés dans les plus vastes, leurs autres compagnons de route dans les plus modestes. Chacun referma sa porte derrière lui et s'accorda un temps de repos avant de se préparer pour descendre dîner.

Enfin seule dans sa chambre, Brienne parcourut la pièce du regard. Sur les deux des murs, de grandes tentures représentant des scènes de chasse étaient accrochées. Chacune présentait une bande en diagonale ou les couleurs du tissus s'étaient éclaircies. En regardant attentivement, la guerrière comprit que ces décolorations venaient des rayons du soleil. Nul doute que leurs présences étaient bien antérieures à l'arrivée de Jaime. Bien que rien ne pouvait lui permettre de l'affirmer, elle eut la conviction que le mobilier d'aspect rustique qui l'entourait devait lui aussi occupé les lieux depuis longtemps. Elle commença à défaire son armure dorée. La patience était de mise dans cette tâche longue et fastidieuse, d'autant plus sans l'aide d'un écuyer. Chaque élément de métal était tenu par des bouches de cuir qu'il fallait soigneusement défaire une à une. Après avoir déposé les manches et le plastron, elle se défit de sa longue et épaisse veste de cuir noir recouverte de bandelettes de métal doré. Tandis qu'elle accomplissait ce rituel quotidien, elle laissa son esprit divagué. Rien ne l'avait préparé au choc qu'elle avait eu en voyant apparaître Jaime. Depuis qu'elle avait appris son départ de la capitale**,** elle avait cherché à enfin oublier leur histoire d'amour dont la fin cruelle l'avait tant fait souffrir. Savoir son ancien amant inaccessible facilitait son cheminement, mais maintenant qu'elle avait croisé à nouveau son regard émeraude, elle sentait poindre au fond d'elle l'angoisse et la crainte de ne pas réussir à achever ce travail sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix cependant que de surmonter son malaise pour participer au dîner. Elle revêtit une tenue civile de couleur brune semblable à celle qu'elle portait autrefois à Winterfell puis quitta sa chambre. En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle constata que la plupart des convives étaient déjà réuni autour de Jaime. Ressentant le besoin de garder ses distances avec lui, elle s'assit volontairement à nouveau à l'extrémité de la table auprès des autres chevaliers. Du gibier, lapins de garenne et faisans, fut servi à table ce qui était inhabituel à la cour et suscita la curiosité des invités. Dans sa jeunesse, l'héritier Lannister avait pratiqué la fauconnerie sur les terres de sa famille et ce soir là, il était heureux d'expliquer à ses hôtes qu'il avait repris depuis peu cette activité grâce à l'acquisition de deux grands éperviers. Bronn apprécia particulièrement le goût des bêtes sauvages qui lui rappelait son passé sur les différents chemins du royaume, dormant parfois à la belle étoile et ne sachant jamais de quoi le lendemain serait fait. De la nostalgie était perceptible dans sa voix lorsqu'il déclara en soupirant.

\- Ha, le goût du bon temps.

En entendant cette remarque, Tyrion ne put se contenir, lui qui avait tant souffert chaque jour de sa vie d'errance arpentant les sentiers sinueux du Val d'Arryn au côté du mercenaire.

\- Parle pour toi ! Si tu veux dire le bon temps ou nous dormions par terre avec pour seul oreiller une pierre émoussée et où nous devions faire étape dans des auberges minables où probablement ils nous servaient du rat à la place du lapin, je ne te comprends pas ! Pour ma part, je ne me souviens de cette période que dans mes cauchemars.

\- N'en fait pas tout un plat ! Tu as survécu en un seul morceau alors de quoi tu te plains au juste. Estime-toi chanceux bien au contraire, certain ont connu bien pire.

_Je suppose que cette remarque m'est adresséee. Autant la prendre pour de la compassion c'est si rare venant de lui,_ pensa Jaime en l'entendant.

Durant tout le repas, la conversation fut animée et plutôt amicale au soulagement de Tyrion. Le nouveau maître des lieux répondit à de nombreuses questions sur ses projets pour le domaine. Les céréales produites par les fermes étaient la principale source de revenus puisque les paysans installés étaient des métayers qui exploitaient la terre appartenant à Wildfield Manor et en échange reversaient un tiers de leur récolte. Après avoir minutieusement étudié la question, Jaime estimait que la vente de la part qui lui revenait était à peine suffisante pour couvrir l'ensemble des charges. Voulant éviter de puiser dans le capital obtenu par son frère, il avait décidé de relancer l'élevage de moutons sur la lande. Il était convaincu que l'activité serait suffisamment rentable pour aider à garantir la pérennité financière du domaine.

\- Tu comptes les garder toi-même ? Parce que si c'est le cas je reste juste pour voir çà, ironisa Bronn.

\- Tu ne peux pas cesser d'être lourd juste un instant, lui répondit le chevalier un peu fatigué par l'attitude irritante de son ancien compagnon d'arme. Bien sûr que non, un berger va arriver la semaine prochaine.

Un peu plus tard dans la conversation, Tyrion se lança dans de savants calculs mentaux pour vérifier les chiffres concernant le projet d'élevage ovin que son ainé avait avancés peu avant. Pour plus d'exactitude, il se fit préciser.

\- Redis-moi la taille du troupeau ?

\- Une cinquantaine pour cette année.

\- Tu estimes la valeur des agneaux à la vente ?

\- D'après le marchand venu l'autre jour, cinq étoiles de cuivre.

\- Soit un revenu global de 25 cerfs d'argent si tout se passe bien.

En entendant la somme, Bronn ne put se retenir de commenter.

\- 25 cerfs d'argent* ! Tu parles d'un cirque pour si peu ! Qu'est ce je suis bien les pieds sous la table du Conseil !

Ni Tyrion, ni Jaime n'y prêtèrent attention. Le nain était trop occupé à finir ses comptes et son frère trop impatient de connaître sa conclusion. Celle-ci fut que les chiffres avancés étaient exacts. L'idée semblait donc viable au moins sur le papier. Jaime se réjouit d'entendre son frère lui confirmer la pertinence de son projet, qu'en à Tyrion, son ravissement venait du fait qu'il voyait son ainé se projeter définitivement dans l'avenir. Après le traumatisme de la mort de Cersei, il avait craint de ne plus jamais le voir capable de rebondir.

En fin de repas, on proposa une liqueur produite dans la région aux invités. Au prétexte de ne pas s'embarrasser avec plusieurs petites bouteilles, Bronn versa le contenu de toutes dans l'une des carafes vide destinée au vin. En passant de mains en mains, elle finit par atterrir au milieu des autres et plus rien ne permettait de la distinguer. Brienne déjà fatiguée par l'accumulation de la tension intérieure qu'elle ressentait à cause de la présence de Jaime, de sa longue journée de chevauchée et de cette soirée qui s'éternisait, ne se méfia pas en se servant un dernier verre. Elle perçut bien un goût particulièrement sucré, sans pour autant réaliser que le breuvage n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. A peine eut-elle terminé son verre qu'elle se sentit sur le point de tomber de sommeil. Ne voulant pas quitter la soirée si tôt au risque de paraître discourtoise, elle choisit de se diriger vers la cheminée et s'assit au calme sur l'une des chaises placée à proximité. Quelques instants plus tard, incapable de résister, elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'une silhouette gracieuse se leva de sous la table, s'approcha et vint se coucher à ses pieds.

Le repas s'acheva et personne ne prêta attention à elle alors que les chaises se libéraient progressivement. Seuls les deux frères Lannister restèrent attablés profitant de ce moment d'intimité pour entamer une discussion plus personnelle qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à regagner leur chambre. Tyrion partit en premier, Jaime étonné que sa chienne ne soit pas à ses côtés parcourut du regard une dernière fois la salle. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua Brienne assise seule devant la cheminée, lui tournant le dos. Sa présence lui semblait étrange car il n'était pas dans le caractère de la guerrière de veiller si tard, surtout lorsqu'elle était en mission. En s'approchant, il constata qu'elle était endormie. Après une courte hésitation, il tenta de la réveiller en posant fermement sa main gauche sur son bras et en l'appelant. Ce fut un échec alors il fit une seconde tentative cette fois en parlant plus fort mais elle se révéla infructueuse. Assez vite il devint presque certain de connaitre la raison de son endormissement si profond. S'il abandonnait son projet de la réveiller maintenant, elle resterait à coup sûr dans cette posture inconfortable pour le reste de la nuit. C'était loin de lui sembler acceptable alors il lui secoua énergiquement l'épaule en l'appelant. Enfin, Brienne réagit et commença à ouvrir avec difficulté les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent après quelques instants et le chevalier lui dit avec chuchotant.

\- Tu t'es endormie, Brienne. Tout le monde est parti depuis longtemps, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

La guerrière le regardait passivement. Il demanda en espérant trouver l'explication qu'il cherchait.

\- As-tu bu du vin en fin de repas ?

D'une voix ensommeillée, elle répondit.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait un goût très sucré ?

Bien que sa voix fut aussi molle que son corps à cet instant, le ton de la réponse qu'elle donna était presque agacé.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi tu demandes çà ?

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Je crois que oui et après !?

Jaime esquissa un sourire en entendant cette réponse.

\- C'est la liqueur que tu as bue. Avec une telle quantité d'alcool, ce n'est étonnant que tu sois dans cet état.

Sans plus attendre, il lui prit la main délicatement et la tirer légèrement pour l'inciter à se lever mais les yeux bleus étaient de nouveau clos. Il se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Brienne écoute-moi. Essaie de garder un peu les yeux ouverts. Je vais t'aider mais il faut que tu fasses un effort.

Le regard bleu le fixait à nouveau. Il ne perdit pas de temps et passa son bras derrière le dos de la guerrière pour l'aider à se lever. Ce qu'elle fit en soupirant. A peine debout, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui prendre un bras pour le passer derrière lui. Ainsi elle ne pourrait basculer en avant. Après une marche qui lui sembla durer une éternité, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Brienne. _Inutile d'espérer la laisser ici pour qu'elle se mette seule au lit,_ pensa-t-il. De sa main en or, il poussa la porte. Ils entrèrent à trois, la chienne grise les ayant suivis comme leur ombre. En asseyant enfin sur le lit le corps lourd de la guerrière, il éprouva un vrai soulagement. Les yeux clos, cette dernière se vautra encore chaussée au milieu de la couverture. La courte marche entre la grande salle et la chambre avait suffi à l'essouffler et lui faire perdre le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. A peine était-elle consciente quand Jaime lui retira avec lenteur ses chaussures et la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture.

Il s'assit pour quelques instants sur le bord droit du lit et commença à fixer la femme endormie à ses côtés. A la lueur des flammes dans la cheminée, ses cheveux blonds prenaient un aspect doré. Le sommeil avait détendu ses traits et son visage dégageait presque une forme de sérénité. Jaime ne réussissait pas à la quitter du regard malgré sa fatigue et les courbatures qui commençaient à se faire sentir sur ses épaules. L'une des mains de la guerrière dépassait paume ouverte vers le ciel du tissu en laine. Il avait toujours été surpris par la finesse de chacune d'elle. Leurs formes gracieuses et leurs douceurs en faisaient l'élément le plus féminin du corps de la guerrière. L'alcool aidant, il eut la hardiesse de tendre la sienne en chair et de la poser délicatement sur la surface charnue et chaude. Le contact était comme dans ses souvenirs. Pendant un instant, il revint à Winterfell dans la chambre ou ils avaient tant joué avec la peau de chacun. Seule la sueur était absente ce soir. Pour prolonger d'un instant ce moment, Jaime parcourut avec la pulpe de ses doigts les lignes inscrites sur la paume. Les chatouillements créés par cet effleurement furent perçus par la guerrière qui referma sa main brusquement, emprisonnant en partie de celle du régicide. Surpris et gêné de s'être fait ainsi attraper, il chercha sans succès à retirer ses doigts. Malgré le sommeil, la prise restait ferme. Avec une seule main valide, il lui était impossible de soulever un à un les doigts de Brienne pour libérer les siens. Il commençait à sérieusement regretter ce geste minime qui le mettait dans l'embarras. Refusant de réveiller à nouveau la guerrière, la seule solution qui lui restait était d'attendre qu'elle le libère en bougeant durant son sommeil. En prenant des précautions pour ne pas lui déplacer la main, il réussit à venir s'adosser à la tête de lit. Désormais il devait repousser sa propre envie de dormir, au risque d'être encore présent dans la chambre au réveil de la guerrière. La lumière de la bougie était un atout précieux et Jaime était confiant sur sa résistance. Mais une heure plus tard, alors que la flamme de la bougie faisait place à une spirale de fumée, le régicide ferma les yeux d'épuisement. Au pied du lit, sa compagne au pelage gris faisait de même.

**...**

Lorsque le chant du coq retentit au loin, Jaime se réveilla en sursaut. En voyant la lumière de l'aube par la fenêtre, il comprit qu'il s'était assoupi. Il lui fallait maintenant quitter la pièce sans tarder. Par réflexe, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en baillant. Il s'immobilisa un instant pour réaliser qu'il était libéré. Le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit malgré la faible lumière qui l'entourait deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Brienne était toujours allongée, la tête tournée vers lui. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, laissant Jaime incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. La réponse était de l'incompréhension. Ces derniers souvenirs précis remontaient au dîner. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait vu la présence de Jaime dans sa chambre à cette heure sans qu'elle en ait donné explicitement son consentement, comme une trahison et n'aurait pu contenir sa colère. Mais devant tant d'incertitudes, le chasser semblait la pire façon d'agir. Le régicide fixa la porte pensant se lever pour quitter en silence la chambre sans tarder. Des excuses sinon des explications étaient de circonstance, mais il se sentait tellement embarrassé et pris en faute n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les formuler. Le sentant sur le point de s'échapper, elle demanda avec un brin d'agacement.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui s'est passé !

Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et répondit en soupirant.

\- Tu ne te rappelles rien ?

\- Rien après m'être assis devant la cheminée.

\- Et bien, tu y étais toujours quand tout le monde a quitté la pièce. Endormie à cause de ce que tu as cru être du vin.

\- Celui qui avait un goût très sucré, se fit-elle confirmer.

\- Celui-lui la même. Ce n'était autre que la liqueur.

\- Je vois, dit-elle en soupirant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais tant besoin de dormir. Puis elle demanda. C'est toi qui m'as amené jusqu'ici ?

\- Plus ou moins, disons que tu y as participé en partie.

Brienne le remercia alors avec une voix émue qui montrait sa sincérité.

\- Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde davantage, répondit-il minimisant son action, puis il ajouta avec une gêne visible. Pardonne-moi d'être encore là.

Brienne ne demanda pas pourquoi il était encore à ses côtés, tant il était évident que la fatigue l'avait pris par surprise la veille. Il n'y avait rien qui fut motif de reproche dans la posture où elle l'avait trouvé. Rien d'inconvenant si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'un homme avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre et qu'il était plus que temps qu'il s'éclipse avant que cette situation soit découverte par les autres invités et devienne dès lors embarrassante.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Mais tu devrais partir maintenant, il est temps.

Jaime voulut se lever, mais le raideur intense de son côté droit l'arrêta. Une atroce douleur le parcourut de la nuque à l'épaule. En l'entendant gémir, Brienne réalisa que quelque chose était anormale. Elle se redressa et s'assit face à lui tandis qu'il tentait sans succès de se lever à nouveau. D'une voix inquiète, elle demanda.

\- Jaime, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est affreusement douloureux.

\- Alors il est préférable que tu ne bouges pas pour l'instant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que les autres se posent des questions s'ils me voient ici.

\- Moi non plus évidemment et pour tout arranger, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mestre dans les environs.

\- Non en effet, mais Mme Oaks m'a dit qu'elle avait quelques connaissances. Elle soigne tant sa famille que celles du voisinage.

\- Alors je me change et je vais la voir, répondit-elle Brienne en quittant du lit. Avant de s'éloigner, elle demanda. Veux-tu essayer de t'allonger ?

Jaime lui répondit en secouant la tête.

\- Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

La guerrière se dirigea vers le paravent installé dans un recoin de la chambre. Sur son chemin, elle s'arrêta pour sortir des vêtements d'une malle posée contre un mur et disparut. Du lit, Jaime entendit le bruit subtil de tissus froissés tombant au sol puis quelques clapotis venant du nécessaire de toilette. Lorsque Brienne réapparut, elle portait une tenue plus claire que la veille et son visage tout comme la racine de ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides. Sans un mot, elle prit une couverture posée sur une chaise et la déplia pour recouvrir Jaime jusqu'à la taille. Il eut à peine le temps de murmurer un mot de remerciement qu'elle quittait la chambre, tirant la porte derrière elle. Après un temps qui lui parut étonnement court, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer la guerrière suivie de Mme Oaks. Jaime fut surpris qu'on ait demandé à la gardienne de venir en personne.

\- J'ai préféré qu'elle te voit par elle-même. Au moins nous serons certains de ce qui t'arrive, lui expliqua Brienne.

La femme s'adressa à son maître avec sa politesse habituelle.

\- Ser, je suis désolée mais il va falloir que vous me laissiez voir ce qui vous fait souffrir.

_En d'autres termes m'enlever mes vêtements, comme je n'aime pas cette idée_, pensa Jaime anticipant les souffrances engendrées par la nécessaire contorsion qui l'attendait.

Malgré la délicatesse de leurs gestes, les deux femmes ne parvinrent pas à lui ôter sa veste et à ouvrir sa chemise sans le faire grimacer. Au moment de lui retirer la manche du bras douloureux, il ne put réprimer un gémissement. Les regards compatissants furent une bien maigre consolation. Mme Oaks examina avec attention l'épaule et la nuque avant d'affirmer en effleurant la peau pour indiquer l'endroit.

\- C'est la contraction du muscle qui est là qui vous fait autant mal. Cela arrive souvent si vous faites un mauvais mouvement ou si vous êtes restés dans une mauvaise position. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, sinon prendre du lait de pavot pour la douleur. D'ici quelques jours vous serez guéri.

Un instant plus tard, elle ajouta.

\- Je peux malgré tout vous préparer un baume à appliquer sur la zone. Cela ne fera pas de miracle mais peux vous aider.

Jaime contrarié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ne put répondre sans une pointe d'agacement.

\- Charmante façon de démarrer la journée ! En somme, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que votre mixture marche. Apportez-la-moi mais pas de lait de pavot ! Hors de question d'être abruti toute la journée.

Brienne désapprouvait totalement cette dernière idée néanmoins elle garda le silence, bien consciente que si elle s'en mêlait le régicide allait s'entêter. Il lui semblait plus sage d'attendre d'être sortie de la pièce pour demander discrètement le calmant à la femme du gardien. Avec un peu de chance et d'ingéniosité, elle réussirait le faire avaler à Jaime. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle raccompagna la gardienne jusqu'à chez elle. Il était presque l'heure du lever des invités quand elle entra à nouveau dans sa chambre le remède à la main, la fiole de lait de pavot au fond de sa poche. Sans surprise, Jaime n'avait pas bougé. Lorsqu'elle déposa le pot contenant le baume sur la table de chevet, il lui dit avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci d'en avoir fait autant pour m'aider mais tu n'as pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Tu devrais descendre, les autres ne vont pas tarder.

Brienne le regarda avec étonnement puis feint l'agacement.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu me mets à la porte de ma propre chambre ?

Jaime tenta de protester et de clarifier ses paroles mais fut interrompu par la guerrière légèrement agacée par son attitude absurde.

\- Tu envisages sérieusement d'appliquer le baume avec la main du bras dont tu es incapable de te servir !

Le régicide ne sut pas quoi répondre alors sans même le regarder Brienne attrapa le pot et l'ouvrit. Elle recueillit une noisette du produit sur ses doigts et dit avec fermeté.

\- Maintenant il suffit de tes inepties. Laisse-toi faire et qu'on en finisse.

Avec une douceur qui contrastait avec le ton peu aimable qu'elle venait d'utiliser, elle commença à appliquer la crème sur l'épaule. Jaime grimaça légèrement.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- C'est froid.

Les yeux bleus se levèrent vers le ciel et la réponse fut dite sèchement.

\- Vraiment ! Enfin si ce n'est que cela.

\- Je voudrais t'y voir

\- Cesse donc de geindre. Pourquoi faut-il que tu te plaignes à la moindre occasion ?

Ce n'est pas une vraie question, plutôt un constat, fruit d'une très longue expérience à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois désagréable à la moindre occasion ? Je ne t'ai pas insulté que je sache.

\- Arrête maintenant ou j'appelle Bronn pour qu'il me remplace.

A cette idée, Jaime ne put masquer son dégout.

\- Plutôt attraper la peste.

\- Parfait, répondit la guerrière à la suite de quoi on n'entendit plus un mot pendant qu'elle terminait le soin avec application. Malgré sa concentration, elle ne put empêcher de ressentir de la nostalgie en retrouvant ces joutes verbales qui avaient été au coeur de la relation qu'ils avaient établie durant de si longues années. Ce sentiment était au même moment partagé par Jaime qui lui aussi venait de voir remonter à la surface le souvenir de ce lien indéfinissable qui les avait reliés si longtemps. Aucun d'entre eux ne fut capable de partager son ressenti. Le drame de Winterfell avait laissé une trace profonde. Était-elle indélébile, ils n'en étaient pas entièrement certains, mais se rassuraient en voulant le croire.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Brienne referma le pot et le reposa sur la table de chevet. Sans lui adresser la parole, elle boutonna la chemise de Jaime. En réalisant ce geste anodin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au soir ou tout avait changé entre eux. Dans la chaleur de sa chambre à Winterfell, pour la première fois, ils s'étaient laissés aller et avaient succombé au désir qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement. Le regard de Jaime fixé sur le mur en face de lui pour éviter de soutenir le sien indiquait son malaise causé par les mêmes souvenirs que la guerrière. Cette dernière ne devina cependant pas le sens de son attitude et crût que son regard perdu dans le vague était causé par la fatigue. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à se lever pour quitter la pièce, Jaime la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Merci pour tout. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir facilité la tâche.

Il y avait une réelle sincérité dans ses paroles d'apaisement. Brienne le perçut nettement et répondit avec un sourire amical.

\- C'était la moindre des choses de te rendre la pareille. Question d'être difficile, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter enfin. Je vais prévenir Tyrion afin qu'il passe te voir.

Jaime la regarda alors quitter la pièce. Il reçut peu après une brève visite de son frère, qui bien que surpris de le trouver dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne s'abstint de toute remarque. Arrivé avec un verre de vin à la main, il le proposa avec insistance à son aîné qui finit par l'accepter. Au moment où il le termina, le blessé du jour lui trouva un arrière-goût étrange et chercha à connaître la provenance du breuvage. Son frère joua alors les ignorants tout en savourant intérieurement le succès de la duperie dont il avait accepté d'être le complice.

Le cortège de la Main du roi décida de repartir pour l'ultime partie de son voyage dès la fin de la matinée. Durant la conversation au chevet de son frère, Tyrion l'avait assuré de son intention de repasser par Wildfield Manor sur le chemin de son retour vers la capitale. D'ici quatre à cinq jours avait-il estimé sous réserve que la négociation épineuse qui l'attendait se règle sans grande difficulté.

**...**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les choses prirent une tournure favorable. En voyant débarquer la Main du roi et le Gouverneur des terres de l'Ouest devant leurs portes, les deux belligérants réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été trop loin. Se sentant nettement moins sûrs d'eux même, ils acceptèrent de se soumettre à la médiation imposée plus que proposée par le cadet Lannister, non sans râler pour la forme. Après qu'un accord fut scellé, une seule pensée vint à l'esprit de Tyrion:_ Enfin un peu de tranquillité !_

Le lendemain, le trajet qui ramenait la délégation à Port Réal en faisant un détour se déroula sans encombre jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Alors que le cortège progressait au milieu des bois entourant Wildfield Manor, le vent se leva, le ciel se couvrit peu à peu de nuages sombres et menaçants. En ce début d'automne, l'apparition d'un orage n'avait rien d'étonnante. L'air pesant et électrique commença à créer une légère agitation des chevaux de selle en parfait contraste avec les deux chevaux d'attelage qui restaient parfaitement calmes. Depuis, le départ de Port Réal, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs montrés d'une sérénité à toute épreuve. La pluie se mit à tomber rapidement. Pas de fines gouttelettes mais des trombes d'eau qui détrempèrent très vite la route de terre battue. Une boue épaisse se forma et comme on pouvait le craindre, les roues du chariot s'embourbèrent en passant dans une partie plus creuse de la route. Malgré les efforts du cocher descendu à terre pour guider ses chevaux, les deux bêtes furent incapables de sortir l'attelage de son piège. Sans solution, le pauvre homme trempé par la pluie battante ouvrit la porte du chariot et informa les occupants restés bien au sec à l'intérieur de l'incident.

Les cavaliers autour de l'attelage firent de leur mieux pour faire patienter leurs chevaux dans le calme sous la pluie battante alors que le tonnerre qui grondait au loin jusqu'à présent, commençait à se rapprocher. La tâche était très ardue avec des animaux de plus en plus inquiets et désormais plus prêts à fuir qu'à rester en place. Tyrion demanda qu'une partie des cavaliers partent chercher du secours auprès de Jaime. En s'aidant de la force des deux chevaux de labour du manoir, il serait en effet aisé de libérer l'attelage pour reprendre la route. Les trois chevaliers se dévouèrent et partirent au galop en direction du manoir, pendant que Brienne restait auprès de Tyrion et Bronn. Elle avait explicitement interdit à ce dernier de faire partie des éclaireurs. Il n'était pas question de laisser un ministre placé sous sa protection partir galoper à fond de train sous l'orage. En cas de malheur, une telle prise de risque apparaitrait indéfendable devant le roi. L'ancien mercenaire était contrarié. Trempé par la pluie, il était cependant suffisamment occupé à réchauffer ses mains devenues froides pour faire le moindre commentaire. Brienne montait un cheval dont la robe gris pommelée indiquait le jeune âge. Jamais confronté à un orage, il se montrait particulièrement nerveux et sa cavalière avait de plus en plus de difficulté à le retenir à défaut de le calmer. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de prendre le galop dans un réflexe de fuite, mais elle avait réussi à le stopper. Le tonnerre qui s'approchait laissait présager du pire. Après une attente qui parut interminable tant aux deux cavaliers qu'aux occupants de l'attelage, le bruit de chevaux arrivant au galop se fit entendre. Les trois éclaireurs apparurent et annoncèrent l'arrivée prochaine des deux chevaux de labour montés par le gardien et son fils ainsi que celle de Jaime.

Au moment où ils finirent leur annonce, un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant déchira les oreilles de chacun, suivi de la lumière d'un éclair tout près d'eux. Ce fut trop à supporter pour le jeune cheval de Brienne qui se cabra de peur et partit au grand galop à travers les bois. La guerrière ne put rien faire, n'ayant plus la possibilité de reprendre le contrôle de sa monture qui serrait son mors entre ses dents. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de se pencher pour éviter les nombreuses branches qui menaçaient à chaque instant de provoquer sa chute. La course éperdue de l'équidé dura jusqu'au moment où les capacités de vigilance de Brienne diminuèrent tellement qu'elle heurta une branche de feuillus à hauteur de sa poitrine. La guerrière fut projetée à terre et atterrit sur son flanc droit. Sa tête heurta le sol boueux et elle perdit immédiatement connaissance. Alors qu'elle gisait à terre, Bronn et les autres chevaliers qui étaient partis à sa poursuite, ratissaient les bois en espérant la retrouver. Par chance, l'orage avait commencé à s'éloigner et la pluie avait cessé. La lumière revenue grâce au ciel qui se dégageait ne permit cependant pas aux hommes de réussir à la repérer. Ayant retrouvé un peu de son calme grâce à l'éloignement de la menace, le jeune cheval retrouva son instinct grégaire et se dirigea au galop vers ses congénères attelés au chariot près duquel Jaime se tenait. On venait tout juste de l'informé de l'incident. En voyant arriver la monture sans sa cavalière, il n'eut pas la moindre hésitation et prit le galop en suivant la direction par laquelle il venait de la voir arriver. Son intuition était la bonne après une chevauchée de quelques centaines de mètres, il repéra le corps de Brienne étendu sur le sol. Le régicide mit pied à terre immédiatement et s'agenouilla près d'elle. A cet instant, il ne pouvait exclure qu'elle ne soit plus en vie. Il ôta son gant. En sentant un souffle près de sa main qui écartait des mèches de cheveux du front ensanglanté de la guerrière, il constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas. Néanmoins, une blessure visible sur sa tête n'avait rien de rassurante. Un mince filet écarlate s'écoulait du haut de son crâne vers son front. En écartant les cheveux, il vit l'entaille d'où provenait le sang. Pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger, elle ne semblait pas profonde bien qu'elle soit tout de même longue de près d'un pouce. Les yeux bleus étaient clos, ce qui n'avait malheureusement rien de surprenant au vu de la violence du choc. Assommée violemment, Brienne n'allait pas reprendre ses esprits rapidement. Il palpa ses jambes afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne présentait pas de fractures apparentes ou de blessures. Sa main ne se macula pas de sang, ce qui était rassurant. Il entendit au loin la voix de Bronn appelant ses camarades de recherche. Jaime cria pour signaler sa présence et obtenir de l'aide. L'ancien mercenaire le rejoignit rapidement et en mettant pied à terre ne put que constater la situation délicate à laquelle ils devaient faire face. Il demanda à Jaime.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser ici. Tu penses qu'on peut la transporter ?

\- En principe on ne devrait pas mais on n'a pas le choix.

\- Mettons sur l'un de nos chevaux alors, suggéra l'ancien mercenaire.

\- Le mieux serait de le faire sur la plus courte distance possible. Ils ont dégagé le chariot ?

\- Mieux que cela, je viens d'y retourner et sont déjà repartis.

Jaime tomba des nues.

\- C'est pas vrai ! On va mettre une éternité à rentrer et on risque de la blesser davantage.

\- Je suis de ton avis, mais je n'ai pas mieux sous la main.

Les autres chevaliers les rejoignirent. En voyant leur Lord Commandant allongée au sol inconsciente, ils eurent tous un choc. Jaime perçut leur inquiétude et tenta d'être rassurant.

\- Elle a été assommée, mais ne semble pas avoir de blessures graves. Nous devons la ramener au manoir au plus vite.

L'un des frères jurés demanda.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider, Ser Jaime ?

\- Quelqu'un va devoir lui laisser son cheval et mener la monture à pied au moins jusqu'au chemin tandis que les autres partiront jusqu'aux écuries pour demander qu'on ramène le chariot et cette fois il faut atteler les chevaux de labour. Tout le monde se rejoindra dès que possible sur la route.

Bronn tira la conclusion qui s'imposait et dit avec tout le tact dont il était capable.

\- Puisqu'on sait tout que c'est toi qui vas lui laisser ton cheval, inutile de perdre plus de temps.

Il sauta de sa selle et aida Jaime à soulever la guerrière et à l'installer à plat ventre sur le dos du cheval. Cela pouvait sembler peu délicat mais c'était meilleure façon de prévenir une chute. Le seigneur du Bief s'hissa à nouveau en selle et fit signe aux autres chevaliers de le suivre. Tandis que le groupe partait au grand galop en direction du manoir, Jaime les suivait à pied tenant son cheval par la bride. Il eut l'impression que la traversée du bois pour rejoindre la route durait une éternité. Les branches mortes, les ronces et les mares de boue étaient autant d'obstacles qui ralentissaient sa progression. Il jetait un coup d'oeil sur Brienne de temps à autre ; elle n'avait pas repris connaissance et sa plaie au niveau de la tête ne semblait plus saigner. Peu après qu'il ait rejoint la route, le galop lent des chevaux de labour résonna dans le bois. Les deux équidés apparurent tirant le chariot et celui-ci s'immobilisa devant Jaime quelques instants plus tard. Avec l'aide du cocher et du fils du gardien venu en renfort, il fit descendre Brienne de sa selle et la hissa dans l'attelage qui repartit à vive allure en direction du manoir. Jaime prit soin de d'allonger la guerrière sur l'une des banquettes et entreprit aussitôt de la libérer de son armure dorée. La tâche était déjà fastidieuse pour une personne dotée de ses deux mains mais pour Jaime qui n'avait pas cette chance, la mener à bien releva du miracle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il essuya délicatement la boue qui couvrait une partie du visage et le cou de la blessée puis s'assit sur la banquette en face d'elle. Il parcourut du regard l'intérieur du chariot en faisant la moue. Il avait toujours détesté voyager dans ces endroits confinés et capitonnés semblables au couffin d'un nouveau-né. Et puis l'air vicié lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer. Dans les présentes circonstances, son inconfort lui était supportable. A son grand désarroi, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour la guerrière allongée en face de lui si ce n'était espérer qu'ils soient de retour au manoir au plus vite.

_Si seulement tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux_, pensa-t-il en soupirant. A son grand regret, les paupières de la guerrière restèrent closes.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

6500 modernes pour des agneaux de 20kg vendus au cours de 6.50/kg.

Pour l'anecdote une partie du chapitre (que vous devinerez sans peine) a été écrite alors que je souffrais d'un torticolis.

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Dame Iris.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES IMPORTANTES AUX LECTEURS:**

Voici le troisième chapitre de Suivre son chemin, qui je l'espère sera un plaisir à lire pour vous.

**J'ai remarqué que vous êtes très peu nombreux à suivre la suite de l'histoire et encore moins à laisser un commentaire (ceux qui le font ont toute ma gratitude). Il m'est difficile d'interpréter ces faits autrement que comme un signe d'intérêt plus que limité. Dans la mesure où ce récit n'avait pas vocation à être publié, je m'interroge sur la pertinence de poursuivre sa publication car celle-ci génère un travail important et gourmand en temps. ****Je suis navrée de formuler les choses en ces termes mais vos réactions sur ce chapitre seront déterminantes pour prendre une décision. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Dame Iris

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 3: Une journée particulière.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Enfin, l'attelage s'immobilisa au grand soulagement de Jaime. On ouvrit la porte laissant voir de nombreux visages aussi curieux qu'inquiets. Se frayant un chemin, Bronn s'avança avec l'un des chevaliers pour aider à porter la guerrière jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Il fallut beaucoup de précaution aux trois hommes pour ne pas secouer le corps inanimé y compris dans la montée délicate des étroits escaliers. Arrivés dans la chambre, ils déposèrent finalement la blessée sur son lit en la maintenant assise afin de retirer son épaisse et longue veste de cuir noir et or puis ses chaussures. A la vue de Brienne allongée et recouverte d'une épaisse couverture, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Au même instant, Mme Oaks prévenue du triste incident apparut sur le seuil suivie par la chienne grise. Son arrivée décida les compagnons de Jaime à sortir de la chambre. La femme du gardien s'avança vers le lit puis se pencha sur le visage de Brienne en demandant.

\- Depuis quand est-elle comme cela ?

Jaime fatigué de corps et d'esprit, se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise près du lit. Après un long soupir, il donna une réponse évasive, n'ayant pas une idée claire du temps écoulé depuis la chute.

\- Deux heures ou peut-être plus.

Il avait la tête baissée et le regard fixé vers le sol. Il semblait en plein désarroi. Mme Oaks se concentra sur l'examen de la blessée en commençant par sa blessure au crâne. Elle souleva soigneusement les cheveux collés sur la plaie par le sang et après l'avoir attentivement observée se montra rassurante.

\- C'est peu profond mais il faudra tout de même recoudre. Il va falloir retirer au moins en partie ses vêtements pour je puisse vérifier si elle n'a pas d'autre blessures. Je dois vous demander de sortir, Ser.

A cette dernière remarque, Jaime releva enfin la tête car si une chose était certaine pour lui, c'était qu'il ne quitterait pas la chambre tant que Brienne n'irait pas mieux. La voir partiellement dénudé était le cadet de ses soucis d'autant qu'il était à peu près certain qu'au vu des circonstances, la guerrière ne lui ferait pas de reproche à ce sujet. Jaime pensa même: _si seulement vous connaissiez les actes mille fois plus graves que j'ai commis à son encontre._

Il n'y eut donc pas la moindre trace d'hésitation dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Je reste. Ne faites pas attention à moi, à moins que vous vouliez mon aide.

Les oreilles de Mme Oaks sifflèrent et elle lui lança un regard outré. Elle n'osa cependant pas formuler à son maître ses pensées mais s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle n'aurait pas hésité avant de claquer énergiquement la porte.

\- Certainement pas.

Elle entreprit alors de dénouer les lacets de la fine veste de cuir puis tenta de soulever le buste de la guerrière pour l'ôter. Le poids de Brienne était le même que celui d'un homme adulte et la femme à la constitution frêle naturellement échoua. Jaime observait la scène en silence, attendant l'inexorable. Lorsque la gardienne se retourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander de venir, il se leva volontiers et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il passa ses bras derrière le dos de Brienne et réussit à soulever lentement son buste jusqu'à l'appuyer contre le sien. Il relâcha sa prise d'un côté puis de l'autre permettant à Mme Oaks de retirer chaque manche et d'ôter le vêtement. La chemise en coton que la guerrière portait contre sa peau était si fine qu'on pouvait distinguer sans peine la moindre blessure ou trace de sang. A deux, ils réussirent à la défaire de son pantalon, ne la laissant plus qu'en sous-vêtement. Un signe de tête demanda explicitement à Jaime d'aller se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit. Lors de l'examen, on ne constata aucune fracture ni blessure grave sans aucun doute grâce au terrain rendu boueux à cause de la pluie. Seulement de nombreuses contusions presque toutes localisées sur le côté droit, là où le corps de la guerrière avait heurté le sol en premier. Son coude, son flanc et sa cuisse étaient couverts d'aureoles violette.

La femme du gardien ne perdit pas de temps et commença à imbiber un tissu d'alcool. Elle s'adressa à Jaime tout en poursuivant sa tâche.

\- Je vais nettoyer et recoudre la plaie dans ses cheveux et aussi lui appliquer un baume que j'ai emmené avec moi pour aider ses contusions à guérir. Le plus important est que quelqu'un la veille cette nuit. Si elle se réveille, elle sera peut-être perdue ou inquiète, peut-être même paniquée. Quelqu'un doit être là pour la rassurer. Il ne faut pas la faire boire tant qu'elle n'est pas parfaitement consciente. Elle est peu vêtue alors il faudra bien la couvrir si elle se met à frissonner malgré la couverture.

Jaime répondit alors avec calme et assurance.

\- C'est moi qui vais veiller sur elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ferais appeler en cas de besoin.

Mme Oaks ne fut pas réellement surprise d'apprendre que son maître allait se dévouer tant il semblait attaché à cette femme. Ses soins achevés, elle sortit des couvertures de la petite armoire de la chambre, les posa sur une chaise près du lit, puis elle salua Jaime avec politesse lui promettant d'être de retour tôt le lendemain. Jaime lui adressa des remerciements sincères, bien conscient de la chance d'avoir pu bénéficier de son aide, tout en venant s'assoir au chevet de Brienne. La servante perçut l'émotion qu'il avait dans la voix et demanda en regardant le visage de la guerrière avec tendresse.

\- Excusez-moi, Ser Jaime de vous demander cela, est-elle vraiment une Lady et un chevalier comme on le dit ?

\- Oui elle l'est vraiment; elle est la toute première, répondit-il en fixant le visage de Brienne.

\- Alors elle doit vraiment être singulière.

Jaime détourna le regard de la blessée pour demander qu'un bain soit préparé le lendemain matin pour lui à l'heure de venir faire les soins. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, la brave femme entama sa marche dans le couloir en songeant que la Lady à laquelle son maître semblait si tendrement attaché, était bien loin de l'image de la noble dame vêtue d'une splendide robe d'étoffe précieuse et à la longue chevelure soigneusement coiffée, qu'elle avait imaginé voir arriver un jour dans la vie de celui-ci.

Désormais seul, Jaime se releva et vint s'adosser à la tête de lit. Attrapant les oreillers à sa portée, il les cala derrière son dos. _Autant être bien installé_, pensa-t-il parfaitement conscient qu'une longue nuit de garde débutait pour lui. Il remarqua alors sa chienne allongée sur le sol la tête tournée vers le lit le regard attentif. A cet instant, il avait la conviction que l'animal veillait la guerrière bien plus que lui. Son frère frappa à la porte un court moment plus tard. Face à la vision de la guerrière affaiblie, le nain la perçut pour la première fois comme fragile et ne put masquer sa tristesse et son inquiétude.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Qu'a dit Mme Oaks ? s'enquit-il.

\- Qu'elle n'a qu'une blessure à la tête sans gravité et des contusions. Il faut maintenant qu'elle reprenne conscience, lui précisa son frère.

\- Nous avons échappé au pire semblerait-il, répondit son cadet un brin plus soulagé qu'en entrant. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son grand frère en lui proposant.

\- Viens donc dîner avec nous en bas. Elle ne craint rien ici.

Jaime rejeta immédiatement cette offre en secouant la tête.

\- Je dois rester au cas où elle revienne à elle.

Tyrion connaissait trop bien la force du lien qui avait uni et semblait à nouveau unir son frère à la femme étendue sur le lit pour insister. Il se contenta dès lors de répondre.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais demander que l'on t'apporte à manger ici.

\- Merci Tyrion.

\- De rien. J'ose à peine le demander mais veux-tu que quelqu'un te relaye cette nuit ? Dormir ne te fera pas de mal.

Il ne fut nullement surpris par le refus de son ainé.

\- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit et j'espère vraiment que nous aurons une bonne surprise à notre réveil demain.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Bonne nuit, Tyrion.

Le nain quitta la chambre en refermant silencieusement la porte. Jaime se leva juste le temps d'éteindre les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce à l'exception de celle posée sur la table de chevet. Sa légère lueur associée à celles des flammes dans l'âtre était bien suffisante pour cette nuit de veille. Seul le souffle profond et régulier de Brienne se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Jaime se rassurait avec ce qui prouvait que la vie habitait encore le corps étendu sur le dos contre le sien car le flanc droit de Brienne était pressé contre sa jambe. Sa tête blessée était légèrement tournée vers la gauche, vers lui. De sa position assise, Jaime pouvait facilement surveiller le visage aux yeux clos. On frappa bruyamment à la porte. M. Oaks remplaçant sa femme trop occupée par le service du dîner, entra portant un plateau sur laquelle une assiette était fumante. Il déposa le repas sur un petit meuble d'appoint dans un coin de la pièce avant de repartir. Distrait par cette visite, le régicide ne regardait pas Brienne au moment où elle cligna des yeux. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle réussit enfin à les ouvrir en grand. Peinant à se réhabituer à la lumière, ils n'offraient qu'une vision trouble. Le visage de Jaime s'illumina de joie lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu saphir. Pas pour longtemps cependant car comme Mme Oaks l'avait craint, la guerrière commença à s'agiter fortement. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses membres se mirent à bouger en tout sens. Le chevalier eut le réflexe de l'enlacer fermement pour empêcher que ses mouvements brusques et incontrôlés ne puissent la faire de tomber du lit. Tandis qu'il la maitrisait avec difficulté, elle se mit à débiter des paroles incompréhensibles, fruit de la panique qui s'était totalement emparée d'elle. Jaime savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'elle se calme. Ce qui se produisit au bout de quelques minutes. Epuisé, le corps de Brienne se relâcha totalement et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le régicide commença alors à lui parler avec calme et douceur tout en relâchant partiellement son étreinte pour l'envelopper à nouveau entièrement avec la couverture que l'agitation avait fait bouger.

\- Brienne, écoute-moi. Calme-toi tout va bien, tu es dans ta chambre. Tu ne crains rien désormais.

La guerrière était encore essoufflée, d'une voix angoissée elle demanda.

\- Où sont-ils ? Je les ai abandonnés.

Jaime qui cherchait à comprendre le sens de ces paroles, se redressa et s'appuya sur son coude.

\- De qui parles-tu ? Qui as-tu abandonné ?

\- Tous. Tyrion, Bronn, les autres.

Jaime prit délicatement le visage de la guerrière dans sa main pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as abandonné personne, Brienne. Ils vont tous bien, bien mieux que toi-même je peux te l'assurer.

La guerrière protesta malgré sa faiblesse, convaincue du contraire.

\- Mais je suis partie, je les ai laissés.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Ton cheval s'est emballé et t'as entraîné avec lui. Je te le répète, ils vont tous bien.

Brienne resta figée un temps, celui nécessaire pour assimiler cette affirmation puis finit par dire en fixant Jaime dans les yeux.

\- Alors ils vont bien.

Les paroles du chevalier firent écho aux siennes pour la rassurer.

\- Ils vont bien.

Les yeux de la guerrière s'embuèrent, contre-coup de tant d'émotions fortes ressenties en si peu de temps. En la voyant si vulnérable, Jaime ne résista au besoin de l'étreindre. Il se rallongea, serrant davantage sa taille avec son bras droit et appuya son front doucement contre le sien. La guerrière tourna son corps légèrement vers lui et il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa poitrine à travers la couverture. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, la blessée cherchait à se rassurer et guider par son instinct espérait trouver le réconfort nécessaire au rythme régulier des battements de coeur de Jaime. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où épuisés par toutes les fortes émotions qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils s'assoupirent.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube accompagnées du chant du coq dans la cour réveillèrent Jaime. Brienne allongée contre lui était encore profondément endormie. A cette heure matinale, Mme Oaks ne devait pas tarder à venir l'examiner. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle trouve les deux chevaliers ainsi enlacés. La veille, elle avait été consternée par l'attitude de son maître et ce dernier souhaitait lui épargner un nouveau motif de désapprobation. s'il était prêt à faire cet effort, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était assez lucide pour savoir que le maintien de bonnes relations avec une personne dont il était autant dépendant au quotidien était dans son intérêt. Il quitta le lit après avoir pris mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller la blessée. A peine s'était-il levé, qu'on frappa doucement à la porte. Lorsque la femme pénétra dans la chambre, Jaime fut heureux de lui annoncer que Brienne avait repris conscience durant la nuit.

\- C'est une très bonne chose. A-elle des troubles de la mémoire ?

\- Je pense que non. Elle a paniqué pendant quelques minutes en ouvrant les yeux puis tout est rentré dans l'ordre ensuite.

\- Vous réalisez qu'elle a beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir si bien après un tel accident, Ser Jaime ? Je n'ai pas voulu vous inquiéter plus que de raison hier, mais je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée sur ses chances de réveil.

Toute en faisant cette confidence, la femme commença à nettoyer la plaie au crâne puis à soulever la couverture pour appliquer le baume sur les contusions. Avant de s'éclipser le temps de prendre le bain qui avait été préparé pour lui, Jaime adressa un regard à sa chienne toujours allongée près de Brienne. L'animal ne bougea pas tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la porte. Il haussa les épaules en pensant.

_Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de la choisir. Veille sur elle alors._

Lorsque plus tard, il sortit de sa chambre enfin changé, il fut surpris de croiser Mme Oaks. Avant même qu'il lui demande une explication, la femme l'informa qu'elle venait de laisser Brienne en compagnie des trois chevaliers venus à son chevet puis poursuivit son chemin. En tendant l'oreille, Jaime entendit les voix des hommes de la garde royale. Les éclats de rire et les mots prononcés un peu trop haut indiquaient que la conversation était aussi animée qu'amicale. La voix de Brienne était inaudible sans doute à cause de son état de fatigue. Jaime se sentit partagé entre son désir de retourner aux côtés de la guerrière et le sentiment de ne plus y avoir sa place maintenant qu'elle était entourée de ses nouveaux compagnons d'arme. _Il en est peut-être mieux ainsi_, pensa-t-il.

Après tout, sa présence n'était plus justifiée ; elle allait mieux grâce à la chance ou aux Dieux, peu importait. Ceux qui l'entouraient étaient maintenant ses proches dans sa nouvelle vie débutée quelques mois plus tôt. Qui était-il désormais pour elle, si ce n'était celui qui lui avait déchiré le coeur avec cruauté dans un passé qui paraissait bien lointain. Elle lui avait certes accordé une confiance totale dans un moment de vulnérabilité extrême et ils s'étaient entraidés quelques jours auparavant. Mais cela ne relevait de rien de plus que du bon sens de deux personnes autrefois intimement liées et capables d'une grande empathie. Ce qui les unissait autrefois avait été brisé par sa seule faute et ne s'était pas reconstruit pour autant la veille. Peut-être n'était-il même pas possible qu'il le soit un jour. Après un temps d'hésitation, il se résigna et prit le chemin de la grande salle où il trouva le reste de la délégation attablée devant un petit-déjeuner. En le voyant arrivé, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Tous présentaient le même visage inquiet et attendaient fébrilement des nouvelles de Brienne. Jaime les rassura immédiatement.

\- Elle a repris conscience hier soir maintenant elle a besoin de repos.

Des visages réjouis firent place à ceux crispés l'instant devant et des murmures se firent entendre. Des remerciements envers les Sept pour l'essentiel. Ni Tyrion, ni Bronn ne s'adressèrent aux êtres supérieurs. Aucun de ces deux-là n'était porté à croire à l'existence de pareilles créatures. Tyrion posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son frère dès qu'il fut assis à ses côtés car il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas percevoir la tristesse qu'il cachait même s'il ne réussissait pas à en deviner la cause.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour elle. Elle ne mérite vraiment pas un tel malheur.

Bronn rebondit sur ces paroles d'une manière surprenant.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle ne le mérite pas !

Il y avait dans son regard une sincérité plus que rarement vu chez lui.

\- Franchement, s'il y a une personne dans ce foutu royaume qui ne me donne pas envie d'être cynique, c'est bien elle.

Jaime fut touché par cet aveu tandis que Tyrion ne put réprimer un sourire et se montra un brin moqueur.

\- C'est qu'on ne te savait pas aussi sentimental. Nous aurais-tu caché que tu as un coeur ?

Bronn se renfrogna et tenta de faire taire le nain.

\- Bon ça va, n'en fait pas tout un plat.

Cette joute verbale permit d'alléger brièvement le chagrin de Jaime. Lors du repas, la décision fut prise de prolonger jusqu'au surlendemain le séjour de la délégation afin de donner le temps nécessaire à Brienne d'être en état de voyager dans le chariot il allait sans dire, et en employant la contrainte physique si nécessaire. Tyrion suggéra à son ainé de faire visiter son domaine à ceux parmi ses hôtes qui seraient intéressés. Sa proposition n'était pas liée à une volonté de satisfaire la curiosité de chacun mais bien à celle de faire oublier au moins quelques heures à son frère ce qui semblait le miner. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas réellement envie, Jaime accepta trop las pour s'opposer. On demanda sans tarder à Will de préparer cinq chevaux et leurs cavaliers se mirent en selle peu après. Jaime, Bronn, Tyrion et les deux conseillers de ce dernier formaient ce groupe dont le chevalier prit naturellement la tête. Quelques aménagements furent effectués sur la selle de Tyrion afin qu'il soit installé avec un minimum de confort et de sécurité. Un modèle à sa taille aurait été bien plus agréable mais la solution trouvée était suffisante pour une simple promenade au pas. Le groupe contourna le manoir et fit face à l'immense plaine composée de parcelles consacrées à la culture des céréales. A l'horizon, on apercevait les deux fermes. Il fallait près de deux heures pour les rejoindre au pas aussi Jaime renonça à les y conduire mais les entraina plutôt sur le chemin qui bordait une partie des champs. A cette période de l'année, ils étaient tout juste labourés et seul quelques-uns venaient d'être à nouveau semés pour l'année suivante. Les cavaliers finirent par effectuer demi-tour et contournèrent le manoir pour déboucher sur la lande située du même côté que la cour d'entrée. Avec les évènements de la veille, personne n'avait prêté attention à la présence derrière la grange du troupeau de brebis arrivé deux jours auparavant. Les bêtes n'étaient qu'une vingtaine, rassemblées dans un parc construit avec des poteaux en bois et de fines branches sèches tressées grossièrement entre elles. Le reste de leurs congénères devait arriver la semaine suivante, tout comme le berger. Jaime les conduisit jusqu'au bord de la clôture. De tous, Bronn se montra de loin le plus intrigué.

\- Les voici donc les fameuses bestioles ! Jamais je n'ai eu à en croiser ailleurs que dans mon assiette, dit-il avant de demander un peu surpris. C'est pas censé avoir des poils sur le dos ?

\- Elles ont été tondues il y a peu. Leur toison va repousser d'ici à l'hiver, lui répondit alors Jaime.

Curieux et incapable de résister à aller voir plus près les bestioles comme il les appelaient, il descendit de cheval. Jaime fut surpris et connaissant l'oiseau, exprima sa méfiance.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je vais les voir de plus près, entendit-il comme réponse de son interlocuteur qui ne le regarda même pas.

Il préféra avertir l'intrépide de la tournure hasardeuse que risquait de prendre les évènements.

\- Je te le déconseille fortement.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Bronn dans son projet et ce dernier répondit avec désinvolture.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si elles allaient me bouffer.

Devant tant d'enfantillage, Jaime leva les yeux au ciel. Commençant à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, Tyrion intervint.

\- Ser Bronn, ça suffit, remontez en selle.

L'ancien mercenaire ignora l'injonction et enjamba la clôture. Tyrion se tourna vers son frère guettant sa réaction. Jaime soupira de lassitude mais après un instant un surprenant sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

\- Après tout, laisse-le faire.

Tyrion haussa les sourcils, confus devant l'attitude curieuse de son ainé. Tout le groupe observa l'intrépide ministre s'approcher des brebis. Certaines peu farouches s'avancèrent ; des museaux marron curieux vinrent le sentir et Bronn posa sa main sur l'un d'entre eux. Pas assez docile pour accepter ce contact, la bête recula brusquement. Ses congénères s'écartèrent de même et certaines prirent la fuite. Surpris par cette vive réaction, Bronn ne prêta pas attention à la bête aux cornes repliées qui s'approchait dans son dos à la suite de cette agitation. De l'autre côté de la clôture, les visages se crispèrent à l'exception de celui de Jaime qui s'adressa à Bronn.

\- Tu ferais bien de te sortir maintenant sans te retourner.

Inconscient de la menace, l'ancien mercenaire s'obstina et ne résistant pas à la curiosité, fit face à l'animal au regard hostile qui se tenait près de lui.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air sympa celle-là.

\- Il ne l'est pas. Sors !

Bronn réussit à sortir vite motivé dans sa course par la prévisible charge tête baissée de l'animal. Il enjamba la clôture dans une telle précipitation qu'il perdit l'équilibre et finit à plat ventre sur le sol encore boueux. Tout ministre et seigneur qu'il était, la situation ridicule dans laquelle il s'était mise suscita les rires de tous les autres cavaliers. Pour ne rien arranger, l'infortuné dut encaisser une remarque acerbe de Jaime.

\- Parfaitement mérité, j'espère que cela te servira de leçon.

Aussi blessé dans son orgueil qu'il était taché, le ministre remonta en selle, lança un regard noir à ses compagnons puis partit au galop en direction du manoir. Tyrion relativisa immédiatement l'incident.

\- Il va s'en remettre. On ne le verra pas au déjeuner, mais je parie qu'au dîner, cette mésaventure sera oubliée.

Jaime lui répondit en soupirant.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur toute la soirée.

En s'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe, il proposa.

\- Allons jusqu'à la lisière du bois, peut-être auront-nous la chance de voir des chevreuils, ils sont nombreux par là-bas.

Ses compagnons furent enthousiasmés par l'idée, la plupart n'en ayant vu que rarement et toujours sous la forme de gigots lors de festins.

**...**

Lors du repas qui suivit la fin de l'excursion, les cavaliers prirent en l'absence prévisible de Bronn un grand plaisir à narrer les mésaventures du Ministre des finances aux trois chevaliers restés dans la maison. Chacun y alla de son commentaire sur l'incident qui avait émaillé leur sortie équestre. Rassasiés et souriants, les convives s'apprêtaient à quitter la table quand Mme Oaks fit irruption dans la pièce et se dirigea précipitamment vers Jaime.

\- Ser, je suis désolée d'interrompre votre repas, vous devez venir au plus vite. Elle ne veut pas m'écouter, elle a décidé de se lever.

_Ce n'est pas possible, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit aussi bornée_, pensa-il. Il se leva sans attendre, s'excusa auprès de ses invités puis dit sereinement pour rassurer Mme Oaks.

\- J'y vais de suite. Asseyez-vous un petit moment pour vous calmer. Soyez sans crainte, elle va retrouver la raison.

_Enfin, je l'espère_, pensait-il en réalité. Il monta les escaliers en vitesse et lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la chambre, Brienne était déjà en train de tenter de se mettre debout en s'appuyant sur le bord de la tête de lit. Jaime bondit vers elle et appuya fermement sur son épaule gauche pour la forcer à se rasseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

D'une voix parfaitement assurée et sans lever le regard vers lui, la guerrière lui répondit.

\- Je quitte cette chambre ou plutôt ce cachot. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée.

Entendant ce qui relevait pour lui de la folie, Jaime qui maintenait par prudence une pression sur l'épaule de Brienne, s'adressa à elle de façon autoritaire.

\- C'est non et c'est définitif. Tu n'ais pas en état de quitter ni ce lit, ni cette pièce.

La blessée releva enfin la tête et lui adressa un regard aussi bleu que courroucé.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi alors lâche-moi tout de suite, lui répondit-elle oubliant cependant qu'elle n'était pas la seule forte tête dans la pièce.

\- Certainement pas ! Et s'il faut que je passe la journée à t'empêcher de le faire, je le ferais !

Alors Brienne tenta de retirer la main appuyée sur son épaule, mais avec la seule force de sa main droite et son état de fatigue, elle ne réussit même pas à la décoller. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle essaya d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de Jaime. Malheureusement, elle constata avec déception que ceux-ci étaient coupés si courts qu'ils étaient inoffensifs. Si tourner ou secouer sa tête ne lui donnait autant la migraine, elle aurait même tenté de mordre cette main qui la retenait contre son gré. Face à elle, le régicide restait impassible attendant qu'elle s'épuise, ce qui au vu de son état précaire n'allait guère prendre de temps. Brienne lutta tant qu'elle put puis finit par baisser la tête en soupirant. Ses muscles affaiblis se relâchèrent ; elle avait perdu. Elle était étonnement bien moins contrariée qu'attristée. Son échec signifiait un long après-midi dans la solitude de sa chambre avec pour seule distraction la vue par la fenêtre de la cime de quelques arbres sans feuillage sur un ciel terne et gris. Certain désormais que tout risque était écarté, Jaime retira sa main. A la grande surprise de celle qu'il venait de tant contrarié, il s'agenouilla, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit avec douceur.

\- Je peux peut-être arranger les choses. Si je te laisse seule quelques minutes, tu acceptes de m'attendre sans rien tenter de stupide ?

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans ses paroles et son regard que Brienne ne put qu'accepter de lui faire confiance.

\- Parfait je reviens, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Un bref moment s'écoula avant que la guerrière n'entende plusieurs voix venant du couloir puis des bruits grinçants semblables à ceux d'un pied de chaise trainé sur le sol. Bronn, visiblement sorti de sa bouderie et l'un des chevaliers apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, portant une table. Ils étaient suivis par les deux autres membres de la garde royale portant eux une chaise dans chaque main. Tous entrèrent dans la chambre pour déposer les meubles, Brienne qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle voyait, demanda des explications au plus loquace.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Bronn la regarda droit dans les yeux en haussant les épaules.

\- Des meubles, ça se voit non. Brillante idée du maître des lieux. Maintenant si tu n'es pas contente, adresse-toi directement à lui.

Les deux conseillers de Tyrion firent leur apparition. Chacun portait une chaise, leur constitution plutôt fragile ne leur permettant d'en faire plus. Elle entendit les voix de Jaime et Tyrion et d'après leurs intonations ils semblaient en désaccord. Le régicide entra accompagné de Will tenant une seconde table. Le nain les suivait de près portant un tout petit coffret ramené de Port Réal et se plaignait à haute voix.

\- Pour la troisième fois Jaime, où puis-je trouver le vin ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer tout un après-midi sans boire une goutte.

La réponse qu'il obtint de son frère était identique aux précédentes et pas du tout à son goût.

\- Cela peut attendre. Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupés.

\- Et bien moi pas, alors donne-moi une réponse.

Son ainé leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant alors qu'il posait la table au bout de la première installée dans la pièce.

\- Va demander à Mme Oaks, elle te montrera. Demande-lui aussi de la bière et prends quelqu'un avec toi pour tout porter.

Tyrion lui répondit en déposant le coffret sur l'une des tables.

\- Enfin ! Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de me répondre. Assez perdu de temps. Mon cher, voudriez-vous m'accompagner dans cette mission ?

Le conseilleur auquel il s'adressait avec une courtoisie presque d'excessive se dépêcha de lui répondre.

\- Bien sûr, Lord Tyrion. J'en serai ravi.

\- Alors allons-y.

Tandis que les premiers arrivants dans la chambre étaient repartis chercher d'autres chaises, Brienne toujours perdue au milieu de l'agitation soudaine attira l'attention de Jaime.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ?

Le régicide s'approcha du lit et répondit en souriant.

\- Tu ne voulais pas rester seule. Comme je ne peux te laisser sortir de la chambre, je t'amène de la compagnie.

Brienne fut autant embarrassé que touchée par son geste.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Ils ont dû tous se sentir obliger de venir alors qu'ils étaient bien mieux en bas.

\- Personne ne s'est senti obliger de rien et tous étaient heureux à l'idée de te faire plaisir. Je crois que tu sous-estimes grandement l'attachement que chacun a pour toi.

Il balaya la chambre du regard, réalisant en cet instant à quel point elle était spacieuse et dit en se parlant à lui-même.

\- Nous avons bien de la chance d'avoir autant de place.

Bronn fit son retour dans la pièce à ce moment précis et s'adressa à Jaime.

\- C'est fini, on a tout monté.

Puis s'adressa ensuite à Brienne, il ajouta avec cynisme.

\- Contente j'espère ? Parce que moi j'en ai plein le dos.

Il tira sans plus tarder l'une des chaises, s'affala dessus et dit à Jaime avec toute la familiarité dont il était capable.

\- Bon, il est passé où ton frangin ? Quand est-ce qu'il nous ramène à boire, celui-là. Il a beau avoir les pattes raccourcies c'est pas une raison pour traîner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas tarder. Je suis certain qu'il est aussi impatient que toi de boire.

Alors un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de l'ancien mercenaire.

\- C'est pour cela que je l'aime bien ton frère. Nous avons le même sens des priorités. C'est sûr que si on devait compter sur toi dans ce domaine, on pourrait attendre jusqu'à l'été prochain avant de voir une carafe.

\- Il me semble que la modération vaut mieux que l'ivresse alors je prends cela pour un compliment, ironisa Jaime.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Et fais-pas trop le malin !

On commença ensuite à prendre place autour de la table et après seulement quelques instants, Tyrion et son acolyte entrèrent portant chacun un plateau sur lequel plusieurs carafes et des fruits secs étaient posés. Le précieux butin fut déposé en bout de table puis le nain vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère au centre le coffret dans les mains. Il en sortit des dés et des cartes. Bronn demanda sur un ton joyeux en sortant des pièces de sa poche.

\- A combien la mise de départ ?

Jaime mit malheureusement fin à ses espoirs.

\- Pas de jeux d'argent chez moi ! Nous savons tous comment cela risque de finir.

Bronn écarquilla les yeux, Tyrion fit la moue et les autres se regardèrent. L'étonnement et la déception étaient palpables chez tous mais Jaime ne fléchit pas.

\- Désolé, mais cela n'est pas négociable.

On entendit Bronn râler en remballant son argent et d'autres soupirer.

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Quand je disais que je préférais ton frère …

Tyrion se pressa de trouver une solution pour apaiser l'atmosphère désormais tendue.

\- Bien nous ferons donc sans vraie pièce. Jaime, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de jetons ici, mais il doit bien avoir des haricots secs dans la cuisine de Mme Oaks.

Tout le monde dévisagea le nain. Son frère en fit de même tout en lui répondant.

\- Je pense que oui. Tu veux que je lui demande d'en ramener ?

\- Tout à fait.

Son ainé se leva alors et sorti ; les autres questionnèrent le nain.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et comment on va jouer d'abord ?

\- Un peu de patience, mes amis. Tout va s'arranger.

Un court moment plus tard, Jaime revint avec un sac à la main qu'il posa devant son frère. Avec calme, Tyrion sortit plusieurs poignées des graines ovales bariolés de violet et de beige puis entreprit de faire des tas identiques. Tout le monde l'observait avec attention. Le nain commença ensuite à distribuer les tas à chacun, tout en expliquant.

\- Voilà ce qui nous servira de monnaie d'échange. Le principe reste le même qu'avec les pièces. J'espère que chacun d'entre s'en satisfera, je ne peux pas proposer mieux.

Jaime fut le premier à répondre.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement.

Bronn le visage rougi par l'agacement le fustigea.

\- Evidemment ! C'est toi qui nous obliges à jouer avec ces trucs comme si étions des gamins encore dans les jupes de leurs mères.

Tyrion intervint, fatigué de l'attitude à nouveau si peu conciliante de son ministre.

\- Ser Bronn, si cela ne vous convient pas je vous suggère de choisir la porte que nous avons laissée grande ouverte.

Ce dernier marmonna et se laissait glisser au fond de sa chaise. Il avait beau ne pas être satisfait, ce qu'on lui proposait valait mille fois un après-midi à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. La partie démarra après la distribution des cartes. De son lit, adossée à deux oreillers, Brienne prit un grand plaisir à observer la tablée rire et se disputer. Elle n'était pas joueuse de nature, mais regarder les visages tour-à-tour concentrés, réjouis, déçus était un spectacle des plus divertissants. Bronn sortit vainqueur de la partie et c'était heureux car la victoire eut pour effet de faire disparaître instantanément son côté grognon.

Tyrion proposa par la suite une variante du jeu de dés. Chacun devait parier sur le montant qu'il allait obtenir à chaque tour. Deux choix possibles : entre 1 et 3 et entre 4 et 6. Si le joueur avait vu juste, il obtenait le droit de poser une question à l'un des autres. Tout le monde devait s'engager à dire la vérité et il allait sans dire que les interrogations de nature obscènes n'avaient pas leur place surtout en présence d'une Lady. L'idée fut adoptée et le tour de table débuta. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Jaime, il réussit son pari et choisit de poser une question taquine à Bronn.

\- A part le bélier ce matin, as-tu déjà été chargé par un autre animal ?

L'ancien mercenaire déglutit. Il devait rêver, Jaime Lannister remettait sur le tapis l'humiliation qu'il avait subie ce matin même.

\- C'était la première fois et la dernière je peux te l'assurer. De toute façon, tout cela est de la faute de tes sales bestioles.

Tyrion coupa court à une éventuelle poursuite de la tirade envenimée.

\- Merci pour votre réponse, Ser Bronn, dit-il avant de s'adresser du regard à l'un de ses conseillers. C'est à vous il me semble ?

L'homme hocha la tête et lança les dés. Le tour de table avança jusqu'à Bronn. Il paria sur un résultat entre 4 et 6 avec raison puisqu'il obtint le score de 5. Il se frotta les mains de contentement et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Tyrion en qualité de meneur de jeu lui demanda.

\- A qui voulez-vous poser une question, Ser Bronn ?

\- A ton frangin, Jaime Lannister.

Jaime eut un mauvais présentiment en entendant son nom dans la bouche de son ancien lieutenant. Le regard belliqueux que ce dernier lui adressait ne laissait d'ailleurs rien présager de bon.

\- Si tu devais à nouveau choisir l'une d'elles, que ferais-tu ?

Il y eut un silence pesant autour de la table. Tyrion n'avait pas besoin de regarder son frère pour le savoir très mal à l'aise. Il tenta de recadrer.

\- Ser Bronn, c'est une question vraiment très personnelle, peut-être que vous pourriez …

Bronn le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse terminer.

\- Que je puisse la retirer, c'est non. Quand il s'est payé ma tête tout à l'heure, tu n'as rien dit comme par hasard. Alors maintenant, il n'a qu'a assumé.

A Jaime, il dit avec impatience.

\- Alors, on attend.

Le régicide le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait calme alors qu'en réalité il luttait pour ne pas laisser sa colère éclater. D'une voix faussement posée, il répondit.

\- Je ne vois en quoi la réponse te regarde.

En face, il n'y eut aucun infléchissement.

\- C'est le principe du jeu de demander ce qui ne nous regarder pas.

A cet instant-là, Jaime choisit de se lever brusquement et de quitter la pièce.

_Les autres doivent penser que je suis un lâche mais tant pis_, pensait-il avec amertume en avançant dans le couloir.

Il avait tout de même pris la bonne décision. S'il était resté, sa main en or aurait immédiatement fait sauter tous les dents du Ministre des finances. Bronn l'avait sciemment autant embarrassé que blessé avec sa question. Il avait fait preuve d'une grande cruauté en exposant à tous ce qui relevait de ses sentiments les plus intimes. Jaime était d'autant plus en colère que le mercenaire s'était montré perfide en posant la question en présence de Brienne. Il était en rage car il n'agissait pas seulement de lui qui avait été mis mal à l'aise en public mais de Brienne qui avait probablement du être blessée à l'évocation d'un tel souvenir. Assis sur le bord de son lit, il tentait de se vider la tête et de retrouver son calme car l'heure du dîner était proche. Devant ses convives, il allait devoir se montrer affable, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de les laisser venir ici. Il ne m'est même pas possible d'être en paix chez moi,_ pensa-t-il avec regret.

Brienne avait assisté à la scène entre Bronn et Jaime avec étonnement puis incompréhension. L'attitude de Jaime était encore une énigme pour elle. Pourquoi s'est-il senti si mal à l'aise ? Etait-ce uniquement à cause de sa présence dans la pièce ou parce qu'il était gêné de confirmer son amour intact pour sa soeur ? Brienne avait du mal à le concevoir, après tout chacun connaissait la nature incestueuse de cet amour. Y-avait-il une autre raison qui lui échappait ? Une chose était certaine, le Jaime qui s'était levé de table était blessé au plus profond de lui-même. C'était une douleur que Brienne avait bien connue et qui d'ailleurs survivait au fond de son coeur. L'évocation à nouveau du choix dont elle avait été la victime fit germée de multiples pensées dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne réussisse à les arrêter. Repenser à l'amour triomphant de Jaime pour Cersei fit rapidement remonter à la surface l'horrible souvenir d'une nuit noire et glaciale. Elle fit de son mieux pour lutter, mais ne put empêcher sa poitrine de se comprimer, son souffle de se bloquer dans sa gorge et ses larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Pour tenter de cacher son état, elle s'allongea sur le flanc dos à la table et ferma les yeux pour donner l'illusion de dormir. Tyrion assis en face, avait été attentif à sa réaction et ne fut pas surpris de la voir craquer. Il agit immédiatement pour la protéger en mettant fin énergiquement à la partie, prétextant la fatigue de la guerrière. Il refusa que le mobilier soit retiré afin de ne pas prolonger le bruit et l'agitation autour de la blessée. Tout le monde quitta rapidement la pièce sauf lui. Il s'approcha du lit et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Brienne.

\- Ils sont partis maintenant, Brienne. Vous pouvez être tranquille.

La guerrière resta immobile, refusant de montrer ses larmes. Alors avec douceur et compassion, le nain poursuivit.

\- Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin. Et croyez bien que je n'en ai pas fini avec Bronn.

Alors qu'elle entendait les pas du nain se diriger vers la porte, elle se sentait perdue. Pourquoi est-elle censée en vouloir à Bronn ? Il avait visé Jaime et non elle. Comme si sa peine n'était pas suffisante, il fallait que Tyrion rajoute de la confusion. Désormais avec pour seule compagnie la chienne grise, elle laissa ses larmes couler espérant ainsi trouver une forme d'apaisement.

Lors du dîner qui suivit, l'ambiance fut moins détendue qu'au déjeuner. Jaime n'eut pas à supporter la vue de Bronn, celui-ci s'étant volontairement assis à l'extrémité de la table. Avec le recul, l'ancien mercenaire avait réalisé qu'il était allé trop loin. Son attaque motivée par la colère avait été disproportionnée et il se sentait désormais un brin coupable. Les convives prirent soin de choisir des sujets de conversation aussi éloignés que possible de celui qui avait créé un malaise peu de temps auparavant. Tyrion évoqua plusieurs souvenirs d'enfance heureux et encouragea chacun à faire de même. On apprit que les chevaliers de la garde avaient tous grandis dans le Conflant. Ils partageaient le même goût pour la pêche à la truite, si commune dans la rivière Ruffurque qui traversait la province. A Port Réal, cette activité leur manquait, mais ils continuaient d'espérer avoir l'occasion de la reprendre brièvement lors d'un futur voyage officiel dans leur région natale. Jaime fut invité à reparler de la chasse avec ses oiseaux de proie. Sujet plaisant pour lui et qui lui fit oublier au moins pour un temps, son mal-être. Les invités évoquèrent également leur départ le lendemain pour la capitale. Chacun se réjouissait par avance de rentrer au Donjon Rouge et de reprendre sa vie dans le confort offert par le palais royal. Le confort, Jaime n'en faisait pas grand cas, retrouver sa tranquillité, oui. La soirée malgré la conversation plus plaisante lui parut bien longue et lorsqu'il quitta la pièce en dernier comme à son habitude, il se sentit soulagé et impatient de retrouver l'intimité de sa chambre.

Alors qu'il parcourait le couloir désert de l'étage, il entendit au travers de la porte de la guerrière des gémissements, le grincement du matelas, le bruit d'un objet métallique qui heurtait le sol et les couinements de sa chienne restée auprès de Brienne. Il n'hésita pas et ouvrit la porte en grand. Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, Brienne s'agitait sur son lit dans tous les sens, haletant et répétant sans cesse d'une voix suppliante « Arrêtes-toi. Par pitié, arrêtes-toi ». Les yeux clos, elle était en plein cauchemar. Alors qu'il se précipitait à son chevet, Jaime ne put s'empêcher de penser immédiatement aux tourments profonds qu'avait du engendrer chez elle la fourberie de Bronn quelques heures auparavent et il se sentait infiniment coupable. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et saisit la guerrière par la taille pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Tout en maintenant une forte pression, il chercha à la tirer du sommeil. D'une voix ferme, il s'appela plusieurs fois. Brienne finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son corps s'immobilisa, sa respiration ralentit, tandis que son regard restait dans le vide. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour sortir de sa torpeur et fixer Jaime, qui la voyant émerger de son mauvais rêve, relâcha entièrement sa prise et vint poser délicatement sa main sur sa tempe. Tandis qu'il commençait à lui parler d'une voix rassurante, son pouce caressait l'arc sourcillière et le front en sueurs de la jeune femme. C'était uniquement son instinct qui s'exprimait dans ce geste de tendresse.

\- C'était juste un cauchemar. C'est terminé, tout va bien maintenant.

Brienne encore légèrement essoufflée, répondit.

\- C'est à cause du cheval. J'étais encore dans la forêt. Je voulais juste qu'il s'arrête.

Jaime ressentit un profond soulagement en entendant qu'il n'était en rien coupable du mauvais rêve de la guerrière. Il se montra aussi rassurant que possible.

\- Tu n'es plus sur cet animal enragé maintenant. Tu es en sécurité, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Brienne trouva l'apaisement dans ses paroles rassurantes et acquiesça timidement. Pensant l'incident clôt et voulant ne pas faire durer ce moment, Jaime retira sa main du visage de la jeune femme et commença à se lever. Une main le retint en se posant sur sa cuisse, l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Une voix presque suppliante lui demanda.

\- Reste un peu, si tu veux bien. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

Jaime soupira en fermant les yeux brièvement avant d'accepter en lui prenant la main et en feignant un sourire. Ce qu'il voulait en vérité en son for intérieur, c'était déguerpir au plus vite. Ne pas prolonger cette proximité qui l'amenait à avoir des gestes qu'il ne contrôlait même pas, ne pas risquer de déraper et de perdre définitivement le peu d'empathie que Brienne avait encore pour lui, maigre vestige de leur relation passée. Et puis il y avait le souvenir tout juste ravivé de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Il n'était en définitive qu'une menace pour elle et il était impératif qu'il se tienne à distance d'elle. Aussi il espérait désormais de toute son âme qu'elle se rendorme vite.

Si elle n'était pas épuisée au point que sa raison soit en veille, Brienne n'aurait jamais demandé à quiconque de rester à son chevet. Solliciter la présence de Jaime à ses côtés alors même qu'elle venait de revenir l'affreuse douleur liée au souvenir de son abandon quelques heures auparavant, prouvait qu'elle agissait uniquement par instinct. Allongée, le corps étendu sur le flanc, elle regarda sur le sol la chienne grise allongée. Son regard se porta ensuite vers Jaime et elle demanda avec curiosité.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel est son nom.

Jaime surpris de cette question, haussa les épaules.

\- Elle n'en a pas.

Brienne fut d'abord étonnée puis d'un sourire timide suggéra.

\- Tu devrais lui en trouver un. C'est vraiment une gentille chienne.

Jaime ressentait une pointe d'amusement au caractère trivial de leur discussion. Il n'accordait pas de réelle importance à la question soulevée par Brienne alors il lui répondit.

\- Cherche-lui en un dans ce cas.

Avec un petit sourire narquois, il précisa cependant.

\- Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux sauf « Sauterelle ».

Le petit rire de la guerrière qui suivit le réjouit. Pendant un court moment, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Brienne qui fixait la chienne, dit enfin.

\- Brume.

Jaime regarda en souriant l'animal dont le pelage en rappelait effectivement la couleur.

\- Pourquoi pas. Alors va pour Brume.

Le visage lumineux de Brienne et le plaisir d'une conversation légère firent s'éloigner momentanément son besoin de partir. Le cri d'un rapace nocturne parvint jusqu'à eux. Brienne tourna immédiatement la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- Une chouette. Will dit qu'elles sont plusieurs à nicher dans la grange.

Alors qu'elle se regardait à nouveau et confia.

\- Nous avions nous aussi des oiseaux de proie à Evenfall Hall. L'un de mes oncles pratiquait la fauconnerie et mon frère, Galladon n'attendait qu'une chose pouvoir commencer à apprendre avec lui. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il en ait eu le temps.

Jaime qui connaissait le destin tragique du jeune garçon prit la main de Brienne dans la sienne en la caressant.

\- Je sais et j'en suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Si quelqu'un doit l'être c'est moi, j'étais là quand il s'est noyé et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider.

Jaime voulut mettre fin au reproche injustifié qu'elle se faisait.

\- Tu n'avais que quatre ans et ne savait même pas nager. Heureusement que tu n'as rien fait.

Il lui libéra la main avant d'ajouter.

\- Maintenant, ne serait-il pas temps que tu essaies de dormir ? Tu en as besoin et moi j'aimerai retourner dans ma chambre sans tarder.

_Et j'aimerai autant éviter de m'endormir à nouveau ici,_ pensait-il.

Brienne déjà emplie de culpabilité au souvenir de son frère, trouva là un nouveau motif pour se sentir fautive. Elle s'empressa de le libérer en s'excusant.

\- Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te laisser partir depuis longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y.

Jaime voulait certes vivement regagner son lit, mais il n'était pas dupe.

\- Et toi tu te penses tellement en forme que tu es prête à rester éveillée toute la nuit. Parce que je ne vois pas comment cela peut se terminer autrement si je te laisse maintenant.

La guerrière le pressa de la laisser.

\- Tu en as tellement fait pour moi aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas juste si tu restes.

Le chevalier la regarda alors au fond des yeux.

\- Deux choses. Nous savons toi et moi que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'a rien de juste. Et te laisser passer une nuit sans sommeil dans ton état est inenvisageable.

Il se leva, saisit l'une des chaises autour des tables toujours dans la pièce, l'approcha près du lit, s'assit et commença à défaire ses chaussures. Brienne le voyant agir ainsi demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pense que c'est évident.

\- Tu ne peux quand même pas t'installer comme cela.

Jaime jeta un coup d'oeil vers le sol et regarda à nouveau Brienne en ironisant.

\- Et pourquoi pas, je préfère nettement cela à la pierre.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Jaime étirait ses bras en baillant et Brienne regardait le plafond en méditant. Le régicide tendit un bras vers une couverture posée sur un coffre, l'attrapa, la déplia et s'en couvrit jusqu'à la poitrine. Brienne tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, avisa la couverture et dit en soupirant.

\- Arrête s'il te plait. Je me sens déjà assez mal parce que tu refuses de partir. Je ne vais pas dormir en te sachant installer de cette manière. Tu sembles avoir oublié que tu t'es fait mal il y a seulement quelques jours.

D'un signe de tête, elle montra la place libre à côté d'elle dans le grand lit.

\- Au moins, viens d'asseoir ici.

L'idée était tentante. Pourtant Jaime hésitait. Certes, le confort qu'elle offrait était indiscutable et Brienne avait raison, avec ses douleurs récentes, c'était tout à fait déraisonnable de dormir comme il l'envisageait. Mais cette proposition signifiait aussi accepter une proximité physique qu'il s'était décidé à éviter. Piégé entre deux risques, Jaime fut long à se décider, mais accepta finalement de la rejoindre sur le lit. _Si seulement, pour son bien comme pour le tien, tu étais capable de la regarder dans les yeux et de refuser_, pensait-il déçu par lui-même.

A l'aube, Jaime, les yeux mi-clos, était toujours au côté de Brienne. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser alors qu'elle s'était montrée agitée durant son sommeil. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à chasser le souvenir angoissant de sa folle chevauchée. Les paupières closes, son corps tressaillait régulièrement puis se relâchait. Inquiet qu'un mouvement plus brusque ne la fasse tomber du lit, Jaime l'avait enserré fermement avec son bras valide. A chaque tressaillement, il augmentait sa prise puis la diminuait sitôt que le corps de Brienne se détendait. C'était épuisant pour lui, mais il se faisait un devoir d'aider la jeune femme encore vulnérable qui semblait sensible à cette attention. Pas de façon conscience certes, mais sa main qui couvrait délicatement la sienne depuis des heures était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un signe de confiance. Lorsque la lumière du jour se fit plus intense, les tremblements de Brienne disparurent totalement. Soulagé et épuisé, Jaime ne songea même pas à se lever. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Comme elle s'y était engagée, Mme Oaks se présenta à la porte de la chambre de Brienne en tout début de matinée. Elle frappa doucement, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, persuadée que Brienne était trop profondément endormie pour l'entendre. En entrant dans la chambre, elle découvrit les deux chevaliers sur le lit, enlacés en plein sommeil. Cette situation lui parut parfaitement inconvenante, bien plus encore que celle de la nuit précédente. Elle éprouvait une pointe de déception envers son maître. Que Ser Jaime passe la nuit dans le lit d'une femme avec laquelle il n'était pas marié n'était pas digne de son rang ! Pourtant au lieu de se signaler plus bruyamment et de les mettre dans une position mal à l'aise, elle se contenta de remettre à plus tard sa visite et referma silencieuse la porte sur le couple. Le rapport domestique et maître n'avait pas entièrement guidé son geste de renoncement. Malgré sa désapprobation profonde, elle ne pouvait ignorer un sentiment plus doux qui était né au fond de son coeur. Il y avait une telle tendresse et un tel dévouement du chevalier envers cette femme que seul un être insensible ne pouvait pas en être touché. Elle avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que les convenances ne pouvaient vaincre l'amour et derrière la porte qu'elle venait de clore, c'était de tout évidence ce dont il s'agissait.

Des pas et des voix venant du couloir réveillèrent Brienne qui fut surprise par la sensation d'un bras reposant en travers de son abdomen et celle d'un souffle léger sur sa tempe. Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel lui indiquait que la matinée était déjà bien avancée, ce qui n'était guère surprenant connaissant la fatigue qu'elle partageait avec Jaime. Si ce dernier était encore présent à cette heure, cela signifiait qu'il avait veillé sur elle jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer tant sous l'effet de la culpabilité qui la saisissait à cet instant, qu'aux pensées douloureuses de la veille. Cet homme allongé près d'elle l'enlaçant dans un geste tendre et protecteur était le même qui l'avait blessé comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Si seulement elle avait assez de force pour être capable de le détester, tout serait tellement simple. Mais rien ne l'était car elle n'avait pas la force suffisante pour lutter contre les tendres sentiments qu'il suscitait en elle. Personne ne peut contrôler son coeur ou comme Jaime l'avait dit maintes fois, on ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on l'aime. Cependant comme chaque être doué de raison, elle restait libre. Libre de ne pas agir suivant ses sentiments, mais selon ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Se protéger dans le cas présent plutôt que de se soumettre aux caprices du coeur de l'être aimé. Le destin trancha ce dilemme pour elle. On frappa deux coups à la porte et la voix de Tyrion résonna dans le couloir.

D'une voix encore pâteuse, elle demanda.

\- Que voulez-vous, Tyrion ?

\- Vous rendre service, Brienne. Si vous êtes en état ce que j'espère sincèrement, vous devriez vous joindre à nous. Jaime, certains de tes convives pour ne pas dire tous se demandent ou tu es passé. Si tu ne veux pas transformer leurs doutes en certitudes, descends au plus vite.

Brienne piqua un fard à l'écoute des insinuations du nain. Il était heureux qu'il ne puisse la voir. Se ressaisissant, elle le remercia. Alors que ce dernier s'éloignait, elle se tourna vers Jaime dont elle venait de sentir le bras se retirer. En soupirant, le chevalier déclara.

\- Je ferais bien d'y aller. Mon frère a raison comme d'habitude.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en demandant à la blessée.

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te lever ?

\- J'espère bien, je ne veux pas rester au lit encore aujourd'hui.

Jaime se leva et contourna le lit pour se tenir à côté d'elle, bien décidé à intervenir au cas où ses forces lui feraient défaut.

Brienne s'assit lentement puis utilisant la tête de lit comme appui, se mit debout. Ses jambes manquaient un peu de vigueur, mais elle réussit à faire quelques pas sans difficulté. Ce progrès la réjouissait autant que Jaime comme lui confirma le regard qu'ils échangèrent. Désignant la porte du regard, elle l'encouragea à sortir.

\- Je peux m'en sortir seule maintenant. Vas-y les autres vont te chercher.

Jaime rassuré se dirigea vers la porte et lui promit en tournant la poignée.

\- Je fais venir Mme Oaks au plus vite. C'est d'ailleurs curieux qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue.

Brienne haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être s'est-elle laissée déborder par la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Nourrir autant de monde ne doit pas être dans ses habitudes.

Lorsque peu après, la guerrière fit son entrée dans la grande salle avec Brume sur ses talons, Jaime était déjà attablé. L'accueil marqué et chaleureux qu'elle reçut de tous la fit légèrement rougir, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention. La conversation porta presque uniquement sur le départ de la délégation prévue en début d'après-midi. Chacun se réjouissait de retrouver sa vie quotidienne au Donjon Rouge et à revoir ses proches. Brienne écoutait d'une oreille distraite, partagée qu'elle était entre soulagement et tristesse de quitter Wildfield Manor. Tyrion pour sa part ne cachait pas sa peine devant la perspective de ne pas revoir Jaime avant de longs mois. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de proposer à son frère de venir séjourner à la capitale dès qu'il le pourrait. Malheureusement, un tel projet allait aux dires de ce dernier devoir attendre jusqu'au printemps.

Au moment du départ, on avança l'attelage de la Main du roi jusque devant l'entrée principale du manoir, afin d'éviter à la blessée de parcourir une distance inutile. Alors que les occupants du chariot prenaient place et que les cavaliers se hissaient sur leur monture devant la grange, Brienne arrivée la dernière, eut un brusque mouvement de recul en revoyant le jeune cheval qui lui avait tant fait peur attaché devant la grange. Un instant, elle s'imagina avec terreur devoir à nouveau le monter. Une main pressa doucement la sienne pour la rassurer.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il va rester ici.

\- Quel cheval va le remplacer alors ?

\- Aucun.

Au regard d'incompréhension qu'elle lança au régicide, elle reçut comme réponse.

\- Tu ne monteras pas à cheval pour le retour. Tu vas voyager dans le chariot avec Tyrion.

La guerrière absolument outrée par cette idée, protesta vivement.

\- Jamais je ne monterai dedans. C'est bon pour les enfants, les vieillards, les nains et les dames en robe de soie.

Jaime garda alors tout son calme et répondit avec une parfaite neutralité.

\- C'est bon pour les blessés aussi. Il est temps maintenant.

Les deux pas que la guerrière fit en arrière lui confirmèrent sa détermination à ne pas coopérer.

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné_, pensa-t-il devant cette réaction.

Alors toujours imperturbable, il s'avança vers la rebelle, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et insista.

\- Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, mais tu n'es pas en état de chevaucher. Si tu es honnête avec toi-même, tu sais que j'ai raison. Maintenant, si vraiment tu refuses, nous sommes quatre chevaliers à pouvoir t'y faire monter.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard furibond et vit Brienne s'avancer et s'engouffrer dans le chariot en soupirant. Qu'elle le quitte fâchée n'était pas important à ses yeux, du moins nettement moins que de la savoir là où son corps affaibli serait le plus ménagé. Le cortège quitta Wildfield Manor quelques instants plus tard. Jaime resta immobile sur le perron suivant du regard le convoi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à la lisière de la forêt. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit Brume se frotter contre sa jambe. Brienne désormais partie, son infidélité se terminait et elle venait reprendre sa place auprès de son maître.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

Pour l'anecdote, si vous trouvez des haricots risibles comme monnaie de jeu sachez que dans la série THE MANDALORIAN les personnages dans le même registre utilisent des boulons.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

Voici le quatrième chapitre de Suivre son chemin, dont j'ai décidé de poursuivre la publication suite à l'éclairage fourni par l'un d'entre vous.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à sa lecture que j'en ai pris à son écriture.

Les enjeux politiques ont été mis de côté car la thématique de ce chapitre ne s'y prêtait guère.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.

**Kael Kaerlan** et **Guest**: je n'ai pas pu vous répondre en MP pour des raisons techniques, un petit mot attend chacun de vous tout en bas.

.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté au début du mois de janvier.

.

**N'hésitez à laisser vos impressions même brièvement sur ce chapitre ou juste un mot d'encouragement en commentaire. Je lirai avec intérêt la trace de votre passage et vous répondrai sans faute.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: L'orphelin.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

****L'automne prit fin, les longs et rudes mois d'hiver lui succédèrent puis les premiers signes tant attendus de réveil printanier apparurent. C'est à cette période que Tyrion reçut une lettre de son frère qui lui apparut surprenante. Jaime lui demandait de bien vouloir transmettre un pli scellé au Grand Mestre tout en précisant qu'il sollicitait un avis médical. Bien que les contours de l'affaire restaient imprécis, le nain endossa le rôle de coursier. Malgré son peu de sympathie pour le régicide, Sam accepta de prendre connaissance de la missive faisant ainsi passer les intérêts du potentiel patient avant toute considération personnelle. Durant une dizaine de jours, une correspondance s'établit entre Wilfield Manor et le Donjon rouge. Lorsqu'elle prit fin, Jaime annonça à son frère sa venue à la capitale. Rejoindre Port Réal lui prit trois semaines à cause d'un temps particulièrement pluvieux, peu favorable à la progression des chevaux.

En début de soirée dans l'auberge où Jaime avait choisi de séjourner depuis son arrivée la veille, les deux frères se retrouvèrent enfin. L'établissement confortable qui les accueillait était situé au coeur du dernier village avant d'atteindre Port Réal en suivant la route d'Or. Il était évident pour Tyrion que ce choix était motivé par la volonté de son ainé de s'éviter la vue du Donjon Rouge et les souvenirs traumatisants qui y étaient associés. Au cours de leur longue conversation nocturne, il fut tout d'abord question de la présence étonnante aux yeux du nain de Brume. En réalité, faire un si long voyage avec la chienne n'avait pas été dans les intentions initiales de son frère. Dans l'heure qui suivit son départ, l'animal l'avait rejoint après s'être échappée de la grange où Will l'avait attachée pour la matinée afin qu'elle ne tente pas de suivre son maître. Le chevalier avait renoncé à faire demi-tour pour la ramener d'où elle était venue.

Passée cette anecdote, la discussion porta sans surprise sur le mystérieux échange épistolaire avec Sam qui intriguait le nain depuis plusieurs semaines. Le long récit explicatif que fit le chevalier à son cadet surpris ce dernier à bien des égards.

Près de six semaines auparavant, Will s'était précipité vers son maître alors que ce dernier rentrait tout juste d'une promenade à cheval. Le garçon affolé et essoufflé lui apprit que la fille de ferme arrivée depuis seulement une dizaine de jours pour aider le berger durant la période de l'agnelage venait de rendre l'âme. La nouvelle ne surprit pas vraiment Jaime car une fièvre contagieuse avait touché dernièrement plusieurs des habitants du domaine. Particulièrement virulente, elle avait d'ailleurs failli emporter l'un des fils de la famille Smith la semaine précédente.

Le décès de cette jeune femme bien que tragique aurait été un incident sans réelle conséquence si cette dernière, qui avait mentionné n'avoir aucune famille, n'avait pas laissé derrière elle Tristan, un garçon âgé de seulement quelques mois. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur ce petit déjà atteint depuis sa naissance d'une malformation importante des doigts*. La première intention de Jaime fut de confier l'enfant à l'une des trois familles vivant sur ses terres en échange d'un dédommagement financier et de l'emploi à sa charge d'une nourrice car s'il existait bien un orphelinat à Silverhill, quiconque bien renseigné connaissait l'espérance de vie fort courte et l'existence misérable qui attendait les malheureux enfants confiés à ce type d'établissement. A sa grande surprise et déception, il reçut un refus ferme de chacune d'elles pour le même motif. Ainsi Mme Oaks lui exprima une fin de non-recevoir en ces termes : "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Ser Jaime, il n'en est pas question. Regardez-le, regardez ses mains palmées comme un canard, il est maudit par les Sept. Si nous l'accueillons sous notre toit, il nous portera malheur". Le chevalier se trouvait en bute à la superstition des gens qui les conduisait à refuser d'accueillir dans leur foyer celui qu'ils voyaient comme un porte-malheur.

Un tel rejet faisait écho à un douloureux souvenir d'enfance du régicide. Agé de seulement huit ans à l'époque où naquit son cadet difforme, il fut l'unique membre de sa famille à l'accepter et à lui accorder son affection. A nouveau, il se trouvait à être le seul à s'opposer à un traitement malveillant de l'enfant. Bien que n'ayant pas le moindre désir d'en avoir la charge directe, il fit le choix de l'héberger dans sa maison en attendant de trouver une solution pérenne. Recruter au plus vite une nourrice s'avéra une tâche ardue. Il essuya plusieurs refus et ce malgré les gages élevés qu'il promettait. Il lui fallut se résoudre à prendre Ana, une jeune femme dont la vivacité d'esprit lui sembla de prime abord douteuse. Rapidement, son impression initiale se transforma en certitude. L'arrivée au manoir de la nourrice ne permit qu'un très bref moment de soulagement. En effet, Tristan pleurait sans cesse causant au maître des mieux des désagréments sonores nuit et jour ainsi que des plaintes quotidiennes de celle qui s'en occupait, affirmant que cette situation pénible était dû au caractère très difficile dont l'enfant était doté. Devant la tournure des évènements, Jaime se mit au plus vite en quête d'une solution pour retrouver sa précieuse tranquillité. Il eut l'idée de solliciter l'aide d'un mestre dans l'espoir que ce dernier soit en mesure d'opérer l'enfant car il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait du préalable à l'obtention d'une adoption rapide. Confier cette tâche délicate au Grand Mestre en personne lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire, bien qu'il avait conscience du risque de refus de ce dernier, à la seule mention de son nom. Par chance, l'échange épistolaire dont son cadet fut le complice porta ses fruits et Sam faisant preuve de noblesse d'esprit accepta de soigner le petit garçon.

Ainsi se termina le long récit des évènements qui avaient conduit le régicide jusqu'aux abords de la capitale.

\- Où est-il à cette heure, demanda Tyrion constatant que ni l'enfant, ni la nourrice n'était visible.

\- Ana l'a conduit chez le Grand Mestre tôt ce matin. Il m'a envoyé un message cet après-midi m'indiquant que le petit va bien et qu'il restera sous surveillance encore deux jours.

\- Et ensuite que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Ensuite, nous resterons comme prévu la dizaine de jours nécessaires pour ses soins puis nous rentrerons à Wildfield Manor et je lui chercherai une famille au plus vite.

\- N'as-tu pas envisagé de le faire adopter ici ? lui suggéra son cadet. Tu n'aurais pas à lui faire traverser à nouveau le pays et puis ce ne sont pas les couples en mal d'enfant qui manquent à Port Réal. Si tu me laisses t'aider, cette affaire doit pouvoir se régler rapidement.

\- Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité mais si tu interviens, c'est à la condition que je rencontre les adoptants potentiels avant. Je veux savoir à qui je le confie, posa-t-il d'emblée comme condition guidé par une méfiance et un intérêt marqué pour l'avenir de l'enfant qui étonna quelque peu son frère. Néanmoins ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque se contentant de lui répondre.

\- Il me semble que c'est tout à fait faisable.

Jaime éprouva un certain sentiment de soulagement. Après tout, cette aide inattendue était la bienvenue. Il devait reconnaitre que son frère voyait juste en affirmant que les possibilités de trouver une famille respectable à l'enfant étaient bien plus nombreuses à la capitale que dans l'arrière-pays des terres de l'Ouest. Le régicide n'était cependant pas tout à fait serein car il restait préoccupé par un autre sujet. Espérant que son frère pourrait lui apporter son aide, il dit alors.

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander, je voudrais que tu le ramènes ici lorsqu'il quittera le Donjon Rouge. Ana sera présente, mais je ne peux pas lui faire entièrement confiance pour gérer le moindre problème durant le trajet et encore moins pour me transmettre les éventuelles instructions de Sam. Quand bien même il prendrait soin de les mettre par écrit, je la crois bien capable d'égarer le message.

Tyrion fit la moue. L'idée de se voir confier le marmot même temporairement ne suscitait guère son enthousiasme. S'il n'avait évidemment rien contre le petit, se contenter de le fréquenter de très loin lui paraissait tout à fait suffisant. Mais il ne put se résoudre à refuser ce service à son frère ; si la demande avait émané de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait cependant pas hésiter à s'éviter le fardeau.

\- Je vais le faire, mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi.

Son frère lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude. Leur conversation accompagnée de quelques verres de vin se poursuivit jusque tard dans la soirée. Les deux Lannister discutèrent de la nouvelle vie du régicide au sein de son domaine puis le nain partagea de multiples anecdotes sur la vie à la cour. Jaime constata alors avec plaisir que son jeune frère n'avait rien perdu de ses talents de conteur et de son sens de l'humour. Il fallait bien reconnaître que la fonction de Main du roi ne manquait pas de le confronter à toutes sortes de personnalités qui se ridiculisaient par l'importance démesurée qu'ils se donnaient. Sans compter, leur désir de plaire à tout prix à quiconque disposait d'un peu de pouvoir, avec en arrière-pensée l'espoir d'obtenir des faveurs. Des travers de la nature humaine qui semblaient immuables, pensaient les deux hommes. Au coeur de la nuit, la Main du roi quitta l'auberge pour rejoindre ses appartements au Donjon rouge.

Le long récit que Jaime avait fait à son cadet quelques heures avant était loin d'être exhaustif car il n'avait pas réussi à confier à son frère la part la plus personnelle de ce périple. S'il avait été capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait évoqué bien des éléments présents dans le récit qui suit.

Quittant Wilfield Manor, lui, Ana et Tristan se lancèrent dans un voyage qui dura une vingtaine de jours. Le chevalier fut contraint de côtoyer étroitement le jeune enfant et sa nourrice. Dans les différentes auberges où ils faisaient halte, il eut tout le temps d'observer le comportement de la jeune femme avec le petit garçon et en seulement quelques jours il comprit que le garçonnet n'était pas à blâmer pour ses pleurs incessants. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas liés à un soi-disant caractère difficile mais étaient le fruit du mal-être causé par le manque flagrant d'affection que sa nourrice lui témoignait. Certes, elle accomplissait les soins élémentaires que l'on attendait d'elle, mais pour le reste, elle lui témoignait une parfaite indifférence. Son comportement si peu maternel fit s'interroger Jaime qui parvint après mûre réflexion à en trouver l'origine. Au moment où elle avait été engagée, Ana avait mentionné avoir perdu son bébé seulement quelques semaines auparavant lors d'une épidémie dans son village natal. Traumatisée par cette tragédie, elle était probablement encore incapable et ce sans même s'en rendre compte, de reporter son affection sur un autre enfant. Bien que son attitude fut dommageable pour le petit, les circonstances présentes trop complexes ne laissèrent pas à Jaime d'autre choix que de la conserver dans son rôle.

Dans l'espoir d'avoir au moins un peu de tranquillité avant et après chaque jour de chevauchée, il prit l'initiative lors du troisième soir de garder le petit garçon auprès lui jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Assis sur le fauteuil tout près de la chaleur de la cheminée de sa chambre d'une nuit, il offrit un moment de réconfort au creux de ses bras au petit être encore en larmes. Enveloppé dans la douceur des fourrures, blotti contre le buste d'un adulte bienveillant, l'orphelin trouva sans peine l'apaisement. Le moment qu'il passa ce soir-là avec l'enfant fut une expérience qui le marqua profondément, peut-être parce que contre toute attente, il eut pour la première fois dans sa vie l'occasion de tenir dans ses bras un tout jeune enfant. Quel paradoxe pour cet homme qui avait été trois fois père ! Ce temps passé seul avec Tristan devint un rituel jusqu'à la fin de leur voyage. A son propre étonnement, Jaime accorda à ces moments une importance croissante, signe manifeste de l'attachement pour l'enfant qui grandissait en lui. Le petit semblait comblé petit à petit un manque auprès du chevalier car ses pleurs se firent de plus en plus rares.

**...**

Le lendemain de la rencontre entre les frères, l'apparition d'une épidémie de grippe contraria leur plan initial. En fin de soirée, Tyrion comme bien d'autres occupants du Donjon Rouge, déclara les symptômes de la maladie. Contraint de rester alité, il n'eut d'autre choix que de trouver en hâte un remplaçant pour la mission qu'il avait promis d'accomplir. Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son frère en choisissant le premier venu, il se tourna vers la personne la plus digne de confiance qu'il connaissait. Ne pouvant la recevoir en personne, il lui fit parvenir un message dont la formulation relevant presque de la supplique, était destinée à la persuader. Sans surprise, la destinataire se sentit obligée d'accepter malgré ses appréhensions. Jamais elle n'avait eu à se voir confier la garde d'un enfant et considérant la lourde responsabilité que cela représentait à ses yeux, cet état de fait lui avait jusqu'à présent parfaitement convenu.

Ainsi le lendemain matin, accompagnant la nourrice et de l'enfant Brienne quitta le palais royal pour rejoindre l'auberge à la sortie de la ville. Le trajet leur prit plus d'une heure à cause de la circulation dans les rues encombrées de la capitale. Les artères principales étaient régulièrement entravées par la présence d'échafaudage appuyés sur les façades des bâtiments encore en reconstruction suite à la destruction de la cité. Dans ces conditions, les chevaux étaient contraints de progresser au pas et de marquer régulièrement l'arrêt. Pour la guerrière l'arrivée devant la porte de l'auberge signifiait la fin imminente de sa mission et elle s'en réjouissait, impatiente qu'elle était de retrouver la salle des gardes du Donjon Rouge. Elle éprouva une grande déception lorsque l'aubergiste lui apprit que Jaime venait de quitter l'auberge en précisant que son absence serait de courte durée. L'homme derrière son comptoir tenta de trouver une solution.

\- Ser Jaime pensait que ce serait son frère qui viendrait. Il m'a dit de le faire monter dans sa chambre. Si vous voulez, je peux vous y conduire.

\- Regardant l'enfant somnolent dans les bras de sa nourrice au milieu de la salle où certains clients déjà alcoolisés discutaient bruyamment, elle accepta sans hésitation.

Montée à l'étage, Brienne balaya du regard la chambre occupée par Jaime tandis qu'Ana habituée des lieux se dirigea vers le lit, y déposa l'enfant au centre en le recouvrant d'une couverture et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Brienne s'approcha de la fenêtre et de s'assit sur son large appui. Elle se tenait ainsi à un poste d'observation idéal pour guetter le retour du chevalier qu'elle espérait le plus rapide possible. Mais Jaime tarda à venir et la guerrière un brin résignée, finit par rejoindre Ana près de l'âtre. Jetant un bref regard sur la nourrice, elle vit qu'elle poursuivait des travaux d'aiguille. Par curiosité, elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur le petit Tristan. Il était endormi, mais étrangement son visage brillait. D'instinct, Brienne sentit que quelque chose était anormal alors elle se leva et en s'approchant constata que l'enfant était en sueur. En posant sa main sur sa joue puis son front, elle sentit qu'ils étaient brûlants. Elle appela immédiatement la nourrice qui déposa sur le fauteuil son ouvrage et vint également examiner l'état de l'enfant. Tandis que Brienne se laissait gagner par l'inquiétude, Ana se montra aussi calme que détachée.

\- C'est sûrement à cause du lait de pavot. On devrait attendre et voir, dit-elle

Brienne, sans savoir précisément pourquoi, sentit qu'elle ne pouvait se fier au jugement de la nourrice et préféra suivre son instinct.

\- Nous devons le faire voir à un Mestre au plus vite. Je vais me renseigner auprès de l'aubergiste, attendez-moi ici, dit-elle avec fermeté en s'adressant à Ana.

\- Même ça peut aussi bien lui passer, Ser Brienne.

Cette fois, la guerrière répondit sèchement.

\- Je ne le crois pas et de toute façon, cet enfant est sous ma responsabilité. Il est hors de question que je le laisse ainsi.

Ana n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Brienne claqua immédiatement la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Lorsqu'un mestre vint pour examiner l'enfant un court moment plus tard, il expliqua aux deux femmes que ce dernier avait contracté la grippe qui circulait dans le palais royal. Comme tenu de sa fragilité due son jeune âge, il recommandait une surveillance étroite pendant les prochains jours.

\- Je suis bien démuni, il n'existe aucun remède. Assurez-vous qu'il se repose, ne le couvrez pas trop et rafraichissez-le régulièrement avec un linge humide. Si vous arriviez à le faire boire, ce serait une très bonne chose. Si jamais il venait à convulser ou à réellement peiner à respirer, je vais vous laisser une décoction qui pourra peut-être l'aider, mais je préfère vous avertir que les chances qu'elle soit efficace sont incertaines. Je crains que son sort soit entre les mains des Sept.

_S'en remettre aux Dieux, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il nous reste_, pensa la guerrière aussi triste qu'inquiète car jamais les divinités priées dans le royaume ne lui étaient apparues comme une aide sur laquelle compter.

Après le départ du Mestre, elle se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Ana et l'enfant. Par méfiance, elle préféra ne pas confier à la jeune femme la surveillance du malade et choisit de s'en charger jusqu'au retour de Jaime. Libérée de ses devoirs et pas particulièrement concernée par le sort de l'enfant, la nourrice repartit s'asseoir devant la cheminée sans attendre. Son attitude confirma à Brienne qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle choisit de ne pas exprimer son agacement car elle jugeait que c'était gâcher du temps et de l'énergie. Elle l'envoya cependant chercher de quoi rafraichir l'enfant. Allongé au centre du grand lit où on l'avait laissé, Tristan paraissait d'autant plus petit et vulnérable. Le voyant ainsi, Brienne en fut bouleversée et ne put résister au besoin viscéral de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui apporter réconfort et sécurité. Elle vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit, souleva le petit corps chaud et le déposa contre sa poitrine. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle tenait contre elle un enfant pour la première fois. Une étrange sensation la parcourut, mélange de tendresse et d'apaisement procuré par le contact avec la petite masse chaude et molle qu'elle étreignait. Elle prit doucement l'une des petites mains encore recouverte de bandages et la caressa délicatement. Elle était intriguée car en l'absence d'explications de Tyrion, elle ignorait encore ce qui avait conduit l'enfant à bénéficier des soins de Sam. A peine quelques instants plus tard, Ana réapparut portant une carafe d'eau et des petits carrés de tissus soigneusement pliés. La guerrière lui laissa le soin de les préparer pendant qu'elle se levait pour allonger à nouveau l'enfant sur le lit. Au moment où elle prit dans ses mains le premier linge humide, elle faillit le laisser tomber à terre.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire ! Vous avez ramené de l'eau glaciale ! dit-elle avec consternation en s'adressant à la nourrice.

\- Mais vous avez dit qu'il fallait le rafraichir. J'ai fait comme vous avez demandé ; lui répondit cette dernière visiblement loin de réaliser son erreur.

En entendant cette réponse, Brienne leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'indulgente et patiente, elle commençait être poussée dans ses limites.

_Comment peut-on être à ce point stupide ! Pourquoi Jaime l'a-t-il choisi, cela n'a aucun sens !_ pensa-t-elle avant de se donner quelques instants pour se ressaisir et demander.

\- Soyez gentille de redescendre, de demander cette fois de l'eau tiède et de revenir me l'apporter.

La jeune femme lui obéit et revint rapidement avec une carafe contenant une eau dont la température convenait pour l'usage prévu. Brienne put enfin commencer à humidifier le visage puis le haut du corps de l'enfant.

Quand près d'une heure plus tard, Jaime entra dans la chambre de retour de sa sortie matinale, il découvrit la guerrière assise dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée tenant le petit Tristan enveloppé d'un drap écru en lin. La surprise qui s'affichait sur son visage ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que l'aubergiste ne l'avait pas averti du changement d'identité de son invité.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais voir Tyrion, bafouilla-t-il en s'adressant à Brienne.

\- Ton frère est malade et m'a chargé de le remplacer. Il souffre de la grippe qui circule au palais. Rien d'inquiétant pour un adulte comme lui, mais il n'en est pas de même pour Tristan.

Jaime devint blême et se rapprocha rapidement de la cheminée. Tandis qu'il regardait le visage en sueur de l'enfant avec inquiétude, Brienne lui expliqua.

\- Il a commencé à avoir de la fièvre quand nous sommes arrivés à l'auberge alors j'ai fait venir un mestre aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Jaime s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant que l'on entendait désormais tousser. Tout en caressant le visage fiévreux, il demanda avec fébrilité.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Qu'il n'y avait pas de remède. Il faut le surveiller sans relâche, ne pas trop le couvrir et le rafraichir. Si jamais il vient à convulser ou à réellement avoir des difficultés à respirer, il a laissé des décoctions mais il n'est même pas certain qu'elles soient efficaces.

L'homme près d'elle avait beau faire de son mieux pour masquer la peine que cette annonce lui causait, la guerrière qui le connaissait si bien ne se laissa pas duper. Elle lui prit doucement la main et dit avec une réelle tristesse.

\- Jaime, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Il ne faut pas, répondit le chevalier en la regardant dans les yeux. Au contraire, merci pour lui, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux.

Bien que le moment fût des plus mal choisis, Brienne obligée d'honorer ses devoirs envers le roi dût annoncer à Jaime qu'elle devait le quitter.

\- Je dois repartir maintenant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, ne t'attarde pas plus.

Alors la guerrière se leva et remis avec précaution Tristan dans les bras de son bienfaiteur en lui demandant si quelqu'un d'autre que la nourrice pourrait le relayer au chevet de l'enfant durant la nuit.

Jaime comprit sans peine le manque de confiance sous-jacente envers Ana contenu dans cette question et adressa à Brienne un sourire entendu qui s'effaça bien vite. Cette dernière n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour comprendre que personne n'allait lui venir en aide ; elle tenta alors de lui faire prendre conscience de la situation.

\- Nous savons tout deux que son état va durer plusieurs jours; tu ne peux pas te priver de sommeil si longtemps.

\- J'ai vécu bien pire, répondit-il avec assurance.

C'était vrai et la guerrière en avait été le témoin privilégié, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant se résoudre à accepter que le chevalier se sacrifie autant.

\- Si j'arrive à me libérer pour cette nuit, je pourrais venir, suggéra-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Jaime se montra aussi étonné que gêné par cette proposition si généreuse.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire cela et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en demander autant.

La guerrière insista, convaincue que son aide serait bénéfique tant à l'adulte qu'à l'enfant.

\- Tu ne demandes rien puisque c'est moi qui le propose. Que décides-tu ?

Jaime préféra capituler devant l'insistance de la femme probablement la plus tenace qu'il eut connu de toute son existence.

\- J'imagine que si je n'accepte pas ton aide maintenant, nous sommes partis pour un débat sans fin alors c'est oui.

Soulagée par cette décision qui lui semblait de loin la meilleure pour chacun, Brienne se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte, reprit Oathkeeper qu'elle avait laissée à l'entrée de la pièce et en tournant la poignée précisa que sans nouvelle de sa part, elle serait bien là en début de soirée.

**...**

A la nuit tombée, arrivée seule à cheval, la guerrière franchit la porte de l'auberge. Lorsqu'elle pénétra peu après dans la chambre, elle trouva Jaime assis sur le lit lisant une lettre, le petit Tristan, allongé à ses côtés était endormi recouvert par une couverture faite dans une étoffe légère. Après avoir déposé son épée ainsi que son épaisse veste de protection en cuir noir sur une chaise près de la porte et s'être déchaussée, elle s'approcha. La sueur sur les tempes et le front du garçonnet indiquait que la fièvre était toujours présente. Sa respiration était bruyante et elle l'entendit tousser. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit et commençant à caresser l'une des joues de l'enfant, elle dit à Jaime avec inquiétude.

\- On dirait qu'il ne va pas mieux.

Jaime reposa la lettre sur ses genoux et soupira.

\- Malheureusement non. Il est si fatigué que j'ai eu du mal à le tenir réveiller juste le temps de le faire boire.

A cet instant, l'enfant étira l'un de ses bras dans son sommeil et une main bandée émergea de la couverture. Brienne l'enveloppa avec les siennes et la caressa doucement. Tout en regardant la forme blanche qu'elle avait entre ses doigts, elle chercha enfin à savoir ce qu'il en était.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de Sam pour ses mains ? Pourquoi il n'est pas accompagné de ses parents ? Je ne veux pas paraitre curieuse, mais ton frère ne m'a fourni aucune explication.

\- Tu as raison de demander. En vérité, il s'est retrouvé orphelin il y a presque deux mois. Sa mère a travaillé brièvement au domaine avant de mourir. Comme elle n'avait pas de famille, j'ai voulu le confier à l'une des familles vivant à Wildfield Manor, mais toutes ont refusé. Alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que le prendre avec moi en attendant de lui trouver une solution. Engager une nourrice a été très difficile. De toutes celles que j'ai vu, seule Ana a accepté.

\- Cest étrange que personne n'ait voulu le prendre.

\- Pas vraiment car les bandages qu'il porte ne sont pas dus à une blessure. Lorsqu'il est né ses mains avaient les doigts palmés. C'est là la cause du refus de ceux à qui j'ai proposé de l'accueillir. Ils sont persuadés qu'il est frappé par le mauvais-sort. J'en suis par la suite venu à l'idée qu'il faille rendre un aspect normal à ses mains pour le rendre adoptable. Alors j'ai écrit à Sam il y a environ un mois pour connaitre son avis et il a accepté d'apporter son aide.

En apprenant toute la vérité, Brienne fut consternée, mais pas réellement étonnée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler car le simple regard entendu qu'elle échangea avec Jaime exprimait leur expérience commune du rejet dû à l'apparence physique. Si Brienne avait toujours connu le dégoût et les moqueries des autres à son sujet, Jaime les avait découvert dans sa jeunesse à travers son jeune frère puis à titre personnel à la suite de la perte de sa main. Le régicide mit fin à cette échange silencieux en désignant du doigt la lettre posée sur ses genoux.

\- Sam me confirme que tout s'est passé comme il l'espérait. D'ici deux à trois semaines, les cicatrises seront discrètes peut-être même invisibles pour certaines. Tyrion va m'aider à lui trouver une famille. Il n'a pas tort de penser que la cour ne manque pas de couples respectables en mal d'enfant.

Mais après un court temps d'hésitation, il ajouta la voix nouée par la tristesse.

\- Seulement aujourd'hui, il se pourrait que ce ne soit même plus né avait à peine prononcé ces dernières paroles qu'il saisit doucement le corps de l'enfant, le déposa sur sa poitrine et l'étreignit dans un geste protecteur. Epuisé, le petit aux yeux clos ne montra aucun signe laissant penser qu'il avait senti les gestes de l'adulte. En l'observant, Brienne comprit que la force de son chagrin et son désespoir étaient à la hauteur de l'attachement qu'il avait développé envers l'enfant.

Si le régicide semblait lentement perdre espoir, Brienne faisait de son mieux pour contrôler sa frustration. Devoir rester passive en espérant une amélioration providentielle de l'état du petit malade était à l'opposé de son caractère et de sa manière d'être. C'était dans l'action qu'elle avait toujours vécu, mais sur ce lit ce soir, elle était réduite à un rôle de spectatrice devant ce qui pouvait à tout moment s'achever en tragédie. Il lui coutait de ne pas se éepandre en paroles pleine d'amertume, mais elle tenait bon pour ne pas affliger Jaime davantage. Elle se contenta d'attraper une couverture sur un meuble et de s'adosser à la tête de lit au côté du chevalier. Elle déplia l'épais tissu et recouvrit ses jambes avant de l'étendre sur celles de Jaime.

Il y eut ensuite un long moment de silence dans la chambre. Seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée et la respiration sifflante du petit garçon étaient perceptibles. Les deux chevaliers ne purent détacher leurs regards du petit corps en souffrance, cherchant le moindre signe de changement. Lorsque les flammes se firent plus rares, Brienne se leva pour mettre quelques bûches dans l'âtre. Lorsqu'elle se glissa à nouveau sous la couverture, Jaime se hasarda à demander.

\- Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

\- De m'avoir forcé à monter dans un chariot, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en souriant pour la première fois en ce triste jour. Du reste, je dois reconnaître que tu avais raison, j'aurai dû me montrer moins têtue.

Il y eut un sourire furtif sur le visage du régicide qui retrouva l'espace d'un instant son goût de la taquinerie.

\- C'est très plaisant de t'entendre te repentir.

Des quintes de toux répétées du petit garçon attirèrent à nouveau leur attention sur lui. Tristan se réveilla et se mit à pleurer.

\- C'est sa gorge n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il a si mal qu'il n'en peut plus, lui confirma Jaime dont les caresses ne suffisaient plus à calmer l'enfant en souffrance.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions tenter de lui donner du miel. Il se peut que cela réussise à le soulager, suggéra alors Brienne.

\- On peut essayer en effet. Il faut espérer que ce soit efficace car je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pourrions tenter d'autre.

La guerrière se leva sans attendre et se dirigeant vers la porte, lui dit.

\- J'y vais, je suis certaine que l'aubergiste pourra nous en donner.

Elle disparut dans le couloir. Les quelques minutes qu'il lui fallut pour se procurer la précieuse substance parurent une éternité à Jaime en plein désarroi face aux pleurs incessants du petit garçon inconsolable qu'il tenait contre lui. Dès que la guerrière réapparut, ils entreprirent de faire ingérer quelques cuillères du produit parfumé et sucré à Tristan. La tâche s'avéra délicate car l'enfant agité refusa de coopérer. Il leur fallut attendre une brève accalmie causée par l'épuisement que générait cris et pleurs. Quelques minutes après, ils furent soulagés de voir le petit malade s'apaiser et réussir à se rendormir. Profitant de ce retour au calme, Brienne suggéra.

\- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde. Dors et je te réveillerai au milieu de la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ne fait-on pas l'inverse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela change d'inverser ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dotée d'un quelconque don de devination pour comprendre le problème auquel elle faisait face.

\- Jaime, ne commence pas à essayer de te défiler. Tu vas dormir la moitié de cette nuit et je t'avertis que si je dois t'assommer pour que tu fermes les yeux, je le ferai, lui répondit-elle.

La guerrière ne plaisantait pas et Jaime qui le savait pertinemment, dut se résoudre à capituler sur le champ.

\- Je préfère éviter qu'on en vienne jusque-là, dit-il d'un ton résigné.

Il décolla Tristan de son buste et l'allongea entre eux puis s'étendit sur le flanc, le visage tourné vers le garçonnet. Sa main de chair se posa sur la poitrine de ce dernier. Sentir sous sa paume le mouvement respiratoire, signe de vie, était nécessaire au chevalier pour réussir à fermer les yeux.

\- Je te réveillerai s'il le faut ; je te le promets, lui souffla Brienne d'une voix rassurante en effleurant sa main.

_Bien sûr qu'elle me préviendra, contrairement à moi, jamais elle ne manque à sa parole, jamais elle ne trahit_, pensa-il avec amertume avant d'acquiescer. Il lutta un bref moment contre le sommeil puis succomba.

Bien plus tard, il entendit qu'on l'appelait en même temps qu'il sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour découvrir que la chambre était dans la pénombre, les flammes dans la cheminée étant désormais la seule source de lumière. Le visage tout près du sien n'était plus celui de Tristan, mais celui de Brienne, penchée au-dessus de lui. En réalisant l'absence de l'enfant, l'angoisse monta en lui et il pensa immédiatement au pire. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre des mots sur ses craintes, ceux de la guerrière lui offrirent réponse et soulagement.

\- Ne t'inquiète-pas, il est réveillé et avec Ana le temps de le changer. Comme il est bientôt l'heure d'échanger, j'ai préféré te réveiller pour que tu puisses le voir.

Les traits du visage de Jaime se détendirent tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- C'est difficile à dire. Sa fièvre est toujours là, mais elle me parait moins forte. Malgré tout, il tousse encore beaucoup et respire toujours bruyamment.

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre adjacente s'ouvrit et la nourrice parut tenant Tristan dans les bras. Brienne se leva et récupéra l'enfant en donnant congé à la jeune femme. Sitôt assise sur le lit avec le petit garçon, ce dernier reconnut le visage de Jaime, esquissa un sourire malgré sa fatigue et tendit mollement les bras vers lui pour le plus grand plaisir du chevalier. Les deux adultes réussirent ensuite à force de patience à le faire boire le contenu d'une tasse avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil. Après l'avoir allongé entre eux, les deux adultes s'allongèrent sur le flanc. Un long face à face débuta alors durant lequel Jaime se confia pour la première fois à quelqu'un sur ses enfants défunts. Peut-être que son inquiétude pour la vie du petit garçon à ses côtés en était la cause mais toujours était-il qu'il avait absolument besoin de mettre des mots sur la douleur intense qui avait été la sienne lors des morts successives de Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen. La guerrière lui offrit une oreille aussi attentive que bienveillante et comprit en écoutant cette confession combien Jaime avait été marqué par son expérience tragique de la paternité et combien voir la vie d'un autre enfant proche de lui menacée devait être un supplice à vivre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de s'épancher, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent à la fenêtre.

\- Il va bientôt faire jour et tu n'as même pas dormi, lui rappela-t-il.

Se sentant coupable de l'avoir retenu aussi longtemps, il ajouta.

\- Tu devrais repartir au Donjon rouge dès maintenant et t'accorder un moment de repos. Tu n'as pas à rester plus longtemps, tu en as déjà trop fait.

Mais à cette incitation à regagner ses appartements, Brienne exprima sans la moindre hésitation un refus. En prenant délicatement pour la caresser l'une des mains du petit garçon endormi, elle expliqua.

\- D'ici peu, il va falloir le soigner et refaire ses bandages. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide et ne me dit pas que tu peux compter sur Ana pour te l'apporter. Non, je reste ici, inutile d'insister, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Aux yeux de Jaime, il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans sa décision. Il se plia sans résister à la volonté de celle qui montrait une fois encore tout son altruisme. Alors que gagnée par la fatigue, elle fermait les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde admiration pour elle. Ce sentiment se mua cependant en une honte de lui-même celle d' avoir autrefois blessé, abandonnée, trahi cette femme dont le dévouement envers ses proches était sans limite. Depuis toujours, elle ne savait que servir, protéger, prendre soin et soutenir avec bienveillance.  
Le soleil était déjà bien levé quand Brienne quitta la chambre après avoir comme elle l'avait promis aider Jaime à effectuer les soins des plaies de Tristan. L'état de la cicatrisation était rassurant et les deux chevaliers y trouvèrent un maigre motif de réconfort. Ni la fièvre, ni la respiration laborieuse n'avaient cessé, signes d'une survie incertaine. Le retour de la guerrière le soir même pour une seconde nuit de veille ne fut même pas discuté tant il était une évidence pour elle.

Au cours de sa journée, Brienne pensa régulièrement au petit malade. Elle en fut surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait autant distraire dans sa tâche de Lord commandant. Sans qu'elle ne réussisse à l'expliquer, un lien d'une nature inédite pour elle lui inspirant envie de protéger et tendresse commençait à l'unir à cet enfant. Ses pensées allèrent aussi vers Jaime qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable que tendre et protecteur. Dans les moments de soutien et de complicité qu'ils avaient partagés au chevet de l'enfant, elle avait totalement oublié les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées. En prenant conscience de cette réalité, elle pensa que peut-être la présence de ce petit garçon leur offrait une opportunité de rétablir pleinement et durablement le lien qui s'était brisé entre eux. Pour la première fois depuis que Jaime l'avait trahi, elle avait envie d'y croire.

**...**

Trois jours et trois nuits au chevet du petit garçon passèrent et au grand soulagement des deux chevaliers, son état s'améliora. La fièvre, les quintes de toux disparurent et sa respiration redevint normale. La maladie avait cependant laissé des traces chez le très jeune enfant qui était épuisé et amaigri. Le mestre n'espérait pas qu'il recouvre une santé compatible avec un long voyage avant deux à trois semaines, délai identique à celui de la cicatrisation complète de ses plaies.

Avec cette amélioration, les recherches d'une famille adoptive pouvaient débuter. Tyrion se lança avec l'enthousiasme de celui qui aime se rendre utile, dans des investigations et obtint rapidement plusieurs pistes encourageantes. Il en fit part à son ainé sans tarder avec une certaine satisfaction. Son entrain pour sa mission retomba cependant quand les premiers entretiens se soldèrent par un refus de Jaime. Déçu voir agacé, il profita d'une visite en soirée à l'auberge pour obtenir des explications.

\- Ce sont les troisièmes que je t'envoie. Je préfère te prévenir que je n'ai pas un réservoir infini de candidats. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que tu leur reproches.

\- Rien de particulier, c'est juste que je ne les sens pas.

\- Ne crois pas que je veuille me montrer intrusif dans cette affaire, mais il me semble que tu te montres un peu trop exigeant. Je te rappelle que tu dois partir à la fin du mois et que nous devons avoir une solution d'ici là.

\- Je le sais parfaitement mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le laisserai à n'importe qui.

\- Si par n'importe qui tu entends des familles nobles et respectables de la cour, je ne vois pas comment nous allons y arriver. Je veux encore bien t'en envoyer quelques unes cette semaine, mais après tu vas devoir te débrouiller par toi-même. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'apprendrais qu'au palais les gens n'ont pour la plupart qu'une seule occupation: commérer les uns avec les autres. Je n'ai donc pas envie que cette affaire soit tournée en ridicule et devienne le sujet de conversation favori.

Jaime, par reconnaissance envers son cadet de ses efforts, prit l'engagement de se montrer un peu plus conciliant. Leur conversation prit ensuite une tournure inattendue pour Jaime puisqu'elle porta sur un projet original que Tyrion avait conçu et auquel il souhaitait vivement associer son frère. Depuis toujours le nain rêvait de produire son propre alcool. Il s'était depuis toujours imaginé qu'il s'agirait de vin, mais aucune opportunité ne s'était jamais présentée. Aujourd'hui, il entrevoyait une autre solution si son frère acceptait de l'aider. Cultiver de la vigne sur le domaine de Wildfield Manor n'était pas réaliste compte tenu des sols et du climat mais produire de l'orge brassicole semblait a priori tout à fait l'être. Ainsi grâce à la création à proximité d'une brasserie, il espérait fabriquer sa propre bière et la commercialiser. Passée sa surprise initiale devant la présentation de ce projet, Jaime se montra aussi pragmatique que méfiant.

\- Admettons que la production de l'orge puisse être mise en place, qui va s'occuper du reste ? Qui va financer la brasserie et le personnel pour la faire tourner ? Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai des doutes sur le fait que tu sois en mesure de t'impliquer de près dans cette affaire.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de trouver des associés, ce ne sont pas les investisseurs potentiels qui manqueront pour financer la prestigieuse bière « La Main du roi ».

\- Tu plaisantes là ! répondit Jaime sidéré.

\- Absolument pas ! Écoute, voyons la vérité en face, ma fonction ne m'a apporté jusqu'à présent que fatigue, stress et impossibilité d'avoir une vie privée alors je peux t'assurer que pour une fois qu'elle peut être une source de plaisir, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer cette opportunité.

\- Reste qu'il te faut quelqu'un sur place pour superviser toute cette affaire.

\- C'est là que j'ai pensé à toi.

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter se produisait.

\- J'aurai dû m'y attendre. Je préfère être honnête avec toi, je doute fort de pouvoir y consacrer le temps nécessaire.

\- Même pas si tu es associé majoritaire avec moi ? Cela peut représenter une source conséquente de revenus pour Wildfield Manor.

Le chevalier dût reconnaitre que Tyrion marquait un point en abordant la question sous cet angle et ne se ferma pas à l'idée.

\- Donne-moi le temps d'y réfléchir jusqu'à mon départ.

**...**

La quinzaine de jours de convalescence de Tristan touchait à sa fin et Jaime accepta finalement, mais le coeur lourd, la proposition d'une famille d'adoption pour le garçonnet. Le choix se porta sur un couple de la petite noblesse d'une bonté évidente et jouissant de revenus confortables. Auprès d'eux, un avenir heureux et sûr attendait le petit garçon.

Deux jours avant son départ et la veille de confier l'enfant, il choisit de quitter l'auberge pour passer une journée dans la campagne toute proche. La femme de l'aubergiste lui avait parlé d'un petit étang entouré de bois que dès les premiers beaux jours, les habitants des environs affectionnaient particulièrement pour sortir en famille. En cette période précédant la tenue d'une foire agricole au village, le chevalier s'attendait cependant à trouver les lieux déserts. Lui qui désirait rester aussi discret que possible s'accommodait parfaitement de cette perspective.

Les trois voyageurs arrivèrent en fin de matinée et prévoyaient de rester jusqu'en début de soirée. L'endroit était aussi charmant que l'avait affirmé celle qui lui en avait parlé. Après avoir traversé un bois de chênes dont les jeunes feuilles étaient en pleine croissance, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste clairière. Une herbe dense d'un vert vif tapissait le sol, leur donnant la sensation d'avoir un mince matelas sous leurs pieds. Au centre de l'espace dégagé, un petit étang dont les bords étaient couverts ici et là de roseaux, constituait le lieu de vie de quelques couples de canards. Le silence qui régnait fut rapidement brisé par le bruit d'un animal plongeant dans l'eau depuis le bord. En observant attentivement parmi les ondulations créées à la surface de l'eau, Jaime aperçut la fourrure brune appartenant à un ragondin. Il mit fin momentanément à ses observations pour attacher les chevaux à des arbres et aider Ana descendue du chariot avec Tristan à sortir les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient prises avec eux.

Les deux adultes étendirent une couverture sur l'herbe puis tout trois s'installèrent pour déjeuner. Ana sortit d'un panier le repas froid confectionné avec un soin tout particulier par la femme de l'aubergiste. La patronne s'était montrée avec eux vraiment très aimable tout comme chacun des propriétaires des établissements où ils avaient fait halte durant leur voyage aller. Le chevalier d'abord surpris avait rapidement compris qu'il devait l'accueil qui leur était accordé à la présence de Tristan. Apparemment tout le monde avait été conquis par la bouille adorable du petit garçon qui dépassait de la couverture qui l'emmitouflait.

Lorsque vint l'heure de la sieste pour l'enfant, Jaime s'allongea à ses côtés comme il le faisait parfois depuis leur arrivée à l'auberge. Il sentit le petit corps venir se presser contre sa poitrine comme à son habitude. Tandis qu'il sentait le souffle régulier de l'enfant dans son cou, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il vivait les dernières heures en sa compagnie et il en avait le coeur serré.

Quelques heures plus tard, il accompagnait avec bienveillance le garçonnet désormais âgé de onze mois dans ses premiers essais à la marche. Le tapis d'herbe sous ses pieds le prévenait d'une éventuelle blessure causée par sa maladresse. Rassuré par la main de l'adulte qui tenait la sienne, le petit parvint faire quelques pas mal assurés avant de perdre l'équilibre et d'atterrir sur les mains et les genoux dans la verdure. Il exprima par des pleurs sa contrariété façe à l'échec de ce premier essai mais ses larmes se tarirent bien vite dans les bras de l'adulte et de nombreux essais suivirent, certain infructueux d'autre réussis. Jaime mit fin à cette séquence avant que l'enfant ne s'épuise et l'emmena au bord de l'étang pour le distraire grâce à la présence des animaux qui le peuplaient. Ils venaient à peine de s'assoir sur le bord qu'ils entendirent un cheval s'approcher à vive allure. Depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient rencontré personne et furent un peu surpris en voyant une silhouette mettre pied à terre à l'entrée de la clairière. L'inconnu fit quelques pas dans leur direction et Jaime devina son identité.

La guerrière partie depuis quatre jours pour une mission en dehors de la capitale venait de rentrer au Donjon rouge quelques heures auparavant. Une fois le monarque de retour dans ses appartements sécurisés par la présence de deux chevaliers, elle eu envie de s'accorder un moment de repos et choisit de rejoindre pour une partie de l'après-midi Tristan et Jaime à l'auberge. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée dans l'établissement, le patron lui avait immédiatement expliqué que les deux étaient partis pour la journée et lui avait fourni de bonne grâce les informations nécessaires pour se rendre jusqu'au lieu où elle pourrait les retrouver.

En arrivant à leur hauteur, elle fut accueillie par deux visages ravis de la revoir. Tristan qui s'était habitué à sa présence presque quotidienne ces deux dernières semaines tendit les bras vers elle. Jaime se leva alors et lui remit avec plaisir le petit garçon. Tandis qu'elle étreignait tendrement l'enfant, elle interrogea le chevalier.

\- Que faisiez-vous ?

\- Nous nous apprêtions à regarder les oiseaux.

\- Dans ce cas, nous pourrions faire le tour en longeant le bord, proposa-t-elle.

Jaime hocha la tête et ils partirent côte à côte en marchant d'un pas lent si près du bord que Jaime sentit à plusieurs reprises les feuilles de roseaux lui frôler la cuisse.

\- Tu es revenue ce matin ?

\- J'aurai bien voulu mais nous avons été retardés sur la route par la perte d'un fer de l'un des chevaux d'attelage. Nous ne sommes finalement arrivés qu'après l'heure du déjeuner. Si tu avais entendu les complaintes de certains juste parce qu'ils allaient se mettre à table avec une heure de retard. Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à ces privilégiés, éternels insatisfaits et convaincus que tout leur est dû.

\- Si j'ai tiré un enseignement de toutes mes années passées à la capitale, c'est qu'il vaut mieux fuir la vie à la cour, lui répondit Jaime non sans amertume.

Brienne avait trop le sens du devoir pour se laisser gagner par ce même sentiment.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, mais c'est désormais ma vie et je suis bien obligée d'en accepter les facettes les moins agréables.

Elle venait d'achever sa phrase quand les deux chevaliers furent surpris par le caquetage d'une dizaine de volatiles colorés venus s'échouer sur le bord terreux de l'étang juste quelques mètres devant eux.

\- Regarde, Tristan, des canards ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme en les montrant du doigt. Les bêtes multicolores ébouriffant leurs plumes et se secouant en tout sens, attirèrent l'attention du petit garçon qui les fixa avec intérêt. Lorsque les humains se rapprochèrent d'eux lentement, les canards ressentirent le besoin de prendre de la distance et se jetèrent à l'eau les uns après les autres. Quand les trois promeneurs parvinrent à hauteur de la petite plage boueuse où les anatidés étaient quelques minutes plus tôt, il restait pour seule trace de leur passage quelques plumes duveteuses blanches. Jaime s'approcha alors tout près du bord et saisit l'une d'entre elles avant de la tendre à Tristan.

\- Tiens, prends ! Touche comme c'est doux, lui dit-il.

Une main dont les doigts libérés de leur bandage la veille présentaient encore de fines lignes rosées, saisit la plume. Le contact plaisant qu'elle procura fit sourire de contentement l'enfant cependant son intérêt pour l'objet fut aussi bref que lui permettaient ses capacités de concentration ainsi il ne tarda pas à tourner la tête pour regarder vers le bois et a laissé tomber au sol ce qui n'avait désormais plus son attention.

\- Je suggère que nous fassions une pause, dit Brienne lassée de porter depuis presque une heure Tristan dans ses bras. Après avoir chevauché plus d'une matinée ce même jour, elle n'était pas aussi endurante qu'habituellement.

Jaime comprit le message sous-jacent et accepta volontiers. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la lisière du bois et s'assirent sur le tronc noirci d'un jeune arbre, un chêne en pleine croissance qui avait eu la malchance d'être foudroyé. Brienne déposa Tristan sur l'herbe devant elle, sitôt au sol le petit garçon heureux d'être libre de ses mouvements commença à se déplacer à quatre pattes. La guerrière dit alors avec confiance.

\- Il n'ira pas bien loin.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais ici il n'est pas dans la chambre et je peux t'assurer que lorsque j'ai dû aller le récupérer tout à l'heure, il avait fait une sacrée distance en très peu de temps. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas dirigé vers le bord de l'étang parce qu'...

\- N'en dit pas plus! l'interrompit Brienne à qui toute allusion à une noyade était insupportable. Nous allons surveiller attentivement qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de nous.

Tandis qu'ils observaient Tristan assis dans l'herbe occupé à cueillir, bien qu'arracher soit un terme plus exact, de petites fleurs jaunes, Jaime se confia à Brienne.

\- Je repartirai dans deux jours, commença-t-il. Tristan va rester ici car je l'amène demain chez la famille qui doit l'adopter.

Brienne fut très surprise par cette annonce car Jaime n'avait plus mentionné la question de trouver une famille d'adoption depuis la première nuit passée au chevet de Tristan. Il ne lui avait certes jamais dit avoir renoncé à ce projet mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il le mettrait à exécution rapidement.

\- Tu as fait ton choix alors, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec détachement.

\- Il le fallait bien, répondit-il sans entrain. Mais ce sont de braves gens, ils feront ce qu'il faut pour lui.

\- Ce sera très probablement le cas, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, intériorisant toutes ses réserves sur la solution trouvée car elle considérait n'avoir aucun droit d'interférer dans la décision que Jaime avait prise.

La guerrière préférait s'en tenir là sur ce sujet avec lequel elle était mal à l'aise, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au chemin du retour que Jaime effectuerait le lendemain. Elle devinait qu'il serait peiné après avoir laissé derrière lui l'enfant et proposa de l'accompagner pour lui éviter de tout affronter seul. Jaime accepta avec gratitude.

**...**

Le lendemain en milieu de matinée, Jaime portant Tristan dans ses bras avançait dans la rue étroite menant à la demeure des adoptants. De là où il était, il apercevait une grande maison de pierre blanche, parfaitement entretenue. Les décorations nombreuses et finement sculptées sur la façade indiquaient la richesse de ceux qui l'avaient bâti plus d'un siècle auparavant. Sous le porche de l'une des maisons voisines, il aperçut la silhouette de Brienne. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa présence, elle avait renoncé à porter son armure dorée et avait seulement revêtu sa longue tunique de cuir noir et or. En arrivant à sa hauteur, le chevalier s'arrêta et une main de la guerrière se posa sur la joue de l'enfant tandis que l'autre lui caressa le dos. Elle regarda alors Jaime dans les yeux et lui demanda avec douceur.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, elle vit Jaime détourner le regard vers le sol et déglutir avec difficulté.

_Aussi bien que je m'y attendais_, pensa-t-elle en percevant le mal-être flagrant de l'homme en face d'elle. Contrairement à la veille, elle trouva le courage de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, faisant fi de son incertitude d'être en droit de le faire. Ses mains quittèrent Tristan et virent se poser sur les joues de son ancien amant pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. Dans une posture identique à celle qu'elle avait adopté autrefois à Winterfell, elle prit à nouveau le risque de lui ouvrir son âme.

\- Ne le fais pas, rien ne t'y oblige. Jaime, ce n'est pas juste ni pour toi, ni pour lui. Tristan n'a pas besoin d'une famille, il en a déjà une. Il n'a pas besoin d'un père, il en a déjà un. Je suis restée auprès de vous suffisamment longtemps pour t'assurer que tu es celui qu'il a choisi. Ne l'abandonne pas maintenant, il a déjà tout perdu une fois, ne lui fais pas revivre cela. Toi, tu as déjà vécu la douleur atroce de la perte de chacun de tes trois enfants, ne t'inflige pas cela une quatrième fois.

Jaime restait muet mais continuait à soutenir intensément son regard alors elle poursuivit.

\- Tu lui apporteras tout ce dont il aura besoin pour devenir un jeune homme bon. Tu dois me croire, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Tristan va te permettre de vivre ce dont tu as toujours été privé: être pleinement père.

Avec une voix nouée par l'émotion, Jaime répondit.

\- Je ne suis ni sûr ni de le mériter ni d'être à la hauteur.

\- Moi j'en suis certaine et le fait que tu en doutes montre à quel point tu feras toujours de ton mieux pour ne pas faillir dans ce rôle.

Brienne retira ses mains du visage à la barbe argentée et les porta sur le dos de l'enfant qu'elle caressa. Elle voulait qu'il se sente libre pour décider de sa réponse. Pendant un temps qui parut long à la guerrière, le chevalier fixa la maison blanche au bout de la rue puis enfin il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de la femme face à lui. Dans ses yeux émeraude, la peine semblait avoir faibli et son amie comprit que l'angoisse l'avait remplacé dès qu'il lui demanda avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Comment vais-je faire ?

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage en face du sien puis entendit une réponse pleine de bienveillance et d'assurance.

\- Il faut maintenant que tu ailles leur parler et leur expliquer avec calme et honnêteté pourquoi tu gardes Tristan. Il est certain qu'ils seront déçus, mais s'ils ont bon coeur comme nous le pensons alors ils comprendront. Je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je garde le petit ici en t'attendant.

Une fois de plus des paroles d'honneur et de bon sens sortaient de la bouche de la guerrière. Ce même sens de l'honneur qui dictait à Jaime d'assumer son choix en s'adressant aux adoptants lui-même. Alors sans attendre, il confia le petit garçon, se dirigea vers la maison, s'engouffra à l'intérieur après avoir été invité à entrer. Il ressortit peu après et rejoignit Brienne et Tristan. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tant il était heureux et soulagé. Brienne passa son bras libre derrière son dos pour l'enlacer. A son geste, Jaime répondit de la même manière puis dans un murmure à l'oreille de la guerrière, il la remercia pour son aide et son dévouement. Ils seraient restés encore un long moment enlacés si Tristan emprisonné entre leurs deux bustes n'avait pas perdu patience rapidement et commencé à exprimer en s'agitant son mécontentement d'être la "victime" de cette effusion de tendresse.

**...**

Lorsque le soir même, Jaime informa Tyrion de son choix, ce dernier fit la moue, mais après un petit temps de réflexion réalisa qu'en fin de compte c'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait tant à son frère qu'au petit garçon.

Il est heureux et j'ai enfin un neveu non-incestueux. Quelle raison ai-je de me plaindre, pensa-t-il avant d'aborder un sujet le préoccupant bien davantage.

\- Et pour le projet que nous avons évoqué, quelle est ta réponse ?- Je veux bien participer, mais je veux des garanties sur plusieurs aspects. Le premier est le recrutement d'un gérant réellement compétent pour la brasserie. Le second est la répartition des parts dans le capital de la société. Tu en prendras 35% et j'en prendrai 16. Je veux que nous gardions le contrôle sur les décisions.

Tyrion faillit s'étouffer en entendant la participation financière élevée qu'exigeait de lui son frère, mais n'émit aucune contestation. Il était conscient que Jaime n'allait faire aucune concession. Ce dernier précisa qu'il lui donnait son accord uniquement parce que c'était une manne financièrement importante pour Wildfield Manor, mais qu'en aucun cas, il ne voulait que son nom soit associé aux produits qui allaient être exportés à travers le royaume.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance pour cela. Cette boisson sera présentée et vendue comme si elle venait directement de mes entrailles.

\- Tu penses vraiment que le roi va t-autoriser à utiliser ton titre officiel dans un but commercial ?

\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, répondit Tyrion. Il passe son temps devant sa fenêtre à regarder les vagues, me répète sans cesse qu'il me fait confiance pour faire mon travail au mieux et m'écoute à peine quand je lui parle des affaires courantes. Autant te dire que ce qui attrait à ma future bière le laissera totalement indifférent.

\- Assure-toi s'en tout de même avant.

\- Je t'en donne ma parole.

\- Bien, alors je suppose que nous sommes partis pour des échanges de courriers presque quotidiens.

\- Et nous nous reverrons bientôt. J'ai bien l'intention d'être présent pour l'inauguration de la brasserie, répondit Tyrion certain de son fait.

Jaime se montra nettement plus sceptique.

\- Tu penses réellement que tu vas pouvoir te permettre d'y consacrer un voyage ?

\- Disons que j'ai en tête d'inclure cette étape à Wildfield Manor dans un séjour d'ordre officiel, lui expliqua le nain qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Je suis Gouverneur des terres de l'ouest désormais, j'ai donc toute légitimité pour venir ponctuellement à Castral Roc rencontrer mes bannerets.

Jaime espérait vraiment que cette visite de son cadet dans les prochains mois pourrait se concrétiser, mais en attendant, il était l'heure pour eux de se quitter. Après une longue étreinte fraternelle, Tyrion remonta dans le chariot qui l'attendait devant l'auberge pour rentrer au Donjon Rouge.

Le jour d'après, le soleil indiquait midi quand dans la cour de l'auberge le chevalier termina de seller son cheval. Tandis qu'il le menait par la bride jusqu'à un montoir, Ana portant Tristan montait dans l'attelage qui allait les ramener chez eux. Son pied n'eut pas le temps de toucher l'étrier, la voix de Brienne dans son dos l'interrompit dans son geste.

\- Je suis venue vous souhaitez bon retour. Je craignais que vous ne soyez déjà partis.

\- Tyrion n'as^pas été capable de t'informer du moment de notre départ ? demanda Jaime étonné.

\- Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais avec tout son travail, difficile de lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop indulgente car je peux t'assurer que lorsqu'un sujet l'intéresse, sa mémoire est infaillible.

\- J'espère que vous aurez un temps clément, quinze jours de voyage c'est déjà si long, surtout pour Tristan. Si tu veux bien, quand tu le pourras écris-moi pour me donner de ses nouvelles.

\- Si tu es prête à t'abîmer les yeux pour déchiffrer mon écriture alors je le ferai avec plaisir.

Pendant un instant, les deux chevaliers restèrent à un pas l'un de l'autre immobiles espérant que l'autre saurait conclure ce moment d'adieux. Brienne mit fin à ce flottement en s'avançant pour enlacer Jaime. Un peu surpris, mais surtout ému, il passa ses bras autour d'elle tout en appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de la guerrière. Durant cette étreinte, ils fermèrent les yeux faisant disparaitre le reste du monde pour ne se concentrer que sur la sensation de chaleur et de douceur de leurs deux corps tendrement enlacés, qui leur avait tant manqué. A contre-coeur, Jaime se détacha légèrement puis rappela dans un murmure à l'oreille de Brienne que le temps était venu pour lui de la quitter. En réponse, elle lui caressa délicatement l'une des joues avant d'y déposer un baiser furtif.

Seulement quelques instants plus tard, le chevalier mit pied à l'étrier et se hissa sur sa monture. Le cavalier suivi par le chariot transportant Tristan et sa nourrice s'avança au pas jusqu'au chemin qui permettait de rejoindre la route d'Or. Le trio disparut à l'entrée d'un bois sans que le cavalier n'adresse un dernier regard à Brienne. Restée seule près de la porte de la cour, la gorge nouée par le chagrin, elle était au bord des larmes. Sous une lumière vive perçant au travers du feuillage des arbres, le visage du chevalier aux tempes grisonnantes qui s'éloignait, arborait la même tristesse.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

* Cette pathologie dont j'ai allègrement simplifié les aspects médicaux, s'appelle la syndactylie.

**.**

**Réponses aux lecteurs hors MP:**

Merci beaucoup **Kael Kaerlan** pour ta review très intéressante. Tes précieuses explications concernant le comportement du lectorat m'ont permis de relativiser ce qui m'apparaissait décevant et même décourageant. Concernant les retrouvailles, le temps très court dont dispose les deux personnages explique peut-être en partie ta frustration de lecteur. Ce sentiment sera également présent par la suite chez les personnages et fera l'objet d'un traitement détaillé. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire la suite.

.

Merci **Guest** pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira autant.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

**.**

Voici la première partie du nouveau chapitre de Suivre son chemin. J'ai effectué ce découpage car si l'essentiel des évènements se déroule dans un même lieu et sur un temps relativement court, la tonalité de chacune des parties sera bien différente. La seconde, plus courte, sera publiée la semaine prochaine.

J'espère que cette suite vous procurera autant de plaisir à sa lecture que j'en ai pris à son écriture.

Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus et je tiens à remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une trace écrite de leur passage. N'hésitez pas me signaler les coquilles pour que je puisse les corriger car malgré mes relectures, il en reste toujours.

**.**

**Guest**: merci pour ta review encourageante. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

**.**

Bonne lecture à vous.

A bientôt.

Dame Iris

* * *

**Chapitre 5: La traque.**

...

..

.

Les travaux de transformation d'une ancienne fabrique en brasserie, dans un village situé à mi-chemin de Wildfield Manor et Silverhill, s'achevèrent dès la fin du printemps soit un peu moins de quatre mois après le départ de Jaime de Port Réal. Au grand soulagement du chevalier qui avait dû assumer la tâche prenante de supervision du chantier, celui-ci s'était déroulé sans difficulté et sans retard en grande partie grâce à l'embauche de très nombreux artisans et manœuvres. Sitôt qu'il acheva la lecture de la missive de son frère lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle, Tyrion n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : préparer son voyage sur ses terres natales. Durant deux semaines, il prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour s'assurer que son absence du Donjon Rouge ne soit pas source de désordre dans l'administration du royaume. Afin que les affaires courantes bénéficient d'une gestion efficace et pragmatique, il confia à Ser Davos le soin de mener les séances du Conseil Restreint à sa place, ainsi que de le remplacer lors des audiences hebdomadaires. Le vieux chevalier intègre, travailleur et plein de bon sens avait toute la confiance de la Main du roi pour mener à bien ces missions.

_Au moins grâce à lui je serai certain d'être tenu informé avec clarté et honnêteté_, pensa le nain au moment d'arrêter son choix.

Le monarque n'émit pas d'objection à l'absence temporaire de sa Main. Il fut impossible au nain de deviner si Bran avait deviné toutes les motivations qui le poussaient à effectuer ce voyage. Il ignorait tout autant si le souverain n'avait pas accédé à sa requête car il savait déjà, grâce à ses facultés à prévoir les événements à venir, que la gestion du royaume ne présenterait pas de difficulté majeure dans les semaines futures. Le roi accorda au cadet des Lannister la présence du Lord Commandant ainsi que celle de deux chevaliers de la garde royale pour assurer sa protection. Pour compléter cette garde rapprochée, Brienne insista pour que trois gardes du palais fassent également partie du voyage.

Le quinzième jour après la réception de la lettre de son frère, le cortège de Tyrion quitta sous le soleil la cour du Donjon Rouge en direction de Castral Roc. Comme à son habitude, le nain voyagea dans le chariot couvert, à ses côtés s'assirent l'un de ses secrétaires et deux conseillers chargés de l'assister. Devant l'attelage, six cavaliers en armure portant l'épée incluant parmi eux Brienne et Podrick, formaient l'escorte. Le trajet prévu consistait à atteindre directement Castral Roc puis à repartir en faisant halte par Wildfield Manor. S'il n'avait pas été question de satisfaire la volonté de Tyrion de revoir son frère, le Lord Commandant se serait fermement opposée à ce détour conséquent, qui accroissait les risques pour la sécurité de la Main du roi.

Trois semaines après son départ de Port Real, le cortège arrivant par la route d'Or franchit les portes de la demeure ancestrale des Lannister. Tyrion eut un pincement au cœur en pénétrant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs décennies dans le lieu où il avait passé son enfance. Le château était inoccupé depuis fort longtemps et le personnel réduit depuis des années à cause des déboires financiers de la famille, avait fait au mieux pour rendre le lieu accueillant à l'occasion du retour de leur seigneur et maître. Cependant, pour un visiteur attentif, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que les draps recouvrant les meubles ainsi que la poussière sur les rampes des escaliers et sur les tableaux représentant les illustres ancêtres venait tout juste d'être essuyée. Le luxe à l'intérieur du château fit néanmoins forte impression aux invités. Des multiples boiseries recouvertes de dorures, des tapis luxueux et d'immenses tentures sang et or recouvrant chaque pan de murs, étalaient sous leurs yeux émerveillés toute l'opulence de jadis de la prestigieuse maison au blason orné du roi des animaux.

Pour Brienne, découvrir la maison d'enfance de Jaime fut une expérience émouvante. Arpenter les couloirs et les salles dont la splendeur et la richesse étaient à la hauteur de l'arrogance de la famille dans laquelle il avait grandi et constater le contraste avec la simplicité et la modestie de Wildfiled Manor lui faisait encore davantage réaliser combien le chevalier avait changé et à quel point elle était admirative de sa transformation.

Tyrion éprouva une certaine appréhension en pénétrant dans l'ancien bureau de son père. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir Lord Tywin, l'homme implacable qui l'avait élevé, assis derrière l'immense meuble dont les pieds sculptés avaient la forme de pattes de lion toutes griffes dehors. Après avoir parcouru la pièce, d'un pas lent, les mains croisées derrière le dos, observant chaque détail, il réalisa qu'elle n'abritait rien de plus que des ombres inoffensives du passé et se sentit soulagé. Peu après, il s'y enferma avec son secrétaire et ses conseillers pour préparer les audiences à venir. Son titre de Gouverneur des Terres de l'Ouest n'était pas seulement honorifique, il s'accompagnait de la lourde tâche d'administrer avec efficacité cette province au nom du roi Bran. Son impossibilité d'être présent régulièrement sur place lui demandait de faire preuve d'une grande habilité pour maintenir son autorité sur l'ensemble de ses bannerets. Être attentif, compréhensif, mais ferme et exigeant était l'attitude nécessaire à sa réussite.

L'accueil des maisons vassales dans la grande salle du château nécessitait plusieurs jours d'organisation aussi la tenue des audiences ne fut fixée qu'au troisième matin après l'arrivée du cortège. Les domestiques eurent fort à faire entre la préparation de la salle d'honneur et celle du traditionnel banquet qui devait se tenir le premier soir et auquel les familles les plus importantes de la région étaient conviées.

Le premier jour d'audience fut consacré à l'écoute successive des représentants de chaque seigneurie. Sans surprise pour Tyrion, ce furent essentiellement des doléances qui se succédèrent. Tout comme il l'avait fait à Haut-Jardin quelques mois auparavant, il se montra très attentif aux plaintes de chacun, prit soin qu'elles soient notées scrupuleusement par son secrétaire. Aux demandes qui portaient sur les sujets les plus triviaux, il offrit une réponse immédiate mais différa celles qui nécessitaient une réflexion plus aboutie.

Dans la soirée, les invités du banquet se regroupèrent dans une vaste salle de réception au milieu de laquelle les domestiques avaient disposé de longues tables en arc de cercle. La délégation venue de Port Réal fut invitée à s'assoir au centre et la place d'honneur fut réservée à la Main du roi. Ses conseillers, son secrétaire et le Lord Commandant s'assirent à ses côtés. Derrière eux, les cinq gardes et chevaliers chargés de protéger Tyrion restèrent debout en faction. Les seigneurs vassaux invités prirent place aux tables placées aux extrémités. Le maître de Castral Roc se leva et porta un toast à son retour dans sa province natale après une si longue absence. Il souligna sa volonté d'accorder une importance toute particulière aux nobles familles de celle-ci et promit des visites régulières de sa part à l'avenir. Il y avait de la sincérité dans les paroles du nain mais aussi le savant calcul du stratège politique qui savait la nécessité de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ceux qu'il devait gérer. Les invités se montrèrent enthousiastes à l'écoute de ses paroles et exprimèrent leur contentement en levant leur verres à la santé de leur seigneur et gouverneur. Les réjouissances se poursuivirent jusqu'au milieu de la nuit alors même qu'il aurait été plus que raisonnable pour de nombreux convives de ne pas veiller de manière tardive. Lorsque Tyrion, partiellement aviné et parfaitement épuisé, retrouva sa chambre, il s'effondra en travers de son lit comme un ivrogne pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, des maux de tête l'accompagnèrent à son réveil. Bien que n'étant pas au mieux de sa forme, le nain s'installa sans tarder au petit bureau situé dans la chambre pour prendre connaissance du courrier arrivé la veille. Après avoir achevé sa lecture, il réunit, au prix d'un effort intense, toutes ses capacités de concentration pour obtenir une vision de l'état global de la province. Des éléments collectés lors des audiences et du banquet, il conclut avec soulagement que la situation était satisfaisante compte tenu aux circonstances particulièrement difficiles liées à la longue période de guerres et d'instabilité politique qui s'était achevée une année auparavant. Les conflits entre les seigneuries étaient peu nombreux, les récoltes de l'année en cours avaient été ou allaient être suffisamment bonnes pour garantir la sécurité alimentaire des habitants et malgré l'appauvrissement commun à toutes les régions du royaume, les activités de commerce s'étaient dans leur ensemble convenablement maintenues.

Il restait principalement à régler des situations individuelles critiques, pour l'essentiel la faillite de certaines maisons à la suite d'investissements dans la capitale réduits à néant lors de la destruction presque intégrale de celle-ci. Lors de son allocution du lendemain, Tyrion insista sur la nécessité pour les familles en difficulté de faire appel aux banques étrangères tout particulièrement celles des cités libres pour la reconstruction de leurs bâtiments détruits ainsi que l'acquisition de stocks pour leurs activités de commerce. La Main du roi était convaincue que les prêteurs se montreraient favorables à l'idée de les financer car les perspectives du retour à une situation solvable à moyen terme étaient bonnes. Il y eut des réticences dans l'assistance car le recours au prêt était une pratique qui n'avait nullement les faveurs de la noblesse. Cependant le pouvoir de persuasion de la Main du roi ainsi que la nécessité d'agir dans l'urgence permirent de faire accepter cette solution à nombre des maisons menacées de banqueroute.

Le lendemain de l'ultime réunion dans la salle d'honneur, les voyageurs partagèrent un petit-déjeuner avant de reprendre la route. En cette période estivale, le ciel était dégagé et la luminosité intense. Quittant la table parmi les premiers, Brienne vint se poster devant la large fenêtre de la salle de réception où tous étaient réunis. Par l'ouverture, la guerrière avait vue sur le contrebas des hautes falaises tombant à pics sur lesquelles, défiant toutes les lois de la physique, était bâtie la demeure des Lannister. Des vagues immenses venaient régulièrement et brutalement s'écraser contre la roche. Cette vue sur la mer lui rappela sa propre maison d'enfance, dont chaque fenêtre donnant sur la côte permettait de contempler le mouvement régulier des eaux de la Baie des Naufrageurs. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Tyrion venu la rejoindre.

\- Castral Roc ne serait rien sans ses falaises. Je crois n'en avoir jamais vu de si hautes de toute ma vie et pourtant je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai voyagé, se confia-t-il sur un ton amical.

\- Il en est de même pour moi, Lord Tyrion, répondit-elle.

Le regard fixant l'horizon, le nain poursuivit.

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, il est possible de sauter depuis un promontoire juste en dessous et d'y survivre.

Brienne le dévisagea incrédule, était-il en train de se moquer d'elle ou n'était-il pas entièrement remis de la soirée arrosée de la veille.

\- Même comme plaisanterie, c'est difficile à croire ! Il faudrait être fou ou idiot pour prendre un tel risque !

Elle vit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur le visage du cadet des Lannister.

\- Et pourtant c'est vrai ! J'avais six ou sept ans lorsque je l'ai vu faire, cependant je ne m'aventurerai pas à le considérer comme l'un ou l'autre.

Les indices contenus dans sa réponse permirent à son interlocutrice de deviner l'identité du risque-tout d'alors.

\- Qui d'autre que lui pour avoir le toupet de défier ainsi les Sept ! répondit-elle avant de nuancer ses propos. Tant d'arrogance autrefois et si peu aujourd'hui, ajouta-elle d'une voix émue.

\- Sans vous, il n'aurait pas parcouru tout ce chemin, lui répondit Tyrion, exprimant ainsi sa reconnaissance pour le rôle déterminant qu'avait joué la première femme chevalier du royaume dans la longue transformation de son ainé.

\- Bien au contraire, il ne me doit rien. C'est seul qu'il a retrouvé le meilleur de lui-même, le corrigea Brienne.

_Nous savons tout deux que c'est faux_, pensa le nain qui garda pour lui cette pensée et, à la place, regarda le femme se tenant près de lui du coin de l'oeil. Il perçut l'émotion qui la traversait. C'était autant de la fierté que de la tendresse qui avait percée dans sa voix mais le nain aurait tant aimer pouvoir sonder entièrement son âme afin de connaître le lien exact qui l'unissait maintenant à son frère. Nul doute que ce qui les reliait était puissant et tendre, mais de nature romantique comme autrefois, cela restait un mystère pour lui. Pendant encore quelques minutes, ils restèrent en silence côte à côte face à la mer.

**...**

Presque une semaine après son arrivée à Castral Roc, la délégation quitta le rocher pour Wildfield Manor. Tyrion se réjouissait d'avance de la future halte de quelques jours dans le domaine, qu'il considérait comme une villégiature.

L'après-midi du troisième jour de voyage touchait à sa fin quand le cortège s'arrêta dans la cour du manoir. Tandis que son fils et son mari s'occupaient des chevaux puis des bagages, Mme Oaks servit une collation dans la grande salle. Elle informa les invités que Jaime partit à la ferme des Smith, ne serait sans doute pas de retour avant l'heure du dîner. Après avoir profité des sucreries et des boissons fraiches offertes, les voyageurs montèrent dans leur chambre. Avant de gravir les escaliers, Tyrion précisa à la servante qu'un immense rouleau qui avait été attaché sur le toit du chariot, devait être porté dès que possible dans la chambre de Ser Jaime. L'objet de grande dimension avait été rapporté de Castral Roc à la demande de ce dernier. En entrant dans leurs chambres, tous les gardes apprécièrent grandement d'enfin pouvoir quitter armure, tunique de protection et bottes montantes de cavalier pour revêtir une tenue civile légère et confortable. Dans la sécurité relative offerte à l'intérieur du manoir, seules leurs épées les accompagnaient de manière symbolique jusque dans la grande salle.

Alors que Brienne achevait de de nouer les liens de son épaisse tunique de cuir aux bandelettes dorées, on frappa à sa porte et Mme Oaks demanda la permission d'entrer et la guerrière la lui accorda volontiers.

\- Ser Brienne, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir. J'espère que vous vous êtes parfaitement remise, demanda la femme avec un intérêt sincère.

\- Je vais bien grâce à vous, Mme Oaks et je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier d'avoir été si dévouée.

\- Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite que l'on s'y attarde, Ser.

\- Pensez-vous que sa nourrice me laisserait voir le petit Tristan à cette heure, demanda la guerrière.

Elle reçut une longue réponse assez surprenante, mélangeant regret et consternation.

\- Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas possible. Tristan n'est pas ici, il est avec Ser Jaime. Si vous saviez, son père l'emmène partout où il va ; j'ai beau lui répéter que ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant qui sait tout juste marcher, il ne m'écoute pas. Le petit a pourtant bien une nourrice, Rose, la jeune femme tout à fait charmante, qui a remplacé Ana, mais c'est à se demander à quoi elle sert en dehors de langer et donner à manger.

\- Si cela leur convient à tous les deux, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en inquiéter autant.

Mais la servante qui comme le reste des habitants du domaine après avoir longuement guetté en vain la venue d'une catastrophe au domaine, avait finalement accepté la présence de Tristan dans la maison de son maitre, était loin de partager cet avis.

\- Oh que si je m'en inquiète ! Cet enfant n'a même pas besoin de demander quoique ce soit, son père se fait un devoir d'anticiper sur tout. Rendez-vous compte que le petit n'a eu à pleurer qu'une fois pendant sa sieste pour qu'il ne les fasse plus dans sa chambre, mais dans le bureau de Ser Jaime. C'est lui qui le garde pendant qu'il s'occupe de ses papiers et cela dure depuis des semaines. Savez-vous ce que fait la nourrice pendant ce temps-là, elle fait la couture et m'aide avec le linge. Notez que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide mais Ser Jaime a insisté. A-t-on déjà vu cela, une nourrice qui s'occupe du linge ! Du temps de Lord et Lady Chambers, ce ne serait jamais arrivé.

Après avoir marqué une pause pour reprendre son souffle, elle conclut fatiguée par tous les tracas que les changements imposés par son maître lui causaient.

\- Tout cela me dépasse.

Aux yeux de Brienne, la pauvre femme se rendait malade sans raison. Elle ne voyait rien de bien inquiétant dans la façon dont Jaime s'occupait de son fils. Au contraire, elle était agréablement surprise qu'il offre à son jeune enfant une toute autre relation que celle habituellement distante des pères de la noblesse envers leur progéniture. La même qu'elle avait connu avec son père, bien qu'elle ait toujours reconnu à ce dernier sa grande bienveillance. La guerrière comprenait néanmoins que pour une domestique habituée depuis toujours à observer une toute autre éducation, ce changement fut difficile à comprendre. Aussi, elle répondit avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

\- Mme Oaks, il me semble que vous prenez cette situation trop à coeur. Je suis certaine que Ser Jaime est très attaché à Tristan et fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour lui. L'avenir lui donnera raison, vous verrez.

La servante répondit avec un grand soupir avant d'entrouvrir la porte pour sortir.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, Ser Brienne, je l'espère vraiment.

Les invités étaient déjà tous attablés quand ils aperçurent Jaime en tenue de cavalier traversé rapidement le hall d'entrée puis gravir les escaliers suivi par Rose portant Tristan. Leur hôte réapparut très rapidement, habillé dans une tenue plus adaptée pour participer à un dîner et se joignit à eux. Avant même que son frère cadet ne fasse les présentations d'usage, il reconnut Podrick parmi ses invités et adressa un sourire amical au jeune chevalier. Encore incertain des sentiments de ce dernier à son égard, il fut agréablement surpris de le voir lui renvoyer son sourire. Certainement que les nombreux mois écoulés et peut-être quelques allusions bienveillantes de Brienne envers sa personne, avait atténué la rancœur légitime de l'ancien écuyer.

Comme de rigueur, Tyrion introduisit chaque hôte auprès de son frère et le repas put commencer dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Au cours de la conversation, le fonctionnement du domaine attisa la curiosité de tous les convives et Jaime prit un grand plaisir à expliquer le fonctionnement mis en place depuis son arrivée. L'attitude de Brienne fut bien différente de celle qu'elle avait eu lors du dernier dîner pris à cette table. Elle choisit de s'asseoir à côté du nain sachant que son frère se placerait en face de lui car elle désirait vraiment pouvoir l'écouter et obtenir certaines réponses. Celle qui lui tenait le plus à coeur d'obtenir portait sur Tristan.

\- Allons-nous le voir ce soir ?

\- Sa nourrice le fait manger à cette heure et va le préparer pour le coucher. Je monterai dans peu de temps, si tu le souhaites, accompagne-moi.

\- Je peux tout autant attendre demain matin, répondit-elle mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'immiscer dans un moment qui lui paraissait trop intime pour permettre sa présence.

\- Ou tu peux le voir ce soir si tu préfères, rétorqua Jaime en insistant bien sur le premier mot.

La discussion reprit aussitôt sur la brasserie. Tyrion fit part de son impatience à être le lendemain, jour fixé pour l'inauguration. Sa déception fut grande lorsque son frère lui expliqua.

\- Nous avons du la reporter d'un jour car je dois aller demain dans les bois au-delà de la ferme des White. Une attaque sur les brebis a eut lieu il y a deux jours et trois d'entre elles ont été tuées. Le fils des fermiers pense avoir repéré par deux fois un loup dans ce secteur. Si c'est bien le cas, il est nécessaire de l'abattre.

\- Comment comptez-vous réussir à tuer cet animal, Ser Jaime, demanda avec une réelle curiosité l'un des conseillers.

\- A distance et avec beaucoup de chance. Il n'y a que l'arc ou l'arbalète qui puisse l'atteindre. Dans le cas présent, comme je ne pourrai pas le faire moi-même, nous utiliserons l'arc car par chance, Will, le fils des gardiens est plutôt bon tireur avec cette arme, expliqua le chevalier avant de proposer à toute la tablée. Si certains d'entre vous veulent nous accompagner, ils sont les bienvenus. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons de chance de le repérer si nous restons discrets. Toutefois, la chevauchée qui nous attend sera longue donc il est préférable d'être bon cavalier.

Cette proposition n'était absolument pas du goût de Tyrion qui préférait de loin se casser une jambe que de rester à cheval durant des heures entières à suivre une bête sauvage qui ne pourrait même pas terminer en gigot à la table du dîner.

\- Me concernant c'est un grand « Non merci ».

Jaime adressa un sourire complice à son cadet.

\- Le contraire m'aurait surpris.

A l'annonce de Tyrion, les deux frères d'armes ainsi que les gardes du palais regardèrent dans la direction de leur Commandant attendant une instruction de sa part. Elle leur précisa qu'elle souhaitait qu'au minimum que deux d'entre eux restent auprès de la Main du roi. Les autres étaient libres de leurs mouvements. Après concertation, Ser Podrick et deux gardes du palais choisirent de participer à la sortie.

\- Tout bien considéré, Ser, nous préférons renoncer car nous ne sommes pas certains d'être en mesure de supporter une longue chevauchée. Voyez-vous, nous ne montons plus depuis de longues années, s'excusèrent ensuite les deux conseillers et le secrétaire.

En les entendant, celui qui avait fait le même choix qu'eux, répondit à la place de son ainé avec enthousiasme.

\- Je suis certain que mon frère n'en est absolument pas contrarié et vous me voyez ravis que nous soyons assez nombreux pour faire quelques parties de cartes.

A l'issue du tour de table, Jaime réalisa que Brienne était la seule à ne pas avoir pris position et à son regard fixant la lumière du soleil couchant par la fenêtre, il sentit qu'elle cherchait à s'évader d'une discussion qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que l'idée d'une chevauchée dans les bois du domaine rappelait forcément de pénibles souvenirs à la guerrière et trouva plus sage d'attendre un moment favorable pour lui demander ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

Au moment où Mme Oaks déposa sur la table les plats de viande, elle fit un signe discret à Jaime. Ce dernier s'excusa alors auprès de ses invités de quitter momentanément la table et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Brienne qui le suivait, il ralentit le pas tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Les deux chevaliers montèrent l'escalier en silence avant de poursuivre dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre attenante à celle de Jaime. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la pièce que Rose sortit les laissant seuls avec Tristan. Le petit garçon jouait assis sur un tapis avec des cubes de bois. Absorbé par sa tentative d'en faire une pile, il ne remarqua son père qu'à l'instant où il sentit celui-ci l'attraper sous les aisselles. Il gesticula pour manifester sa surprise, mais redevint aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon sitôt dans les bras de l'adulte.

\- Nous avons de la visite ce soir, dit doucement le chevalier à l'oreille du petit, en se tournant vers la femme qui l'accompagnait. Tu te rappelles Brienne, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas oublié ses yeux bleus.

Malgré la gentillesse et la certitude contenues dans la remarque de Jaime, cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune enfant ait gardé un souvenir d'elle. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques semaines et une partie du temps dans un état de somnolence. Pourtant les bras qu'il tendit vers elle semblaient indiquer le contraire et elle en fut aussi surprise qu'émue. Jaime lui confia l'enfant et tandis qu'elle le serrait contre elle, il souffla une à une les chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce, en laissant seulement une allumée, celle située près du fauteuil devant la petite cheminée dont la chaleur des flammes inondait la pièce. Restant près de l'âtre, il fit signe à Brienne de s'approcher et désigna le confortable siège couvert d'un velours bleu nuit.

\- Viens t'assoir, c'est l'heure de l'histoire.

La guerrière s'installa avec l'enfant. Jaime s'empara d'un livre posé sur le manteau de la cheminée, l'ouvrit puis débuta la lecture d'un conte. Bercé par la voix rassurante de son père et enveloppé par les bras protecteurs de Brienne, le petit garçon ne tarda pas à somnoler. En le voyant ainsi, les deux adultes décidèrent qu'il était temps pour lui de regagner son lit. Arrivés dans la chambre voisine, Tristan fut déposé délicatement sur son matelas et s'endormit dans l'instant sous des regards attendris.

Peu après, tandis que les deux chevaliers marchaient dans le couloir pour regagner la grande salle, Jaime profita de ce court moment seul à seul avec la guerrière pour demander.

\- Souhaites-tu nous accompagner demain ?

La guerrière se mordit la lèvre et chercha ses mots. Percevant son malaise, Jaime essaya de se montrer des plus compréhensifs et rassurants.

\- Si tu crains que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois recommence, je comprends parfaitement, mais tu pourras monter un cheval au pied vraiment sûr.

\- Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il le sera ?

\- Parce que je te laisserai monter le mien. J'ai confiance en lui car depuis que nous avons quitté Port Réal, il s'est montré imperturbable. De plus il connaît parfaitement les bois où nous irons.

Face à cette proposition, la guerrière choisit de se laissant guider par la confiance qu'elle plaçait désormais en Jaime et accepta en lui adressant un sourire discret de reconnaissance. Sa décision fit éminemment plaisir au chevalier. A peine quelques pas plus loin, elle lui confia.

\- Tout à l'heure, Mme Oaks m'a longuement fait part de ses inquiétudes concernant la façon dont tu élèves Tristan. La pauvre femme était dans tous ses états.

La remarque fit sourire Jaime qui connaissait parfaitement les réserves de la femme du gardien sur le sujet puisque cette dernière ne manquait pas de les lui exprimer à haute voix.

\- Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qu'elle pense, mais aussi longtemps que cette chère Mme Oaks assumera avec toute l'efficacité dont elle est capable, la charge de l'intégralité des tâches domestiques de ma maison, elle aura le droit de me faire part de ses reproches. Tout comme j'aurai le droit de les ignorer, répondit-il en adressant un sourire complice à Brienne.

Ils entamèrent alors la descente des escaliers et ce furent ainsi les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent avant de retrouver les autres invités.

**...**

Les cinq participants à la traque se mirent en selle tôt dans la matinée du lendemain conformément à la volonté de Jaime de disposer du plus de temps possible pour repérer la bête. Mme Oaks glissa un déjeuner froid dans les sacoches de chaque selle, aucun retour au manoir n'étant prévu avant la tombée de la nuit. Les cavaliers commencèrent à avancer au pas sur le sentier menant à la ferme des White. Profitant d'être côte à côte avec Jaime en tête du groupe, Brienne lui demanda quelques précisions.

\- Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour parvenir à la ferme ?

\- Je mets habituellement deux heures en trottant sur une bonne partie du chemin, lui répondit Jaime, familier de ce trajet qu'il effectuait presque chaque semaine.

\- Qu'est-il advenu du cheval que tu avais gardé ? voulut savoir la guerrière.

\- Je l'ai vendu deux semaines après ton départ. Il était trop jeune et il aurait fallu le monter souvent pour qu'il progresse. Malheureusement avec le travail au domaine, je n'avais pas de temps à lui consacrer.

Savoir la bête partie loin des écuries du manoir n'était pas pour déplaire à son infortunée cavalière. Piquée par la curiosité, elle poursuivit.

\- Alors j'imagine que sa vente t'a permis l'achat de quelques brebis.

\- Détrompe-toi, c'est un poney né l'an passé que j'ai choisi.

L'idée sembla étrange à la guerrière qui lui fait part de son étonnement.

\- Mais enfin que comptes-tu faire de lui ?

\- Le débourrer lorsqu'il aura trois ou quatre ans. D'ici là, l'activité du domaine devrait être bien en place et j'aurai du temps à y consacrer. Cela donnera à Will l'occasion d'apprendre, il est déjà impatient à cette idée, répondit-il avec un enthousiasme certain pour ce projet.

Tout en l'écoutant, Brienne réfléchissait et finit par comprendre la réelle motivation de Jaime.

\- Tu veux le donner à Tristan, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Ne penses-tu pas qu'à quatre ans, il sera encore un peu jeune pour apprendre à monter à cheval ?

\- J'ai appris à galoper sur mon premier poney à cet âge ; je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en faire de même.

_Mais toi à cet âge, tu étais probablement le petit garçon le plus intrépide et impulsif de ce royaume. Il t'a fallu plus de quarante ans pour t'assagir alors si tu fais tout pour que Tristan te ressemble, l'avenir promet d'être aussi épique que les plus célèbres combats de l'histoire_, songeait-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Jaime choisit alors d'accélérer l'allure, la sortant ainsi de sa méditation. Le reste du groupe suivit les deux chevaliers au trot. Jaime conserva la même allure durant près de deux mille mètres avant de repasser au pas. Il imposa cette alternance jusqu'à l'arrivée du groupe dans la cour de la modeste habitation de la famille de métayers. Le chevalier et maître du domaine, mit alors pied à terre et tenant sa monture par la bride, s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années vêtu d'une chemise froissée tâchée de terre et d'un bas plus sombre dans un état identique ouvrit la porte et sortit. Sans attendre qu'on lui pose la moindre question, il pointa du doigt une petite bute à l'intérieur du bois situé à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

\- C'est là-bas que je l'ai vu, Ser Jaime. Avant-hier et hier. Une bête plutôt mince, le poils couleur gris. On aurait dit qu'elle boitait un peu. J'espère que vous l'aurez, sinon elle va encore faire du grabuge. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre nos chèvres et nos volailles à cause d'elle.

\- Si cela peut te consoler Jim, je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de perdre à nouveau des brebis. J'ai bien l'intention d'en finir avec elle au plus vite.

Tandis qu'il remontait rapidement en selle, Jaime ajouta.

\- Merci de ton aide et salue tes parents de ma part.

\- Ce sera fait sans faute. Bonne chance, Ser.

Le groupe de cavalier repartit au trot dans la direction indiquée par le jeune homme. A l'orée du bois, Jaime repassa au pas puis fit signe au groupe de s'arrêter. Il expliqua alors.

\- A partir de maintenant, il faudra être discret. Pas de discussion à haute voix et maintenez vos chevaux au pas. Le loup n'en a pas peur, mais s'il les entend à vive allure, il risque de s'enfuir par prudence. Nous allons avancer comme lors d'une battue, tous dans la même direction à distance égale les uns des autres. Will se mettra au centre avec moi, si vous voyez quelque chose, faite signe à votre voisin qui relayera et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier d'entre nous.

Chacun ayant compris les consignes, la traque put commencer. Dans cette zone, le bois était par chance peu dense, permettant une bonne visibilité des cavaliers. L'inconvénient évident était que le canidé pouvait lui aussi tirer profit de cet avantage. Le groupe progressa toute la matinée sans repérer le prédateur. Lorsque le soleil fut au zénith, on s'arrêta dans une clairière pour déjeuner. Hommes et chevaux apprécièrent ce moment de partage et de repos après plusieurs heures en selle. Habitué à faire de longues journées de travail manuel, Will ne se départit pas de son habitude de faire une courte sieste après le repas. A l'exception de Jaime, devenu familier des pratiques des travailleurs de la campagne, les autres convives le regardèrent avec surprise. Devant leur réaction, le régicide dit en souriant.

\- Prenez sa place aux champs ou aux écuries juste une journée et vous verrez que vous adopterez aussi les mêmes habitudes.

L'un des chevaliers formula à haute voix la seule conclusion à donner à cette situation.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que notre tireur se réveille.

L'un de ses frères d'arme décida d'imiter le jeune garçon, dénoua sa cape en tissu léger qu'il portait par-dessus une tenue civile, et l'enroulant pour en faire un oreiller avant de s'allonger. Il fut progressivement imité par chacun à l'exception de Brienne qui préféra rester assise adossée à un arbre. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir et souhaitait profiter de ce moment de calme pour se vider l'esprit.

Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. Une silhouette à la robe cendrée, à l'allure souple et rapide, passa dans une trouée au moment même où son regard se portait sur cette zone. Nul doute que l'animal qui venait d'apparaitre était celui recherché. Pendant quelques instants, Brienne réussit à la suivre des yeux. La bête se dirigeait vers le sud-est du bois. La guerrière se releva rapidement et vint s'agenouiller auprès de Jaime encore endormi. Sitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle l'avertit de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le chevalier afficha un visage réjoui en entendant cette nouvelle et se dépêcha de réveiller discrètement le reste du groupe qui repartit dans la direction indiquée, seulement quelques minutes plus tard. La piste s'avéra encourageante. Dans plusieurs endroits boueux, des empreintes furent repérées permettant de suivre le chemin pris par l'animal avec précision. Les cavaliers s'enfoncèrent encore un long moment dans les bois avant de découvrir en contrebas de la trouée qu'ils suivaient alors, une zone rocheuse au sol accidenté. Parmi les amoncellements de roches et rochers, on pouvait distinguer l'entrée de plusieurs cavités. Autant d'endroits qu'un loup pouvait avoir choisi comme tanière.

Jaime y vit une opportunité. Il était évident pour lui que rester sur place pour mener une surveillance étroite serait plus efficace que de continuer à poursuivre l'animal à travers bois d'autant que celui-ci devenait de plus en plus dense et sombre. Tôt ou tard, l'animal reviendrait et serait alors facile à atteindre. Il fit signe au groupe de faire demi-tour sur quelques centaines de mètres puis incita chacun à mettre pied à terre. Les chevaux furent attachés à cet endroit afin qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention du loup. Le groupe s'installa alors dans un grand bosquet surplombant la zone rocheuse, espérant ainsi voir sans être vu. L'attente débuta dans le silence. Elle dura très longtemps, tellement longtemps que certain commencèrent à se languir de rentrer au manoir pour profiter d'un siège confortable et d'un verre de vin. Si Brienne n'était pas interrompue presque sans cesse par les murmures de Jaime assis à ses côtés, elle aurait sombré dans le sommeil depuis longtemps.

Le régicide, Will et Podrick étaient les seuls à se passionner pour cette attente interminable, commentant sans cesse les mouvements possibles de l'animal et s'impatientant plus que jamais de son retour. Le jeune chevalier, ignorant tout de ces bêtes sauvages, eut grand plaisir à écouter les explications des deux habitants de Wildfield Manor. Voir celui qu'il avait toujours appelé Ser Jaime, dans un tout autre rôle que celui qu'il lui était familier depuis tant d'années, lui parut de prime abord assez étrange, mais plus cette journée passée à ses côtés dans les bois avançait, plus il devenait convaincu que le chevalier était désormais à sa place dans la nouvelle vie qu'il avait choisie. Le garçon, dont la rancœur avait été tenace suite à la douleur qu'il avait imposée à celle qu'il considérait depuis si longtemps comme sa mère d'adoption, s'était affaiblie au fils des mois, en entendant son mentor évoquer en aparté à de régulières occasions son ancien amant avec tendresse. Si elle avait réussit à guérir alors lui pouvait réussir à pardonner.

De tous les chuchotements entre les trois hommes, seule l'explication concernant le fait plutôt rare d'être en présence d'un loup solitaire attira réellement l'attention de Brienne. Cette situation n'était en effet pas courante chez cette espèce vivant habituellement en meute, mais des attaques répétées sur le bétail d'un domaine voisin avaient conduit à l'organisation sous la direction d'un Lieutenant de louveterie de plusieurs battues de grande ampleur dans les mois qui avaient précédés. Il était dès lors possible que l'animal qu'ils traquaient fut le seul survivant de sa meute.

**...**

En milieu d'après-midi, la canidé fit enfin son apparition. L'animal à la robe grise sur le dos et presque blanche sur les pattes et le ventre, comme l'avait bien décrit Tim, se faufila entre les roches et s'engouffra dans une cavité du sol dont l'entrée était partiellement masquée par la présence de petits rochers. Will se déplaça à l'extrémité du bosquet pour avoir la meilleure vue possible. Le jeune garçon se mit en position de tir, banda son arc et se tint prêt à décocher. Il ne s'écoula qu'un bref moment avant que la tête au museau fin et allongé émerge de sa cachette. Sitôt le poitrail du canidé entièrement visible, Will tira l'atteignant à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Grièvement blessé, le loup ne réussit qu'à faire un pas à l'air libre, avant de s'effondrer en émettant des gémissements plaintifs. La blessure infligée par la flèche n'était cependant pas mortelle ; Will et Jaime s'approchèrent pour l'achever. Pour prévenir tout risque de morsure, le jeune homme maintint la tête du canidé plaquée au sol en appuyant avec son pied sur son cou. Jaime s'agenouilla et d'une main sûre mit fin aux souffrances de la bête en lui portant un coup de dague en plein coeur. Tandis qu'il retirait la lame du corps de l'animal, le chevalier éprouva une grande satisfaction; la menace sur son troupeau était levée au moins pour un temps. Il congratula chaleureusement Will d'une tape amicale dans le dos puis se tourna ensuite vers le reste du groupe la mine réjouie pour constater avec déception que la moitié d'entre eux semblaient tout juste de sortir du sommeil. Les participants peu attentifs se réjouir certes du succès de la traque, mais surtout à l'idée de rentrer enfin au manoir.

Alors que Will et Jaime emportaient la dépouille ensanglantée, devenue un trophée, pour la hisser sur la croupe de la monture du chevalier, Brienne s'approcha par curiosité de la tanière. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'en voir. Elle se trouvait à un pas seulement de l'entrée, là où des traces de sang témoignaient de la mise à mort récente, lorsqu'un petit museau gris émergea de la cavité sombre, la faisant sursauter de surprise. L'instant d'après, un second nez pointu presque blanc apparut.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, ils viennent de tuer une femelle qui avait des petits_ ! pensa-t-elle.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants ne sachant que faire, puis s'agenouilla et allongeant le bras à l'intérieur de la cachette, attrapa par la peau du cou les deux louveteaux qui s'étaient mis à l'abri, puis les déposa devant l'entrée. Elle passa à nouveau son bras dans la cavité pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien les seuls, mais ne sentit pas d'autre pelage chaud et doux. Les deux petits étaient probablement les survivants d'une portée plus nombreuse décimée par le manque de nourriture fournie par leur mère, contrainte de les élever sans le soutien d'une meute.

Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à montrer au maître des lieux, les deux boules de poils dont la morphologie permettait d'estimer l'âge à deux, peut-être trois mois. La guerrière pressentait qu'en les voyant Jaime allait avoir une vive surprise. Elle prit les louveteaux dans ses bras et s'approcha du groupe qui commençait déjà à monter en selle. Lorsque Jaime la vit s'approcher, son visage devint blême.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une plaisanterie ! Où les as-tu trouvés ?

\- Dans la tanière. Vous étiez tellement pressés de charger la mère que vous ne les avez même pas remarqués.

Le chevalier se serait volontiers bien passé de devoir affronter ce genre de situation.

\- Vous devez les tuer, Ser Jaime. Ils sont trop jeunes pour se nourrir seuls et vont mourir de faim si nous les laissons là. Ce ne serait pas correct, dit Will sans hésitation.

Les paroles du jeune homme étaient pleines de bon sens, et le reste de l'assistance après avoir fait une mine de dégoût devant sa proposition radicale, se rallièrent à son avis. Jaime s'apprêtait à céder devant la pression collective, quand Brienne, qui n'avait pas pris parti jusqu'à cet instant, s'adressa à lui sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je trouve injuste qu'ils payent de leur vie pour les dommages que leur mère a causés. Ils sont sûrement déjà sevrés vu leur taille alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de les élever parmi les hommes.

_Evidemment si quelqu'un devait de prendre leur défense, cela devait être toi_, pensa immédiatement Jaime, partagé entre irritation et admiration.

\- Comment veux-tu que nous les élevions, ce sont des animaux sauvages !

\- Les enfants Stark ont réussi autrefois, je ne vois pas en quoi il serait impossible de le faire à nouveau. Ils ne sont plus que deux et encore assez jeunes pour être apprivoisés.

\- Quand bien même ils pourraient l'être , je ne peux pas les garder ici alors que je vis au milieu du bétail !

\- Je ne te le demande pas ; je suis certaine que d'autres pourraient vouloir les adopter, répondit-elle avec conviction. Elle marqua une pause avant de suggérer une idée audacieuse. Peut-être même que le roi apprécierait l'idée d'avoir à nouveau un compagnon appartenant à leur espèce.

Jaime la dévisagea, incrédule.

_Un loup qui se promène dans les couloirs du Donjon rouge, es-tu sérieuse ?_ avait-il envie de répondre mais il se retint préférant ne pas entrer dans une joute verbale sans fin. Après un temps de réflexion, il annonça en soupirant.

\- Nous les prenons avec nous et je te donne deux mois pour leur trouver une solution, au-delà je devrais y mettre un terme.

Une fois encore, devant le noble entêtement de la guerrière, il capitulait, en prenant néanmoins soin de poser des conditions strictes. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Brienne, soulagée et satisfaite d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle estimait n'être que justice. Tout juste hissé en selle, Jaime lui tendit sa main valide.

\- Je suppose que je vais en plus devoir en porter un, alors finissons-en.

Dès que les louveteaux furent installés sur le pommeau de la selle de chacun des deux chevaliers, le groupe de cavaliers repartit au pas en direction du manoir.

**...**

Les chasseurs d'un jour arrivèrent dans la cour en toute fin d'après-midi. Sur le perron, Rose qui les avait aperçus revenir au loin tandis qu'elle-même se promenait en compagnie de Tristan, les attendait tenant le petit garçon par la main. M. Oaks s'approcha pour ramener les chevaux jusqu'aux écuries tandis que son fils mit pied à terre le premier pour lui venir en aide. En voyant les deux louveteaux sur les selles de Jaime et Brienne, le teint du vieil homme devint blafard.

_Des loups ! Ser Jaime a rapporté des loups ici ! Se pourrait-il qu'il soit tombé sur la tête_, pensa-t-il.

Voyant le gardien sur le point de défaillir, Jaime chercha à le rassurer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas M. Oaks, tout va bien se passer. Ils resteront dans la grange en attendant que nous les fassions adopter.

Avec un sourire narquois adressé à Brienne, il se hâta de préciser.

\- Ser Brienne s'est engagée personnellement à trouver une famille pour chacun.

Mais en homme de la campagne, le gardien était loin d'être convaincu par cette idée fantaisiste et restait profondément inquiet des dommages qu'allaient causer les deux jeunes canidés.

\- Mais rendez-vous compte, Ser Jaime, dans peu de temps ils s'attaqueront à toutes nos volailles, dit-il à son maître pour tenter de le faire revenir à la raison.

Mais Jaime avait pris sa décision et ne fléchit pas.

\- Tout ira bien car nous allons les garder enfermer aux écuries dans une stalle.

Il s'adressa dans la foulée à Will.

\- Prépare celle qui est vide. Mets des bottes de paille pour barrer l'entrée et trouve de quoi leur mettre de l'eau. Ensuite, va demander à ta mère les abats du gibier que l'on doit servir ce soir.

\- Tout de suite, Ser, répondit le jeune homme en partant vers la grange, tenant deux des chevaux par la bride.

Le gardien, encore tout retourné, se remit finalement à sa tâche. Brienne descendit de sa monture en prenant soin de maintenir le louveteau sur la selle durant sa descente. Elle le saisit ensuite par la peau du cou, le déposa à terre pour le laisser gambader sachant qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas de son congénère. Elle tendit les mains vers Jaime pour l'aider avec le sien. Tandis qu'elle posait le second petit à terre, Rose s'approcha avec Tristan et Brume, qui les suivait comme leur ombre. La chienne les dépassa et toute heureuse de revoir son maître, vint tourner autour du cheval de ce dernier. Le petit garçon lui aussi ravi et très impatient de retrouver les bras de son père, tendit les siens vers lui.

Voyant que Jaime encore en selle, s'apprêtait à descendre pour prendre son fils, Brienne lui fit signe d'attendre et s'adressa à la nourrice.

\- Rose, vous allez me donner Tristan et tenir la bride un instant.

Le chevalier comprit lors les intentions de la guerrière et l'aida à passer les rênes par-dessus l'encolure. Brienne prit ensuite Tristan des bras de sa nourrice tandis qu'elle lui remettait la bride dans les mains.

\- Ne la lâchez surtout pas.

Elle hissa ensuite le garçonnet sur la selle du cheval de son père et le petit se retrouva assis sur le pommeau de cuir. Jaime entoura la poitrine de son fils avec son bras valide pour prévenir d'une éventuelle chute. Le geste rassura Tristan impressionné par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Brienne reprit alors la bride des mains de Rose en la remerciant et commença à mener le cheval au pas.

Les invités venus de l'intérieur de la maison ou de l'extérieur regroupés sur le perron observaient la scène et furent touchés par la vision du tout petit garçon montant à cheval avec son père. Leur attendrissement fut cependant très bref car le propre oncle du petit se chargea de rappeler à son frère ainé, en l'interpellant depuis la porte d'entrée, qu'il était à ses yeux exclu que l'heure imminente du dîner soit retardée. Après avoir entendu l'exigence de son frère, Jaime échangea un regard déçu avec Brienne qui sortit de sa réserve habituelle.

\- Je trouve qu'en vieillissant ton frère devient de plus en plus capricieux, dit-elle juste assez fort pour que seul le chevalier l'entende.

\- Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point, répondit-il en lui remettant Tristan avant de descendre de sa monture.

Se tournant alors un instant pour regarder vers l'intérieur de la grange où les louveteaux avaient été conduits, la guerrière poussa un léger soupir et dit avec regret.

\- J'aurai aimé aller les voir.

\- Nous irons après l'avoir couché si tu veux, répondit-il en désignant Tristan du regard. Personne ne nous en voudra de disparaitre quelques minutes de plus à ce moment-là, lui proposa Jaime.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis tout trois avancèrent en marchant vers la porte d'entrée du manoir.

**...**

Le dîner eut lieu dans une ambiance particulièrement conviviale, chacun se montrant réjouit par la réussite de la traque du jour, qui fut célébrée à grand renfort de vin et de bière. A la demande de Jaime, Rose ne tarda pas à apparaître avec Tristan. Le chevalier qui n'avait vu que très brièvement son fils ce jour-là tenait à s'accorder un moment avec lui avant qu'il ne doive aller au lit. La présence de l'enfant fut remarquée par tous les convives et rapidement le garçonnet devint le centre de l'attention. Ce fut pour Tyrion sa première occasion d'être réellement en contact avec lui et le nain fut le premier étonné d'apprécier la compagnie de ce neveu sociable et souriant qui acceptait de bonne grâce de passer de bras en bras. Son caractère facile rappela avec tristesse à son oncle, celui de Tommen et de Myrcella. En observant le visage aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus de Tristan qui ne ressemblait en rien aux enfants décédés de Jaime, le nain voyait là un heureux hasard, qui permettait à son frère de ne pas revoir sans cesse à travers lui ceux qu'il avait perdus. Juste avant l'heure de monter l'enfant dans sa chambre, Tyrion exprima le désir d'accompagner son ainé et bien qu'il fut un peu surpris par cet intérêt soudain, ce dernier accepta avec plaisir. Brienne, témoin de la conversation entre les deux Lannister, renonça dès alors à accompagner Jaime.

Peu de temps après le départ de Jaime, Tyrion et Tristan, la guerrière sortit de table pour se diriger vers la grange, bien décidée, comme elle l'avait prévu, à rendre visite aux louveteaux. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la stalle où Will les avait installés, les deux boules de poils grises et blanches dormaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, sur leur épaisse litière de paille. Dans un coin, le fils du gardien avait posé une écuelle en fer blanc pour leur permettre d'avoir de l'eau à disposition. Le récipient destiné à la viande, avait été retiré sitôt leur repas terminé pour ne pas attirer insectes et petits carnivores indésirables, capable de s'en prendre également aux volailles nichant tout près. Si les animaux étaient installés convenablement, aux yeux de Brienne, cette vie relativement à l'écart des hommes semblait néanmoins peu propice à leur domestication. Pour augmenter leurs chances d'être capable de vivre auprès d'une famille, il était nécessaire de les intégrer dès à présent au sein d'un foyer.L'idée n'allait pas réjouir et peut-être même contrarié fortement Jaime, qui lui avait déjà fait une grande concession dans l'après-midi, mais elle était décidée à le convaincre de faire cet effort.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. C'était le chevalier venu lui aussi voir les animaux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il dit d'un air satisfait.

\- C'est parfait, les voilà bien installés ces deux égorgeurs de bétail.

Cette première remarque acerbe annonçait une partie difficile pour Brienne.

\- Jaime, est-ce nécessaire de les appeler ainsi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu préfères que je les appelle Peste et Choléra, à en croire Will, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un mâle et d'une femelle.

\- Evidemment que non. Tu vas devoir faire un effort si nous voulons qu'y deviennent suffisamment habitués aux hommes pour vivre au sein d'une famille.

Sa réserve contrastait avec la grande assurance de Jaime.

\- Mais ce sera le cas, Will va passer les voir tous les jours et je vais même faire l'effort d'y aller quand je serai aux écuries.

_Aucune chance qu'ils ne restent pas sauvages dans ces conditions_, pensa Brienne qui n'avait définitivement pas d'autre choix que de convaincre Jaime d'agir autrement.

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour que nous puissions les placer.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Je pense que nous ne nous sommes pas compris, il leur faut vivre dans une maison.

Jaime réalisa que la conversation prenait un tour déplaisant et ce fut avec un léger agacement qu'il répondit.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu parles de la mienne ! Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà un fils et une chienne, ils me suffisent amplement !

Il fallait cependant plus que ce refus pour arrêter Brienne.

\- Tu n'auras pas à les garder longtemps, seulement deux mois.

\- Deux mois c'est horriblement long dans le cas présent. Et que va dire Mme Oaks ? Elle se plaint déjà assez du manque de propreté du chiot de son fils si en plus elle doit faire avec celui de ces deux-là... Je ne peux la voir risquer le surmenage, je dépends d'elle pour tout dans la maison.

\- Tu pourrais tout simplement employer une fille d'un des métayers pour la soulager dans son travail durant cette période.

Jaime se passa la main sur le visage, tout en réfléchissant à cette situation inextricable dans laquelle il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde se retrouver. Après avoir revu le problème sous différents angles, il dut admettre que la guerrière avait raison. Il lui coûtait beaucoup de devoir le reconnaitre, mais s'il s'entêtait, c'était l'échec assuré. Avec un grand soupir de résignation, il offrit la réponse que Brienne espérait.

\- Admettons que tu ai raison, admettons que j'accepte. Ils ne rentrent pas dans la maison avant que vous ne soyez tous repartis ! Je veux attendre demain matin pour annoncer à Mme Oaks leur arrivée et laisser à cette pauvre femme le temps de s'en remettre.

Un sourire discret se forma sur les lèvres de la femme à ses côtés en entendant sa décision. Elle savait qu'il avait dû prendre beaucoup sur lui et en était admirative.

\- Je crois sincèrement que tu fais le meilleur choix. Merci pour eux, lui dit-elle avec gratitude.

Les traits du visage du chevalier se détendirent et tandis qu'il se tournait vers la porte, il suggéra.

\- Retournons maintenant auprès des autres avant que mon frère ne commence à se lancer dans les spéculations hasardeuses qu'il affectionne tant.

Brienne acquiesça de la tête et ils quittèrent ensemble la grange en tirant derrière eux les deux battants de l'immense porte en bois donnant sur la cour. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient en haut du perron, la guerrière s'arrêta et se retourna. Durant un bref moment, elle parcourut du regard le domaine plongé dans la pénombre offerte par cette nuit de pleine lune. Jaime, à ses côtés, la regarda et tenta de deviner ses pensées.

\- C'est étrange, je n'ai plus connu ce sentiment d'appartenance à un lieu depuis que j'ai quitté Winterfell. Ici comme là-bas, il est facile de se sentir chez soi, se confia-t-elle, le regard encore tourné vers l'horizon.

\- C'est un lieu qui grandit en nous, je suis heureux de ne pas être le seul à le penser, se confia Jaime en retour.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et le chevalier serra doucement la main de Brienne dans la sienne.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, tu seras la bienvenue ici.

En l'entendant prononcer ces paroles, Brienne fut définitivement certaine que toute l'amitié qui l'avait autrefois liée à Jaime, était restaurée. Elle se sentit plus légère, heureuse et même enivrée en réalisant la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir pu retrouver ce qu'elle avait eu de plus précieux depuis tant d'années. En dehors de la relation aux facettes multiples qu'elle avait tissée avec le chevalier, la guerrière ne possédait qu'Oathkeeper, son épée, celle que Jaime lui avait offert, celle à laquelle elle devait sa réussite dans l'accomplissement de sa quête et sa survie ainsi que celle de nombreux innocents que la lame aux reflets bleutés avait permis de sauver. Avoir Jaime à nouveau proche d'elle était suffisant pour la combler. Il restait bien, enfouie au fond d'elle, la sensation d'un manque, celui de l'amoureux et de l'amant qu'elle avait perdu, mais elle préférait la faire taire, de crainte d'être détruite à nouveau en tentant de les retrouver. Pour exprimer gratitude et tendresse, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Jaime, et choisissant d'ignorer le risque d'être vu ainsi, l'entraina prestement dans le hall d'entrée.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS :**

**.**

Voici donc la seconde partie du chapitre "La traque" qui conclut le second séjour à Wildfield Manor.

Sa longueur vous paraitra certainement assez courte, mais sachez qu'elle restera une exception dans l'ensemble des chapitres de mon récit.

Au-delà du plaisir d'écrire, lire vos reviews est une source de motivation importante. Très peu d'entre vous font cette démarche alors si vous avez un peu de temps, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques mots en commentaire en utilisant un pseudo de votre choix. Je pourrais ainsi vous reconnaître et c'est plus sympa que le pseudo "guest" attribué par défaut. Je répondrai bien sûr à chacun d'entre vous.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouverai d'ici une dizaine de jours pour la suite.

Dame Iris.

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: La traque **

**Partie 2**

**...**

Lors de la matinée du lendemain, Jaime fut attiré jusque dans la cour par le bruit caractéristique des lames de métal s'entrechoquant. Comme à leur habitude au Donjon rouge, les chevaliers de la Garde royale, accompagnés exceptionnellement des gardes du palais, avaient débuté leur entrainement quotidien. Ces exercices étaient une réelle nécessité tant pour préserver leurs capacités physiques que pour maintenir le niveau technique hors norme que l'on attendait d'eux. En qualité de Lord Commandant, Brienne en était exemptée lorsque la tenue du Conseil Restreint exigeait sa présence simultanément, mais aussi souvent que possible elle rejoignait ses frères jurés pour prendre part à ses combats simulés.

Il était bien loin le temps où son épée lui sauvait la vie jour après jour dans un monde en guerre permanente où des ennemis mortels pouvaient surgir au carrefour de tous les chemins. Depuis qu'elle avait mis Oathkeeper au service du roi Bran, elle vivait dans une relative sérénité. Certes, chaque déplacement du monarque en dehors du Donjon rouge, et encore davantage si celui-ci l'amenait à franchir les murailles de la capitale, comportait des risques et nécessitait une vigilance importante, mais ces sorties restaient rares. Son quotidien de Lord Commandant consistait pour l'essentiel à l'organisation de la surveillance du palais royal, et tout particulièrement celle des accès aux appartements du souverain. Bran menait, par choix, une existence solitaire au sein même du palais. Il passait le plus clair de son temps au bord de la fenêtre de sa salle de réception, ne quittant ses lieux privés qu'en de rares occasions principalement pour se rendre dans la salle du Conseil Restreint ou dans l'immense bibliothèque royale. Pour la guerrière, son rôle de protectrice du monarque lui apparaissait comme une tâche aisée et routinière en comparaison des nombreuses années qu'elle avait passées dans l'errance et l'adversité. Si cette vie dévouée à son roi ne s'accompagnait pas de l'honneur immense d'être à la tête de l'ordre de chevalerie le plus prestigieux des six couronnes, elle ressentirait déjà envers elle une certaine lassitude.

Malgré tout, ce matin-là, la première femme chevalier fidèle à son sens du devoir, effectuait chacun de ses gestes avec son épée et surveillait ceux des hommes sous ses ordres, avec la plus grande concentration.

Lorsque Jaime s'approcha du groupe d'épéistes, la guerrière, qui lui tournait le dos, s'était postée légèrement à l'écart, afin d'observer et de pouvoir corriger la gestuelle de ses compagnons d'arme si nécessaire. Entièrement concentrée sur cette supervision, elle eut un léger sursaut en entendant la voix du chevalier juste derrière elle.

\- Il devient vraiment bon. Tellement bon qu'en d'autres temps, j'aurai certainement été tenté de me mesurer à lui, dit ce dernier avec un petit sourire nullement narquois mais empli de nostalgie, tout en portant son regard vers Podrick.

\- Il peut encore beaucoup progresser, répondit-elle tel un professeur parlant avec exigence d'un élève doué dont il attend beaucoup, avant de concéder.

\- Bien que je reconnaisse qu'il a maintenant atteint un niveau meilleur que celui que j'espérais autrefois pour lui.

Elle le cachait au fond d'elle, mais elle était profondément fière du jeune homme dont elle avait assuré toute la formation qui l'avait conduit de tout jeune écuyer maladroit à chevalier aguerri et respecté. Au-delà de son rôle de mentor, elle avait développé pour lui une affection presque maternelle, qui ne s'était cependant jamais traduit par quelconque geste ou parole explicite. La réserve et la pudeur de chacun empêchaient toute familiarité entre eux, alors même que l'affection de Podrick était réciproquement proche de l'attachement filial: elle était la mère spirituelle dont il avait eu besoin et lui était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un fils, le seul que la vie qu'elle avait acceptée de mener au nom du royaume lui permettrait d'avoir.

Brienne n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre doute, aperçut se dessiner la moindre esquisse de regret dans le sacrifice particulier que son choix impliquait. Jamais, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Tristan auprès duquel elle avait ressenti presque instantanément un réel trouble que le temps qui passait ne faisait qu'accroitre lentement.

**...**

L'après-midi, tous les participants au voyage entre Wildfield Manor et la fabrique située dans la campagne proche de Silverhill, se regroupèrent dans la cour. A la délégation au complet venue de Port Réal, il fallait ajouter Jaime, Rose, Tristan et Will, invité par son maître pour le remercier de son exploit de la veille. Un cortège composé d'un chariot, de six chevaux de selle et d'un cheval de labour prit donc la route vers le nord en milieu de matinée pour un trajet de plus de deux heures. A l'occasion de cette sortie en dehors des limites du domaine, tous les gardes avaient revêtu leur armure, équipement nécessaire s'ils devaient engager un combat et symbole de leur rôle de protecteur de la Main du roi.

Tous les voyageurs firent halte dans une auberge à l'heure du déjeuner. Si les propriétaires de l'établissement situé en plaine campagne avaient naturellement été avertis de la venue d'hôtes de marque, ils n'en restèrent pas moins très impressionnés et intimidés au moment où la Main du roi en personne accompagnée de ses compagnons de voyage franchit la porte de leur établissement. Le repas servi s'avéra bien plus savoureux que celui qu'on pouvait s'attendre à manger dans un lieu aussi modeste. Piqué par la curiosité, Tyrion, le gourmet, pria l'homme derrière les fourneaux de se présenter devant la tablée. Le cuisinier qui n'était autre que l'aubergiste fut questionné et expliqua alors qu'il avait longtemps travaillé en cuisine au sein d'une riche maison de la province avant de quitter son service pour reprendre un établissement en compagnie de son épouse. De ses années passées à concevoir à de multiples occasions des repas des plus raffinés, il avait gardé un savoir-faire certain. Pour sa peine, le couple reçut un pourboire des plus généreux prélevé sur le trésor royal. En voyant une bourse de velours passée des mains de Tyrion à celles de leurs hôtes, Jaime eut l'espace d'un instant le sentiment qu'il était légitime que lui aussi se voit accorder un dédommagement financier pour ses prestations répétées d'hébergement dans sa propre maison d'invités venus du Donjon Rouge. Il prit la résolution d'aborder cette question avec son cadet avant son départ pour la capitale.

Lorsque les membres du cortège mirent pied à terre dans la cour de la brasserie, chacun prit le temps d'observer le bâtiment face à lui. Il s'agissait une très longue bâtisse de briques rouges dont la hauteur des murs correspondait à deux étages bien qu'en réalité elle ne fut seulement composée d'un rez-de-chaussée. En façade, on voyait successivement trois fenêtres étroites puis une grande baie vitrée et enfin une immense porte de bois sombre à deux battants. Sur le toit se dressaient trois cheminées de particulièrement larges, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elles permettaient d'évacuer la fumée générée par d'immenses fours. Les deux frères Lannister connaissaient parfaitement les lieux, l'un pour les avoir vus sur plan, l'autre pour les avoir à plusieurs reprises visités durant les travaux. Sans peine, ils fournirent une description succincte de la fonction dévolue à chaque partie. Les trois fenêtres donnaient sur un bureau et l'espace où aurait lieu la mise en bouteille, la baie vitrée correspondait à celui où serait fabriqué le breuvage et la grande porte donnait accès un vaste espace de stockage destinés tant aux éléments nécessaires à la fabrication qu'aux bouteilles prêtes à quitter les lieux.

Après cette brève présentation, le groupe pénétra dans les locaux. Dans l'immense salle éclairée par la grande baie vitrée, au milieu des fours, tonneaux, cuves et outils, des tables avaient été disposées pour offrir aux invités attendus le plaisir de déguster boissons et produits issus du terroir local. Toute la préparation de ces festivités, Jaime, peu friand des mondanités, s'était fait un plaisir de la confier au gérant choisi pour superviser au quotidien le fonctionnement de la fabrique. Cet homme, M. Pickwick, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années dont le sérieux et l'expérience laissaient présager du meilleur, venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Jaime le présenta sans attendre à l'ensemble du groupe. Tyrion le questionna ensuite avec une relative fébrilité, voulant s'assurer que tout avait été organisé comme convenu. Pour le nain, cette inauguration revêtait une importance particulière, lui qui avait tant attendu pour voir son vieux souhait se réaliser. La présence de certains des investisseurs qui avaient accepté de le suivre dans son projet conférait à cette après-midi une importance capitale. Il fallait que ces derniers quittent les lieux convaincus que leur choix de lui faire confiance avaient été le bon. Jaime restait plus distant, peu inquiet et surtout peu à l'aise à l'idée de devoir être en représentation. Il n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention sur lui dans un tel cadre ; le seul domaine où il avait eu plaisir à briller devant tous, c'était le combat à l'épée au temps glorieux de sa main droite. Aujourd'hui, cette période de sa vie n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain et l'homme qu'il était devenu n'aspirait qu'à la discrétion. Il n'avait aucun regret, bien au contraire, il lui semblait qu'il était désormais plus serein que jamais il ne l'avait été au cours de son existence. S'il ne vivait pas avec l'étrange et diffuse sensation que sa relation avec Brienne restait inachevée, il aurait estimé être parfaitement heureux.

Les invités attendus commencèrent à affluer dans la cour avant de pénétrer dans les lieux. Ils étaient commerçants, artisans, notables de la cité et des environs, nobliaux de la province et investisseurs ayant effectué le déplacement tout spécialement depuis Port Réal pour voir par eux-mêmes le fruit des fonds dépensés dans l'affaire. Ces derniers étaient tous originaires de la province et vivaient à la cour seulement une partie de l'année. Un programme préparé de longue date attendait tous les participants incluant visite guidée, discours et dégustation. Passé son appréhension initiale, on n'avait pas vu Tyrion aussi rayonnant depuis des années. Ce n'était plus la Main du roi qui s'exprimait, mais l'homme bon vivant, curieux de tout, qui avait profité durant la majeure partie de sa vie de tous les plaisirs que cette dernière pouvait lui offrir. Pour une journée, il oubliait la vie austère, guidée par les responsabilités et le devoir qui était désormais la sienne, et ce pour le reste de son existence. Tous les invités constatèrent la présence de la garde rapprochée de la Main du roi dont les membres s'étaient postés à l'entrée de la pièce ainsi qu'à celle du bâtiment. Ces guerriers portant épée à la ceinture et revêtus d'une armure complète leur firent forte impression car beaucoup n'étaient pas ou peu habitués à voir un tel déploiement de gardes.

Heures après heures, l'après-midi passa en donnant le sentiment de ne jamais finir à Brienne. Les risques que la vie de Tyrion soit mise en péril étaient dérisoires comme elle s'y attendait, alors les longues heures en faction devant l'entrée de la pièce destinée à la production de la bière lui paraissaient d'autant plus pénibles à supporter. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle se sentait si peu enthousiasmée par sa mission et tandis qu'elle regardait les visiteurs la mine réjouie s'échanger courbettes et formules de politesse, elle se languissait de retourner au manoir pour profiter de l'ultime soirée qu'elle passerait dans ses murs. En effet, dès le lendemain dans la matinée aurait lieu son retour vers la capitale.

**...**

L''inauguration s'acheva seulement en toute fin d'après-midi, et l'heure habituelle du dîner était déjà passée quand le cortège entra dans la cour du manoir. Chacun suivit le rituel instauré depuis son arrivée: descendre de sa monture ou de sa banquette, se dégourdir les jambes, monter dans sa chambre pour changer de tenue, redescendre dans la grande salle, s'attabler pour un repas convivial. Ce soir-là, rien ne différa si ce n'était que chacun effectua chaque étape avec empressement. La routine suivie à Wildfield Manor était bien différent des habitudes au Donjon Rouge. Bien plus intime, plus familiale, elle était beaucoup appréciée de Brienne qui revoyait dans cette vie sans surprise, simple et au calme celle qu'elle avait connu lors de l'époque lointaine où elle avait vécu à Evenfall Hall.

Ce soir-là cependant, sa déception fut grande en ressentant que la fatigue accumulée par sa lutte contre la lassitude au cours de la journée était trop importante pour lui permettre d'apprécier la compagnie des autres convives. Rompant avec son respect habituel des convenances, elle s'éclipsa pour regagner sa chambre en cours de repas. Son départ ne fut pas remarqué par la tablée absorbée par la conversation animée et partiellement avinée.

Ayant regagné l'étage, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand elle entendit Rose dans son dos lui murmurer.

\- Ser Brienne, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger ainsi, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ser Jaime devrait déjà être monté pour coucher le petit et je n'ose pas le descendre pour le déranger au milieu de ses invités. Voyez-vous, je dois me lever particulièrement tôt demain, Mme Oaks veut que nous remettions en ordre toute la maison. Ser Jaime a été prévenu, mais je pense qu'il a oublié.

De plus amples explications ne furent pas nécessaires à Brienne pour comprendre ce que la jeune femme espérait d'elle. Seulement, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de redescendre, prendre le risque de se faire remarquer et devoir batailler contre les incitations à rester qui ne manqueraient pas de venir de toutes parts.

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Rose, laissez-moi juste quelques minutes et je vais vous rejoindre. Je resterai avec Tristan le temps que Ser Jaime nous rejoigne.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous Ser, répondit la nourrice avec autant de soulagement que de gratitude.

Brienne s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière elle quand Rose lui précisa.

\- Vous nous trouverez dans la chambre de Ser Jaime, celle de Tristan est en plein dérangement depuis ce matin.

D'un signe de tête, la guerrière acquiesça avant de disparaitre. Tout retirant sa veste pour ne garder qu'une chemise de coton légère et confortable, bien plus adaptée à la chaleur des chambres, elle émit le souhait que Jaime ne tarde pas à revenir pour lui permettre de regagner son lit. Elle ressentit également une sensation étrange à l'idée de pénétrer dans la chambre du chevalier, dernier lieu où elle aurait pensé être invitée à entrer.

En poussant la porte de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut accueillie par la gueule ouverte tous crocs dehors de l'immense tête de la peau de lion étalée sur le sol et sur laquelle, dans un coin, la chienne de Jaime était couchée en boule. D'une dimension impressionnante, la majestueuse dépouille, ramenée d'une contrée lointaine et transformée en un superbe tapis, dépassait largement de chaque bord du lit situé en face d'elle. La guerrière comprit alors qu'elle avait devant elle l'objet formant le mystérieux rouleau que Tyrion avait pris soin de ramener de Castral Roc. Cette présence luxueuse contrastait singulièrement avec le mobilier simple, similaire à celui de la chambre qu'elle occupait. Aucun autre objet de grande valeur n'était d'ailleurs visible. Rose l'attendait debout près du grand lit ou elle venait d'allonger Tristan. La jeune femme remarqua le regard surpris de Brienne qui constatait à cet instant que le lit de l'enfant ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

\- Ser Jaime a dit que pour cette nuit ce n'était pas grave. Nous l'avons descendu car l'un des barreaux doit être remplacé.

Brienne se satisfaisa de cette explication et la présence de la nourrice n'étant désormais plus nécessaire, elle la libéra en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Sitôt seule, elle rejoignit le petit garçon, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Un livre de contes, destiné à la lecture du soir, était posé sur la table de chevet. Une fois le l'ouvrage dans les mains, la guerrière s'allongea à côté de Tristan, qui profitant que les draps confectionnés dans un tissu fin lui permettaient de bouger aisément, vint immédiatement se blottir contre elle. Ses paupières mi-closes et ses bâillements rapprochés ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait se laisser emporter par le sommeil sous peu. Elle débuta malgré tout la lecture de la première page de l'une des histoires mais n'eut pas le temps de l'achever avant que le garçonnet ne s'endorme. Après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur le front du petit garçon, elle débuta son attente du retour du chevalier. Ignorant la durée que celle-ci allait prendre Brienne ne tarda pas à se retourner en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le garçonnet et allongea le bras pour attraper une couverture laissée près du lit. Elle s'en couvrit puis posa une main en travers du petit corps chaud endormi près d'elle. Tout du confort du matelas, à la chaleur de la cheminée et à la douceur des cheveux de l'enfant dont le visage s'était niché dans son cou, la conduisit rapidement à s'endormir.

En entrant dans sa chambre moins d'une heure plus tard, Jaime fut tout aussi surpris de constater l'absence de Rose que de découvrir son lit occupé non seulement par Tristan, mais également Brienne et même Brume, montée discrètement sans qu'on l'y invite. A peine lui restait-il la place pour s'allonger lui-même. Il se glissa à côté de la guerrière en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Allongé sur le dos, le regard posé sur le plafond, il esquissa un discret sourire. Lui qui avait craint que la solitude ne soit pesante à l'avenir, ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer un tel moment. Bien que bercer par le léger sifflement émis par le souffle de l'enfant et de la femme endormis tout près de lui, il ne trouva pas immédiatement le sommeil. Un craquement accompagné d'une étincelle dans le feu réveillèrent la chienne couchée à l'extrémité du lit. Elle releva brusquement la tête ; un instant, elle croisa le regard de son maître dont elle n'avait jusqu'à alors pas réalisé la présence, et dans un échange muet, comprit que ce dernier était disposé à la tolérer pour cette nuit à la place qu'elle s'était octroyée indûment. L'animal s'assoupit à nouveau et celui qui l'avait adopté des mois auparavant ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

**...**

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Jaime, le regard porté vers la cime des arbres visibles par la fenêtre, attendait patiemment que la femme endormie contre lui se réveille. Dans leur sommeil, ils avaient bougé tant et tant que Brienne avait désormais la tête nichée au creux de son épaule et un bras partiellement passé en travers de son abdomen. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait retrouvé la position dans laquelle elle avait passé tant de nuits lors de leur vie commune à Winterfell. Le chevalier s'était laissé inconsciemment envahir par cette douce présence, et désormais réveillé il se réjouissait de ce contact aussi agréable qu'inattendu. Il ne s'autorisait qu'à le considérer comme une marque de confiance et de tendresse amicale, bien qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas la naïveté de croire que cette posture, traduisant tant d'abandon, ne fut pas celle d'une femme amoureuse. Aux premiers frémissements du corps de Brienne, prémices de son réveil, il entoura de son bras meurtri la taille de la guerrière couvrant de son moignon la main appuyée sur lui, geste désormais naturel acquis au fil des nuits passées dans la chambre qu'ils avaient autrefois partagées.

En émergeant lentement du sommeil, la guerrière réalisa qu'elle était privée de sa liberté de mouvement. Le bras de Jaime passé autour de sa taille et le corps du petit Tristan appuyé contre son dos l'obligeait à rester allongée tout contre le chevalier. Dès que ce dernier comprit qu'elle s'était réveillée, il lui murmura.

\- Fait bien attention à ne pas te retourner, Tristan est allongé juste derrière toi.

\- Je sais, je l'ai senti. Es-tu réveillé depuis longtemps ? chuchota-t-elle tout en déplaçant légèrement sa main dans un étirement.

Elle venait de s'échapper du contact avec la partie de lui-même qui si délicate à accepter et Jaime prit conscience que l'avoir imposé n'était plus une évidence, peut-être même une grande maladresse. C'est avec une gêne toute au aussi profonde que sincère qu'il s'en excusa à demi-mot, en retirant son bras. C'était mal connaître Brienne que de penser qu'elle n'allait pas parfaitement saisir la pensée derrière ces mots et ce geste en apparence anodin. De tout évidence, leur relation était loin de s'être clarifiée mais une certitude demeurait pour elle ; elle avait toujours accepté puis apprécié avant d'aimer Jaime pour tout ce qu'il était, et jamais cela ne changerait.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de commencer à me disputer avec toi alors que nous venons à peine de nous réveiller, répondit-elle avec fermeté et une pointe d'agacement.

D'un geste aussi vif qu'assuré, elle saisit le bras à la main manquante et vint l'appuyé tout contre son buste. Dans son empressement, elle n'avait pas pris garde à ne pas le mettre en contact avec sa poitrine et réalisa trop tard que la chair meurtrie redevenue en partie sensible au fil des ans touchait son sein droit. Elle se surprit à constater qu'elle n'était pas troublée, ne ressentait nullement le besoin de fuir ce contact intime qu'elle avait créé bien malgré elle. Elle deserra légèrement sa prise pour offrir à Jaime la possibilité de s'échapper, mais il n'en fit rien, restant immobile, trop confus pour réagir. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent sans se mouvoir ni échanger un mot, contemplant l'ambiguïté grandissante entre eux qu'ils percevaient comme une impasse dont l'un et l'autre étaient incapables de trouver l'issue. Finalement, Brienne brisa le silence pour aborder le sujet qui les rapprochaient sans rompre avec la neutralité de plus en plus fragile dans laquelle ils se réfugiaient constamment.

\- Tu penses qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, demanda-t-elle avec une réelle curiosité motivée par l'arrière-pensée de profiter à nouveau d'un moment d'échange avec le petit garçon, avant son départ imminent.

\- C'est peu probable, Rose le descend presque toujours après l'heure du petit-déjeuner, répondit le chevalier.

Un brin déçue et nullement enthousiasmée à l'idée de quitter ce lit où elle se sentait aussi comblée qu'elle pouvait espérer l'être, Brienne exprima sa résignation par un léger soupir.

\- Je vais devoir me lever sans tarder, nous partons tôt ce matin et les autres vont commencer à quitter leurs chambres.

A sa grande surprise, Jaime se montra particulièrement rassurant.

\- J'en doute fort. Hier à la fin du dîner, Tyrion a décidé que votre départ aurait lieu juste après le déjeuner. Je peux t'assurer qu'étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a su modérer sa consommation de vin, c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. A cette heure, ils doivent certainement tous dormir à poings fermés.

Un sourire sur les lèvres à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Brienne commença à caresser du bout des doigts la peau cicatrisée qu'elle serrait dans sa main quelques instants auparavant. Elle avait connu peu de moment de réjouissance au cours de son existence alors elle savourait autant que possible ces précieux instants dans la douceur et la tendresse.

A mesure que la lumière du jour s'intensifiait, le moment de la séparation se rapprochait. Lorsque les premières portes grincèrent et que les bruits des pas se multiplièrent dans le couloir, elle sut qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser. Elle se releva légèrement et vint s'appuyer sur son coude. Son visage était désormais penché au-dessus de celui du chevalier ; elle plongea son regard bleu saphir dans le regard émeraude avant de murmurer en esquissant un sourire.

\- Il est l'heure.

Jaime voulut à se relever pour quitter le lit et lui permettre d'en faire de même, mais Brienne le retint en passant doucement sa main derrière sa nuque. L'instant d'après ses lèvres venaient se poser sur les siennes. Un baiser qui était à peine un effleurement et dura guère plus d'un instant, mais qui était le fruit d'un désir que la guerrière ne réussissait plus à taire. Ce désir, c'était celui qui tapit depuis si longtemps au fond de ses entrailles venait de percer à la surface. Tout aussi interdits, les deux chevaliers restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Jaime était persuadé que la femme qui venait de l'embrasser allait réaliser son erreur et prendre la fuite avec quelques mots d'excuse. Brienne, elle, craignait d'être écartée après avoir commis une faute qui brisait là leur lien retrouvé qui lui était si cher.

Aucun ne fit le moindre mouvement et nul mot ne sortit de leur bouche, accentuant ainsi leur confusion mutuelle. Le temps resta suspendu aussi longtemps qu'il leur fut nécessaire pour réaliser le trouble de l'autre. La culpabilité d'avoir fait souffrir qui rongeait Jaime et la crainte d'être à nouveau terrassée par la souffrance de Brienne les avaient conduit à bâtir un interdit. Mais ce simple baiser venait de mettre à terre la barrière devenue si fragile qu'ils avaient dressés entre eux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils souhaitaient réciproquement retrouver l'amour charnel, celui qui lie des amants. Le désir qui venait de poindre quelques instants auparavant, leur fit prendre conscience que la chaste tendresse qu'ils partageaient d'aujourd'hui, ne pourrait les combler à l'avenir. Cette découverte de la pleine réciprocité de leurs sentiments, les bouleversa et les étourdît.

Cherchant à s'ancrer dans le réel, Jaime vint du bout des doigts replacer quelques mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la guerrière. Celle-ci se sentit comme encouragée par ce geste tendre et déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres du chevalier. Cette fois, tout trace de réserve et d'hésitation disparut ; une fois pressées, leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent plus tant qu'il leur resta assez de souffle. Contraints de mettre fin à ce moment de partage intime lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, ils échangèrent un sourire complice. C'était une complicité bien particulière qu'ils retrouvaient, celle qui les avait unis autrefois dans le grand Nord. Brienne se rallongea en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Jaime qui l'enlaça de ses bras. Son étreinte était ferme, presque trop ferme, et la guerrière comprit que c'était la possession qui s'exprimait dans ce geste. Il ne cherchait pas à la protéger. Elle était sienne à nouveau et il avait besoin la réalité physique pour s'en imprégner. En cet instant, unis dans une étreinte qui comblait leur besoin de contact avec le corps de l'autre, ils étaient heureux. Heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés des mois plus tôt. Toutes les pensées concernant les innombrables obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur chemin, avaient été comme chassées de leurs esprits. Mais le temps où elles reviendraient les hanter, n'allait cependant guère tarder.

Leur moment de bonheur fut de courte durée. Ils perçurent le bruit de pas familiers à Jaime s'approcher puis s'arrêter devant la porte. Lorsque la voix de son cadet se fit entendre derrière la porte, tout espoir de prolonger cette étreinte s'évanouit.

\- Jaime, au risque de donner une impression de déjà-vu, je te recommande vivement de descendre rejoindre tes hôtes avant qu'ils aient tous achevé leur petit-déjeuner. Etant donné que personne ne m'a répondu lorsque j'ai frappé à votre porte pour vous transmettre le même conseil, j'en déduis, Brienne, que vous êtes également dans cette chambre. Vos hommes viennent de débuter leur entraînement dans la cour et ils s'étonnent de votre absence. Je crains que les médiocres tentatives du brave Ser Podrick pour vous la justifier ne réussissent nullement à les convaincre.

Sans attendre de réponse, le nain fit demi-retour et s'éloigna pour retrouver les convives encore présents dans la grande salle au rez-de-chaussé. Les deux chevaliers soupirèrent avant de quitter l'un après l'autre le lit puis de se diriger en silence vers la porte. Avec le franchissement du seuil de la chambre par Brienne s'achevait la brève parenthèse enchantée qu'ils avaient véçue ce matin-là. Les heures à venir seraient consacrées au départ pour la capitale et plus aucune possibilité d'échapper au regard d'autrui ne s'offrirait à eux. La sensation de plus en plus vive de leur poitrine se serrant et de leur gorge se nouant, montrait à quelque point cette perspective les affectaient. Ils fixèrent un instant la poignée avant de retrouver le regard de l'autre. Jaime, bien que ne sachant que dire, entrouvrit la bouche en espérant que des mots en sortiraient quand même, mais fut interrompu dans l'instant par la voix de la guerrière s'adressant à lui d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait, Jaime. C'est suffisamment difficile, inutile de rendre les choses pire en nous faisant des promesses que nous ne pourrions honorer. Promet-moi juste que tu attendras tout à l'heure que nous ayons quitté la cour pour sortir sur le perron, ce sera moins douloureux.

\- Je te le promets, répondit-il en l'entourant de ses bras pour la réconforter autant qu'il le pouvait. Ils profitèrent de cette étreinte pour capturer toute l'énergie faite de tendresse et d'amour qui s'en dégageait et espérèrent la garder avec eux bien après avoir été séparés. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour échanger un baiser d'adieux, celui auquel leurs choix passés ne permettaient pas d'exister en plein jour.

**...**

A l'heure du départ, Brienne et les autres membres de l'escorte se mirent en selle et vinrent se positionner devant l'attelage immobilisé près du perron. Les six cavaliers armurés et armés hissés sur leur monture attendaient que Tyrion puis les autres membres de la délégation finissent de saluer leur hôte qui prit soin de rester à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée. Les passagers du chariot montèrent ensuite un à un et après avoir fait signe au cocher qu'il pouvait avancer, les cavaliers demandèrent à leurs chevaux de prendre le pas. Le cortège en marche commença à s'éloigner. A cet instant, Jaime sortit sur le perron, tenant Tristan par la main pour observer ses hôtes. Lorsque le convoi ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon, Jaime se sentit profondément soulagé. Brienne avait réussi à le laisser derrière elle sans même que quiconque ne remarque l'immense douleur intérieure que le chevalier savait qu'elle ressentait. Il était également admiratif face au courage dont elle venait de fait preuve pour rester maitre de ses émotions, lui-même n'était pas certain qu'il en aurait été capable. Il avait tenu sa promesse, bien que minime, envers elle et en éprouvait une pointe de fierté mêlée de confiance en lui retrouvée.

Tandis qu'elle traversait les bois du domaine en tête de l'escorte, Brienne ressassait les souvenirs de cette matinée si particulière. Dans cette chambre avait eu lieu une parenthèse enchantée, en dehors de toutes les réalités du présent. Pendant un court moment, toutes les barrières qui les séparaient, étaient tombées leur permettant de vivre ce à quoi ils aspiraient pareillement. C'était ce qu'elle retiendrait ; la certitude que Jaime l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. C'était pourtant un rêve impossible que de croire que cet amour pouvait être vécu au grand jour. Leurs choix passés leur avaient fermés cette voie. Elle était désormais commandant de la garde royale, vouée par serment à n'avoir aucune famille et lui, homme le plus méprisé et peut-être aussi détesté du royaume, était parti à jamais vivre à des semaines de route de la capitale.

_Ne t'accroche pas à cette chimère_, se répétait-elle intérieurement comme une incantation. Brienne n'avait jamais cru tant au religieux qu'au merveilleux ; au tréfonds de son âme, elle savait pertinemment que rien ne viendrait à son secours dans la lutte intérieure qui l'attendait.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**.**

Merci **Guest** pour ta review.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

Voici le sixième chapitre de Suivre son chemin qui contient plusieurs éléments déterminants pour la suite du récit. J'ai eu pour la première fois recours à l'utilisation des rêves auxquels j'ai donné une dimension symbolique et parfois prémonitoire. C'est un outil de narration périlleux et j'espère réussir à le maîtriser sur le long terme, mais également que le résultat vous satisfera. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans vos reviews.

Pour votre avertissement, un passage de ce chapitre présente un contenu correspondant au rating M que j'ai signalé par des étoiles.

A nouveau, je remercie ceux qui laissent une trace écrite de leur passage. Vos petits messages sont très motivants, alors continuez ou commencez pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore osé. Pensez à remplacer "Guest" par un pseudo, cela me permettra de vous reconnaitre.

**.**

Merci **Guest** pour ta review. Pour ta remarque que je trouve très juste, je dirais qu'étant donné la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et sachant ce qu'ils ressentaient, qu'ils n'agissent pas n'aurait pas été vraiment crédible.

**.**

L'écriture du chapitre suivant (dont l'intrigue ira au-delà de mon brouillon rédigé il y a plusieurs mois) risque de me demander du temps, aussi je vous retrouverai d'ici une bonne quinzaine de jours pour la suite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A bientôt.

Dame Iris

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Rêves sanglants**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Dès son retour dans la capitale, Brienne consacra ses rares moments de liberté à tenir son engagement auprès de Jaime.

Après avoir longuement hésité, elle sollicita un entretien avec le roi. Tandis qu'il l'écoutait faire le récit de la découverte des louveteaux, Bran montrait un visage attentif, mais dépourvu de la moindre émotion laissant la guerrière incapable de deviner ses pensées. Son récit achevé, elle demanda au monarque s'il souhaitait adopter l'un des jeunes canidés. Après un moment de réflexion silencieuse, la réponse vint, énoncée d'une voix lente et monotone.

\- Bien que vous ayez fait votre possible pour les rendre familiers des hommes, ces animaux ne pas peuvent être confiés à des familles ordinaires. N'oublilns pas qu'ils sont les descendants d'une espèce farouche, faite pour affronter l'hostilité de la nature sauvage.

Il marqua alors une pause avant de poursuivre.

\- Comme vous le savez, mes frères, soeurs et moi-même avions autrefois réussi à faire d'une fratrie de leurs congénères, nos compagnons. Un nouveau succès est possible, je suis donc prêt à prendre le mâle à la robe cendrée, Ser Brienne, toutefois j'ignore s'il parviendra à s'habituer à l'environnement du palais. Je vais faire parvenir rapidement un message à ma soeur pour l'informer de mon projet. Dans le cas où elle accepterait d'accueillir non seulement la femelle, mais aussi son frère si celui-ci ne réussissait à s'adapter à la vie à mes côtés, alors vous pourrez considérer votre mission accomplie.

La perspective favorable, qui se dégageait de cette réponse, inspira espoir, mais aussi satisfaction à Brienne, convaincue qu'il était dans l'ordre des choses que les jeunes loups soient confiés à des membres de la famille Stark. A ses yeux, aucun maître ne serait plus apte à les comprendre et à tisser une relation de confiance avec eux que Bran et Sansa. Prenant congé du roi peu après, elle réalisa que l'attente de la réponse de la Reine du Nord allait lui paraître bien longue.

Cinq jours après leur entretien, elle fut informée par le souverain que celle qui avait été sa protégée durant des années, avait accepté sans la moindre réserve d'accueillir dans sa demeure la jeune louve à la robe blanche. L'annonce de ce dénouement heureux la ravit autant qu'il la soulagea.

Sans attendre, elle écrivit à Jaime pour l'informer de la bonne nouvelle. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la réponse du chevalier exprima son enthousiasme et son soulagement à l'idée de voir prochainement partir les deux turbulentes boules de poils. Selon ses dires, elles causaient à l'intérieur de sa maison des désagréments multiples dont il prit soin d'établir la liste détaillée. S'il avait su que sa correspondante ne daignerait pas en faire la lecture, certainement se serait-il épargné cette peine.

Six semaines après cet échange de lettres, nous étions alors à la fin de l'été, Neige éternelle et Vif-argent, nommés ainsi selon les souhaits de leurs futurs maîtres, quittèrent Wildfield Manor pour un long périple à travers le royaume, la première en direction de Winterfell et le second de la capitale.

**...**

Au cours des semaines suivantes, les feuillages des arbres prirent une teinte allant du doré à l'écarlate avant de commencer à tomber, les dernières meules de paille et de foin furent rentrées dans les granges, et les nuits devinrent de plus en plus courtes.

Pour Jaime, le début de la saison automnale marquait l'achèvement de sa première année de présence à Wildfield Manor. Occupé sans cesse entre la réorganisation du domaine et l'éducation de Tristan, il n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passer. Sa nouvelle vie à l'écart du monde, rythmée par les cycles de la faune et de la flore, lui procurait un réel apaisement. Son existence d'avant, celle sur les champs de bataille et à la cour, n'était désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir. De sa vie de guerrier, qui l'avait défini si longtemps, il restait à peine une pointe de nostalgie, s'exprimant en de rares occasions. La dernière fois, c'était lorsqu'il avait observé l'entraînement de Brienne et ses hommes.

Ses seules circonstances qui l'amenait encore à porter l'épée étaient ses voyages en dehors du domaine. Fort heureusement, il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas eu à tirer sa lame de son fourreau et espérait d'ailleurs ne plus jamais avoir à le faire.

Sa vie auprès de sa sœur et leurs enfants n'avait pas été entièrement effacée de sa mémoire. Parfois, il revoyait dans les gestes de Tristan ceux de ses aînés, et ressentait alors un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si le monde n'était pas si cruel et injuste, ses enfants auraient encore leur place parmi les vivants. Ses sentiments envers le Destin oscillaient entre rancœur de lui avoir pris ce qu'il avait eu de plus cher, et remerciements d'avoir mis sur sa route Tristan, un enfant sans cheveux d'or ni iris d'émeraude, mais qui comblait son désir si longtemps contrarié d'être un père, et non simplement un géniteur.

Cersei n'avait pas disparu de ses pensées. Lors de certains de ses rêves, elle lui apparaissait sous la forme d'un souffle léger, d'une caresse ou d'un baiser. Cette présence nocturne était le rappel de la force de leur amour passionnel, qui avait survécu jusqu'aux frontières de la mort. Jamais ce lien avec sa jumelle n'allait se dissoudre, et Jaime en était soulagé, car il n'avait nul désir de renier son passé, juste celui de s'ouvrir vers l'avenir. Il lui avait fallu de nombreux mois pour se sentir en paix avec lui-même, puis réaliser qu'il était comme tous les Hommes doté d'une capacité d'aimer sans limite qui le rendait libre d'offrir son affection à autant d'êtres qu'il le désirait. Il aimait Cersei et leurs enfants et les aimeraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, tout comme il aimait désormais Tristan et Brienne.

Depuis l'ultime nuit qu'il avait passée aux côtés de cette femme, il vivait avec la certitude de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. A son plus grand malheur, car savoir qu'ils éprouvaient un attachement identique était loin d'être une consolation ; en réalité, cela rendait leur séparation mille fois plus pénible à supporter.

Une ombre restait, qui planait tel un voile sombre et empêchait Jaime de se sentir libre : la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait envers Brienne depuis son retour dans sa vie. Le pardon ne lui avait pas été accordée pour sa trahison et en faire la demande à sa victimeeut été un nouvel affront. Aussi, le seul chemin qui s'offrait à lui pour l'obtenir, c'était le mérite. Pour cela, il lui fallait ne plus jamais trahir la confiance qu'elle plaçait à nouveau en lui. Résolu à réussir à tout prix, il se fit le serment de s'y employer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

**...**

La première moisson d'orge brassicole eut lieu à la même époque que le départ des louveteaux, et la fabrication de la bière Main du roi put commencer. Au bout d'un mois, une multitude de caisses contenant les premières bouteilles du breuvage tant attendu furent prêtes à être expédiées aux différents négociants de la région ainsi qu'à Port Réal. La capitale était d'ailleurs la destination de la plus importante part de la marchandise. Grâce à sa population de plusieurs centaines de milliers d'habitants, elle était le meilleur endroit pour s'assurer d'un écoulement rapide de la cargaison.

Lorsque Tyrion fut informé de la nouvelle par son ainé, il tint absolument à être présent lors de l'arrivée des précieuses caisses en bois de pin, que l'on avait remplies de paille pour protéger les fragiles bouteilles en verre. Le bouche-à-oreille, que le nain avait pris soin de créer et d'entretenir mois après mois, avait porté ses fruits : l'attente et la curiosité de la cour étaient fortes.

Jaime décida d'accompagner en personne le convoi, non sans avoir longuement hésité à entreprendre un si long voyage alors que Tristan était à peine âgé de seize mois. La conscience que le trajet pouvait s'avérer à tout moment périlleux pour le chargement dont la valeur financière était particulièrement élevée, mais également le désir de revoir autant son jeune frère que Brienne, furent décisifs dans son choix.

Un convoi formé de quatre grands chariots tirés chacun par deux puissants chevaux d'attelage et de trois cavaliers portant épées à la ceinture quitta les terres de l'Ouest par la Route d'Or un matin d'hiver. Pour assurer la protection du convoi, Jaime avait recruté deux hommes expérimentés dans le maniement des armes puisqu'ils avaient été soldats de l'armée Lannister durant près d'une dizaine d'années.

Bien que très froid, le temps sec permit d'avoir un sol favorable à la progression des chevaux de trait. Ainsi, il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de jours pour arriver en vue des murailles de Port Réal. Les quatre attelages lourdement chargés furent les seuls à franchir la porte d'entrée sud de la cité en destination de la grande place située devant le Donjon Rouge. Ce fut à cet endroit précis que la Main du roi les accueillit. Leur périple s'acheva devant la zone de stockage aménagée sur insistance de Tyrion dans une réserve du palais royal. Conformément à son souhait de ne pas remettre les pieds dans la ville fondée par Aegon Ier, Jaime s'installa avec Tristan et Rose dans la même auberge que lors de son précédent voyage. L'établissement avait été à la hauteur de sa réputation par le passé et le régicide constata avec soulagement que ni l'accueil affable du couple de gérants ni le confort des chambres n'avaient changé.

Sans surprise, son frère informé par corbeau de son arrivée se présenta à la porte de la chambre de son ainé le soir même de son arrivée. Tyrion fut quelque peu désappointé par l'absence de son neveu déjà couché après le long voyage, toutefois sa morosité ne dura pas longtemps tant il était enthousiasmé par le fait de pouvoir enfin goûter le fruit de son dur labeur.

\- De notre dur labeur, si tu veux bien ne pas tout ramener à toi une fois encore, le corrigea Jaime afin de lui rappeler que lui-même s'était fortement impliqué dans le projet.

\- Du nôtre, concéda le nain avant de sortir d'une caissette, une paire des petites bouteilles venues de loin. Il en tendit une à son ainé, puis fit sauter la capsule de la sienne.

\- Nous allons enfin savoir ce qu'il en est, dit-il.

\- Je m'étonne que tu n'en aies pas déjà profité cet après-midi, remarqua Jaime.

\- Et bien, non, répliqua Tyrion pas mécontent d'avoir déjoué les attentes.

Après avoir bu un premier verre, Tyrion fit l'agréable constat que le breuvage s'avérait être d'une qualité gustative tout à fait honorable.

\- L'une des quatre meilleures bières qui puisse exister dans le royaume, affirma-t-il.

Bien moins versé dans la connaissance des boissons alcoolisées que son cadet, Jaime lui accordait toute sa confiance en la matière.

\- Alors, nous pouvons considérer qu'elle n'usurpe en rien son nom prestigieux ? demanda-t-il .

\- Absolument et demain toute la cour m'adressera ses compliments, répondit Tyrion en souriant d'avance à cette perspective.

A l'heure de son départ, le nain précisa qu'il serait facilement libre le lendemain pour dîner avec son frère car l'absence temporaire du roi lui permettait de s'accorder un peu de temps libre. En apprenant que Bran avait quitté la capitale, Jaime marqua sa surprise.

\- Le roi est parti. Tu ne m'en avais pas fait part dans ta dernière lettre ?

\- Ce n'était pas prévu avant quelques semaines, mais il a décidé d'avancer son départ. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'il est parti pour quelques jours rencontrer les dirigeants de la Banque de fer afin d'obtenir l'octroi d'un nouveau prêt, expliqua Tyrion.

Devant la mine contrariée de son ainé, il ajouta.

\- Brienne et trois des gardes royaux sont du voyage, mais ils seront de retour probablement dans moins de cinq jours. Tu ne seras pas encore sur le chemin du retour, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, mais je ne resterai pas plus d'une semaine ; je ne peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps de Wildfield Manor. Les travaux de construction de la bergerie vont débuter et tu sais bien qu'on ne doit jamais laisser des artisans travailler sans surveillance.

\- Combien de fois Père nous l'a rappelé, répondit son frère en éprouvant un brin de nostalgie à l'évocation de la figure paternelle dont à cet instant il se rappelait le modèle d'intelligence.

Il poursuivit.

\- Aurais-je cette fois la chance de voir mon neveu si j'arrive tôt pour le dîner demain ?

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Compte sur ma présence dès la fin de l'après-midi. Pour une fois, certaines choses attendront.

Peu après, Tyrion monta dans le chariot le ramenant au Donjon Rouge tandis que son frère entrouvrait la porte de la chambre mitoyenne. Une fois certain que son petit garçon dormait, il la referma et se prépara à se mettre au lit.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, les deux frères se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises et savourèrent chaque instant passé en compagnie de l'autre, bien conscients que ces moments fraternels ne se reproduiraient pas avant de très longs mois à cause des activités prenantes de chacun.

**...**

L'avant-veille du départ du chevalier, le navire royal accosta dans la baie de la Néra. Le Lord commandant et ses hommes escortèrent le monarque jusqu'à ses appartements. Deux de leurs frères jurés restés à la capitale, prirent leur relais et se mirent en faction devant la porte. La garde rapprochée revenue de voyage se sépara pour s'accorder un temps de repos. Brienne ne put cependant bénéficier d'aucun répit car une séance du Conseil Restreint se tint une heure après son arrivée afin d'informer tous les membres du résultat des négociations avec les banquiers de Braavos.

Le roi participa au tout début de séance, juste le temps d'annoncer que les avancées seraient communiquées à tous par sa Main. Comme trop souvent à ses yeux, Tyrion n'avait eu que quelques minutes pour s'imprégner du rapport sur les accords avant de devoir les expliquer à l'ensemble des ministres et autres membres du Conseil. Bien qu'il fût doté d'une excellente mémoire et de capacités d'analyse nettement supérieures à celle du commun des mortels, le nain était irrité par cette manière de procéder. Il gardait cependant pour lui sa désapprobation ne voulant pas remettre en cause l'autorité de son roi.

\- Qu'ont dit les grippes-sous ? demanda Bronn sans attendre son tour de parole.

\- Ces messieurs les dirigeants de la Banque de Fer comme il serait correct que vous les appeliez, répondit Tyrion avec une pointe d'agacement, se sont montrés attentifs et compréhensifs envers la demande de notre souverain. Le prêt a donc été octroyé, mais avec un taux d'intérêt bien plus élevé que celui accordé précédemment. D'après les éléments que j'ai sous les yeux, leur décision a été motivée par une conjoncture actuelle jugée trop défavorable pour leur permettre de proposer un accord qui nous soit plus avantageux.

\- Ben voyons ! Ils ont toujours une bonne raison pour se mettre dans la poche l'argent des autres, ricana Bronn toujours aussi vindicatif.

\- Je me permets de vous rappeler, Ser Bronn, que sans eux, cette ville serait encore un champ de ruine et ce royaume à l'agonie. Faire montre de plus de reconnaissance envers ceux qui nous ont aidé quand nous étions au plus mal, serait fort à propos.

\- De quel écart de taux parlons-nous, Lord Tyrion ? s'enquit Ser Davos.

\- Peu ou prou un doublement, soupira Tyrion bien qu'il fut soulagé que la discussion redevienne sérieuse. C'est une hausse significative, toutefois vous conviendrez avec moi que nous n'étions pas en position de force lors de cette négociation.

Il communiqua alors à tous la résolution nécessaire bien qu'elle ne le réjouissait guère, qu'il avait prise.

\- Nous allons devoir consacrer une bonne partie de notre temps à la remise sur pied du système d'imposition. Il faut à tout prix que la collecte de cette année concerne l'ensemble des contribuables.

\- Ce ne sera pas une mesure populaire surtout après une longue période financièrement difficile pour tous. De plus, nous devons avoir à l'esprit que l'exemption du paiement des taxes ces deux dernières années à cause de la désorganisation générale rendra la mesure encore plus délicate à faire accepter. Il faut nous attendre à des tensions dans tout le royaume, fit remarquer Brienne.

\- Ce que vous dites est très juste, je crois qu'heureusement nous sommes tous autour de cette table conscients de ces enjeux. Malgré toutes les difficultés qui nous attendent, nous ne pouvons renoncer. Il est de notre devoir de redresser les finances du royaume afin de les rendre autant que possible indépendante de quelconque prêteurs, répondit-il à la guerrière avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble du Conseil.

Ces précisions données, il se tourna vers Bronn.

\- Quant à vous, Monsieur le Ministre des Finances, il est dans vos attributions d'organiser cette collecte généralisée.

\- Je veux bien faire ma part, mais n'en profite pas pour tout me coller sur le dos, obtint-il pour réponse du ministre en question.

\- Mais, j'ai bien l'intention de répartir équitablement les tâches. C'est pourquoi...

Tyrion s'interrompit et le silence se fit brusquement dans la pièce. Se déplaçant dans la zone d'ombre aux bas des murs de l'immense salle du Conseil restreint, Vif-Argent, le loup du monarque, apparut. La bête au pelage presque entièrement gris anthracite comme l'indiquait si bien son nom, avait atteint une taille impressionnante malgré son jeune âge. Si le canidé n'avait jamais fait preuve de la moindre agressivité envers les humains qui croisaient son chemin depuis son arrivée au palais royal, il inspirait une certaine crainte à tous. Chacune de ses apparitions dans les couloirs mettait fin aux conversations et tout le monde le regardait en restant immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Personne ne s'était permis de faire de ce malaise au souverain, bien que beaucoup auraient aimé en avoir l'audace. Sitôt l'animal partit, Bronn ne put se retenir d'exprimer son agacement.

\- Je ne m'y ferai jamais à cette satanée bestiole ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pense et si l'envie lui en prenait, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de celui qu'elle attaquera ! L'idée qu'on ne pourra même pas lui mettre un coup de dague puisque qu'appartenir au roi la rend intouchable, m'insupporte. Quelle idée de l'avoir ramené ici ! Franchement on s'en serait bien passé.

Il jeta un regard accusateur à Brienne, qu'il jugeait partiellement responsable de cette situation. Chacun savait en effet que la guerrière avait eu un rôle dans l'arrivée du loup royal, mais cette dernière restait indifférente aux insinuations ou critiques à peine voilées, car elle était au contraire persuadée d'avoir agi comme il se devait. Bien qu'il partagea pour l'essentiel l'opinion de Bronn concernant l'animal, Tyrion préféra mettre fin à cette discussion qui ne mènerait nulle part et leva la séance sur les mots suivants:

\- " Pour revenir au sujet qui est le but de cette réunion, je vous propose de prendre le temps de la réflexion et de mettre en commun nos propositions lors d'une prochaine séance. Nous écouterons avec beaucoup d'intérêt les vôtres, et quoi de mieux pour cela que nous les présenter en premier, Ser Bronn."

Naturellement, le chevalier de la Néra fit la moue à cette idée, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Alors que chacun quittait la salle, Tyrion aborda très brièvement Brienne et l'informa de la présence de son frère près de la capitale pendant les deux prochains jours. Plutôt que lui préciser inutilement qu'une visite de sa part serait la bienvenue, il lui communiqua le nom de l'auberge où séjournait le chevalier. La nouvelle prit la guerrière au dépourvu, car dans sa dernière lettre, celui-ci avait indiqué qu'il serait présent à une date plus tardive. La progression rapide du convoi durant le voyage avait en effet avancé son arrivée de près d'une semaine, par conséquent le temps qu'il restait pour le rencontrer était déjà presque écoulé. N'ayant pas la moindre hésitation sur le souhait de le revoir, elle éprouva une vive déception en réalisant que sa journée très chargée ne lui permettrait de quitter le Donjon Rouge que tard dans la soirée. Sitôt revenue dans la salle des gardes, elle rédigea un message pour informer Jaime de sa visite tardive.

**...**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Brienne franchit la porte de l'auberge. Vêtue d'une chaude tenue de cuir adaptée à la monte à cheval en hiver, elle n'avait pris avec elle que son épée dont elle ne séparait pour ainsi dire jamais. Elle avait laissé au Donjon Rouge son armure et sa tunique noire et or afin de voyager dans un relatif anonymat. La femme de l'aubergiste prévenue de son arrivée quitta son comptoir encore bondé malgré l'heure tardive pour la guider dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre où elle était attendue. En poussant la porte après avoir été invitée à entrer, elle découvrit une grande pièce plongée dans la pénombre, meublée d'un grand lit dont la tête était surmontée d'une immense tapisserie aux arabesques dorées. Le reste du mobilier se composait d'une grande armoire, d'un petit bureau et de deux fauteuils installés devant la cheminée. Le feu vif qui crépitait, permettait de maintenir une chaleur confortable. La température élevée fut fortement appréciée par la voyageuse qui venait de chevaucher plus d'une heure dans l'air glacé. En plus des flammes, les deux chandelles allumées sur le manteau de la cheminée et celle sur le bureau offraient une lumière douce. Jaime,qui s'était levé du fauteuil qu'il occupait jusqu'alors pour accueillir sa visiteuse, s'avança de quelques pas. Tandis que la porte se refermait, il remarqua le regard circulaire que Brienne jetait à la pièce . Nul doute qu'elle cherchait Tristan et la voyant s'étonner de son absence, il lui expliqua.

\- Tristan dort dans la chambre à côté avec Rose, car je ne voulais pas que nous le dérangions dans son sommeil. J'aurais aimé que tu ais le temps de le voir, mais il commençait à se faire tard et il était trop fatigué pour attendre plus longtemps.

La guerrière ne réussit pas entièrement à masquer sa déception et Jaime qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, la perçut aisément.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que tu aurais aimé le voir.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as eu raison de ne pas le faire attendre, lui répondit-elle pour faire cesser tout sentiment de culpabilité injustifié.

Alors qu'elle retirait son épée, elle exprima à haute voix sa frustration que les circonstances l'aient forcée à arriver si tard.

\- J'aurais tant voulu venir plus tôt, mais s'était impossible avec notre retour de voyage ce matin. Ton frère m'a dit qu'en plus tu allais repartir dès après-demain.

\- En effet. Je ne peux pas rester au-delà malheureusement ; j'ai trop à faire au domaine. Nous avons effectué le trajet bien plus rapidement que je l'avais estimé et je suis déjà présent depuis cinq jours, lui répondit le chevalier d'un air maussade.

Depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur conversation, ils étaient restés étrangement figés à quelques pas de distance. On aurait pu s'attendre après une aussi longue séparation à une étreinte passionnée sitôt en présence de l'un de l'autre, mais il n'en fut rien. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse l'expliquer. Ils avaient pourtant attendu ces retrouvailles avec la plus grande impatience au cours des mois précédents, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, ils peinaient à exprimer physiquement leur attachement. Conscient de l'étrangeté de cette situation, Jaime chercha une manière d'y mettre fin.

\- Tel que je te connais, j'imagine que tu n'as rien avalé avant de quitter le Donjon rouge. Ai-je raison ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas réellement d'une question puisqu'il était déjà certain de la réponse.

Brienne acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête alors il s'avança vers elle. Lorsqu'il la frôla en passant devant elle pour atteindre la porte, Brienne eut l'envie de toucher sa main, mais fut trop lente à se décider. Jaime lui dit en attrapant une veste pendue à côté de l'huisserie.

\- Suis-moi, l'hôtelier nous laissera aller dans l'arrière salle.

La guerrière se laissa guider dans les couloirs en silence. Une fois arrivés au comptoir, elle entendit Jaime demander à la femme de l'aubergiste le droit d'accéder à cette pièce qui leur garantirait une certaine tranquillité. L'hôtelière accepta et lui promit de leur faire apporter un dîner rapidement. Le chevalier qui connaissait désormais bien les lieux passa derrière le comptoir et ouvrit la porte attenante à celle de la cuisine. Quand ils furent tous deux entrés dans la pièce, il referma la porte, les isolant efficacement du brouhaha généré par les autres clients attablés depuis longtemps et pour beaucoup d'entre eux sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

L'arrière-salle était une petite pièce, dotée seulement d'une fenêtre. En cette nuit qui précédait la pleine lune, la lumière blanchâtre que l'ouverture laissait entrer, était assez intense pour permettre de distinguer le mobilier. Une cheminée de modeste dimension située dans l'un des angles était allumée. Le feu qui y brûlait, sur le point de s'éteindre, avait causé le rafraîchissement de la pièce. La faible température ambiante se faisait d'autant plus sentir, que les arrivants venaient de quitter seulement quelques minutes plus tôt une chambre particulièrement chaude. Sans se concerter, Jaime commença à allumer les chandelles posées ici et là, tandis que Brienne jeta quelques bûches dans l'âtre pour raviver le feu.

\- Ces gens-là ne pourraient pas survivre dans le Nord, murmura-t-elle en se parlant à elle-même.

Jaime l'avait cependant attendu et cette remarque ne fut pas sans lui rappeler une conversation qu'ils avaient eue des mois auparavant.

\- Il est vrai que les Nordiens savent qu'il ne faut jamais quitter une pièce sans entretenir le feu, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est exact. C'est une leçon que l'on n'oublie jamais.

A cet instant, une des jeunes filles assurant le service entra tenant un plateau dans ses mains. Elle le déposa sur la table située au centre de la salle et s'éclipsa après s'être assuré auprès des hôtes que rien ne manquait. Dès qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, le chevalier s'attabla et Brienne se joignit à lui dans la foulée. Elle nota avec un léger étonnement la présence de couverts et assiettes en double. Si le bruit qui régnait dans la grande salle ne l'en avait pas empêché, elle aurait entendu Jaime préciser à leur hôtesse qu'ils dîneraient à deux.

\- Je pensais qu'à cette heure tu aurais déjà mangé.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps ce qui n'est finalement pas une mauvaise chose.

Ils se servirent une portion d'un ragout de lapin encore fumant, plat dont la tendreté de la viande et des légumes qui l'accompagnaient, permettait à Jaime ne pas avoir besoin d'aide. Tout en mangeant, ils échangèrent essentiellement sur la vie à Wildfield Manor. Aux yeux de Brienne, celle-ci présentait nettement plus d'intérêt que celle au Donjon rouge. Il fut question des nombreux projets que Jaime avait de concrétiser dans les mois à venir. Après le démarrage réussi de l'activité d'élevage ovin, il envisageait celle d'élevage porcin après être entré en contact avec plusieurs charcutiers de Silverhill. La viande de porc transformée en salaison se conservait facilement et était donc largement consommée. En vendant directement les animaux prêts à être abattus à ces commerçants, il pouvait espérer tirer un profit bien supérieur que s'il s'adressait à un marchand de bestiaux. Pour réussir, il devait commencer par construire des enclos pour parquer les animaux au printemps et en été, puis devait recruter plusieurs garçons de ferme dont la tâche serait de conduire durant l'automne et l'hiver les bêtes dans les bois où elles pourraient se nourrir de glands. Le travail de surveillance qui attendait ces jeunes porchers était réputé pour sa facilité, cependant dans le cas de Wildfield Manor, les attaques passées de loups allaient exiger d'eux la plus grande vigilance.

En plus de ce projet d'élevage, Jaime était résolu à débuter dès l'arrivée du printemps l'aménagement des abords du manoir. Comme Brienne avait pu le constater lors de ses visites, il ne restait rien du parc qui s'étendait autrefois devant la façade donnant sur la lande. Quant aux arbustes qui bordaient celle donnant sur la cour, on les avait arrachés deux hivers plus tôt aux dires de Mme Oaks. Cette disparition de toute la végétation d'ornement avait contribué significativement à donner à la bâtisse son allure actuelle sinistre et froide. Le chevalier était loin d'être un connaisseur en aménagement paysager aussi s'était-il aidé des souvenirs du couple de gardiens pour établir l'essentiel des plans du parc en devenir. Plus que la création d'un jardin d'ornement, ce serait la renaissance de celui qui avait disparu au cours de la décennie précédente.

A l'initiative de Jaime, une partie de la conversation porta sur la vie au Donjon rouge. Le chevalier tenait à prendre des nouvelles de Podrick mais cherchait également à savoir si Brienne n'était pas confronté à des difficultés dans l'accomplissement de sa mission de Lord Commandant. Il avait une très bonne connaissance de la nature de cette tâche pour en avoir été chargé pendant plusieurs années. Parfaitement à même de saisir les enjeux, son avis avait une réelle valeur. Bien qu'au départ le choix de Jaime d'aborder ce sujet surprit Brienne, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait face à elle la seule personne capable de la comprendre dans ce domaine et apprécia vraiment de pouvoir échanger à ce propos. Au fil de leur longue conversation enjouée, mêlant sujets sérieux, confidences et rires, ils parvinrent à se libérer en partie des tensions intérieures qui les avaient jusqu'alors entravées.

Leur dîner achevé, ils remontèrent à l'étage. Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, désert à cette heure tardive, menant à la chambre de Jaime, celui-ci sentit Brienne lui prendre la main. Avec un léger tremblement, il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de la guerrière, ne rompant ce contact léger et doux qu'au moment d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Lorsque cette dernière se referma, les deux chevaliers étaient seuls dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la lumière rougeoyante des flammes l'éclairait. Jaime s'avança immédiatement vers l'âtre pour y mettre quelques bûches. Durant ces quelques instants, Brienne, restée près de la porte, réalisa la tournure inévitable qu'allait prendre cette soirée et sut qu'elle devait faire un choix maintenant. Celui de partir ou celui de rester. Celui de résister comme sa raison le lui conseillait ou celui de succomber comme son coeur et son corps le désiraient. Raison et désir étaient égaux, bien que suivre le second fut de tout temps plus facile aux hommes. La guerrière ne manquait ni du courage ni de la volonté nécessaire pour permettre à sa raison de l'emporter, mais choisit en pleine conscience de l'abandonner. Peut-être commit-elle une erreur en étant persuadée que ce choix permettrait à sa relation avec Jaime de retrouver la nature qu'elle souhaitait lui donner, mais resterait sans conséquence notable sur l'avenir.

_Après tout, nos vies nous interdisent tout avenir commun et nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir avant des mois_, pensa-t-elle en retirant sa veste pour l'accrocher au mur. Ce faisant, elle observait Jaime qui s'appliquait à rallumer chacune des chandelles, offrant à la pièce une lumière semblable à celle du jour. Cette activité sans réelle utilité n'était qu'un stratagème destiné à masquer sa nervosité. Le chevalier prit tout son temps pour effectuer sa tâche si bien que lorsqu'il l'acheva, Brienne était déjà assise sur le bord du lit depuis plusieurs minutes, attendant qu'il la rejoigne. Elle avait le regard tourné vers le feu qui crépitait. Fixer les flammes l'aidait dans sa lutte contre ses appréhensions grandissantes. Si elle était autant fébrile, c'était parce que l'homme avec lequel elle allait de toute évidence passer la nuit n'était pas n'importe lequel. C'était Jaime, celui qui était et resterait le plus important dans sa vie. L'ainé des Lannister vint finalement la rejoindre au bord du lit et pendant un court moment, ils restèrent côte à côte, immobiles et silencieux. Durant ces quelques minutes, ils comprirent que s'ils étaient autant hésitants, c'était parce qu'ils s'apprétaient à vivre une nouvelle "première fois". Faire face à cette idée était d'autant plus angoissant que ce soir-là l'alcool n'était pas présent pour atténuer la conscience de leurs actes. Timidement, Brienne vint à nouveau envelopper avec sa main celle de Jaime tandis qu'elle murmurait en cherchant à capturer son regard.

\- Tant de lumière serait enviée par n'importe quel mestre ou érudit penché sur ses ouvrages, mais je crains que nous concernant, ce soit bien inutile.

Le chevalier comprit tout le sens de cette remarque et la regarda dans les yeux avant d'avouer la vérité derrière son geste.

\- En réalité, je savais que nous n'en aurions pas autant besoin. Je cherchais juste à...

Il fut interrompu par un index se posant en travers de ses lèvres. Brienne lui murmura d'une voix douce.

\- Chut ! Ne dis rien, je sais.

Surmontant sa retenue, elle fit glisser sa main vers la joue barbue du chevalier, commença à la caresser doucement avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans ce geste que Jaime céda lui aussi et vint enlacer le buste de la femme assise près de lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi enlacés puis Brienne éloigna son visage tout juste assez pour pouvoir presser ses lèvres contre celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était un baiser assuré qui obtint une réponse immédiate. Lèvres, langues et souffles se mêlèrent alors longuement attisant par la même leur désir mutuel. Guidé par celui-ci, ils s'étendirent peu après sur le lit et commencèrent lentement à se dévêtir. La maladresse des gestes de Jaime était toujours présente, mais l'aide de Brienne y pallia comme à l'accoutumée. Rapidement, la main d'or aussi froide qu'inutile tomba au sol, amortie dans sa chute par l'épais tapis entourant le lit. Au moment où ils furent entièrement nus, Jaime s'immobilisa et surprit Brienne en lui confiant les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Et si nous sommes en train de faire une erreur ?

Son interrogation était légitime, mais la guerrière avait fait son choix et plus rien n'allait l'arrêter.

\- Qu'importe, faisons-la, répondit-elle avec une telle confiance que les réserves de Jaime s'envolèrent dans l'instant.

Un ballet de baisers et caresses débuta lors, suivie par des jeux de langue bien plus intimes qui durèrent jusqu'au moment où Brienne qui ressentait l'impérieuse nécessité de garder un certain degré de contrôle lors de ce qui allait suivre, fit basculer Jaime sur le dos et vint se positionner au-dessus de lui. Appuyant fermement ses mains sur la poitrine nue du chevalier, elle le contraignit à s'immobiliser. Ce dernier comprit qu'elle souhaitait mener la danse et respecta sa volonté, parfaitement conscient ce qui la motivait à agir ainsi. A ce stade, leurs deux corps étaient prêts à s'unir aussi s'empara-t-elle de la partie de lui qui la comblerait et la guida lors d'une lente descente qui s'acheva par un gémissement. Maintenant qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, un long enchainement de mouvements de hanches pouvait débuter. Régulièrement, le visage de Brienne venait se pencher tout près de celui du chevalier pour récolter un baiser passionné. Les souffles de plus en plus bruyants et rapprochés des deux amants envahirent la pièce. La cadence des mouvements de la guerrière s'accéléra encouragée par la main et le moignon appuyés vigoureusement sur ses hanches, jusqu'au moment où devinant l'approche imminente du pic qu'allait atteindre sa compagne, Jaime entoura de ses bras le buste penché sur lui pour l'approcher du sien et réussir à étouffer ses cris dans un baiser. La même extase le saisit peu après et dans un râle, il se répandit dans les profondeurs qui l'accueillaient. Un court moment, ils restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, leurs peaux couvertes de sueurs, puis, Brienne s'étendit aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les deux se tournèrent sur le flanc et échangèrent un même sourire de contentement. Malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait du feu dans l'âtre, des frissons commencèrent rapidement à parcourir leurs peaux nues encore humides, les décidant de se glisser sous les couvertures.*

Après un dernier et tendre baiser, ils s'assoupirent enlacés jusqu'à l'aurore où ils furent éveillés par la lumière venue du ciel doré et rosé. Ils débutèrent ce nouveau jour en se donnant à nouveau l'un à l'autre. Sitôt leurs ébats achevés, alors que leurs peaux luisantes étaient encore entremêlées, Brienne prit le visage de son amant dans ses mains, verrouilla son regard dans le sien et dans un murmure lui accorda son pardon. Par ces mots, elle faisait la paix avec les blessures du passé. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question d'oubli, mais de triomphe. Pour Jaime, ces mêmes mots furent un immense soulagement puisqu'ils le délivraient de la culpabilité avec laquelle il vivait depuis plus d'une année. Profondément bouleversé, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, il fondit en larmes. Le voir si vulnérable permit à Brienne de contempler la profondeur du sentiment de faute qui l'habitait et par un jeu de miroir, celle de son amour pour elle. Elle appuya son front contre celui du chevalier et posant l'une de ses paumes sur la poitrine dénudée de celui-ci, murmura les mots de la plus sacrée des promesses. " Je suis à toi, tu es mien, de ce jour jusqu'à mon dernier jour". La pensée qu'elle ne serait jamais autorisée à prononcer ces paroles d'engagement dans l'enceinte d'un septuaire, lui laissa longtemps un goût amer dans la bouche. Malgré toutes les preuves d'amour et de confiance qu'il avait reçu, Jaime peinait à se juger digne de la grâce accordée et des sentiments qu'on lui portait.

Au moment de se séparer, les deux amants s'étreignirent longuement devant la porte puis la gorge nouée de larmes, la guerrière se faufila dans le couloir désert de l'auberge. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éperonner les flancs de son cheval, la silhouette de Jaime apparut à la fenêtre. La cavalière solitaire emporta avec elle cette image du chevalier au regard triste tandis qu'elle quittait au grand galop la cour recouverte de givre, baignant dans un froid glacial. Tout le long de son trajet la ramenait vers le Donjon Rouge, bercée par le son régulier des sabots frappant le sol gelé, elle songea pour la première fois avec une pointe de regret à la vie entièrement dévouée à son roi qu'elle avait choisie.

**...**

Le lendemain, elle se présenta à l'auberge en fin d'après-midi. Son arrivée nettement moins tardive que la veille lui permit de revoir Tristan et de partager un moment tendre et complice avec le petit garçon et Jaime. La rareté des temps passés à trois était une source de frustration qu'elle tentait de relativiser de son mieux. Après avoir couché l'enfant, les deux chevaliers vécurent une nuit aussi passionnée que la précédente. Le réveil, aux aurores, différa cependant et fut particulièrement douloureux, car cette fois, c'était une très longue séparation qu'ils devaient affronter. Une séparation d'autant plus difficile à accepter qu'elle suivait deux nuits d'amour où, après tant d'attente, ils avaient pleinement retrouvé la nature charnelle du lien qui les unissaient. Ils se dirent adieux lors d'une très longue embrassade dans la cour de l'auberge dont personne ne fut témoin. Jaime n'avait pas pu résister au besoin d'accompagner son amante jusqu'au dernier moment. C'est lui qui tint la bride de son cheval tandis qu'elle montait en selle après l'avoir embrassé une toute dernière fois.

Sur le chemin du retour, la guerrière laissa à nouveau dériver ses pensées. Son choix de s'accorder ses moments d'une intimité absolue avec Jaime avait généré en elle une douleur bien plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. En fait, elle se sentait même meurtrie par la cruauté de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait désormais. Affronter les mois à venir allait être affreusement difficile. Le cheminement de sa pensée la conduisit au moment de franchir les murailles de la cité, à ne plus douter : elle avait commis l'immense erreur de sous-estimer les conséquences de son choix pour l'avenir.

Au cours de la nuit suivante, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle fit un cauchemar.

Agenouillée dans la salle du Conseil restreint, elle se penchait sur le corps ensanglanté de son roi gisant sur le flanc aux pieds de son fauteuil. Une blessure mortelle avait atteint Bran entre les omoplates. Son agresseur devait être doté d'une force immense, car la lame avait réussi à transpercer entièrement le corps du souverain. Brienne était anéantie. Le roi était mort ; elle avait failli dans son rôle de protecteur. Elle sentit dans sa main, sa lourde épée, Oathkeeper. Dès que son regard se posa sur la longue lame aux reflets bleutés, elle fut saisie d'horreur. L'acier valyrien était maculé de sang. Elle chercha tout autour d'elle si un adversaire blessé ou tué se trouvait là, mais elle ne vit personne. Il fallait se rendre à l'horrible évidence : elle venait de tuer le roi qu'elle avait juré de protéger. A l'instant même où elle réalisait cette tragédie, les silhouettes de ses six frères jurés apparurent autour d'elle. Formant un cercle, les chevaliers à l'apparence spectrale se tenaient debouts, immobiles comme des statues. Ils tenaient par leurs épées devant eux, pointes appuyées sur le sol et la fixaient avec gravité. Sur les lèvres de chacun, Brienne lut le même mot, le pire qui soit à ses yeux: TRAITRE.

**...**

Dès que Jaime fut de retour chez lui, la correspondance épistolaire entre les deux chevaliers devint plus régulière. Tout deux avaient besoin de ces échanges pour mieux supporter leur séparation. L'impossibilité de se revoir pendant de très longs mois se confirma. Au travers de ses lettres, Jaime s'appliquait à expliquer l'expansion que prenaient les activités agricoles du domaine. Alors même que le printemps ne faisait que débuter, il savait déjà que la supervision de celles-ci, trop chronophage, ne lui permettait pas d'envisager un retour à la capitale avant la fin de l'année. C'était une réalité à laquelle Brienne s'était préparée, mais qui l'affecta tout de même grandement. Les lettres remplies d'anecdotes souvent drôles et tendres sur la vie du domaine étaient pour elle un dépaysement bienvenu. En comparaison de cette vie ancrée dans le réel, celle de la cour avec sa foule de courtisans, leurs manières et leurs préoccupations lui apparaissait plus que jamais artificielles voire futiles.

Sa vie à la capitale, confrontait Brienne à l'isolement. Il n'avait jamais été dans son caractère d'être à l'aise en société, cependant elle avait autrefois réussi à trouver sa place à Winterfell, à s'y sentir chez elle, à trouver en Sansa une amie. Depuis son arrivée au Donjon Rouge, tout était différent.

Si son rôle de Lord Commandant lui offrait un prestige indiscutable et sa place au Conseil Restreint un rôle actif dans les décisions prises pour l'avenir du royaume, elle n'avait aucun véritable ami auquel se confier. Podrick lui était certes dévoué comme un fils envers sa mère, pour autant jamais elle n'avait de conversation vraiment personnelle avec lui. Tout au plus, elle mentionnait Jaime lorsque ce dernier lui demandait des nouvelles du chevalier. Quant à Tyrion, bien qu'il lui montrait une sympathie et une bienveillance constantes, elle ne s'imaginait pas établir une relation plus étroite avec lui. Avec ses autre frères d'armes, les autres ministres et plus généralement les autres habitants du palais, elle avait simplement des relations cordiales.

Bien que son engagement sur l'honneur pris envers son roi et le royaume fut ce qu'elle estimait plus que tout, l'existence assez solitaire à laquelle son choix l'avait conduite, lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un enfermement plus qu'un épanouissement.

**...**

Près de deux mois après le départ de Jaime, Brienne rêva une nuit qu'étendue sur le dos, elle ouvrait les yeux pour découvrir un ciel aux multiples nuances d'orangé, de doré et de rose, celui des soirées d'automne. Sous elle, s'étendait un chaud et épais matelas aussi moelleux qu'étrange dont elle toucha avec curiosité la surface du bout de ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'un amas de petites formes pas plus grandes que le bout de ses pouces et aussi douces que la soie. Intriguée, elle saisit une poignée de cette matière inconnue et en la regardant au creux de sa main, découvrit qu'elle était constituée d'une multitudes de petites fleurs jaunes dont les rayons du soleil réchauffaient chaque pétale. Cherchant à reconnaître le lieu où elle se trouvait, elle se releva et s'appuyant sur ses coudes regarda autour d'elle. Malheureusement, la lumière était si aveuglante qu'elle ne put rien distinguer précisément. Relâchant les fleurs restées dans sa main, elle remarqua qu'elles avaient laissé de fines traces écarlates sur sa paume. A peine un instant après cette découverte aussi surprenante qu'inquiétante, la lumière faiblit et le ciel s'assombrit. La guerrière s'aperçut qu'autour de ses jambes, les fleurs baignaient dans une flaque de sang et que la longue tunique de lin beige qui la couvrait jusqu'aux genoux, souillée par le liquide, était devenue pourpre sous ses jambes. Face à cette vision terrifiante, qui semblait être un présage de sa mort, elle sentit la peur commencer à lui étreindre la gorge. Une lutte contre la difficulté progressive à respirer que son angoisse générait, débuta. Elle fut très brève, car une sensation soudaine d'épuisement aussi intense et inexplicable l'envahit. Tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le sommeil, le visage serein et souriant de Jaime apparut près du sien. Il se tenait assis à ses côtés, la regardant avec douceur, nullement troublé de la voir allongée ainsi sur cette couche ensanglantée. L'attitude du chevalier était des plus étranges pour Brienne. Qu'il resta impassible alors qu'elle baignait dans son propre sang ne lui paraissait avoir aucun sens. Tandis qu'elle observait médusée le chevalier, un détail troublant attira son attention. Ce qu'elle vit était si troublant que sa vue suffit à la faire émerger brutalement du sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, en sueurs, essoufflée et tremblante. Il lui fallut un long moment pour retrouver son calme. Dès qu'elle se sentit en état, elle essaya de se remémorer ce dont elle venait de rêver. A sa grande déception, l'élément venait de tellement la surprendre ne lui revint pas en mémoire. Chacune de ses tentatives suivantes pour retrouver ce fragment de son rêve ne fit au contraire qu'estomper l'ensemble de ce dernier, l'incitant à renoncer et la laissant sans réponse.

**...**

Une quinzaine de jours après sa nuit agitée, par un doux et ensoleillé matin printanier, à titre de membre du Conseil Restreint, elle quitta l'enceinte du palais royal en compagnie de Tyrion et Sam pour visiter de l'un des dispensaires de la ville. Sous l'impulsion du Conseil et tout particulièrement celui du Grand Mestre, la situation sanitaire de la cité avait connu des améliorations significatives. Les soins prodigués dans l'urgence dans les septuaires après le chaos généré par l'attaque de Port Réal étaient désormais effectués dans les murs d'établissements bien mieux adaptés à l'accueil des patients. Après avoir donné l'ordre à leur escorte de les attendre devant les portes du bâtiment, les trois visiteurs furent accueillis dans le hall d'entrée par le mestre réputé auquel on avait confié la mission d'administrer les lieux. Précédés de leur guide, la Main du roi et ses acolytes débutèrent leur visite. Cerner au mieux les besoins et les améliorations à apporter était l'objectif de ce déplacement. Au cours de leur longue déambulation dans les couloirs, les salles de soin, les salles de repos et les réserves, ils découvrirent le fonctionnement du dispensaire et se firent une première idée des difficultés rencontrées. Après deux heures de marche, la petite délégation pénétra dans le bureau du directeur pour un entretien.

Située à l'entresol, la vaste pièce bénéficiait d'un faible éclairage naturel aussi de nombreux chandeliers étaient accrochés aux murs pour pallier le manque de lumière. En avançant dans la pièce, le mestre s'excusa pour le désordre précisant que celui-ci était dû à l'absence de son assistant, souffrant de fièvre depuis quelques jours. Sur l'immense bureau en bois foncé derrière lequel le vieux mestre s'assit, se trouvaient côte à côte de nombreuses piles de documents, un crâne dont on avait eu la curieuse idée d'ôter le sommet pour en faire un bougeoir, plusieurs fioles contenant des liquides de couleur étranges et enfin un grand bocal de verre rempli de petites fleurs séchées jaunes.

Une telle accumulation attira l'attention des visiteurs. Si Sam et Tyrion prêtèrent attention à l'étrange et macabre chandelier, le regard de Brienne s'attarda lui sur le récipient en verre. Elle reconnut sans peine le contenu de ce dernier et s'étonna fortement de sa présence à cet endroit. Ces minuscules fleurs séchées, issues d'une plante appelée "tanaisie" n'étaient pas banales. On les utilisait dans la préparation d'une décoction, connue sous le nom de "thé de lune". Ce breuvage aux propriétés abortives attestées, était très recherché par les femmes. Si son usage était courant, il se faisait cependant en toute discrétion car il restait mal perçu, en particulier de la sphère religieuse.

Qu'un tel produit soit présent dans un dispensaire pouvait éventuellement se concevoir, mais qu'il soit laissé exposer ainsi à la vue de tous ceux que le grand mestre recevait, était aussi surprenant qu'étrange. L'homme d'âge mûr, portant une lourde chaine composée de sept anneaux, après avoir narré dans les moindres détails à Tyrion et Sam les origines de son étrange bougeoir, remarqua le regard appuyé de la guerrière sur l'autre objet posé sur son bureau. Avec le plaisir du savant qui a l'occasion de partager ses connaissances, il donna quelques précisions, espérant mettre fin à ses interrogations.

\- Ce sont des fleurs de santoline, nous les utilisons pour préparer des infusions, car c'est un excellent vermifuge.

Sam opina du chef indiquant son accord avec les dires de son confrère. Réalisant sa méprise, Brienne se sentit prise en défaut.

_Au moins n'ai-je pas fait de remarque à haute voix_, pensa-t-elle cependant avec soulagement.

Elle l'ignorait, mais ces deux variétés de fleurs se ressemblaient tellement que les confondre était très ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas sans provoquer de nombreux drames.

Tyrion, qui ne portait pas le moindre intérêt à ces questions de botanique, usa d'un ton autoritaire pour mettre fin à cette nouvelle digression, rappelant la nécessité de se concentrer sur le vrai sujet de la visite. Sam et Brienne reportèrent dès lors leur attention sur la discussion qui reprit et se poursuivit durant plus d'une heure. En sortant de l'établissement, les trois membres du Conseil étaient satisfaits d'avoir maintenant une vision d'ensemble très complète de la situation, vision qui allait leur permettre de prendre les mesures les plus adéquates pour améliorer le quotidien des patients et des soignants.

**...**

Le soir même, Brienne s'endormit peu après la tombée de la nuit. Depuis quelques semaines, nettement plus sensible à la fatigue, elle dérogeait à ses habitudes d'un coucher tardif. La journée avait certes été chargée entre la visite du dispensaire dans la matinée et une marche sur toute la longueur du chemin de ronde du Donjon rouge dans l'après-midi, mais quelques mois auparavant une telle activité n'aurait pas suffi à la conduire à un tel état de lassitude. Connaître l'origine de cette récente sensibilité à la fatigue ne préoccupait pas Brienne qui était certaine qu'elle disparaitrait comme elle était venue.

Quelques heures après son coucher, plongée dans un sommeil plus léger, elle se mit à rêver qu'elle était assise sur une épaisse couverture bleue azur posée à même un parterre d'herbe. Face à elle, se dressait le perron d'une petite bâtisse de pierre blanche. Comptant deux étages et cinq de fenêtres en façade, la maison dégageait, malgré la modestie de sa surface, ordre et raffinement. Autour du bâtiment à la porte et aux volets de bois blancs récemment repeints s'étendait un immense parc à la végétation variée et soigneusement entretenue. Chaque allée de graviers clairs était bordée à divers endroits de massifs hortensias bleutés et de lilas blancs en fleurs. Ici et là, des parterres d'iris aux couleurs chaudes, allant du doré à l'écarlate égayaient la vue. Cette vision bucolique s'estompa progressivement et un autre rêve lui succéda.

Ce nouveau rêve, Brienne le connaissait déjà en réalité, c'était celui qu'elle avait fait des mois auparavant. Allongée à nouveau sur la couche ensanglantée formée par les petites fleurs jaunes, elle vit pour la seconde fois apparaître le visage serein de Jaime penché sur elle. Le chevalier se tenait assis sur un siège à ses côtés. Le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée lévitait désormais. Au creux de ses bras, le chevalier tenait une forme enveloppée dans une couverture de laine blanche. Des mains aux doigts minuscules émergèrent du tissu immaculé, c'étaient celles d'un tout jeune enfant. Tristan, pensa-t-elle sans hésitation. Jaime, toujours muet, vint déposer le délicatement sur sa poitrine. Tout en entourant le corps chaud de ses bras engourdis par la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir, elle fut surprise par l'étrange petitesse de sa taille et son poids. Elle voulut contempler les traits du visage, mais ne le put, car la figure de l'enfant n'était qu'un halo de lumière pâle. Tout au plus réussit-elle à distinguer sa chevelure. Des cheveux très fins aux reflets dorés. C'était ce détail précis qui l'avait tant troublé, se souvint-elle alors. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait cru tenir dans ses bras Tristan, mais c'était une chose tout à fait impossible : le fils adoptif de Jaime n'avait jamais eu les cheveux blonds. En un instant, la lueur qui masquait le visage de l'enfant s'affaiblit et ses traits se dessinèrent. C'était la figure rougie d'un nouveau-né se réveillant, dévoilant des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Les derniers doutes de Brienne s'envolèrent aussitôt. Cet enfant n'était plus un inconnu, c'était le sien. Son rêve s'acheva sur cette révélation, et tandis qu'elle émergeait du sommeil, par la fenêtre de la chambre, on distinguait déjà des lueurs blanchâtres perçant au travers des nuages : l'aube était là.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre...**

* * *

**.**

**N.B ou les précisions du Schtroumpfs à lunettes:**

\- La composition exacte du "thé de lune" n'a pas été révélée par GRRM, cependant il a précisé que la tanaisie en était l'ingrédient principal. Quant à la désapprobation du clergé concernant l'utilisation des abortifs, c'est une constante universelle.

\- La glandée (nourrissage des cochons dans la forêt) était une pratique courante au Moyen-Age. La viande de porc était alors l'une des plus consommées. Faute de conservation par le froid, on utilisait le sel ou le fumage.

\- Concernant les plantes présentes dans les jardins d'ornement, je les ai choisies parmi les plus familières à notre époque sans tenir compte du fait qu'elles étaient pour la plupart inconnues durant la période médiévale.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

Voici le septième chapitre de** "Suivre son chemin"**.

Comme le précédent, je poursuis l'utilisation des rêves mais rassurez-vous je ne vais pas reprendre systématiquement ce procédé dans les chapitres qui suivront. J'ai fait le choix de recourir à ''un cliché'' avec l'intention de le traiter par la suite sur un ton mature, en cohérence avec la psychologie des personnages et j'espère que le résultat vous satisfera.

La longueur de ce chapitre est sensiblement plus importante qu'habituellement car j'ai écris la scène finale en premier et il m'a fallu ensuite faire avancer l'intrigue jusqu'à ce point.

Je remercie les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire suite à leur lecture. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon récit (ce dont je me réjouis), c'est pourquoi je me permets d'inciter ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude d'écrire ce qu'ils ont pensé de l'histoire à se lancer, c'est une source de motivation pour continuer.

Le chapitre suivant va me demander un travail important de rédaction donc il ne sera pas publié avant une quinzaine (voir une vingtaine) de jours.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Dame Iris

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Poison, sang, souffrance, larmes.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Durant toute la journée, Brienne s'acquitta de sa tâche de commandant avec son sérieux habituel et ne laissa à aucun moment apparaitre son trouble. Dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte de sa chambre, elle avait laissé en suspens toutes ses interrogations apparues suite à son rêve pour garder son esprit tourné uniquement vers la mission de protéger son souverain. Il lui était inconcevable que son attention soit affaiblie à cause de ce qui s'apparentait à l'élucidation d'énigmes. Se lancer dans l'exploration de nombreuses pistes aurait assurément fatigué son esprit et rendu moins vigilent, au risque de ne pas lui permettre d'assurer sa mission avec l'efficacité et l'engagement indispensables à ses yeux. Enchaînant les allées et venues dans les couloirs du palais royal pour se rendre de la salle des gardes à celle du Conseil restreint, puis aux appartements royaux avant de faire un détour par la cour extérieure où avaient lieu l'entraînement des chevaliers, elle n'eut guère de moment de répit. Aussi lorsque vint la tombée de la nuit, elle éprouva un profond soulagement. Tiraillée par la fatigue, elle languissait depuis le milieu d'après-midi de pouvoir retourner dans ses appartements.

Quittant sans tarder la salle des gardes, elle commença à monter les escaliers. Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau du second étage, elle crut entendre le souffle du vent s'engouffrant par la porte d'accès au chemin de ronde située quelques marches plus haut. Elle en fut étonnée, car il n'était pas dans les habitudes des gardes surveillants les remparts de négliger de la fermer. Arrivée face à l'ouverture, elle trouva effectivement la porte entrouverte. Elle s'apprêtait à la refermer quand il lui sembla entendre les murmures d'une voix enfantine. Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil poussée par la curiosité, la brise marine venue de l'océan s'étendant aux pieds des murailles, lui fouetta le visage. L'air humide accompagné d'une très légère odeur salée envahissait en permanence le sommet des remparts. Les hommes qui les parcouraient nuits et jours s'y étaient habitués, mais pas le fer de leurs lames que la rouille attaquait ici bien plus rapidement qu'ailleurs. Brienne avança de quelques pas puis s'arrêta en entendant la voix d'enfant l'interpeller dans son dos.

\- Lady Brienne, permettez-moi de vous rendre ceci qui vous appartient.

En se retournant, la guerrière fit face à une fillette de sept ou huit ans, aux pieds nus, vêtue de haillons grisâtres. L'enfant, à l'allure misérable, dont la figure pâle encadrée de cheveux blonds hirsutes faisait apparaître des pupilles entièrement voilées, tenait entre ses paumes un objet de forme arrondie, pas plus haut qu'une tasse, recouvert d'un tissu. L'apparition ainsi que l'apparence singulière de la jeune aveugle déconcertèrent Brienne.

_Comment a-t-elle pu accéder à un tel endroit, gardé en permanence et strictement interdit aux civils_, se demanda-t-elle immédiatement avant de s'interroger sur son identité. Bien qu'elle eût de nombreuses questions bourgeonnant dans son esprit, aucune d'elle ne sortit de sa bouche. A la place, agissant comme un automate, elle accepta docilement et sans demander de réponses, l'objet qu'on lui tendait. A peine l'eut-elle pris dans ses mains que la petite disparut comme par enchantement. Cette volatilisation la laissa bouche bée et immobile durant quelques secondes, puis, regardant cette fois avec grande attention la forme mystérieuse qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle se décida à soulever le tissu. Un petit bocal rempli de minuscules fleurs séchées dorées fut alors dévoilé.

A la vue du récipient en verre qu'elle reconnut sans peine comme étant identique à celui vu au dispensaire seulement quelques jours auparavant, elle fut étonnée avant que cette sensation ne laissa rapidement place à une forme d'agacement.

_Que veut dire cette histoire ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle donné ceci ? _s'interrogea-t-elle presque contrariée en abaissant le tissu sur cet objet que la gamine lui avait remis par erreur. C'était une chose qui non seulement ne lui appartenait pas, mais ne lui était également d'aucune utilité. La fillette aux yeux voilés, réapparut soudainement sous les yeux ébahis de la guerrière et s'adressant à elle avec empathie, lui proposa.

\- Peut-être préféreriez-vous que je vous remette ceci à la place, Milady.

Dans ses petites mains fines et pâles, elle tenait à présent un coffret de bois foncé de taille modeste dont les motifs ciselés sur les charnières de cuivre et autour de la serrure évoquaient des croissants de lune et des étoiles. Brienne reconnut immédiatement l'objet puisqu'il lui appartenait depuis l'enfance.

_Par les Sept, comment cette étrange gamine que je ne connais pas, peut l'avoir avec elle_, se demanda-t-elle de plus en plus perdue face à cette situation parmi les plus étranges qu'elle ait vécue jusqu'à présent.

\- Rends-moi le coffret, exigea-t-elle avec une irritation dans la voix que l'on avait très rarement l'occasion d'entendre chez elle. Puis, tendant en échange le bocal d'un geste un peu brusque, elle ajouta.

\- Tu peux le reprendre, il n'ait pas à moi.

Sans dire un mot, la jeune aveugle lui présenta sa cassette en bois pour qu'elle la prenne, et récupéra le contenant en verre. Prenant alors un air grave, elle fixa la guerrière dans les yeux et prononça d'un ton solennel les paroles suivantes:

\- Sachez que bientôt, il y aura du poison et vous craindrez le trépas. Plus tard, il y aura du sang et vous verrez la vie. Ensuite, il y aura un choix et vous connaîtrez la souffrance. Enfin, il y aura des larmes, beaucoup de larmes et alors vous attendrez la mort.

Son visage, bien que très pâle, paraissait à Brienne comme aussi fier et noble que celui de la statue de l'une des divinités que les hommes prient dans les lointaines contrées d'Orient. Tandis que de sa bouche sortait la funeste promesse de poison, sang, souffrance et larmes, sa figure imposait une forme de respect à la femme de haute stature lui faisant face. Sa terrible prédiction achevée, ses traits s'adoucirent subtilement pour laisser apparaître un petit sourire énigmatique.

\- Placides couleuvres et mortelles vipères si différentes en plein jour, si semblables sous la lumière de la lune, dit-elle le regard toujours plongé dans les yeux de celle à qui elle s'adressait.

La guerrière acquit à cet instant la conviction que malgré les apparences, la fillette pouvait parfaitement la voir et qu'il y avait là une forme de magie en action.

\- Prenez garde à ne pas les confondre, Ser Brienne.

Les yeux recouverts d'un voile blanc de la gamine vinrent se fixer sur le bocal qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains. Son corps se raidit comme s'il devenait de pierre. Après quelques instants d'un pesant silence, de très légers sifflements se firent entendre. Brienne baissa les yeux vers son coffret qui lui semblait devenir de plus en plus lourd. Son contenu d'ordinaire aussi léger qu'une poignée de plumes avait, semble-t-il, changé de nature par un quelconque sortilège. La boîte se mit progressivement à trembler, signe que désormais ce qu'elle renfermait, était animé.

C'est une chose tout à fait impossible, pensa Brienne avec sidération. Depuis toujours, elle savait que nulle chose créée par la main des hommes pouvait se doter de vie.

Pourtant, les ferrures cédèrent brusquement, le couvercle se souleva et de minuscules serpents à la peau grise enroulés les uns avec les autres, tombèrent sur le sol. Les yeux saphir horrifiés de la guerrière restèrent longuement fixés sur les formes luisantes et sifflantes rampant sur le sol en pierre, avant de se poser à nouveau sur la fillette. Avec effroi, elle constata que les mêmes créatures à la robe cendrée sortaient du petit bocal qu'elle lui avait rendu peu avant. Étrangement, la gamine en guenilles affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

Ce visage mystérieux et provocateur, l'enchainement de ces visions horrifiques et paroles prophétiques angoissantes, poussèrent Brienne dans ses dernières limites. Elle laissa tomber sur le champ son coffret. A l'instant même où l'objet heurta le sol, la misérable enfant repartit dans le néant d'où elle était venue, laissant la guerrière pantoise. Pendant quelques minutes, abandonnée avec ses interrogations, celle-ci attendit une éventuelle réapparition, mais en vain. Ses espoirs de réponse envolés, elle décida alors de quitter le chemin de ronde.

Après avoir regagné sa chambre et bien que bouleversée par l'étrange rencontre qu'elle venait de faire, Brienne débuta, sans attendre, son long et fastidieux rituel consistant à se dévêtir de son armure puis de son épaisse tunique de protection en cuir. Manipuler la lourde et rigide carapace de métal doré avait toujours été difficile, et sans surprise, il lui fallut près d'un quart d'heure ce soir-là pour s'en défaire. Sitôt ses vêtements conçus pour le combat remis à leur place habituelle, elle revêtit une simple tenue de nuit de lin beige, alluma le bougeoir sur la table de chevet et glissa ses jambes sous les draps. Les cloches sonnèrent alors la neuvième heure de l'après-midi.

_Seulement_, pensa-t-elle tout en s'adossant contre la tête de lit. Ses récents besoins accrus de sommeil ne l'avaient jusqu'alors pas préoccupés, mais ce soir, devant le constat qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus marqués, pour la première fois, elle commença à s'interroger avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Si elle voulait une réponse, il lui fallait s'adresser à un mestre, seul à même de l'éclairer ; cependant, détestant par- dessus tout se confier, elle était loin d'être résolue à rencontrer l'un d'entre eux.

Le sommeil la cueillit avant même qu'elle ait pu achever la lecture d'une lettre de son père arrivée dans la matinée. La correspondance qu'elle entretenait avec ce dernier ne s'élevait pas à plus de quatre ou cinq missives par an. Leur rareté donnait encore plus de valeur à ces écrits que Brienne décachetait toujours avec impatience. Consciente que ses obligations l'empêchaient d'entreprendre tout voyage personnel de longue durée, elle avait invité déjà à deux reprises son père à venir à la capitale pour la rencontrer, mais ce dernier qui se jugeait trop occupé par sa charge de seigneur, avait du jusqu'à présent décliner sa proposition.

Elle passa une nuit très agitée, sans cesse réveillée par la vision de la fillette énonçant ses prédictions sinistres. Incapable de dormir convenablement, exaspérée de se retourner sans cesse dans son lit, elle se leva aux aurores. Sitôt debout, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit pour prendre ses vêtements du jour. Elle aperçut alors le coffret, dont elle venait tout juste d'avoir la vision, à sa place, tout en bas de la penderie partiellement caché par les vêtements accrochés au-dessus de lui. La petite boîte en bois foncé, soigneusement ouvragée, lui avait été expédiée par son père quelques mois auparavant. Égarée depuis très longtemps dans la demeure des seigneurs de Tarth, on l'avait retrouvé au hasard de remise en ordre de sa chambre d'enfance. En la revoyant Lord Selwyn avait immédiatement pensé que sa fille serait heureuse d'avoir à nouveau en sa possession ce souvenir de ses années de jeunesse, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert le présent, la guerrière avait été particulièrement touchée de revoir cet objet auquel elle avait depuis tant d'années attaché une valeur sentimentale.

Au moment présent, la vue de l'objet lui remémora l'affreuse forme de sortilège dont il avait été victime lors sa vision de la veille. Révoltée par cette pensée, elle décida de s'en saisir pour vérifier que son contenu était intact. Elle s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et à son grand soulagement, trouva ce qu'elle espérait. Aucun serpent ou autre créature répugnantes cachés à l'intérieur ; juste quelques lettres et un parchemin. Ce dernier pouvait passer pour un simple papier, mais il était pourtant d'une valeur inestimable puisqu'il s'agissait de l'acte signé par le roi Bran faisant d'elle le Lord Commandant de sa garde. Parfaitement rassurée, elle s'apprêtait à refermer le couvercle quand elle aperçut l'extrémité d'une petite bourse de velours dissimulée sous les papiers. Sans y réfléchir, elle tira doucement le tissu et le petit sac apparut après avoir passé quelques semaines dans l'obscurité. Ce qu'il contenait n'avait en soi rien d'extraordinaire, mais si Brienne l'avait dissimulé avec précaution, c'était parce que sa découverte trahirait un secret très compromettant. Tirant les deux minuscules cordons qui le fermaient, elle l'ouvrit puis déposa son contenu dans le creux d'une de ses mains. De petites fleurs séchées dorées se déposèrent sur sa peau, celles qu'elle avait confondues avec de la santoline au dispensaire.

_Que j'ai confondu si bêtement_, pensa-t-elle en se remémorant sa discussion avec le mestre. Elle esquissa le début d'un sourire, prête à se moquer de cette erreur passée quand lui revint en mémoire le visage de la gamine en haillons. Devant ses yeux défilèrent alors le bocal, le coffret, les paroles étranges sur les serpents et enfin les dizaines hideuses petites créatures rampantes. Son sourire s'effaça totalement tandis que le doute commençait à s'insinuer en elle. De l'incertitude naquit un questionnement. Et si la fillette n'avait pas prononcé de vaines paroles, mais voulu réellement la mettre en garde car elle prenait une chose pour une autre, comme on prend la couleuvre pour la vipère dans le noir de la nuit.

Elle glissa les fleurs dans la bourse de velours et remit ensuite le coffret dans l'armoire. Le soleil s'était levé et il était déjà temps pour elle de se préparer pour la journée qui l'attendait si elle voulait profiter d'un peu de temps supplémentaire ce matin-là, comme elle en avait pris la résolution. Découvrir le sens de l'apparition de la jeune aveugle devrait attendre qu'un moment de liberté s'offre à elle.

Lorsqu'en milieu de matinée, elle arriva dans la salle du Conseil restreint, tous les membres du gouvernement étaient déjà assis autour de la table. Brienne était d'une ponctualité irréprochable, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire de même de la plupart de ses collègues, aussi s'étonna-t-elle en constatant que ces derniers étaient tous arrivés à l'heure. Dès que Tyrion débuta la séance en rappelant le sujet qui serait abordé, la guerrière comprit la raison de la soudaine ponctualité générale.

Il allait être question de l'organisation du tout premier tournoi depuis la fin de la guerre et le couronnement du roi Bran. Évidemment cet événement festif suscitait par avance l'enthousiasme au sein du Conseil et tous ses membres étaient prêts à s'investir de bonne grâce dans la préparation. Tous, sauf Brienne qui n'accordait pas un grand intérêt à ce genre de festivité qu'elle jugeait source de dépenses considérables et dans lequel, elle ne voyait rien de noble ou d'honorable. Ces joutes n'étaient qu'après tout destinées qu'à l'obtention de la gloire individuelle et la recherche d'enrichissement personnel. Pour elle, la seule manière de prouver sa valeur de combattant, c'était sur le champ de bataille ou dans la tenue d'un serment. Si elle avait bien participé l'un d'entre eux à l'époque désormais lointaine où elle était engagée sous la bannière de Renly Barathéon, c'était uniquement pour espérer être reconnue comme un vrai combattant, malgré son sexe et les préjugés. Ce qu'elle avait obtenu puisque sa victoire contre Loras Tyrell lui avait permis d'entrer dans la garde royale du plus jeune frère du roi Robert. Dans son cas, c'étaient l'achèvement de sa quête au nom du serment tenu à Lady Stark et son engagement dans la guerre des Hommes contre les Marcheurs blancs qui lui avaient permis d'obtenir la reconnaissance individuelle et elle en était pleinement satisfaite. Si elle l'avait acquit autrement, jamais elle ne se serait jugée digne du mérite et du prestige accordés. Concernant la discussion qui débuterait sous peu, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, son avis serait minoritaire et la plupart des décisions qui allaient être prises, n'allaient en rien lui sembler raisonnables.

Tyrion mena les débats comme il était d'usage et le point de friction principal tourna autour des dotations qui seraient accordées aux vainqueurs du tournoi. Il n'était pas possible qu'elles atteignent les sommes faramineuses du règne de l'Usurpateur car si déjà à cette époque, les finances du royaume ne le permettaient absolument pas, à présent, elles étaient gérées de façon beaucoup plus raisonnable. Néanmoins, il y avait certains qui souhaitaient vivement qu'elles soient les plus élevées possibles. Un membre se fit le porte-parole de ceux qui défendaient cette mesure et s'exprima avec son franc-parler et son intransigeance habituels.

\- On doit impérativement accorder des sommes élevées sinon on n'aura aucun combattant qui en vaille la peine qui viendra s'engager. Ce tournoi n'aura pas le moindre intérêt si on n'a que des seconds couteaux qui y participent, dit Bronn.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous nuancer un peu plus vos propos car vous nous donnez là une vision assez caricaturale, se permit de répondre Ser Davos. Il s'agit tout de même de combattre devant le roi en personne, il me semble que c'est un honneur et un prestige qui devraient suffir à attirer de nombreux combattants parmi les plus doués du royaume.

\- Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de chance vous en aurez quelques-uns, mais je vous le redis, les meilleurs ne viendront pas s'il n'y a pas d'argent à se faire. On en a parlé avec d'arriver et on pense qu'il faut au moins 10 000 au premier, 6000 au second et 4000 au troisième, c'est le minimum, répondit Bronn mettant cette fois des chiffres précis sur la table.

Bien qu'il fût lui-même enthousiasmé par l'évènement à venir, en entendant de pareilles sommes, Tyrion intervint sans hésitation et s'adressa à son Ministre des finances.

\- Je crois qu'on a bien compris votre point de vue, Ser Bronn.

Puis, cette fois à l'ensemble du Conseil, il proposa.

\- Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à partager son avis, néanmoins nous allons devoir trouver un terrain d'entente. Les sommes que vous proposez sont trop élevées et de plus, risque de donner l'impression que la couronne dilapide l'argent du trésor royal pendant que tout un chacun peine à subvenir à ses besoins. La dernière chose à faire est de susciter l'impopularité du roi. Vous proposez 10 000 dragons d'or pour le vainqueur, 6000 pour le second et 4000 pour le troisième, ce qui fait une dépense de 20 000 dragons d'or. Je propose de ramener le montant à 15 000. Accordons 8 000, 4000 et 3000, c'est honnête en temps de crise. Je pense que c'est par ailleurs une bonne chose que les chevaliers qui participent soient ceux qui n'accordent pas à l'argent plus d'importance qu'au prestige et à l'honneur de combattre devant leur souverain.

Bronn et ses acolytes firent la moue, insatisfaits à l'écoute de ces dotations bien trop basses à leurs yeux. Le reste de l'assistance sembla approuver d'emblée ce compromis. Devant cette division, la Main du roi attendit quelques instants en silence, pour montrer qu'il tenait bon et laisser à certains la possibilité d'infléchir leurs positions.

Lorsqu'il demanda juste après qui soutenait sa proposition, il obtint une majorité de voix favorables. Cette adhésion se faisait sans entrain et Tyrion, qui en était conscient, le mentionna dans l'annonce de la décision finale.

\- Bien, grâce à ceux qui ont accepté de se montrer conciliant, nous avons trouvé un accord sur la somme globale de 15 000 dragons d'or. Il nous faut maintenant aborder la question de l'organisation. Nou devons choisir entre autre le lieu, le public invité.

Brienne, qui ne s'était pas exprimé jusqu'alors consciente que son avis n'aurait pas d'impact sur la décision, prit la parole sur ce nouveau sujet avec l'espoir de peser dans la décision.

\- Si nous voulons susciter l'adhésion de la population à cet évènement et non leur donner l'impression d'un divertissement réservé à l'élite, financé avec l'argent du trésor royal, comme vous l'avez justement mentionné tout à l'heure, il faudrait permettre à un grand nombre de personnes d'y assister. Nous devrions en faire une manifestation populaire.

L'idée sembla pertinente à la grande majorité des autres membres du Conseil. Bien que Tyrion la partagea, il émit immédiatement des réserves quant à sa faisabilité.

\- Je comprends votre raisonnement et il me semble tout à fait pertinent, néanmoins j'ai des craintes sur notre capacité à gérer la présence d'une foule. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir eu mettre en place une organisation de cette ampleur.

\- Peut-être qu'en utilisant un autre lieu que l'habituel terrain ouvert aux portes de la cité, nous pourrions réussir.

\- C'est un fait que depuis des décennies, le lieu choisi n'a jamais été remis en question et peut-être en effet, qu'en optant pour une autre solution nous aurions une chance de réussir, concéda Tyrion, prêt à explorer l'idée pour lui donner une chance d'aboutir.

\- Que chacun d'entre nous réfléchissent à cette piste, dans ce cas. Je pense que nous sommes à peu près tous d'accord sur le fait qu'elle mérite d'être explorée. Nous pouvons nous donner encore une quinzaine de jours pour fixer notre choix, c'est pourquoi je vous propose la tenue d'une nouvelle réunion à cette date.

Après avoir regardé attentivement chacun et n'ayant pas reçu d'objection, la Main du roi mit fin à la séance.

**...**

Tandis qu'à Port Réal débutaient les préparatifs du futur tournoi, à Wildfield Manor les travaux d'aménagement autour du manoir étaient déjà bien avancés. Jaime avait fait appel à un manouvrier pour aider Will, qu'il avait assigné temporairement à la plantation d'arbustes et autres plantes vivaces. Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement ravi de passer ses journées à creuser des trous, lui qui trouvait son épanouissement au contact des chevaux, mais il était respectueux de son maître et s'acquittait donc avec sérieux de sa tâche, gardant pour lui ses frustrations.

Suivant les plans établis grâce aux souvenirs des époux Oaks, le chevalier avait placé des roses trémières entre les ouvertures de la façade ouest donnant sur la lande. Au pied de chacune des hautes tiges, un parterre en arc de cercle formé d'oeillets multicolores, de marguerites, de sauges et de mélisse serait planté. Durant la période de floraison, c'est un tapis multicolore qui se dessinerait. Le bas de la façade donnant sur la cour allait être décoré d'une bordure de lys blancs et de bleuets. De chaque côté du perron, un millepertuis accueillerait les visiteurs.

Lors de la matinée du sixième jour de plantation, dont tous se réjouissaient qu'elle se fasse sous le soleil, tandis que Jaime et ses deux aides étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre depuis près de deux heures, Tristan suivi de près par sa nourrice s'approcha d'eux. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ces multiples tas de terre retournée et trouvé au milieu de certains d'entre eux des lombrics s'agitant en tout sens, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête retourner voir les étranges créatures rosées, se tortillant sans cesse. C'est à peine s'il prêta attention à son père, en passant devant lui pour s'approcher de la zone suffisamment éloignée des bêches et des pelles que ce dernier le laissait explorer. Le petit garçon n'avait pas besoin de creuser, Brume s'en chargeait pour lui. Amusée par ce nouveau terrain de jeu, la chienne se faisait un plaisir de retourner la terre en de multiples endroits, faisant remonter à la surface des invertébrés divers facilitant les recherches du fils de son maître.

Si le garçonnet prenait un plaisir immense dans ses fouilles et observations, l'état dans lequel ses dernières le mettaient chaque matin et chaque fin d'après-midi, n'étaient pas du goût de tous. Si Jaime s'en amusait, deux autres personnes s'en indignaient. L'une silencieusement, l'autre sans hésiter à en faire part à son maître. Cette dernière apparut d'ailleurs à l'angle de la bâtisse, portant un panier dans lequel se trouvait la récolte des premiers légumes de printemps, les fèves, mais également quelques salades et un bouquet de menthe destinée à la préparation d'infusion. Le maître des lieux la remarqua et voyant qu'elle portait son regard directement en direction de Tristan, acquit la certitude qu'elle était venue dans le but bien précis de lui faire savoir pour l'unième fois ce qu'elle pensait des activités de son fils. Sitôt qu'elle fut près de lui, le chevalier se montra courtois, bien qu'il ne put en même temps réprimer un petit sourire narquois.

\- Mme Oaks, vous venez nous rendre visite, c'est gentil à vous. Je vois que vous avez fait une jolie récolte.

\- Ma foi, plutôt, Ser Jaime. C'est grâce au temps, tout pousse vite, s'il continue à faire doux, nous pouvons espérer l'abondance dans les semaines à venir.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle alors, répondit-il toujours souriant, avant d'en venir au fait. Mme Oaks, nous savons tout deux que vous n'êtes pas venue pour discuter jardinage.

\- C'est tout à fait juste. Ser Jaime, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à laisser cet enfant se couvrir de terre plusieurs fois par jours. Rendez-vous compte, Rose le change en permanence trois fois par journée. Sans compter ses propres vêtements, qu'elle doit également remplacer.

\- C'est son travail, il me semble, répondit le chevalier très calmement.

\- Dis comme cela je ne peux pas vous contredire, Ser. Mais, le linge à laver pour lui en plus du vôtre depuis que vous avez commencé à tout retourner par ici, si vous saviez le travail que cela représente pour nous. En dehors de tout le reste, bien sûr. Et puis il y a la chienne, regardez dans quel état est cette bête ! Ecoutez, vous savez que je ne rechigne pas à la tâche, mais là je n'arrive plus à fournir, finit par lâcher la vieille femme pour faire comprendre à son maître qu'elle n'était pas venue pour geindre.

Dans des temps plus anciens, Jaime n'aurait pas hésité à renvoyer sur le champ et sans ménagement n'importe quel serviteur se permettant de se plaindre de sa charge de travail ou plus généralement de critiquer certains de ses choix. Mais, dans le cas présent, il avait depuis longtemps accepté de se montrer conciliant avec Mme Oaks, dont il avait besoin des services au quotidien. Si elle n'était pas aussi dévouée et efficace, certainement qu'il n'eut pas fait preuve à son égard de la même indulgence. Et puis, leurs différents réguliers l'amusaient secrètement. En entendant la mère de Will exprimer ainsi son désarroi, il sut qu'il devait prendre la question au sérieux, aussi lui répondit-il.

\- J'entends vos difficultés. Soyez rassurée, Tristan ne viendra plus tous les jours par ici. Qu'en à la chienne, j'ai demanderai à Rose la garder à l'intérieur.

En entendant cette décision, la femme du gardien exprima son soulagement d'avoir été comprise dans un long soupir et offrit une réponse emplie d'un sincère reconnaissance avant de prendre congé. Tout en marchant tranquillement en direction de sa maison, la pensé qu'elle avait eut à de multiples reprises par le passé, lui revint à l'esprit : _Il était temps ! Enfin, le voilà revenu à la raison ! S'il n'était pas tout seul, s'il y avait une dame avec lui, elle lui inculquerait un peu de bon sens et tout cela n'arriverait pas !_

Sa servante partie, le chevalier se concentra à nouveau sur le travail qui l'attendait. Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que les trois hommes abandonnèrent pelles, bêches, seaux pour regagner chacun l'intérieur de leur foyer. Le jeune manouvrier habitant trop loin du domaine pour effectuer chaque jour les trajets jusqu'à chez lui, logeait dans le grenier de la maison des gardiens. C'était précaire, mais en rien inhabituel dans les domaines agricoles ; cependant, Jaime savait que cette solution qui pouvait convenir pour une personne de façon temporaire ne le pourrait pas pour les trois ou quatre garçons de ferme qu'il allait embaucher pour s'occuper des porcs, sans compter les deux qui devaient arriver pour les agnelages. Il lui restait moins de deux mois pour régler la question et la seule solution réaliste qu'il voyait, était de rendre réellement habitable le grenier et de créer un accès indépendant en utilisant l'ouverture située sur le pignon du bâtiment.

Toutes ces préoccupations quotidiennes parfois complexes, il ne manquait de les partager avec Brienne au travers des lettres qu'ils échangeaient au moins une fois par semaine. Parfois, son amante lui apportait une aide en suggérant une idée, une solution, mais le plus souvent, elle lui offrait seulement son soutien tendre et bienveillant. Un soutien d'une valeur inestimable pour le chevalier qui recevait cependant également celui de son frère. Les solutions ingénieuses voir brillantes que lui apportaient son cadet lorsqu'il lui soumettait un problème à résoudre, lui étaient précieuses. Quoique la présence régulière d'une formule montrant l'autosatisfaction démesurée de son correspondant, le faisait lever les yeux au ciel.

...

Le lendemain de la tenue du Conseil consacré au tournoi, Brienne se leva avec la ferme intention d'éclaircir la brume dont rêves et vision l'enveloppaient. Au cours de la nuit précédente, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de fermer les yeux, elle en avait été empêchée par le sifflement léger du vent s'engouffrant par la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre et chaque fois que son regard s'était tourné vers la baie vitrée, la gamine aux yeux voilés lui était apparue, enveloppée d'un mince halo lumineux d'un blanc chaud, telle une luciole dans la nuit noire. Chaque fois, la fillette qui se tenait debout face à elle, immobile, la tête haute, remuait ses lèvres et prononçait un long monologue parfaitement inaudible, puis elle disparait subitement.

Au fur et à mesure de ses apparitions, Brienne acquit la conviction que la jeune aveugle, bien qu'antipathique, cherchait à l'aider. Derrière ses paroles énigmatiques et les objets qu'elle lui avait remis, elle lui avait laissé des indices. Si le sens de sa sinistre prophétie semblait impossible à découvrir, les deux indices les plus faciles à suivre étaient le coffret et le bocal. Ils avaient un point commun, les fleurs séchées dorées qu'ils renfermaient. Elle décida donc de commencer par s'assurer que celles en sa possession étaient bien issues de la plante qu'elle croyait, et pour se faire, il lui fallait les montrer à un mestre ou un herboriste. Sam était le mestre le plus compétent qu'elle connaissait, mais ne pouvait décemment pas s'adresser à lui, pour une question aussi sensible, aussi elle choisit de s'adresser à une herboristerie tenue par la même famille depuis des générations. Elle-même ne s'y était jamais rendu, mais elle avait entendu, aux hasards de conversation dans les couloirs, Sam la mentionner récemment dans des termes élogieux. Ne pouvant s'y présenter en personne sans risquer d'être reconnue, elle décida d'envoyer à sa place la servante, qui chaque jour avait la tâche de l'entretien de ses appartements.

\- Atia, prenez cette bourse et allez jusqu'à la place du marché aux fleurs. Là, vous entrerez dans la boutique de M. Gardener : vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper, c'est celle dont la façade est peinte de motifs dorés. Demandez-lui d'examiner le contenu et de l'indiquer juste par écrit. Ramenez le tout ici au plus vite et glissez-le sous les oreillers à votre retour. Je m'occuperai de le ranger plus tard, expliqua-t-elle à la jeune fille avant de lui rappeler le plus important.

\- Naturellement ne dîtes pas qui vous envoie.

Tendant une pièce d'une étoile de cuivre , elle précisa.

\- Voici pour son dédommagement.

La jeune servante prit ce qu'on lui tendait, s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Je ferai selon vos ordres, Ser Brienne, répondit-elle puis elle quitta la pièce pour s'acquitter de sa mission.

Le choix d'Atia ne devait rien au hasard. En confiant cette tâche à une illettrée, la guerrière savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre pour la confidentialité. La porte d'entrée venait tout juste de se refermer qu'elle se prépara à rejoindre la salle des gardes. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'asseyait à la table blanche heptagonale

Chaque semaine depuis qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions de Lord Commandant, elle convoquait ses six frères jurés pour organiser la protection autour de la personne du roi. La garde royale se composait désormais de Ser Arlan Pike, Ser Porter Trout , Ser Artos Pike , Ser Darnold Blossom, Ser Finn Turner et Ser Podrick Payne. Les trois premiers, tous âgés d'une quarantaine d'année, étaient originaires du Conflant. Ser Darnold, originaire du Bief avait tout juste trente ans. Quant à Ser Finn, originaire du Val d'Arryn, comme Ser Podrick, il venait tout juste d'entrer dans la vingtaine. Si Brienne l'avait accepté dans la garde en dépit de son jeune âge, c'était parce qu'en plus d'avoir combattu victorieusement lors de la bataille pour la reprise de Winterfell par Sansa et son frère, son nom lui avait été recommandé par Lord Robbyn Arryn, en personne. Des amitiées étaient nés entre les chevaliers et la plus forte d'entre elle, était celle liant les deux benjamins. Podrick, qui n'avait pas eu durant des années la possibilité d'être ami avec quelqu'un de son âge, s'épanouissait réellement grâce à la présence de Finn. En constatant la relation qui s'était tissé entre les deux jeunes hommes, Brienne n'en avait été que plus heureuse de son choix.

Ce jour-là, on aborda la question de la délicate gestion de la sécurité de Bran au cours du déplacement au-delà des murailles de la cité prévu la semaine suivante. Le monarque devait en effet se rendre dans les terres de l'Orage dont la gouvernance était désormais assurée par le tout jeune Lord Gendry Barathéon. Le bâtard légitimé de feu le roi Robert Ier était un seigneur isolé, sans l'appui d'une famille puissante, car bien qu'il porta le nom respecté de Barathéon, il était avant tout le dernier membre survivant de cette famille. Face à ses multiples maisons vassales, il lui était difficile d'imposer une autorité, d'autant que son ancien statut d'enfant illégitime n'était pas sans susciter une forme de mépris chez les seigneurs de la province. C'était une allégeance de façade qui lui était accordée et les mois passant, des incidents montrant une défiance vis à vis de son autorité, s'étaient multipliés. Ces cas avaient été rapportés discrètement au Conseil restreint et Tyrion, qui gardait en mémoire les difficultés rencontrées à Dorne, prit très au sérieux la situation. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre lors d'une longue réflexion et de plusieurs concertation avec le roi, il fut décidé que ce dernier allait se déplacer en personne pour faire cesser ses débordements. Il était toujours politiquement délicat de faire intervenir le monarque dans une affaire régionale car c'était prendre le risque de donner une impression de faiblesse du suzerain censé contrôler sa province. Toutefois, cette manière de procéder pouvait aussi montré le soutien et la confiance au plus haut niveau du royaume dont ce dernier bénéficiait.

Comme bien souvent, on divisa la garde sans négliger la dimension humaine, aussi on ne sépara ni le duo ni le trio. En qualité de Lord Commandant, Brienne accompagnerait le souverain ainsi que Ser Podrick, Ser Finn et Ser Darnold. Tandis que Ser Arlan, Ser Porter et Ser Artos resteraient auprès de la Main du roi. Il y avait bien des gardes qui assuraient la surveillance du palais, néanmoins Brienne avait toujours tenu à la présence permanente d'au moins deux de ses chevaliers, dans lesquels elle plaçait une confiance totale, pour protéger Tyrion.

A l'issue de la réunion, curieuse de connaître le résultat des recherches effectuées par Atia, elle demanda qu'on lui apporta son déjeuner dans ses appartements et quittant la salle des gardes, monta l'escalier pour les rejoindre. Elle trouva comme attendu la bourse de velours dissimulée sous ses oreillers. Elle l'ouvrit alors avec une impatience mêlée d'une pointe de fébrilité, voulant connaître la réponse et la craignant au fond d'elle. Le petit morceau de parchemin sitôt lu tomba de ses mains qui subitement s'étaient mises à légèrement trembler. Jamais ou presque, Brienne ne tremblait, qu'elle le fasse était donc un signe de l'intensité du choc qu'elle venait d'avoir. La gamine, maudite ou bénie par les Sept, ne s'était pas trompée en la mettant en garde. Telle une personne aveuglée par la nuit noire, elle avait prise une fleur dorée pour une autre. Sa confusion eut été sans importance et l'eut probablement fait sourire si elle ne l'avait mis directement en face du risque d'une grossesse. En ayant absorbé consciencieusement durant plusieurs semaines, des décoctions parfaitement inadaptées à l'usage souhaité, elle avait perdu le contrôle des évènements et l'avait remis à la seule volonté capricieuse du Destin. Elle se sentit soudain vulnérable, mais aussi en colère, car il y avait un autre coupable dans cette affaire, une personne qui avait commis une erreur si grossière que s'en était aussi inconcevable qu'impardonnable à ses yeux.

_Comment a-t-il pu se tromper à ce point_, pensa-t-elle avec agacement, incompréhension et consternation.

Elle ignorait cependant le nom du commerçant chez lequel elle avait, près de trois mois auparavant, envoyé une domestique en utilisant un procédé similaire à celui employé le matin même. Toutefois, l'eut-elle connu qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se confronter à lui. Elle maudissait plus que tout le secret absolu qui entourait sa relation avec Jaime, car c'était lui qui l'ait conduit à ne pas d'adresser au Grand Mestre.

_Sam n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur_, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle s'employa à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Retrouver son calme était une nécessité avant de réapparaître en public. La seule chose qui l'y aida alors, fut l'espoir que le Destin ait choisi de lui épargner de se retrouver face à une situation qui n'avait tout simplement pas le droit d'exister.

On frappa à la porte. Comme il s'agissait très certainement du domestique apportant son repas, Brienne se leva, quitta sa chambre et l'invita à entrer. Elle se hâta tellement de manger que son déjeuner ne dura guère plus de quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais au moment présent, elle souhaitait au plus vite reprendre son travail, s'occuper l'esprit autrement. Elle n'était pas dupe ; sa découverte allait certainement hanter ses pensées toute sa soirée et l'éprouver sérieusement.

...

L'après-midi passa très vite car il fut en partie consacré à régler un problème insolite, que certains qualifieraient par la suite d'épique, tandis que d'autres en parleraient avec effroi. L'un de ses chevaliers en principe affecté ce jour-là à la surveillance de l'entrée des appartements royaux, se présenta dans la salle des gardes peu après qu'elle-même y fut entrée. Le roi en personne l'avait chargé d'avertir son Lord Commandant qu'une situation délicate demandait son intervention. On venait en effet de signaler la présence de Vif-Argent dans les offices du palais et son apparition, en plus de susciter les craintes habituelles, posait des difficultés aux serviteurs. On avait reporté au roi que la panique s'était emparée de certains et plus inquiétant encore, que la bête avait montré des signes d'agressivité. Le monarque avait insisté pour que le problème fut réglé par la garde royale car il voulait à tout prix éviter que son loup soit blessé.

Lorsque son frère juré acheva son récit, Brienne qui avait esquissé un discret sourire dans un premier temps, prit la situation au sérieux. Peut-être les domestiques exagéraient-ils, mais le loup restait un animal puissant, dangereux pour l'homme et il fallait faire cesser tout risque d'attaque. Elle renvoya à sa tâche le messager et descendit l'escalier en direction des cuisines. Sur son chemin, elle interpella Ser Podrick et Ser Finn qu'elle jugea d'un simple coup d'oeil très peu occupés, et leur demanda de l'accompagner.

Lorsque les trois chevaliers pénétrèrent dans la salle voûtée mal éclairée où flottait encore des odeurs de cuisson du déjeuner, ils virent un petit groupe de serviteurs acculés contre le mur dans l'un des angles de la pièce et Vif-Argent, couché face à eux, un cochon de lait dans la gueule. Tandis que les hommes et femmes aux visages blêmes et aux mains tremblantes le fixaient avec effroi, la noble bête au pelage presque noir dans la pièce sombre, restait parfaitement calme, entièrement concentrée sur la chair qu'il dévorait. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient le craquement des os sous ses mâchoires redoutables. En voyant la scène, la guerrière comprit qu'il y avait pas de réel danger tant que personne n'avait la sottise de provoquer l'animal. Il s'agissait de faire sortir ces pauvres gens effrayés sans déranger le prédateur dans son repas. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la manière de parvenir au groupe, le loup leva la tête, huma l'air et tourna son regard vers les trois personnes qui venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il les fixa brièvement et dut les juger inoffensives puisqu'il replongea aussitôt son museau dans la carcasse. Brienne comprit rapidement qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour faire sortir les serviteurs, leur faire longer les murs menant jusqu'à la porte, aussi ordonna-t-elle à Podrick et Finn.

\- Allez jusqu'à eux en passant par là. C'est le plus court. Avancer lentement et dès que vous serez arrivés, demandez-leur de revenir tranquillement, un par un, en suivant ce chemin. Dites-leur bien qu'ils ne risquent rien si personne ne court ni ne crie.

Podrick et son compagnon d'armes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et s'avancèrent. Après qu'ils eurent rejoint le petit groupe, il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour faire sortir tous les captifs du loup. Ceci fait, les trois chevaliers se postèrent à l'entrée de la pièce et cherchèrent une solution au second problème : faire sortir l'animal des cuisines pour le renvoyer vers les appartements de son maîtres. Il n'était possible de le laisser rester à cet endroit car sa présence allait empêcher le travail des domestiques durant tout l'après-midi.

C'était la gourmandise qui l'avait conduit à s'introduire dans l'office, il était donc évident qu'en l'absence de nourriture carnée, il perdrait tout intérêt pour l'endroit et le quitterait rapidement. Au grand désarroi de Brienne, Podrick et Finn, trois poulets dodus trônaient au centre de l'immense planche de bois soutenues par quatre tréteaux qui servait de table pour la préparation des repas. Aussi longtemps que ces viandes seraient là, impossible d'espérer renvoyer le loup d'où il était venu. Impossible non plus de s'approcher à moins de plusieurs mètres de ce dernier alors en plein repas sans qu'il n'y voit une forme d'agression.

\- Il va pourtant falloir qu'on les enlève, sinon on va rester ici jusqu'à la nuit et franchement j'aimerai autant pas, dit Finn.

\- Je suis bien de ton avis, mais tu as vu où ils sont. On ne va jamais réussir les attraper sans s'approcher trop près, ajouta Podrick.

Pendant que les deux jeunes chevaliers s'interrogeaient de leur chance de réussite, leur Lord Commandant, pour qui l'échec ou le renoncement n'existaient pas, se creusait la tête pour trouver une solution. Après quelques minutes, une piste se dessina et elle ordonna aux deux jeunes hommes.

\- Allez-vite voir le maître d'armes des gardes du palais, demandez-lui une lance, la plus longue qu'il pourra vous donner.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent surpris de cette idée, mais après un bref moment de réflexion, y adhérèrent pleinement. Les lances utilisées comme armes de défense sur les champs de bataille contre les charges de cavaleries étaient conçues avec soin pour garantir leur solidité lors des combats. Au palais, elles étaient encore utilisées par les gardes postés à la porte principale. On les portait uniquement pour impressionner, car en cas d'affrontements dans les rues, elles étaient bien trop difficiles à manier du fait de leur longueur pour être efficaces. Brienne ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne les avait pas déjà toutes supprimées et remplacées par le port de l'épée, arme bien plus efficace. Ce jour-là, elle voyait enfin une utilité à ces armes archaïques.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, les deux chevaliers furent de retour, portant à deux la tige de fer mesurant près de trois mètres. Elle était surprenamment légère et si on l'avait transporté à l'horizontale, c'était pour réussir à franchir les portes. Malgré quelques difficultés à aborder certains angles, elle était arrivée à destination rapidement.

\- Comment allons-nous procéder maintenant, Ser Brienne, demanda Podrick.

\- Vous allez vous faire deux pas en avant et la soutenir dès que je vous la passerai. Pour le moment, elle est facile à manier, mais dès qu'elle portera le poids de la viande, il sera beaucoup plus difficile de la tenir. Nous ne serons pas trop d'être trois.

Suivant la consigne, les jeunes hommes s'avancèrent. Ils étaient désormais à deux pas de la table et à quatre de leurs cibles. Le loup couché à six ou sept pas d'eux pouvait les voir du coin de l'oeil. En les entendant marcher, il les avait fixé avec attention, délaissant quelques instants son repas puis, les jugeant à une distance acceptable, l'avait poursuivi à nouveau.

Piquer chaque volaille et la rapprocher jusqu'à l'extrémité de la table pour que Podrick et Finn puissent l'attraper, s'avéra très délicat. Le maniement de la lance dans un lieu réduit était difficile, aussi la chair, atteinte avec finalement peu de force par la pointe, ne se laissa pas transpercer sur plus de deux centimètres. Cela eut pour conséquence des décrochements à répétition. Il fallut s'y reprendre une dizaine de fois pour chaque poulet. Dans cette entreprise, les trois chevaliers connurent le doute, la déception, le dépit avant d'enfin connaître la réussite, la joie et le soulagement. Quand le dernier volatile arriva dans les mains de Finn, tous trois firent reculèrent et sortirent de la cuisine, profitant de l'air frais de la cour attenante aux communs. On interpella l'un des commis présent à proximité et on lui remit les trois rôtis devenus encombrants. Ces derniers avaient été si maltraitées, que la peau dorée croustillante avait disparue et la chair blanche fondante n'était plus que charpie. Dans cet état, cette viande allait être destinée aux animaux. Suprême ironie, on allait très probablement la servir au loup, lors de son prochain repas. La tâche interminable et en rien glorieuse des trois combattants s'était achevée tout juste à temps, car à peine avaient-ils quitté la pièce que le loup se redressait. Son premier plat achevé, il apprêtait à passer au second. L'animal eut beau arpenter la pièce dans tous les sens, il ne lui restait rien à se mettre sous la dent. Dépité, autant qu'un animal pouvait l'être, il sortit de la cuisine. Un comité d'accueil bien particulier l'attendait à la sortie : un couloir de lames tranchantes qui l'empêcha de traverser la cour et le contraignit, à la place, à avancer en rasant les murs dans la direction de l'escalier menant au premier étage du palais.

Qu'il fut contrarié ou non par cette atteinte à sa liberté de mouvement, nul ne le sut, mais c'est sans se rebiffer que le canidé suivit le chemin imposé et, avec les trois chevaliers sur ses talons, se dirigea jusqu'à l'escalier, gravit les marches sans se presser puis traversa d'un pas tranquille les différentes salles du premier étage jusqu'à l'escalier menant au second et donc aux appartements royaux. Par acquit de conscience, Brienne suivit seule l'animal jusqu'à la porte de son maître. Depuis l'extrémité du couloir, elle aperçut l'un des deux gardes en faction ouvrir pour laisser le loup entrer et ce dernier s'engouffrer dans l'entrebâillement. L'incident était clos. Il y avait eu heureusement beaucoup plus de bruit et d'agitation que de mal, néanmoins des mesures devaient être prises afin d'empêcher qu'une telle situation se répète. Brienne était résolue à aborder ce sujet avec Tyrion dès le lendemain, la Main du roi étant son interlocuteur privilégié dans de tels cas. Le monarque, qui ne prêtait attention qu'aux affaires les plus graves, n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas contrarié qu'on lui épargna des discussions sur des sujets triviaux.

Tout le palais se passionna pour l'histoire du loup dans la cuisine et cette dernière passa à la postérité, dans une version plus romanesque, avant même la tombée de la nuit. De toutes les manières d'être considérés comme des sauveurs, celle consistant à gérer un loup trop gourmand était la dernière à laquelle les trois chevaliers, devenus les héros du jour, auraient songé.

A l'heure du dîner, ces derniers furent rejoints par Ser Darnold et Ser Trout, qui n'étaient pas en faction. Une discussion animée et joviale débuta. Podrick et Finn firent un récit détaillé de leur face-à-face avec la bête. Évidemment le fait que cette dernière ne se soit montrée ni féroce ni friande de chair humaine, diminuait considérablement le prestige de leurs actes. Mais, ils surent donner une dimension presque épique à leur histoire et leurs deux frères d'armes louèrent tout de même leur bravoure, leur sang froid et leur ingéniosité. Sur ce dernier point, les deux jeunes hommes, par honnêteté, en attribuèrent l'entier mérite à leur Lord Commandant, dont les joues rosirent timidement en entendant cet hommage. On but de la bière avec modération, on plaisanta, on ria puis lorsque les cloches sonnèrent la neuvième heure, chacun quitta la table.

La conversation du dîner avait repoussé sa fatigue, toutefois dès que Brienne entra dans ses appartements plongés dans le silence et l'obscurité, la sensation familière d'engourdissement réapparut. Lutter était inutile, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers sa chambre et se prépara-elle à se mettre au lit. Peu après, glissée sous les couvertures, elle ferma les yeux jusqu'aux aurores.

**...**

Au réveil le lendemain, songeant à la découverte de la veille, elle se résolut à l'évidence: l'attente était le pire des choix. Il lui fallait au plus vite découvrir la vérité, que cette dernière fut celle espérée ou redoutée. Elle regrettait plus que jamais de n'être pas de toutes ces femmes que la nature a dotées de repères fiables. Depuis qu'elle avait vécue ses années d'errance où la lutte pour sa survie s'était faite au prix de multiples privations, de la crainte permanente d'être tuer, de violences inouïes exercées sur son corps lors des combats, son organisme fonctionnait de façon anarchique en la matière. C'était un changement qu'elle avait vécu sans étonnement et même avec détachement tant il lui avait semblé d'une certaine façon dans la continuité des choses. Après tout la nature n'avait pas jugé bon de la doter de la plupart des attributs féminins. A cet instant précis, elle se rassura en pensant que ce fonctionnement défaillant avait augmenté ses chances d'éviter une issue dramatique. Issue dont elle ne connaîtrait la nature qu'en rencontrant un mestre. En temps normal, se confier à un étranger fut-il guérisseur la mettait très mal à l'aise. Dans la situation présente si délicate, elle était non seulement très réticente à l'idée de partager des aspects intimes de sa vie, mais surtout paralysée par la crainte qu'une fois confié, son secret soit divulgué. Qu'il porta uniquement sur sa relation intime avec un homme ou encore plus grave sur l'existence d'un éventuel enfant à naître, si jamais ce dernier parvenait à la cour, il causerait un scandale retentissant, compromettant sa position de Lord Commandant et entachant sévèrement la réputation de la garde royale. Et les répercutions n'allaient pas s'arrêter là, puisque piqués par une curiosité mal placée, les hommes fouilleraient dans leurs mémoires, les spéculations et les rumeurs iraient bon train et on citerait tôt ou tard le nom de Jaime Lannister, l'homme le plus méprisé et haï qui soit, comme amant potentiel. Après celui de son ainé, on évoquerait le nom du cadet, Tyrion, comme celui de complice dans la dissimulation de cette liaison déshonorante. En associant la Main du roi à une affaire de mœurs, c'étaient le discrédit et l'affaiblissement politique assurés pour le second homme le plus puissant du royaume.

Face au risque d'un tel enchaînement de calamités, dont elle ne s'imaginait pas être capable de se remettre, Brienne acquit une certitude : s'adresser à un mestre de Port Réal était trop risqué. Tant son visage que sa silhouette étaient connus de la population de la capitale après une année à parcourir les rues dans son armure de garde royal. Il lui faudrait rencontrer un porteur de chaîne annelée en dehors de la cité, dans une ville de province, là où son anonymat ne serait pas compromis. Le hasard faisait qu'elle devrait effectuer le voyage entre Port Réal et Accalmie dès la semaine suivante, aussi en profiterait-elle pour s'éclipser lors de l'une des haltes nocturnes prévues sur le parcours.

**...**

Sept jours plus tard, alors que le soleil était au zénith, le chariot couvert du roi franchissait les murailles de la capitale. Une huitaine de jours de voyage attendait Bran, sa suite composée de conseillers en diplomatie et du ministre de la marine Ser Davos ainsi que son escorte, avant d'atteindre la capitale des Terres de l'Orage. Sitôt qu'ils eurent tournés le dos à Port Réal, les voyageurs entrèrent dans la forêt du Roi, une forêt tellement vaste qu'ils n'en ressortiraient pas avant le septième jour de leur périple.

Chênes, charmes, hêtres peuplaient, pour certains depuis bien avant l'arrivée des Targaryens, cette étendue que les hommes avaient peu dérangée par leurs aménagements. A l'exception de la route en terre battue qui la traversait en son milieu et de quelques petites villes bâties le long de celle-ci, la forêt était laissée à ses premiers habitants. Qu'ils furent à feuilles, à plumes, à écailles ou à poils, tous vivaient paisiblement, et à l'exception du Nord, il n'y avait guère qu'ici qu'on trouvait encore autant d'arbres vieux de plusieurs siècles et de cerfs portant des bois dont les ramures comptaient cinq à six andouillers.

Le seigneur d'Accalmie y autorisait la chasse qu'en de rares occasions, aussi le gibier abondait et dès les premières heures de chevauchées, les cavaliers aperçurent chevreuils broutant dans les sous-bois et poules faisanes détalant du bord de la route après avoir été surprises. Si on lui avait laissé sa liberté, Vif-Argent n'aurait pas manqué de les courser puis les dévorer, mais pour la sécurité de tous, on l'avait mis en cage dans le second chariot destiné au transport des bagages. Faute d'avoir une autre solution, l'animal ne pouvant rester au palais sans la présence de son maître auquel seul il montrait une forme d'obéissance, on s'était résolu à l'emmener durant le voyage. Lord Gendry avait naturellement été prévenu de son arrivée et le jeune seigneur, par crainte que l'animal ne créer la pagaille dans sa demeure, avait pris des dispositions drastiques en vue de l'accueillir.

Le premier soir, on fit halte dans une petite auberge située au bord de la route. Il eut été plus convenable que le monarque fut accueilli au sein de la demeure d'un seigneur local, mais il n'y avait aucun château situé à moins d'une journée de cheval, aussi dut-on se contenter d'une modeste hostellerie, dont on s'était tout de même renseigné au préalable sur la réputation et dont on avait réservée toutes les chambres, qui se montaient seulement au nombre de sept. Toutes situées au même étage, elle offrait un confort acceptable, une propreté satisfaisante et une tranquillité appréciable. Si cet hébergement tranchait singulièrement avec le faste du palais, il était doté des qualités les importantes pour un voyageur, aussi personne parmi la délégation ne trouva de motif de se plaindre. On servit le dîner du roi dans sa chambre, mais le reste de la délégation choisit de se mêler aux autres clients qui mangeaient dans la grande salle. Autour d'une longue table, prirent donc place les quatre gardes royaux, Ser Davos, les trois conseillers diplomatiques et même les deux conducteurs d'attelage. Le ministre de la marine, resté humble car n'ayant jamais perdu de vue qu'il était un homme du peuple s'étant élevé au dessus de sa condition grâce à son mérite et sa loyauté, les avait invité avec insistance. On servit du coq au vin accompagné de légumes à la tablée et les convives trouvèrent le met à leur goût puisque chacun s'en resservit.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de l'établissement, Vif-argent dévorait dans sa cage le troisième et dernier poulet de son repas. Une fois repu, on laisserait l'animal rejoindre son maître en empruntant un accès dérobé afin de ne pas susciter l'effroi des autres clients.

A table, la discussion porta rapidement sur le climat particulier de la province. Celui-ci était connu pour être propice aux tempêtes et aux orages. On rencontrait le plus souvent les premières dans les eaux côtières tandis que les seconds apparaissaient à l'intérieur des terres.

\- Toute la baie entre Tarth et le continent est concernée par ces tempêtes. On l'a d'ailleurs surnommée "baie des naufrageurs" à cause des navires qui ont sombrés dans ces eaux. Tous les marins de la région redoutent de naviguer dans cette zone et s'ils le peuvent, contournent Tarth et passent plus au large, expliqua Brienne au reste du groupe.

\- Pour ce qui est des eaux hostiles, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, Ser Brienne, et peut vous assurer qu'aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, elles m'ont toujours été dépeintes ainsi par les marins que je rencontrais, ajouta Ser Davos, qui était de loin le plus expérimenté dans la navigation.

\- Et pour les fameux orages que l'on dit terribles et pouvant durer plus de deux jours sans arrêter, qu'en est-il ? demanda avec la plus grande des curiosités Ser Finn.

\- Bien que toute proche, Tarth est heureusement épargnée, mais j'ai moi-même eu à en affronter quelques-uns à l'époque de la guerre des Cinq rois, et effectivement ils sont sans égaux sur le continent.

\- Risquons-nous d'en affronter un en cette saison ? demanda alors Podrick, peu enthousiasmé par l'idée.

La guerrière se montra plutôt rassurante sur ce sujet.

\- Ils ont le plus souvent lieu à la fin de l'été et au début de l'automne, c'est donc peu probable. Même si ce n'est pas impossible.

\- Et bien réjouissons-nous-en, dit M. Herby, conseiller diplomatique de son état et pas le moins du monde aventurier.

Toute la tablée opina du chef, montrant ainsi son approbation. L'un des conducteurs d'attelage s'excusa alors de quitter ses compagnons.

\- Il est temps pour moi d'aller sortir la bête, expliqua-t-il avec un manque flagrant d'enthousiasme.

Brienne intervint immédiatement en s'adressant aux jeunes chevaliers leur ordonnant.

\- Allez l'aider, vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour le conduire jusqu'au roi. Personne ne doit remarquer sa présence sous peine de semer la panique.

Podrick et Finn se levèrent et emboitèrent le pas au cocher. Tous trois revinrent près d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils s'étaient acquittés de leur mission dans un délai relativement court car le canidé repu, la panse lourde, s'était montré plutôt docile avec eux et il avait rejoint sa destination sans leur causer de difficultés particulières.

\- Voilà qui est fait, dit Podrick avec satisfaction, en se rasseyant. Mais, on se serait tout de même bien passé de l'avoir emmené avec nous.

Chacun approuva cette remarque, nul n'étant réjouit de la présence de ce voyageur supplémentaire. La conversation se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et le repas ne prit fin que tard dans la soirée.

**...**

Durant les sept jours qui suivirent, on voyagea du petit matin jusqu'en début de soirée, on fit halte dans des hostelleries choisies par avance, on dina dans la convivialité. Lorsqu'enfin, le cortège arriva en vue des murailles du château d'Accalmie, les voyageurs éprouvèrent un soulagement. Bien que le trajet se soit passé sans encombre, il n'en fut pas moins fatiguant pour chacun et tout particulièrement pour Brienne, que les huit longues journées de chevauchée avait éprouvé. Elle avait su parfaitement le masquer, mais chaque soir après avoir regagné sa chambre, elle se laissait choir sur son lit, sitôt débarrassée de sa tenue de combat.

La délégation fut accueillie par Lord Gendry et l'ensemble des habitants de sa demeure dans la cour dans le plus grand respect du cérémonial de réception d'un monarque. Le soir même, un banquet fut organisé auquel le roi Bran participa. C'était chose rare, car il se montrait finalement peu en public, préférant la solitude et laissant ses ministres et sa Main le représenter. Il n'y avait aucun mépris dans son attitude, juste un certain détachement pour le monde ordinaire des hommes, toutefois son comportement conduisait fréquemment à des méprises. Les critiques sur ce sujet précis n'étaient pas rares à la cour. Fort heureusement, on attribuait aussi au jeune roi le mérite de la frugalité, de la tempérance et de la clairvoyance dans ses choix politiques.

On aborda dès ce dîner les difficultés rencontrées par le jeune seigneur. Pendant que ce dernier les expliquaient, le roi montra une écoute très attentive ce qui était toujours le cas dès qu'une affaire avait des enjeux de grande importance. Comme toujours, il ne fournit aucune réponse, n'émit aucun jugement. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il attendrait pour cela d'avoir rencontré l'ensemble des protagonistes de l'affaire puis d'avoir délibéré avec Ser Davos et ses conseillers.

Dès le lendemain dans la matinée, les seigneurs vassaux de la maison Barathéon commencèrent à se regrouper dans la grande salle du château. Presque tous les bannerets de Lord Gendry étaient présents car s'ils avaient été officiellement invités à cette rencontre avec leur seigneur et le roi, le ton employé dans le message n'était autre que celui d'une convocation. Parmi la cinquantaine de nobles qui vinrent saluer respectueusement le monarque, un homme de haute stature, d'âge mûr, portant une barbe blanche, se présenta accompagné d'un homme plus jeune, qui semblait impressionné par ceux qui l'entouraient. Le regard de Brienne fut rapidement attiré par la silhouette du plus âgé, qui lui sembla étrangement familière. Lorsque les deux hommes s'avancèrent devant l'estrade où le roi et Lord Gendry étaient assis, Brienne qui se trouvait debout à la droite du monarque, se retrouva face à face avec son père.

Lord Selwyn se présenta à son souverain puis à son seigneur, car ce dernier ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré en personne. L'Etoile du soir n'avait pas quitté son île depuis plusieurs années, trop absorbée par l'administration de sa seigneurie. A presque soixante-dix ans, sa charge lui pesait bien assez et il évitait tous déplacements non justifiés par un impératif. De même, il se tenait à l'écart des querelles et autres contestations récentes de l'autorité du nouveau Gouverneur des terres de l'orage.

Après s'être présenté, il introduisit auprès des deux dirigeants, le jeune homme présent à ses côtés que la guerrière reconnut alors le visage. Il s'agissait de son plus proche parent de sexe masculin, un lointain petit cousin, dont il ferait son successeur à sa mort. Entendre cette décision surprit Brienne, non pas qu'elle ne fut pas sensée, mais parce qu'elle aurait pensé que son père la lui annoncerait lui-même par une lettre. Si sa fille montra de la surprise, Lord Selwyn montra une légère gêne, conscient du manque de délicatesse involontaire dont il faisait preuve envers celle qu'il avait engendré. Père et fille, trop respectueux des convenances, attendraient de pouvoir s'entretenir en privé pour s'expliquer.

Après le défilé des bannerets, se tint une audience qui dura presque trois heures avant d'être interrompu pour déjeuner et reprit l'après-midi jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Toute cette journée fut réservée à l'écoute des griefs de chacun. Ils étaient nombreux, justifiés ou non, simples ou complexes. Quand arriva le soir, puisque chacun était venu de loin et dormirait sur place, la tenue d'un banquet avait été planifiée.

En très peu de temps, les serviteurs transformèrent la grande salle pour accueillir les convives. Malgré les différents, l'ambiance du repas fut conviviale, aidée en partie par la consommation immodérée de bières. En fin de soirée, quand le roi se retira, Brienne s'excusa auprès de Lord Gendry et s'approcha de la table où son père et son cousin étaient assis. Elle fut accueillie avec des sourires sincères et s'attabla avec eux. A peine assise, son père s'adressa à elle avec contrition et expliqua.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies appris ma décision de cette manière, Brienne. J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer par une lettre, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. J'ai fait mon choix il y a peu. Comme tu le sais, maintenant que tu as choisi la garde royale, il n'y aura pas de descendant en ligne directe au moment de ma mort. J'aurais peut-être du me remarier pour me garantir l'existence de plusieurs héritiers, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pensant qu'un jour, tu finirais par te marier et avoir des enfants. Nous sommes désormais certains que cela n'arrivera pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'agir.

Il poursuivit encore quelque temps l'exposition de ses motivations derrière sa décision. Brienne les comprenait parfaitement. En tant que seigneur, il lui fallait trouver un héritier fut-il d'un lointain lignage pour assurer la survie de sa maison et préserver aussi les sujets de la seigneurie du désordre et des difficultés potentielles créés par un changement de maison gouvernante. Elle ne pouvait que soutenir cette décision puisqu'elle avait fait, en toute liberté, le choix de renoncer à ses droits à l'héritage de son père en revêtant l'armure de garde royal. Les excuses pour ne pas l'avoir informé au préalable, Brienne les acceptait sans réserve car elle ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté de celui qui l'avait élevé.

De toutes les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre, celle qui la troublait profondément, c'était l'évocation des enfants qu'elle n'aurait jamais. C'était une évidence pour son père et cela aurait du l'être pour elle. Pourtant, c'était désormais devenu une incertitude ou plutôt une menace, celle d'un couperet dont elle serait très prochainement s'il tomberait sur sa nuque. Une fois de plus, elle réussit à masquer ses doutes et ses craintes durant toute la conversation, mais sans se faire d'illusions, ils reviendraient la hanter dès qu'elle aurait regagné sa chambre. Jusqu'à une heure avancée, les trois membres de la famille Tarth échangèrent avec plaisir sur leurs vies respectives. Tout particulièrement, le père et la fille qui avaient beaucoup à se dire et ressentirent la même émotion en se retrouvant réunis après une si longue période sans pouvoir ni se voir, ni converser. En se quittant au cœur de la nuit, ils convinrent de se retrouver tous les deux à l'heure du dîner le lendemain. Il s'agirait là de leur dernière occasion de passer du temps ensemble car Lord Selwyn repartirait, sauf prolongation de la visite royale, dans la matinée du jour suivant.

Au soir du deuxième jour d'audiences, le monarque prit la parole devant l'assemblée des vassaux et réaffirma en premier lieu sa confiance et son soutien à leur suzerain. En second lieu, il insista sur les antécédents de troubles de même nature dans le royaume, citant le cas de Dorne, et les conséquences négatives engendrées pour toute la population. En dernier lieu, il rappela à tous, la manière dont ce type d'incident en l'absence d'un règlement pacifique rapide, s'était soldée dans un passé plus lointain et pouvait parfaitement se reproduire.

\- Mes seigneurs, il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler qu'aucune tolérance ne saurait exister envers la poursuite de la contestation de votre Gouverneur et Suzerain, Lord Barathéon. Si les germes de votre rébellion devaient pousser au point d'ouvrir la voie au désordre, qui chacun le sait n'est que le début du chemin menant au chaos, ils seraient alors assimilés à un affront direct contre la Couronne, et en tant que votre Souverain, je serais contraint de prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour mettre un terme définitif à ces derniers.

Il tenait des propos qui étaient des menaces à peine voilées avec le plus grand calme et un parfait détachement. Sa capacité à n'afficher aucun sentiment, qu'il avait acquise pendant sa lente transformation en l'être mystique qu'était la Corneille aux trois yeux, se révélait être un atout majeur pour lui. En toutes circonstances, ses interlocuteurs se trouvaient déstabilisés d'avoir face à eux un être impossible à influencer par ce qui faisait tout à la fois la grandeur et la faiblesse des Hommes, leurs sentiments.

Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception et tandis que les murmures indignés des seigneurs se multipliaient dans la salle, il demeura impassible. Un bourdonnement hostile s'installa, nourri par le mécontentement devant la fermeté de la position qu'il avait adoptée et l'agacement de se faire vertement rappeler à l'ordre par un jeune homme qui avait, pour nombre d'entre ses chefs de famille nobles, l'âge d'être un fils.

Rien de ce brouillard sonore qui envahissait la salle ne parût affecté le roi, ni même réellement attirer son attention. Avec son regard dans le vague, son visage sans expression, ses mains jointes posées sur ses cuisses et son buste tenu avec raideur, il paraissait plus que jamais être une statue taillée dans le marbre. Celle d'une divinité ou d'un être supérieur qui inspire respect, admiration voir dévotion. En le voyant ainsi, les seigneurs présents eurent tous la sensation que ce jeune roi appartenait à un autre monde et qu'il n'était que de passage parmi les hommes. Face à cet être sur lequel personne ne pouvait avoir prise, l'assistance devient progressivement silencieuse. La lutte était vaine, la partie était perdue, tous se résignèrent et déposèrent les armes comme s'ils étaient sur un champ de bataille.

Certain d'avoir repris l'ascendant sur les rebelles, le roi fit alors preuve de mansuétude à leur égard puis fit quelques concessions pour satisfaire des requêtes mineures, empêchant ainsi qu'on lui reproche son absence de capacité d'ouverture. Chacun dut se contenter ce qui lui était accordé. La séance fut levée; le séjour de la délégation touchait à sa fin.

**...**

Dès le lendemain, les voyageurs reprirent la route en direction de la capitale. Ils suivirent le même parcours, retrouvèrent les mêmes lieux pour leurs haltes nocturnes et au soir du quatrième jour, entrèrent dans l'une des rares petites villes situées sur leur chemin. Tandis que chacun pénétrait dans sa chambre pour une nuit de repos, Brienne après avoir revêtue une tenue civile, sortait de sa chambre, empruntait l'escalier débouchant sur la cour intérieure et s'avançait dans la rue.

Fort heureusement, cette nuit-là, la pleine lune était proche et l'astre offrait une luminosité suffisante pour arpenter sans peine les rues et ruelles, autrement plongées dans la pénombre. Sitôt qu'elle mit un pied sur les pavés, elle ressentit une sensation d'oppression à cause de la chaleur, de l'humidité et l'air lourd qu'elle respira. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un orage se préparait. Naturellement, ceux terribles qu'elle avait observé par le passé dans cette partie du royaume, lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Espérons qu'il attendra mon retour pour éclater_, pensa-t-elle avec une légère appréhension, avant de presser le pas.

Elle descendit la rue principale, passa devant plusieurs tavernes encore bondées malgré l'heure relativement tardive, poursuivit en longeant des échoppes d'artisans, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte au- dessus de laquelle était accrochée une enseigne représentant la chaîne aux multiples anneaux des mestres. Cette partie de la rue était déserte, aussi le bruit métallique du heurtoir de porte résonna fortement. Une femme âgée vint ouvrir après quelque minutes. Visiblement tirée du sommeil, elle avait juste jeté un châle de laine sur ses épaules, autrement recouvertes d'une simple longue robe de nuit écrue. Bien que les visites nocturnes de patients ne fussent pas rares, elle ne réserva pas un accueil des plus aimables à Brienne.

\- A cette heure-ci ! Quelqu'un est-il sur le point de rendre l'âme, pour que vous soyez là ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton désagréable.

\- Non, mais je dois voir un mestre ce soir, répondit la guerrière, surprise de cette attitude, mais conservant son calme.

\- Si ce n'est pas urgent, repassez-demain, répliqua sèchement la femme, prête à refermer la porte.

Une bourse de velours sortie d'une poche lui fut tendue d'un geste brusque.

\- Ce soir, dit la visiteuse une voix ferme.

Dès que les yeux de la vieille se posèrent sur le sac, ses traits s'adoucirent, puis quand elle eut desserré les cordons et regardé le contenu, une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur son visage et d'une voix presque mielleuse, elle invita la visiteuse, qu'elle appela respectueusement "Milady" à entrer. Sitôt que la porte fut refermée, elle lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à une petite pièce encombrée de manuscrits, parchemins, bocaux, fioles, plumes et encriers, où flottait d'étranges odeurs de plantes séchées. Elle alluma l'un des chandeliers qu'elle posa sur le bureau et laissa Brienne seule. Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, un vieil homme vêtu d'une longue robe brune et portant la lourde chaîne caractéristique de son statut pénétra dans la pièce. Avec courtoisie, il salua sa visiteuse et demanda.

\- Ma soeur m'a dit que vous souhaitiez faire appel à mes services, Milady.

\- C'est exact.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider alors ?

La pluie commença à tomber au moment précis où débuta leur entretien Pendant tout le temps qu'ils restèrent dans le bureau, le bruit des gouttes d'eau venant frapper les volets et les pavés de la rue se fit entendre de plus en plus intensément. Une heure plus tard, alors que le mestre et sa patiente se saluaient sur le pas de la porte d'entrée , un premier éclair illumina le ciel nocturne. L'orage était là. Le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre qui l'accompagna peu après, laissa Brienne indifférente. A l'instant où, sous une pluie battante, elle entamait sa marche pour rejoindre l'auberge, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews anonymes:**

**A Guest**: merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

Voici le huitième chapitre de "**Suivre son chemin"**.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Concernant le chapitre 7, vous avez probablement remarqué qu'il a été posté à deux reprises, il s'agissait d'une erreur technique de ma part.

.

**Un petit mot sur les reviews : vous êtes très peu à en écrire et c'est dommage. Je vous encourage à le faire car celles-ci me sont très utiles** **pour savoir si cette suite est réussie ou non, si j'ai des améliorations à apporter et m'encourage dans la poursuite de l'écriture.**

**.**

Si tout va bien, le chapitre suivant sera posté d'ici deux semaines, soit le vendredi 28 février.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A bientôt.

Dame Iris

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Le secret **

**...**

**..**

.

Le tonnerre grondait, un flot d'eau coulait sur les pavés, la lumière aveuglante des éclairs déchirait le ciel, le vent sifflait, mais la marcheuse qui avançait lentement dans la nuit ne prêtait pas la moindre attention aux éléments déchaînés qui l'entouraient. A chaque pas, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, étaient effacées par les gouttes ruissellant sur son visage. Quand elle arriva en vue de l'auberge, ses pleurs cessèrent et laissèrent place à une sensation oppressante causée tant par la tristesse qui lui nouait le ventre et la gorge, que par l'angoisse qui rendait sa respiration laborieuse. Une seule réponse et tant de questions.

Dès l'instant où elle franchit la porte dérobée qu'elle avait empruntée à l'allée, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'escalier, gravit les marches, avança dans le couloir désert puis pénétra dans sa chambre. L'eau coulait sur le cuir de sa veste et de ses bottes. Le col de sa tunique ainsi que le bas de son pantalon détrempés, collaient à sa peau. En cette une nuit printanière, l'humidité et la fraîcheur nocturne, qui l'avaient fait frissonner tout le long du trajet, continuaient de la gêner. Avec la hâte de se sentir à nouveau enveloppée de chaleur, elle se dévêtit, s'essuya et revêtit sa tenue de nuit. La très légère humidité qui restait sur sa peau à cause des quelques gouttes qui s'échappaient encore de sa chevelure légèrement mouillée, colla partiellement la très fine couche de lin écru qu'elle portait, dévoilant subtilement les courbes de son corps. Brienne aurait aimé les ignorer, mais les paroles du mestre résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Son regard vint se poser longuement sur ce ventre qu'elle n'avait pas su voir commencer à s'arrondir, puis remonta sur cette poitrine qui s'était alourdie sans qu'elle ne réussisse à le sentir.

\- On ne voit seulement ce que l'on est prêt à voir, lui avait dit le vieil homme en lui montrant les signes que son corps laissait désormais subtilement paraître.

Elle s'était sentie comme une enfant ayant commis une faute en entendant ces paroles et en découvrant ce qui était pourtant une évidence. Pendant quelques instants, le visage du vieux mestre avait affiché un sourire, puis voyant le regard perdu dans le vague, le visage fermé de la femme en face de lui, il avait abandonné tout expression de joie et prit un air grave. Il s'était tenu immobile un moment, sans dire un mot à sa visiteuse dont l'esprit était visiblement parti ailleurs. Après avoir attendu patiemment qu'elle revienne vers le présent, il lui avait expliqué avec bienveillance ce qui pouvait être fait.

\- Si vous faîtes ce choix, vous risquerez certes moins de perdre la vie qu'en le mettant au monde, toutefois cet acte sera loin d'être bénin au stade où vous en êtes. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous trouverez quelqu'un qui acceptera de vous aider, mais ce ne sera pas moi. Je ne prendrai pas une telle responsabilité, car à mes yeux, au début du quatrième mois, il est déjà trop tard.

Brienne, incapable à ce moment-là de fixer son attention suffisamment pour suivre ses paroles et encore moins pouvoir y répondre, l'avait entendu sans l'écouter.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule dans sa chambre, en proie au plus grand désarroi, elle éprouvait le besoin d'une forme même minime de réconfort. Elle retrouva de la chaleur et de la douceur pendant un court moment en se glissant sous ses draps. Adossée à la tête de lit, elle tira la couverture jusqu'à s'en couvrir les épaules. Le vieil homme lui avait rappelé une réalité, celle que toutes les femmes du royaume à de rares exceptions près redoutaient, celle que leur condition les obligeait à affronter tôt ou tard au cours de leur vie. La maternité est une forme de courage, avait-elle dit bien des années auparavant à Lady Catelyn Stark lorsqu'elle l'avait vu prête à tout sacrifier y compris elle-même pour protéger ses enfants. Ce courage de femme commençait en faisant face à la mort en les mettant au monde.

Cette menace devant laquelle le Destin avait choisi de la placer, Brienne l'appréhendait, mais telle celle à laquelle elle avait jadis prêter allégeance, elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie. Si elle se savait condamnée par les circonstances à perpétrer à l'avenir des actes qui lui inspireraient de la honte, elle connaissait parfaitement la limite qu'elle ne pourrait jamais franchir sans être consumée par le feu de la culpabilité, celle d'ôter la vie à l'enfant qu'elle portait. "Enfant" était le mot qui désormais qualifiait cet être dont la présence avait commencé à s'afficher sur son corps. Pour celle qui toute sa vie avait affronté les conséquences de ses actes, aussi terribles furent-elles, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Bien que le Destin l'ait mise dans le plus grand désarroi, elle refusait de céder à la lâcheté et de condamner à mort un innocent.

Sa nuit fut extrêmement agitée. Au petit matin, alors qu'habillée de pied en cape, elle sortait de sa chambre rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage pour leur ultime journée de chevauchée, elle n'avait qu'une certitude au milieu de cet épais brouillard qui l'entourait, malgré toutes les difficultés qui l'attendraient, l'enfant vivrait. Si le Destin se montrait cruel et choisissait la mort pour elle, alors ce serait en donnant la vie, pas en la prenant.

**...**

Les dernières heures du périple se firent sans encombre et comme escompté, le cortège royal entra dans la cour du palais avant la tombée de la nuit. Quand les voyageurs franchirent à nouveau le seuil de la demeure qui leur était si familière, tous soupirèrent de soulagement et affichèrent un sourire de contentement.

_Enfin de retour chez soi !_

Après s'être saluer, tous prirent des chemins séparés à l'exception de Bran et de ses gardes dont la mission ne s'achèverait qu'au moment où ils auraient raccompagné leur monarque à ses appartements.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient dans les couloirs, une silhouette basse et sombre rasant les murs vint les rejoindre. Libéré de sa cage peu avant, Vif-Argent venait reprendre sa place auprès de son maître. Quand il parvint à côté de ce dernier, Bran allongea brièvement la main pour caresser la tête de la bête. Brienne, Podrick et Finn qui marchaient derrière eux, pouvaient voir que le loup était désormais si grand que son poitrail dépassait largement la hauteur de l'accoudoir. Parvenu devant sa porte, Bran salua les chevaliers qui l'avaient fidèlement escorté. Ces derniers se retirèrent laissant à leurs deux frères d'armes déjà postés en faction de part et d'autre de l'entrée le soin de conduire le roi à l'intérieur de ses appartements.

Brienne pénétra quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle des gardes et resta seulement le temps d'annoncer à ses frères d'armes qu'elle ne participerait pas au dîner. Elle se sentait lasse et n'aspirait qu'au calme et au repos. Aucun des trois chevaliers présents dans la pièce ne montra d'étonnement face à sa décision, car son retrait de la vie collective au sein de la garde se faisait d'une manière si progressive qu'elle passait inaperçue. Brienne n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement conscience de son éloignement causé par la fatigue grandissante qu'elle ressentait.

Arrivée chez elle, ce ne fut malheureusement pas l'apaisement qui l'attendait. En traversant sa salle de réception, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bureau où chaque jour, la servante déposait les lettres qui lui étaient adressées. Ce soir-là, elles étaient trois. Elle n'accorda pas d'importance à celles dont le sceau indiquait que le destinataire était le Lord Commandant. Elle les lirait seulement le lendemain matin. Il en fut autrement pour celle au cachet de cire écarlate. Dès qu'elle la vit l'empreinte du sceau des Lannister, un sentiment de malaise la parcourut. Depuis des mois, elle ne ressentait que joie et impatience à chaque fois qu'elle recevait une lettre de Jaime ; pour la première fois, ce fut avec hésitation qu'elle saisit le parchemin plié et le décacheta en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Ses yeux parcoururent le message très rapidement, il ne contenait aucune nouvelle inquiétante. Rassurée, elle le posa sur sa table de nuit puis commença à retirer son armure. Pendant ce long moment à se dévêtir, la guerrière songea à celui qui était maintenant son ennemi le plus redoutable, le temps, qui filait comme un cheval au galop et ne lui laissait aucune chance de le rattraper. Ruse et duperie étaient les seuls moyens qu'ils lui restaient pour repousser l'inévitable, mais d'ores-et-déjà elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas toujours l'aider. Une fois glissée sous les draps, elle reprit dans ses mains la lettre de Jaime et commença à la lire avec attention. Après avoir parcouru seulement quelques lignes, elle la laissa tomber sur les draps. Ces lettres au tracé hésitant, ces mots choisis parfois avec maladresse, ces empreintes de doigts encrés disséminées à divers endroits lui donnaient la sensation d'être en présence de son amant. Il était là tout près d'elle et pendant quelques instants, elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser envahir par le réconfort qu'il lui apportait. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut satisfaire son désir de retrouver un contact physique avec lui, elle trouva seulement le vide causé par l'absence de l'être aimé. Elle fondit en larmes. Jaime n'était pas là, alors que plus que jamais, elle ressentait le besoin vital de l'avoir à ses côtés.

A sa peine se mêlait pourtant un étrange et diffus sentiment de soulagement. Si l'homme qu'elle aimait, était près d'elle en cet instant, peut-être aurait-elle à affronter une épreuve encore plus difficile. L'enfant qu'elle portait ne pourrait jamais être le sien aux yeux du monde, ses choix passés rendaient la chose impossible, aussi une seule destinée s'offrait à celui ou celle qu'elle mettrait au monde : être séparé de sa mère et de son père pour devenir l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui l'attendait ; cette séparation lui causerait une douleur sans comparaison avec toutes celles qu'elle avait connues jusqu'alors. Quant à ce qui attendait Jaime, ce serait une fois de plus, d'expérimenter la déchirure atroce de la perte d'un enfant. Pourrait-elle survivre à la blessure de l'une des pires épreuves que la vie pouvait faire subir ? Seulement en partie, elle resterait marquée à vie et jamais la douleur ni la culpabilité ne la quitteraient totalement. Qu'en serait-il pour Jaime, pourrait-il lui aussi guérir ? Peut-être, et cette incertitude l'angoissait profondément.

A l'instant présent, elle se trouvait sur le bord d'une falaise, fixant les eaux en contrebas. Dire la vérité ou la dissimuler, les deux choix qui s'offraient à elle, la conduiraient inévitablement à se jeter dans le vide Le premier signifiait prendre le risque que Jaime se perde, le second, celui qu'elle-même se perde, rongée par la culpabilité d'avoir menti à celui qu'elle aimait.

Alors que les pâles lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient à la fenêtre, elle s'endormit sans avoir résolu son terrible dilemme. Elle ne se réveilla qu'en milieu de matinée lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Atia, l'appeler. La servante qui se tenait à son chevet affichait un visage surpris ; jamais elle n'avait trouvé la guerrière encore alitée à cette heure.

Ce réveil brusque mit Brienne dans un état d'agitation très inhabituel. Elle sortit précipitamment de son lit, ouvrit en grand l'armoire, saisit des vêtements qu'elle jeta sur les draps tout en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

\- La neuvième heure a sonné il y a un moment déjà, Ser Brienne, la dixième ne devrait pas tarder.

Il était déjà tard, très tard même. L'heure habituelle où elle rejoignait la salle des gardes était passée depuis près de deux heures et celle du Conseil restreint approchait à grand pas. Elle devait donc se hâter pour ne pas se faire remarquer en arrivant en retard. On allait d'autant plus prêter attention à son arrivée tardive que sa ponctualité était connue de tous. Elle savait d'avance qu'au moins un membre du Conseil ne résisterait pas à l'envie de lui adresser une remarque moqueuse.

\- Pour une fois, Atia vous allez descendre à la salle des gardes et dire à ceux qui seront présents qu'ils devront s'y réunir dès l'heure à laquelle se termine le Conseil.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Ser, mais avant souhaitez-vous mon aide pour votre habillage puisque vous êtes pressée ?

Bien qu'elle eût été ravie d'être soulagée dans l'accomplissement de cette tâche longue et fastidieuse, la guerrière déclina cette proposition.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Dépêchez-vous de descendre, vous me rendrez déjà un grand service.

\- Bien, Ser Brienne, répondit la servante, en se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers la porte.

Sitôt la domestique partie, la guerrière commença à s'habiller. Les cloches avaient sonné depuis un quart d'heure quand elle quitta ses appartements. Sur le seuil, elle croisa sa messagère revenue de sa mission après un détour par les communs et réalisa alors avec quelle rapidité elle s'était préparée.

**...**

Il était trop tard pour s'arrêter à la salle des gardes, aussi descendit-elle jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. Elle marcha ensuite en direction de la salle du Conseil d'un pas pressé tout d'abord, puis plus lent quand elle réalisa que les cloches n'avaient pas encore sonné le début de la seconde moitié de la dixième heure et que les colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond au-dessus de la longue table en bois foncé étaient toutes proches.

Elle fut parmi des trois premiers participants à s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas surprenant puisque c'était le même trio qui se faisait depuis le premier jour un devoir d'être ponctuel à chaque séance. Au Lord Commandant de la garde royale, il fallait ajouter par ordre de préséance, Lord Tyrion, Main du roi et Ser Davos, Ministre de la marine.

_Les trois personnes les plus sensées de la bande_, pensait Tyrion à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait au côté de ses deux acolytes sur lesquels il s'appuyait régulièrement pour trouver des solutions raisonnables aux nombreuses problématiques que le Conseil était amenées à résoudre.

Le nain pensait également beaucoup de bien de Sam, mais ce dernier n'arrivait jamais en avance. Sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer, l'ancien compagnon d'armes de Jon Snow atteignait chaque jour la table du Conseil aussi essoufflé que s'il venait tout juste d'effectuer à pied la traversée de la capitale. Cette habitude singulière attisait une certaine curiosité, car nul ne savait précisément quelles étaient les activités du Grand Mestre pendant le reste de la journée, ni quels endroits elles l'amenaient à fréquenter.

Au loin, les cloches sonnèrent la demi-heure.

\- De toute évidence, nous ne dérogerons pas à la tradition ce matin, commenta Tyrion en jetant un regard en direction de l'entrée de la salle où personne n'apparaissait. Les deux chevaliers approuvèrent ce constat d'un hochement de tête.

\- J'aurai pensé les voir arriver en avance comme la fois précédente, mais je suppose qu'ils ont épuisé à cette occasion toutes leurs facultés à respecter les horaires, ajouta le nain résigné.

Il aurait probablement complété sa remarque par une ou deux allusions plus caustiques, mais l'entrée groupée des autres membres attendus l'en empêcha. Tandis que les derniers arrivés prenaient place autour de la table, Ser Bronn lança sa pique préférée au trio.

\- Pour ne pas changer, les trois premiers de la classe sont déjà arrivés !

Comme d'habitude, il ne reçut pas de réponse à sa remarque. De toute façon, l'ancien chevalier mercenaire n'en attendait pas ; se parler à lui-même suffisait à le satisfaire. La séance pouvant débuter, Tyrion prit la parole.

\- Nous sommes ici pour fixer l'organisation du tournoi qui se tiendra prochainement. Il va falloir être efficace, afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Comme nous en avions convenu la fois dernière, nous allons commercer par décider de l'endroit qui accueillera cet évènement. Qu'en est-il de vos propositions sur ce sujet ? Commençons par vous, Monsieur le ministre des finances, puisque vous semblez désireux de parler ce matin.

Bronn adressa un furtif regard agacé à son ancien débiteur avant de répondre avec un embarras, très inhabituel chez lui.

\- Je ne vois pas franchement comment résoudre cette affaire. Il est clair qu'il est impossible d'utiliser le terrain au nord de la ville pour l'ensemble des épreuves, mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions utiliser d'autre.

Une première réponse ne faisait en rien avancer les choses, ce qui ne rassura pas Tyrion quant à la suite. Les réponses des Ministres de la justice, de l'intérieur et du Grand Mestre furent tout aussi stériles. Heureusement, grâce au Ministre de la guerre, un début de solution se dessina. Celui-ci proposa de séparer les épreuves selon le type de terrain le plus adapté. Les joutes à cheval accompagnées d'une éventuelle mêlée et les combats d'épée à pied devaient être réparties sur deux endroits différents. Ser Brienne et Ser Davos affinèrent son idée.

La guerrière suggéra d'utiliser l'enceinte du Dragon pit, vestige de la grandeur passée des targaryens, pour accueillir les combats à pied à l'épée. Pour ce faire, la partie centrale ensablée serait transformée en arène, et quelques aménagements des anciens murs d'enceinte aujourd'hui en ruine permettraient de créer de très nombreuses places assises.

Le vieux chevalier suggéra dans la continuité d'utiliser le terrain habituel, situé hors des murs de la cité près de la porte nord, pour les joutes équestres, l'arène ovale ne se prêtant pas à ces dernières qui nécessitaient un terrain plus vaste et de forme rectangulaire. Il proposa également, afin d'éviter la présence d'une foule trop nombreuse dans chaque lieu, sans pour autant créer un sentiment d'injustice ou de frustration, la mise en place d'un tirage au sort ouvert à l'ensemble de la population de la capitale. Pour la première fois, ce ne serait ni l'argent, ni les relations, ni le statut social qui décideraient du choix de la très grande majorité des participants qui s'amasserait le long des lices ou sur les gradins, mais le Destin qui comme chacun le savait ne pouvait pas être influencé par de simples mortels. Certaines coutumes seraient toutefois conservées, ainsi ceux qui prendraient place dans la tribune d'honneur seraient presque tous des habitués et des habitants du Donjon rouge.

Comme il s'agissait d'un sujet qui suscitait l'intérêt général, les délibérations furent suivies avec une attention particulièrement soutenue. Tyrion qui savait garder un certain recul sur toutes choses, ressentit une légère amertume en constatant que l'organisation de ce divertissement avait droit à plus d'égards que certaines affaires bien plus graves touchant le royaume. Une nette majorité adhéra à l'idée de répartir l'événement entre les lieux suggérés par les deux chevaliers.

Lorsqu'il fallut fixer un délai pour achever la préparation, la discussion devint très animée. Certains, très impatients, souhaitaient qu'il soit inférieur à trois semaines, quitte à impliquer des moyens plus importants pour accélérer les préparatifs, d'autres trouvaient plus raisonnables qu'il ne soit pas inférieur à six semaines, afin d'éviter de commettre des erreurs en travaillant dans l'urgence. Comme toujours, lorsqu'un désaccord ne réussissait pas à être résolu, ce fut Tyrion qui trancha et comme bien souvent, il opta pour un compromis. Ainsi, il imposa un délai de cinq semaines. Il établit comme priorités l'organisation du tirage au sort, la diffusion de l'annonce dans toutes les provinces de la tenue du tournoi, avec l'espoir d'obtenir la participation des plus brillantes fines lames que comptait le royaume, ainsi que le lancement des travaux d'aménagement du Dragon Pit. Lorsqu'il fut question de trouver deux responsables de la supervision du projet, les mains furent nombreuses à se lever. Constatant cette dévotion, Tyrion ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de penser.

_Si seulement il en était de même quand j'ai à vous confier la gestion d'une crise._

Ce fut seulement après d'âpres négociations, que les ministres des Finances et de la Guerre furent choisis pour représenter le Conseil restreint dans les affaires qui concerneraient l'évènement. Fidèle à lui-même, l'ancien champion du cadet des Lannister ne put masquer sa jubilation de se voir confier cette mission.

**...**

Lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi, Atia pénétra dans la chambre, elle eut la surprise de trouver Brienne assise sur son lit. Elle sût immédiatement qu'il se produisait quelque chose d'anormal, car à cette heure, la Lord Commandant n'était jamais présente. Dès que Brienne la vit, elle retira ses mains appuyées sur son abdomen que des crampes régulières et intenses avaient rendu particulièrement douloureux. Ce ne fut pas son geste brusque qui attira l'attention de la servante, mais sa respiration essoufflée et son visage. Comment ne pas remarquer son teint si blafard, ses traits déformés par des grimaces de douleur et son front en sueurs. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la guerrière souffrait et la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle immédiatement en demandant inquiéte.

\- Ser Brienne, voulez-vous quelque chose pour vous soulager ou bien que j'appelle le Grand Mestre ?

Les yeux de Brienne s'écarquillèrent, la seconde proposition l'avait mis au bord de la panique.

\- Surtout pas, Atia ! répliqua-t-elle avant de prendre quelques profondes respirations pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va passer. Je vais rester un peu ici, revenez plus tard pour faire votre travail.

Bien que ses paroles se voulurent rassurantes, la servante qui observait la femme allongée devant elle, n'arriva pas à croire à une amélioration de son état. Habituée à servir et exécuter les ordres qu'on lui donnait, elle n'insista cependant pas et se retira. Mais sitôt qu'elle eut franchi la porte, elle prit la décision de désobéir avec l'intime conviction que c'était le mieux à faire. Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, elle ne prit pas le chemin des communs, mais se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le cabinet de travail du Grand mestre.

Sam était assis à son bureau lorsqu'il entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. En découvrant le visage de la jeune servante sur le seuil, il afficha un visage étonné. Toutefois dès qu'Atia lui eut confié le souffle court la raison de sa venue, il n'hésita pas un instant et après avoir remercié la jeune femme, partit en direction des appartements de Brienne. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour monter jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour de la garde royale qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu à gravir. En atteignant la dernière marche, il se réjouit de ne pas devoir entreprendre régulièrement une telle ascension.

Il trouva la porte d'entrée entrouverte car la servante, trop distraite, ne l'avait pas refermée. Il traversa la salle de réception et en voyant une seule des portes des autres pièces grande ouverte, supposa qu'il s'agissait de la chambre et s'en approcha. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, la première chose qu'il vit fut Brienne relevant brusquement la tête dans sa direction et le regardant effarouchée. La femme allongée sur son lit, lui apparut tout aussi en souffrance qu'effrayée.

\- Votre servante est venue me chercher et je vois qu'elle a bien fait, dit-il.

\- La pauvre fille s'est fait toute une histoire, je vous assure que vous êtes venu pour rien, Sam. Vous pouvez repartir, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Brienne en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler et pour lutter contre l'envie d'appliquer ses mains sur son ventre à chacune des affreuses crampes qu'elle ressentait.

L'homme qui l'observait n'était pas dupe et n'accorda aucun crédit à cette tentative de le rassurer. Il s'approcha du lit et d'une voix ferme mais bienveillante répondit.

\- De toute évidence, vous n'allez pas bien et je doute fort que votre état s'améliore soudainement. Laissez-moi vous examiner, vous n'avez rien à craindre, quelle que soit la raison de vos maux, personne d'autre ne la connaîtra.

Ainsi on lui promettait le secret. Si Brienne n'était pas dans un état de profonde inquiétude pour la vie de son enfant, cette promesse n'aurait pas été suffisante. Mais à cet instant, elle ressentait viscéralement la nécessité de protéger l'être qui grandissait en elle et malgré la sensation de se jeter dans le vide, accepta l'aide qu'on lui offrait.

**...**

Sam quitta la chambre deux heures plus tard, laissant derrière lui, sa patiente profondément endormie sous l'effet d'un des rares sédatifs qu'il connaissait comme étant compatible avec son état. Il était un homme bon, honnête et donnait une grande importance à la parole donnée, et c'étaient précisément ces vertus qui le rendaient très mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Plus il se rapprochait des appartements de la Main du roi, plus il sentait son estomac et sa gorge se nouer sous l'effet de la culpabilité. Se répéter sans cesse qu'il faisait uniquement son devoir, ne suffisait pas à lui ôter le sentiment de commettre une trahison. En arrivant devant la porte, il soupira profondément avant de frapper et de s'annoncer. Il entendit la voix de Tyrion l'inviter à entrer et pénétra dans la salle de réception du nain qui l'accueillit en fronçant les sourcils, surpris de sa visite inopinée. Il tenait un verre de vin dans une main et comme à son habitude, il sirotait un breuvage issu des meilleurs caves du royaume tout en consultant les innombrables courriers qui lui avaient été adressés ce jour-là. Avec son sens inné de l'hospitalité, il proposa d'emblée à Sam de goûter le précieux liquide pourpre mais celui-ci déclina.

\- Que me vaut cette visite inattendue du Grand mestre ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité et en souriant.

Son visiteur, lui ne souriait pas, il serrait plutôt les dents d'appréhension. Après un moment de silence et d'hésitation, il finit par parler.

\- J'ai connaissance d'une information depuis aujourd'hui, dont je me dois de vous faire part, Lord Tyrion, même si pour cela je dois manquer à ma parole de la garder secrète.

_Voilà qui promet !_ pensa ce dernier, piqué par la curiosité.

\- Et bien je vous écoute, dites-moi tout !

\- Il s'agit de Ser Brienne. J'ai été appelé pour me rendre à son chevet cet après-midi et lorsque je suis arrivé, elle se trouvait effectivement mal.

Sam ne poursuivit pas car il vit avec surprise Tyrion lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête en marmonnant comme s'il était contrarié, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. Le mestre ne sût pas quoi penser de cette attitude jusqu'au moment où le nain lâcha en soupirant de résignation.

\- Je viens de deviner ce que vous allez me dire, ne vous fatiguez donc pas. Dites-moi juste comment elle va maintenant ?

\- Mieux, j'ai fait mon possible pour l'aider et heureusement, la chance était avec nous. Actuellement elle dort. Il s'agissait d'une sérieuse alerte causée par la fatigue ou plutôt la folie d'avoir monté et descendu tous les escaliers menant aux chemins de ronde durant deux heures avec près de quarante livres* de métal sur le dos, comme elle l'a fait cet après-midi. Si elle ne renonce pas à ce genre d'activités, les conséquences pourraient être bien plus graves la fois prochaine, pour elle comme pour l'enfant.

\- C'est une évidence. Combien de temps va-t-elle devoir se reposer ?

\- Il serait préférable qu'elle reste alitée ces deux prochains jours.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je vous fais confiance pour lui trouver une excuse médicale. De mon côté, je vais faire le nécessaire pour réorganiser la garde. Sera-elle encore apte à exercer son rôle de Lord Commandant dans les semaines à venir ?

\- Pas tel qu'elle le faisait jusqu'alors. Dès que possible, pour ne pas dire dès aujourd'hui, elle doit renoncer au port de l'armure, de l'épée, à la monte à cheval, ainsi qu'à certains efforts physiques. Ce qui vient de se passer l'a réellement bouleversée et convaincue d'agir en ce sens. Nous devons aussi avoir en tête que sa condition sera bientôt visible.

Tyrion soupira profondément et avec ironie, déclara.

\- Bien, tout ceci nous offre de charmantes perspectives.

Sam lui dit alors comme une confidence.

\- Vous savez, elle n'a jamais sous-entendu que l'enfant resterait à ses côtés, je suppose qu'elle va le confier.

Tyrion fit la moue, mais ne répondit pas. En son for intérieur, il était beaucoup moins convaincu que le mestre.

Sam ne prêta guère attention à cette réaction prudente, à la place, il demanda avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Comment pensez-vous que sa majesté réagira ?

Tyrion, sur ce point au moins, avait déjà les idées bien arrêtées.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'informer le roi soit le choix le plus judicieux, Sam. Peut-être vaut-il mieux le laisser en dehors de toute cette histoire. Je suis certain d'une chose : moins de personne seront impliquées, moins l'information risquera de devenir publique et de faire éclater un scandale. Et si jamais par malheur le cas devait se produire, il est impératif que le roi ne soit pas soupçonné d'y avoir pris part. Quant à déterminer si la position de Ser Brienne devrait être remise en question et le cas échéant sous quelle forme, je n'en ai présentement pas la moindre idée.

Ce raisonnement semblait tout à fait pertinent à Sam, qui ayant désormais fait son devoir en informant la Main du roi et ne se sentant pas légitime pour s'impliquer dans la gestion politique de l'affaire, voulut prendre congé, mais Tyrion le retint encore quelques minutes.

\- Quelle que soit la décision qui sera prise, compte tenu des enjeux, elle nécessitera un temps de réflexion conséquent. Dans cet intervalle, je vous demande de l'aider à trouver une solution pour masquer son état. Trouvez-lui de bonnes raisons de renoncer aux tâches qu'elle ne doit plus assumer. Le seul atout que nous ayons dans cette affaire, Sam, est qu'elle soit encore secrète. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle le reste.

Sam comprenait parfaitement la nécessité absolue de dissimuler la vérité et s'engagea apporter son aide.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi ; dès demain, j'aborderai le sujet avec elle.

Cette fois, les deux hommes se saluèrent pour de bon et Sam quitta la pièce.

Sitôt que la porte se referma, Tyrion se rassit à son bureau. Il tenta bien de se concentrer sur la lecture de son courrier, mais échoua lamentablement, bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son esprit se lança rapidement dans l'examen des multiples complications qu'allaient engendrer sur le plan pratique, mais aussi politique, la révélation qui lui avait été faite quelques minutes auparavant. Sur le plan personnel, il lui apparut évident qu'il devait, avant toute chose, chercher à savoir si son frère avait connaissance de la vérité, ce dont il doutait fortement. Il connaissait trop bien Jaime, si celui-ci avait su, il l'aurait mentionné dans ses lettres et serait même peut-être déjà sur le chemin de Port Réal. Quant à Brienne qu'il devinait en plein désarroi, il ne lui parlerait pas avant d'avoir reçu une réponse de son ainé, afin de ne pas commettre de faux pas.

Avant la tombée de la nuit, un corbeau quitta le Donjon rouge en direction de Wilfield Manor. Le message qu'il portait, avait nécessité près d'une heure de rédaction à son auteur. Après de nombreuses ratures, Tyrion avait réussi à formuler les choses de manière à obtenir une réponse de façon détournée. Il ne voulait pas, en effet, être celui par lequel son frère apprendrait la nouvelle, dans le cas fort probable où il l'ignorerait.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Brienne ne quitta presque pas son lit, car bien qu'elle se sentît mieux, Sam lui avait ordonné le repos en insistant bien sur les risques pour son enfant. Avoir confié la vérité à Sam, l'avait soulagé et rassuré. Désormais, elle pouvait compter sur les soins du mestre le plus compétent qu'elle connaissait, sans craindre que son secret soit dévoilé.

**...**

Dès qu'elle fut apte à reprendre sa mission de Lord Commandant, elle débuta par un bref passage dans la salle des gardes avant de se rendre au cabinet de travail du Grand mestre. La veille, ce dernier au cours d'une de ses visites avait conformément à la demande de Tyrion abordé la manière de rendre compatible aussi longtemps que possible sa condition avec l'exercice de ses fonctions. Il s'était engagé à effectuer des recherches et à lui faire part de ses avancées dès le lendemain. Au cours d'une nuit sans sommeil, il avait établi une stratégie sans même avoir eu recours au contenu de ses livres savants.

_Parfois, les solutions les plus simples s'avèrent être les meilleures_, avait-il pensé une fois son idée trouvée.

Quand Brienne frappa à la porte et s'annonça, il l'invita à entrer. Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, celui-ci nota, depuis le bureau où il était assis, qu'elle portait encore sa tenue de combat habituelle. Repensant à l'incident survenu seulement deux jours auparavant, il songea.

_Décidément, il est plus que temps que cela cesse. _

Sans quitter son bureau, il désigna l'une des chaises placées dans un coin de la pièce. Sa visiteuse la saisit, vint s'assoir en face de lui et prit la parole en premier.

\- Ecoutez Sam, vous m'avez apporté une grande aide, mais c'est à moi seule de faire face à certaines difficultés immédiates.

Elle se sentait coupable de l'implication qu'elle avait le sentiment de lui imposer. Ses réticences ne surprirent pas ce dernier, qui les rejeta toutefois d'un revers de main. Il avait pris un engagement auprès de Tyrion auquel, par loyauté, il ne pouvait pas se soustraire, quant à Brienne, il était évident que lui apporter une aide n'était pas superflu.

\- Je crois au contraire que vous ne refuserez pas l'aide que j'ai à vous offrir quand vous en aurez pris connaissance.

Brienne s'étonna d'une telle assurance alors même qu'elle ne voyait pas le moindre chemin se dessiner pour sortir du brouillard qui l'entourait. Elle n'était cependant pas au bout de ses surprises. Sam se retourna pour attraper quelque chose sur une étagère juste derrière lui et le posa sur son bureau. La guerrière vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un long et épais morceau de tissus dont les extrémités étaient reliées par un nœud. Tout simplement, un bandage destiné à immobiliser un bras ou une épaule blessée. Quand il le lui lança avec une surprenante désinvolture, elle écarquilla les yeux en le réceptionnant.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à votre problème et je pense avoir trouvé une solution au moins pour un temps. Ce soir, vous allez vous casser l'avant-bras droit, annonça-t-il avec le calme de celui qui est sûr de son fait.

Brienne resta bouche bée à l'annonce de cette idée si incongrue. Elle fixa du regard son interlocuteur cherchant à s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une quelconque sorte de plaisanterie. Ce n'en était pas une, comme Sam le lui confirma.

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieux. C'est de loin la meilleure manière de justifier tous les changements qui s'imposent dès maintenant. Réfléchissez, avec votre bras en écharpe vous serez de fait dispenser des entrainements, de la monte à cheval, du port de l'épée et de bien d'autres activités. Quant à cette tenue de combat, pesant le poids d'un âne mort, je peux vous assurer qu'avec l'épaisseur du bandage dont je vais vous recouvrir du poignet jusqu'au coude, vous pourrez la remiser immédiatement au fond d'une armoire. Voyez aussi la largeur de ce bandage, il devrait permettre de masquer en grande partie ce qui doit être caché.

Tandis qu'il parlait, la guerrière examinait soigneusement le long et large tissu qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Lorsque le silence s'installa, tout en fixant la pièce de chanvre, la guerrière fit progressivement sienne cette idée. Après réflexion, elle semblait plus judicieuse qu'extravagante. Bien qu'un jour viendrait où ce stratagème ne suffirait plus.

\- Combien de temps avant que soit censée intervenir une guérison ?

\- Un mois et demi en théorie, mais en prétextant des complications, personne ne s'étonnera d'un mois supplémentaire, si votre départ du palais peut intervenir à une date plus tardive. Ce que je vous propose ne pourra évidemment pas tout régler, mais vous conviendrez que c'est un bon début.

" Votre départ du palais", cette expression résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Brienne. Jamais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait songé à cette étape pourtant inévitable. Lorsque viendra l'heure où leurrer son entourage ne sera plus possible, il lui faudrait partir, quitter le Donjon rouge, quitter ses frères d'armes. Et surtout quitter son roi ; ne plus être aux côtés de celui dont elle avait juré d'assurer à vie la protection. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit à la seule pensée de prochainement manquer à sa parole donnée. Si elle avait été seule, probablement n'aurait-elle pas réussi à contenir quelques larmes, mais face à Sam, elle lutta avec force pour ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble. Sam le perçut toutefois en partie et choisit avec attention ses mots durant la suite de leur conversation.

\- Concernant la manière de procéder dans l'immédiat, le plus simple, à mon sens, c'est que vous prétextiez avoir chuté dans les escaliers. Si vous le voulez bien, pas ceux interminables qui mènent à vos appartements, car je serai nécessairement appelé à vous rejoindre, expliqua le mestre en lui adressant un petit sourire en prononçant le mot ''interminables".

\- L'accident pourrait avoir lieu sur le chemin qui mène ici. Vous étiez encore souffrante hier, nul ne s'étonnera que vous me rendiez visite. Entre la septième et la huitième heure de l'après-midi, j'entends les domestiques monter et descendre sans cesse l'escalier et je peux vous assurez que leur raffut est pénible quand j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Il est certaine que l'un d'entre eux vous découvrira et ira me chercher. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Ai-je vraiment un autre choix ?_ pensait Brienne, qui savait déjà que la réponse était négative. Elle soupira profondément, aussi déçue que résignée à l'idée d'entrer pleinement dans une nouvelle ère de mensonges et duperies, que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé devoir vivre, tant ces pratiques étaient en contradiction avec la droiture morale qui l'avait guidée jusqu'alors.

Ce soir-là, au milieu de la septième heure, on faisait appeler le Grand Mestre en urgence. A la fin de la neuvième heure, la blessée du jour remontait dans ses appartements, le cœur partagé entre soulagement et remords. Au début de la dixième heure, on informa de l'incident la Main du roi qui esquissa un discret sourire sitôt le messager partit.

**.**

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Brienne se présentait pour la première fois dans la salle du Conseil restreint sans son armure dorée ni sa longue veste en cuir dont les manches étaient trop étroites pour permettre d'y passer son bras recouvert d'un bandage. volontairement très épais. En lieu et place de la tenue de garde royal, elle portait désormais un pantalon et une longue tunique ample noire taillée dans un coton épais dont le col, les bords des manches et l'ourlet du bas étaient brodés au fil d'or. Parmi les nombreux motifs réalisés dans la matinée même, apparaissaient la corneille à trois yeux, une couronne et des épées. On portait habituellement ce vêtement masculin avec une large ceinture d'épée décorée d'éléments métalliques pour en souligner la taille. L'absence de cet accessoire n'attira pas l'attention, chacun sachant la guerrière temporairement incapable de porter une arme. A son plus grand soulagement, elle ne reçut que des paroles bienveillantes et compatissantes de la part de toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table. Sam et Tyrion se prêtèrent au jeu de l'apitoiement général, le premier si généreux de nature, était presque sincère, le second serra très fort les dents pour ne pas laisser éclater un rire malencontreux.

Trois jours plus tard, en début de matinée, une lettre apportée par un corbeau venant de loin dans les Terres de l'Ouest, fut déposé par un serviteur sur le bureau de Tyrion. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à quitter ses appartements et comme à son habitude, s'approcha rapidement de son meuble de travail pour jeter un bref coup d'œil au courrier déjà arrivé. Sauf si l'une des missives lui apparaissait comme ayant un caractère urgent, ils ne les lisaient pas et attendait la fin de journée. Mais en voyant le sceau de sa famille sur l'un des petits parchemins roulés, il le saisit immédiatement et le décacheta avec empressement. La réponse de son frère ne le surprit pas. Rien de ce que Jaime lui avait écrit ne laissait à penser qu'il savait pour l'enfant, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir se lancer, tant par loyauté fraternelle que par nécessité politique, dans une délicate entreprise. Celle de réunir les deux amants au plus vite, car peu importait la manière dont serait solutionnée la question, ils devraient être présents tous les deux. Tyrion était presque certain d'avoir deviné la raison qui avait retenue jusqu'à présent Brienne de dévoiler la vérité, ainsi que son projet pour le devenir de l'enfant. Projet dont il ne croyait pas un instant qu'il serait mené à terne, mais qui faisait perdre un temps précieux dont ils allaient tous très prochainement manquer.

Le soir-même, assis à son bureau, il rédigea une réponse à son frère. A nouveau, contrairement à l'aisance habituelle avec laquelle il maniait la prose, trouver les mots justes, lui fut bien difficile. Après de longues hésitations, il finit par appeler son ainé à revenir à la capitale pour régler une affaire qu'il qualifia ''de grande importance et urgente nécessitant un secret absolu" sans évidemment en dévoiler la nature exacte. Avec l'emploi de tels termes, il était pratiquement certain que Jaime viendrait sans hésiter, malgré toutes ses responsabilités à Wildfield Manor.

**...**

Trois jours plus tard, le chevalier fut autant étonné qu'intrigué à la lecture de l'étrange lettre de son frère. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son cadet d'être aussi imprécis, voir mystérieux, d'autant que le ton pressant employé faisait craindre qu'un malheur ou une maladie soit la cause de cet appel. Jaime espérait se tromper en pensant que l'on tentait de lui cacher des faits graves dont on ne lui révélerait la nature exacte qu'une fois arrivé à destination.

Comme Tyrion l'avait pressenti, sitôt la lettre reposée sur son bureau, son frère ainé commença à réfléchir à la manière dont il organiserait la gestion du domaine en son absence. Devoir quitter Wildfield Manor tombait au plus mal en cette période printanière où les activités d'élevage demandaient un travail de surveillance important, et où les aménagements de plusieurs bâtiments en cours nécessitaient sa supervision. Fort heureusement, depuis deux semaines, un régisseur, M. Yates était arrivé pour le seconder dans ses tâches d'administration. Au moins, ce dernier prendrait son relai pendant son absence, mais ne serait pas aussi efficace que s'il avait acquis une parfaite connaissance du domaine en y travaillant de longue date.

Il fallut quatre jours de travail à Jaime pour finaliser son départ pour la capitale. L'avant-veille de quitter le domaine, après lui avoir transmis autant d'informations que possible, il entraîna pour la première fois M. Yates dans une longue chevauchée afin de le présenter aux habitants du manoir qui ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré. Ils se hissèrent en selle en milieu de matinée et ne furent pas de retour avant la toute fin d'après-midi.

Ils se rendirent en premier jusqu'aux fermes des familles White et Smith. Sur place, après avoir introduit le nouveau venu, Jaime prit le temps d'échanger sur l'avancée des travaux des champs, s'enquérant d'éventuelles difficultés récentes Les deux métayers se plaignirent de la pluie trop abondante depuis plusieurs semaines. Les cultures avaient besoin d'eau, mais un excès pouvait causer des maladies et menacer la récolte. Jaime ne fut pas surpris par leur discours, mais se montra rassurant, voulant croire qu'avec l'arrivée prochaine de l'été, un temps plus sec pourrait s'installer. Sur le chemin du retour, les deux cavaliers allèrent à la rencontre des garçons de ferme, puis du berger et de ses aides. Ces présentations n'étaient pas une simple affaire de politesse, il était important aux yeux du chevalier qu'une confiance s'installe entre celui qui allait agir en son nom et ceux qui faisaient vivre le domaine. Pour que ces derniers acceptent de se fier à lui, l'aîné des Lannister avait été régulièrement à leur rencontre et leur avait toujours offert une oreille attentive. Pour réussir dans cette même entreprise, le régisseur devrait marcher dans ses pas.

De retour dans la cour, les deux cavaliers mirent à terre puis se séparèrent. M. Yates, s'avança vers l'intérieur du manoir. L'homme, père de famille, résidait dans l'une des demeures situées à proximité de la brasserie. Deux heures de chevauchée était nécessaire pour rentrer chez lui, aussi ne faisait-il le trajet que deux fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, il occupait l'une des chambres aménagées au rez-de-chaussée et Mme Oaks lui servait ses repas dans la cuisine.

Tandis que le régisseur s'éloignait, Jaime aidait Will à reconduire les deux montures vers les écuries, puis laissa le jeune garçon les abreuver et les nourrir. Il se présenta à l'entrée de la maison du couple de gardiens, certain de les trouver attablés à cette heure qui précédait le service de son dîner. Ce fut M. Oaks qui lui ouvrit, l'air un peu surpris par cette visite inhabituelle.

\- Ser Jaime, aurait-on causé un problème pour que vous veniez ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, tout en faisant signe au chevalier d'entrer et de s'asseoir sur l'une des rares chaises de la cuisine. Tandis que l'homme se rasseyait à côté de sa femme, reprenait le morceau de pain abandonné sur la table et le trempait dans une soupe épaisse, mélange de légumes et de lard, son maître qui préférait rester debout, le rassura.

\- Soignez sans crainte, je viens pour une toute autre raison.

Il remarqua immédiatement que les traits tendus des deux époux se relachèrent et les entendit pousser de concert un léger soupir de soulagement. Leur attitude ne le surprit pas, tant ils agissaient avec comme seul guide la volonté de bien faire.

\- Je dois partir pour Port Réal après-demain afin de régler une affaire qui ne peut attendre. J'ai convenu avec M. Yates qu'il me remplace pour toutes les affaires du domaine en attendant mon retour.

Mme Oaks, que la perspective de ce changement temporaire de maître ne séduisait guère, avait déjà en tête d'en connaître la date de fin.

\- Et quand comptez-vous être de retour, Ser Jaime ? Parce que M. Yates est très gentil, mais ce ne sera pas comme vous. Lui, il ne connait rien de la maison.

Le chevalier se retint de sourire devant sa servante qui se plaignait sans cesse de sa présence et râlait maintenant de sa future absence.

\- J'espère être de retour dans cinq à six semaines. Mais, pour être honnête avec vous, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il en regardant les deux domestiques. Puis, il s'adressa uniquement à Mme Oaks.

\- Vous avez raison, M. Yates n'est pas familier de la maison, c'est pourquoi je vous laisse libre d'organiser les choses comme vous les entendez dans ce domaine. Je ne doute pas qu'à mon retour, je n'aurai pas la moindre mauvaise surprise.

Les joues de la femme se teintèrent légèrement de rose en entendant cette marque de confiance et de reconnaissance du travail qu'elle accomplissait avec dévouement. D'une voix émue, elle remercia Jaime et s'engagea à ne pas le décevoir. Le chevalier salua les époux et sortit de la maison, les laissant terminer leur dîner.

A l'heure du coucher de Tristan, il annonça à son fils qu'il allait faire une très longue promenade en chariot très bientôt et le petit garçon se montra enthousiaste et impatient à cette idée.

**...**

Le premier jour de voyage qui se déroula sous un ciel gris et pluvieux, causa une profonde déception au garçonnet. Devoir rester enfermé presque du matin au soir à l'intérieur de l'attelage avec sa nourrice, tel un prisonnier, le contraria fortement et il ne le cacha pas. Son entrain initial laissa place à une humeur maussade qui ne le quitta plus durant la suite du voyage. Rose, dévouée et brave fit les frais de ses bouderies sans jamais perdre patience, ce qui lui valut l'admiration de Jaime. Le chevalier s'estimait chanceux d'être surtout réuni avec son fils lors des haltes nocturnes, car ces dernières offraient en partie à Tristan la liberté qui lui manquait tant le reste de la journée et lui permettait de retrouver provisoirement son bon caractère.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les averses s'espacèrent puis disparurent. Lorsque le tracé de la route d'Or, les conduisit à l'entrée des Terres du Bief, un temps clair, doux, sans vent, les accueillit. Après deux jours de chevauchée dans les plaines verdoyantes, ils entrèrent dans les Terres du Conflant et les champs de céréales laissèrent place à des bois et prairies fleuries. Au cours des jours suivants, ils traversèrent à deux reprises le cours de la Néra, qui s'écoulait jusqu'à Port Réal.

Peu après avoir quitté le second pont qui enjambait la rivière, ils entrèrent dans un bois de chênes. De chaque côté du chemin, les arbres étaient implantés à très peu de distance les uns des autres, ce qui empêchait fortement la lumière de pénétrer jusqu'au sol. Les sous-bois étaient très sombres, très denses. Depuis sa monture progressant au pas devant le chariot, Jaime ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qu'abritait cette végétation abondante. D'instinct, cette situation lui déplut et le rendit méfiant, lui qui savait depuis toujours qu'une visibilité correcte du terrain était un atout majeur pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Pour la première fois depuis le départ du domaine, les muscles de son corps se tendirent et ses sens se mirent en alerte. Pas après pas, les chevaux commencèrent à montrer des signes d'inquiétude. Leurs naseaux vibraient en expulsant bruyamment de l'air et ils poussaient de courts hennissements étouffés. Au grand étonnement de son cavalier, Granit, ce compagnon de voyage d'habitude imperturbable, se laissa lui aussi gagner par l'angoisse.

Soudain, un daguet bondit sur le chemin juste devant le poitrail du cheval ébène qui se cabra de surprise et de peur. La jeune bête au pelage brun, désorientée et apeurée, fonça droit vers le mur de branches et branchages qui barraient l'accès aux sous-bois, le franchit en s'écorchant gravement et trébucha avant de se relever. Sur son passage, elle laissa de nombreuses touffes de poils et des traces ensanglantées. Jaime reprit de justesse le contrôle de sa monture, puis observa le passage crée par le cervidé. Une flaque de fluide écarlate était visible sur le sol de mousses brunes.

_Le prédateur ou les chasseurs qui le traquent ne doivent vraiment pas être loin_.

Une flèche venue du même côté que le jeune cerf traversa le chemin devant lui. Le chevalier réalisa le danger immédiat, mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Un furtif bruissement de feuilles lui parvint aux oreilles et une douleur foudroyante le saisit au mollet droit le faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Lorsqu'il baissa le regard, il vit que la pointe d'une seconde flèche venait de transpercer ses chairs en profondeur. A cet instant, rien ne lui permettait de savoir que pour s'assurer de tuer leur proie, les chasseurs à cheval qui coursaient au même moment, au cœur de la forêt, d'autres membres de la harde, l'avaient au préalable enduite d'une substance poisseuse.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**N.B:**

40 livres correspondent à environ 20 kg. C'est une estimation, sachant qu'une armure de bataille portée à la fin du haut Moyen-âge pouvait peser 30 kg. Celle de Brienne ne couvre que le haut du buste et les épaules et donc doit probablement peser un tiers du poids. J'ai estimé Oathkeeper, son fourreau et la ceinture à 3 ou 4 kg. Qu'en à la veste longue en cuir très épais, j'ai supposé qu'elle pèse un poids similaire.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTES IMPORTANTES AUX LECTEURS:**

**.**

Voici la première partie du neuvième chapitre de **Suivre son chemin. **J'ai dû me résoudre à le couper en son milieu, car il est devenu au cours de sa rédaction bien plus long que je ne l'avais estimé initialement à cause de la tonalité que je souhaitais donner de la scène finale (que vous découvrirez la semaine prochaine) et qui m'a contrainte à avancer nettement plus loin que prévu dans l'intrigue. Pour aujourd'hui, j'espère avoir vos retours pour savoir si je suis parvenue à rendre les choix, les discours et les pensées des personnages cohérents avec la psychologie dont je les ai dotés, dans ce chapitre intimiste.

.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouverai donc vendredi prochain.

Dame Iris

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : "Il y aura du poison et vous craindrez le trépas".**

**Première Partie**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Jaime arriva devant la porte de l'auberge la plus proche à la nuit tombée après trois heures de voyage passées dans le chariot. La grande salle de ce modeste établissement de bord de route était occupée à cette heure par des clients qui resteraient pour la nuit. Le chevalier franchit le seuil haletant, fiévreux, nauséeux et grimaçant soutenu par le cocher qui conduisait le chariot ainsi qu'un marchand lui aussi en voyage en direction de la capitale et venu se porter à son secours peu après l'accident. Rose portant Tristan paniqué et en pleurs, marchait sur leurs talons, suivie de Brume. La vision de son père, les mains et la jambe couvertes de sang, les traits du visage déformés par la douleur, avait d'autant plus bouleversé le petit garçon qu'il était encore trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce qui était arrivé et surtout pourquoi on ne le laissait plus s'approcher de lui. Les paroles rassurantes que Jaime lui avait adressées à plusieurs reprises n'avaient été d'aucun secours pour le réconforter. En voyant entrer le blessé, l'aubergiste sortit de derrière son comptoir et vint à sa rencontre. Malgré la douleur atroce et les maux de tête causés par la fièvre, le chevalier arriva à s'exprimer clairement.

\- Il me faut un mestre ou un guérisseur peu importe.

L'homme se montra très embarrassé, car la flèche encore enfoncée dans la jambe de l'individu qui venait d'entrer, le garrot improvisé au-dessous de son genou, les bottines de cuir et le pantalon suintants de sang, ne laissaient pas le moindre doute sur l'urgence des soins dont il avait besoin.

\- C'est qu'il n'y a personne dans le coin, vous savez c'est la campagne par ici. Il faut aller à Hayfold Castle pour ça, mais c'est à presque une journée de cheval.

Cette réponse ne fut pas une surprise pour Jaime, c'était même exactement celle qu'il redoutait. Malgré toute sa volonté, il se savait incapable d'effectuer le périple jusqu'à la prochaine cité et devait soigner dès maintenant sa blessure, avant qu'une infection débute.

_Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas_.

Difficile pour lui d'être optimiste, alors que les nausées et la fièvre l'assaillaient.

\- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi deux chambres.

\- Bien sûr, ce sera 2 cerfs d'argent***** , répondit l'aubergiste en faisant un signe à sa femme derrière le comptoir, qui attrapa deux clés pendues au mur derrière elle et les lui tendit.

Jaime plongea sa main au fond de la poche de sa longue veste de cuir et en sortit les pièces exigées.

\- A l'étage, au fond du couloir, les deux dernières portes à droite, lui précisa son hôte en échangeant les clés contre son dû. Je vous fais monter de l'eau bouillante et des linges propres de suite.

Jaime le remercia et attendit quelques instants que les deux hommes qui lui servaient de béquilles, aient réglé le montant de leur nuitée. Sitôt fait, le groupe de voyageurs se dirigea vers les escaliers. Gravir les marches s'avéra délicat à cause de leur étroitesse et malgré la bonne volonté de chacun, la jambe blessée du chevalier heurta plusieurs fois les planches de bois. Lorsqu'enfin, on le déposa sur le bord de son lit, Jaime connut un bref moment de répit avant que ses nausées ne s'accentuent. Il eut tout juste le temps de pencher la tête vers le sol avant d'être pris de vomissements. Seule de la bile se répandit, son estomac étant vide depuis bien longtemps. Rose, revenue de la chambre voisine où elle avait installé Tristan, s'approcha et lui tendit un verre d'eau et un carré de tissu propre. Constatant que son maître restait prostré, elle lui mit de force le verre dans la main. Après l'avoir fixé longuement, le blessé le porta à ses lèvres et en aspira une gorgée qu'il recracha immédiatement dans le récipient avant de le déposer au sol. Sitôt que sa main fut libre, la nourrice y glissa le linge et il se débarbouilla. Sa douleur au mollet qui avait été supplantée par celle à l'estomac, reprit le dessus, plus intense que jamais. Il s'empressa de demander à la nourrice en grimaçant et en pointant du doigt sa bottine et son pantalon.

\- Rose, trouvez une lame assez solide pour couper tout cela.

Le marchand sortit prestement un coutelas de sa poche.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut.

\- Parfait, alors dans ce cas, couper tout de haut en bas en commençant au-dessous du garrot. Surtout faîtes attention en les retirant à ne pas faire bouger la flèche.

Le chevalier puisait au plus profond de lui-même pour se maîtriser. Derrière son calme apparent, se cachait une souffrance atroce et si sa survie n'en dépendait pas, ce n'auraient pas été des consignes claires qui sortiraient de sa bouche, mais des râles de douleur.

Alors que l'homme commençait à entailler la toile du pantalon, on frappa à la porte. Rose ouvrit et la femme de l'aubergiste entra en tenant les anses d'un baquet d'eau fumante. Elle portait également des linges propres sur son épaule. En déposant son fardeau près du lit, elle s'adressa à son client mal en point.

\- J'ai un peu interrogé les autres et il y a en bas quelqu'un qui dit qu'il pourrait vous aider. Il vient juste d'arriver, c'est Brook, un habitué qui s'arrête ici chaque fois qu'il voyage. C'est un ancien de l'armée qui vit à Hayfold Castle et il dit avoir soigné des blessés sur les champs de bataille.

Pour Jaime, l'arrivée de cet homme était providentielle. Certes, ce Brook n'était pas Mestre et ne pourrait pas lui prodiguer des soins aussi efficaces qu'un érudit de la Citadelle, mais dans la situation désespérée où il se trouvait, son aide pourrit être décisive.

\- Faîtes-le monter alors et amenez-moi du lait de pavot, si vous en avez. Peu m'importe le prix que vous demanderez.

Quiconque vivant à l'écart des villes, avait en réserve des fioles du seul breuvage efficace pour apaiser les douleurs et la patronne de l'auberge ne faisait pas exception.

\- J'ai cela en bas, je vous l'apporte et je fais monter Brook.

Elle fut de retour seulement quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un homme de petite taille âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année. Le soigneur providentiel s'approcha du lit, dévisagea le chevalier pendant quelques instants, puis s'exclama.

\- Mais, vous êtes Jaime Lannister !

Celui qui venait d'être reconnu, leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

\- C'est exact, bravo pour votre perspicacité !

\- C'est que je vous ai vu au siège de Vivesaigues, Ser, j'étais sur les remparts quand vous avez franchi le pont-levis sur votre cheval blanc, poursuivit l'ancien soldat.

\- Cela remonte à bien longtemps, une histoire poussiéreuse. Si vous le voulez bien, pouvons-nous revenir au présent et à ce pourquoi on vous a appelé.

Alors que la gravité des circonstances rendait la chose inimaginable, le caractère narquois de Jaime venait de refaire brièvement surface. Au-delà de la malice, de la moquerie, il y avait chez lui une confiance en soi qui lui donnait un certain degré de magnétisme. Beaucoup le haïssait, le méprisait toujours au loin ou dans son dos, mais lorsqu'il était tout près, peu était capable de rester insensible à l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Brook ne fit pas exception et ne se froissa pas à cause de l'arrogance du chevalier. Tout au contraire, il dirigea docilement son regard vers la blessure et commença à l'examiner soigneusement.

Le chevalier fut à nouveau pris de nausée et se penchant in extremis au-dessus du sol, vomit à nouveau de la bille mais aussi du sang en petite quantité sur les lattes de bois usées du parquet. A la vue du fluide écarlate, Brook fronça les sourcils et déclara pendant que Jaime se rinçait à nouveau la bouche.

\- Dîtes ce n'est pas normal, le sang. J'ai jamais vu les types blessés comme vous avoir aussi un problème de ce genre.

Il se tourna vers la femme de l'aubergiste restée près de la porte pour la questionner.

\- M'dame, y aurait-il pas eu dans le coin des gens qu'on n'aurait vu mourir bizarrement. Je veux dire, des gens blessés comme lui.

La femme fouilla dans sa mémoire avant de s'exclamer.

\- Maintenant que vous le dîtes, y en a eu deux l'an passé ! Trouvé raide morts au bord de la route, eux aussi une flèche dans le corps. Et ce qui était bizarre, à ce qu'on nous a dit, c'était qu'ils avaient à peine perdus de sang et leurs plaies n'étaient pas vilaines.

\- Dans ce cas, Ser Jaime, je peux vous dire que les gars qui on fait les flèches, ont mis du poison dessus.

Le chevalier resta un instant interdit par cette révélation, puis l'irritation nourrit ses pensées.

_C'est bien ma veine, comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'avoir une jambe en charpie. Je te jure Tyrion que tu as intérêt de m'avoir fait revenir jusqu'ici pour une bonne raison. _

\- Cela vous est arrivé il y a combien de temps, Ser ?

\- Quatre heures, plus ou moins.

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez de la chance en quelque sorte. Vu comment vous êtes, je pense savoir ce qu'ils ont utilisé et si vous en aviez reçu assez pour vous tuer, vous seriez déjà mort. Cette saleté vous donne mal au cœur, vous vide l'estomac et vous étouffe tout de suite après. En une heure, vous partez rejoindre vos ancêtres.

_Formidable !_ pensa Jaime sans même ressentir de soulagement tant sa jambe lui faisait mal.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi l'arrêter de vous abimer. Vous n'auriez pas du genévrier ou au pire du romarin, demanda-t-il à l'hôtelière avant de préciser au blessé. Seul un mestre a l'antidote, mais on doit pouvoir réussir à faire autrement comme ce n'est pas trop grave.

\- Du romarin, pour les sauces, c'est sûr. Pour l'autre, faut que je vérifie s'il en reste, répondit l'hôtellière en se dirigeant sans attendre vers la porte.

\- Tant que vous y serez, M'dame, apportez aussi de quoi coudre.

La blessure était sur le point d'être soignée et Jaime ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était grand temps. L'homme se lava les mains dans le baquet dont l'eau avait tiédi, puis tendit la main au marchand qui lui remit son coutelas. Tandis que l'ancien soldat trempait l'arme blanche dans l'eau pour la nettoyer, Rose tendait la fiole de lait de pavot à Jaime, qui la saisit et la fixa longuement d'un air méfiant. Il finit par se résoudre à en avaler la moitié. Les effets du tranquillisant se produisirent rapidement : le chevalier se sentit engourdi, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et ses douleurs s'atténuèrent nettement. Comme il l'espérait, il réussissait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Vous devriez en prendre davantage, Ser Jaime, sinon vous allez souffrir pour rien, s'inquiéta la jeune nourrice.

\- Ne vous tracassez pas, Rose, je survivrai, répondit celui-ci pour la rassurer.

Brook avait entouré la partie la plus large de la lame avec un linge et utilisant seulement son extrémité, entailla les chairs autour de la pointe de métal et commença à les écarter. L'intensité de la douleur augmenta jusqu'à atteindre un niveau difficile à supporter pour le blessé qui recommença à grimacer et serrer les dents. Très progressivement, la tête triangulaire fut extraite au milieu d'un flux de sang, qui resta modéré et bref grâce aux garrots. Bien qu'il souffrît affreusement, Jaime éprouva un certain soulagement en voyant la pointe de métal sortie en intégralité de son mollet. Avec les aiguilles et le fil fournis par l'hôtesse, les chairs encore saignantes furent suturées au mieux. On appliqua ensuite sur la plaie des linges, puis on l'emmaillota dans une large bande de tissu, avant de retirer les garrots. Jaime s'était tellement concentré sur la sauvegarde de son membre, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'aucun désinfectant efficace n'avait été versé sur la plaie pour prévenir de toute infection. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, captivées par la chirurgie improvisée qui leur avait inspirée autant de dégoût que de curiosité, n'y avaient pas non plus prêté attention.

\- C'est fini, il faut attendre maintenant et espérer que ça reste propre, dit Brook en plongeant ses mains dans le baquet d'eau refroidie.

Jaime soupira de soulagement, maintenant qu'il était certain que sa jambe resterait entière, il s'autorisa à boire la fiole entamée de lait de pavot ainsi que la moitié d'une seconde. En ajoutant la dose déjà absorbée, c'était une quantité substantielle, aussi personne fut étonné de le voir sombrer brutalement dans un très profond sommeil.

Les spectateurs quittèrent la pièce à l'exception de Rose qui prit le temps de retirer l'autre bottine de son maître avant de le recouvrir d'un drap. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, les pleurs de Tristan résonnèrent dans la chambre contiguë. Le fils du chevalier, privé de son père, n'allait pas bien et elle se sentait aussi impuissante que peinée par la détresse de l'enfant. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle revint auprès de celui-ci pour passer une nuit qui serait agitée, peut-être même sans sommeil.

**...**

A l'aube les effets apaisants du lait de pavot s'étaient presque entièrement dissipés et Jaime commençait à s'agiter dans son lit, tiraillé par la douleur et délirant à cause de la fièvre. Elle était si élevée que la sueur avait détrempé le drap qui le recouvrait des genoux aux épaules et faisait frissonner de froid sa peau brûlante. L'aspect extérieur du bandage posé sur sa plaie, un mélange de tâches rosées et jaunâtres laissait deviner que cette dernière avait saigné et suppuré. Les marmonnements entrecoupés de gémissements plaintifs venant de la chambre voisine réveillèrent Rose qui se leva pour aller immédiatement au chevet du blessé. Celui-ci lui tint des propos aussi confus que son état était précaire. La jeune nourrice ne chercha pas à en comprendre le sens, préférant faire boire sans attendre une seconde fiole de lait de pavot à son maître, pour le soulager. Son état fortement fiévreux et la couleur suspecte de son bandage, l'alertèrent ; elle devait agir sans attendre. Elle descendit demander de l'aide à Brook, qui n'avait heureusement pas encore quitté l'auberge. L'homme accepta de se rendre auprès de celui qu'il avait soigné la veille au soir, et sitôt arrivé défit le pansement et soupira en découvrant la blessure. Les bords recousus étaient boursouflés, rougis et les traces purulentes et malodorantes s'écoulant depuis l'intérieur des chairs indiquaient qu'une infection avait débuté.

\- Ce n'est pas bon du tout, c'est ce qui arrive souvent, faut rouvrir et nettoyer, dit-il à Rose tout en fixant le mollet meurtri.

La jeune femme avait le teint très pâle, bouleversée et inquiète pour son maître qu'elle voyait au plus mal. Sans hésiter, elle donna son accord.

\- Faites tout ce que vous pourrez pour lui. Je descends demander de l'eau bouillante, du linge et de quoi coudre.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était de retour avec le nécessaire pour débuter les soins. En utilisant à nouveau la pointe de la lame du coutelas par chance oublié par son propriétaire, les points de suture furent coupés et les bords de la plaie écartés. On nettoya à l'eau bouillante les chairs suppurantes et saignantes, avant de les recoudre comme la veille. Une fois, l'opération achevée, Rose remercia Brook, puis après bordé le chevalier, le laissa seul dans sa chambre. Elle avait bon espoir de voir son état s'améliorer rapidement, malheureusement au début de l'après-midi, lorsqu'elle changea le pansement, elle découvrit avec consternation la plaie encore plus infectée que le matin. Pendant un court moment, elle resta sans savoir que faire, aussi inquiète que démunie. A cette heure, Brook avait quitté l'auberge comme presque tous les clients, qui pouvait dès lors venir en aide à son maître ? Pleine de bonne volonté et de bon sens, elle acquit la conviction qu'elle devait faire preuve d'audace et appeler au secours le frère de son maître sans quoi ce dernier serait perdu. La capitale était à plus d'une journée de chevauchée, il lui fallait donc faire au plus vite pour prévenir celui qu'elle pensait être le seul en capacité de sauver le père de Tristan. N'estimant pas maîtriser correctement l'écriture, elle s'adressa au couple d'aubergistes qui en avait appris les rudiments pour gérer leur établissement. Sous la dictée, la patronne rédigea le message destiné au frère de Jaime, non sans être intimidée de savoir que son écrit serait lu par le second homme le plus puissant du royaume, et non sans l'arrière-pensée que le service rendu pourrait être récompensé par un généreux pourboire.

Le corbeau portant le message partit peu après sa rédaction et atterrit au Donjon rouge quelques heures plus tard. Le parchemin plié et scellé par une cire de qualité médiocre aurait été considéré comme sans importance et remit seulement le lendemain avec le courrier ordinaire à la Main du roi, mais Rose avait eu la présence d'esprit de retrouver dans les affaires de Jaime le sceau utilisé par ce dernier. A la vue du lion majestueux de la famille Lannister, le secrétaire chargé du courrier le plaça parmi les missives qui attendraient Tyrion à son retour dans ses appartements.

En fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il prit connaissance de la lettre envoyée par la nourrice, le nain missionna sur le champ deux serviteurs pour recruter des hommes de main, en leur précisant que peu importait le prix exigé tant qu'ils sembleraient de confiance. Partis du palais royal juste avant la tombée de la nuit, les deux domestiques réapparurent deux heures après accompagnés de quatre individus. Tyrion s'était activé en tous sens et avait, entre autres, prévenu de leur arrivée prochaine les gardes devant sa porte, aussi ces derniers laissèrent entrer sans difficulté les hommes à l'allure suspecte. Le temps étant compté, le nain s'adressa avec concision et fermeté à ses recrues.

\- Vous partez dès maintenant, un attelage léger et deux chevaux de selle vous attendent dans les écuries du palais. Vous vous rendrez à l'auberge du Bois vert sur la route d'Or et sur place, vous récupèrerez un homme grièvement blessé que vous conduirez jusqu'à la maison de Lord Crowly, celle à la façade blanche de trois étages, au bord de la place du marché à la criée.

\- On sait tous de laquelle vous parlez, Lord Tyrion.

\- Parfait. Deux d'entre vous escorteront jusqu'au même endroit un chariot à bord duquel se trouveront une jeune femme et un enfant. L'un de vous devra monter un grand cheval noir, qui doit être conduit sans faute aux écuries de la maison. Comme mes serviteurs vous l'ont dit, vous aurez le tiers de votre dû ce soir, le reste quand vous aurez achevé votre tâche. Faîtes aussi vite que possible, la vie d'un homme pourrait en dépendre.

**...**

Les quatre individus envoyés par Tyrion se montrèrent efficaces et le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, l'attelage léger transportant le chevalier arriva à sa destination. Le serviteur averti de cette arrivée, laissa les deux visiteurs à l'aspect tranchant singulièrement avec celui des visiteurs habituels, porter le blessé à l'intérieur. Il les guida dans les couloirs, puis une fois qu'ils eurent déposé Jaime sur son lit, leur tendit la bourse contenant la somme promise par Tyrion. Un même sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur leurs visages quand ils aperçurent les pièces d'argent, tant attendues, briller au fond du sac de velours. Alors qu'ils ressortaient de la riche bâtisse et se dirigeaient vers la taverne la plus proche pour y attendre leurs deux camarades encore sur la route, une chaise à porteur s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Un vieil homme vêtu d'une longue robe brune et un jeune garçon serrant contre lui une mallette de cuir en sortirent et s'avancèrent vers le serviteur qui s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Entrez Mestre Althor, il vient d'arriver.

Le mestre fit signe de le suivre au jeune homme qui se tenait deux pas derrière lui. Les deux visiteurs furent escortés jusqu'à la chambre où avait été installé le chevalier à peine quelques minutes avant. On avait déjà anticipé leur arrivée et déposé une vasque d'eau propre et des linges sur l'un des meubles.

\- Vous trouverez de l'eau bouillante dans le chaudron, précisa le domestique en indiquant l'âtre ou un grand récipient de cuivre était posé sur des braises. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Mestre ?

Après s'être vu donné une réponse négative, il prit congé des deux soignants.

Tyrion avait précisé l'identité du blessé dans son message, le vieil homme ne fut donc pas surpris en revoyant le visage du chevalier. Il se souvenait fort bien de ce patient qu'il avait découvert dans un état de santé similaire deux années auparavant et bien qu'il gardât en tête le caractère rebelle de ce dernier, il ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Décidément, Ser Jaime, vous êtes toujours au plus mal quand nous nous rencontrons.

L'heure n'était cependant pas à l'accablement, car comme le vieux soignant aimait souvent le dire : "Personne n'a jamais sauvé la vie d'un homme avec ses larmes, mais chacun peut le faire avec sa sueur." Fidèle à cette maxime, il ordonna à son assistant et apprenti d'un ton énergique.

\- Allons, Jacob, lavons-nous les mains sans perdre de temps, nous avons beaucoup à faire.

Tandis qu'ils terminaient d'essuyer leurs doigts, le vieux mestre demanda.

\- Tu vas commencer par remplir d'eau bouillante la grande coupelle qui est dans la mallette et tu la poseras près du lit.

Tandis que le jeune garçon s'exécutait, deux mains ridées fouillèrent le contenu de la mallette et en sortirent une paire de ciseaux, une courte lame, des aiguilles et du fil. Ces divers objets posés sur le lit, elles replongèrent une dernière fois et ressortirent avec deux petites bouteilles, l'une dont le contenu était aussi clair que l'eau, l'autre de la couleur du lait.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons tout ce qu'il nous faut, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Jacob, prépare un linge humide pour nettoyer autour de la plaie dès que j'aurai retiré le bandage.

Durant près d'une heure, les deux hommes nettoyèrent la plaie, en extraire les nombreux tissus déjà nécrosés, la désinfectèrent à l'aide de vinaigre, la suturèrent avec soin avant de la recouvrir d'un bandage. La gangrène s'était propagée au-delà des chairs jusqu'à atteindre le muscle qu'il fallut retirer en partie. Cette tâche ne fut pas aisée pour Mestre Althor qui n'avait pas pratiqué une opération de cette nature depuis près de deux décennies, on rencontrait, en effet, rarement une blessure de la sorte en dehors des champs de bataille.

Si la plaie restait saine, le vieil homme estimait que les chances de cicatrisation étaient bonnes. Toutefois une longue période sans pouvoir remarcher correctement attendait le blessé, et peut-être garderait-il à vie des séquelles. La principale préoccupation de Mestre Althor était l'état actuel de l'organisme du chevalier que l'infection débutée depuis plusieurs jours avait considérablement affaibli. Le seul remède qu'il connaissait, n'offrait qu'un espoir de guérison incertain. Lui et son apprenti resteraient toute la nuit au chevet du blessé, guettant les moments où les effets du lait de pavot se dissiperaient, pour lui faire boire eau et potion.

Assis au bureau situé dans un coin de la chambre, le vieil homme rédigea un message à Tyrion, à la lueur d'une bougie pour l'informer de l'état de son frère. Le parchemin soigneusement plié et cacheté fut remis entre les mains de l'un des messagers employés habituellement par les propriétaires de la maison. A peine une heure plus tard, la Main du roi, somnolant à son bureau, le reçut en main propre. Dès que le cadet Lannister en eut pris connaissance, il fit préparer son attelage, qui s'arrêta moins de deux heures plus tard devant la demeure de Lord Crowly.

En pénétrant dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, il trouva Mestre Althor et Jacob tout deux assoupis sur une chaise près du lit sur lequel Jaime était étendu. Il s'approcha et ralluma les bougies éteintes depuis peu. En observant son frère, il constata son sommeil très profond, son teint anormalement pâle, sa figure et son cou en sueur, la peau humide de son buste collée au drap et le bas de sa jambe recouvert d'un épais bandage. Voir son ainé en si piteux état, lui rappelait douloureusement une autre visite sous ce même toit, près de deux années auparavant. Le mestre, dont le sommeil était devenu léger avec l'âge, rouvrit les yeux et après avoir marqué un instant de surprise en découvrant le visiteur, s'excusa de s'être assoupi. Excuses que le nain accepta dans l'instant tant son esprit y accordait peu d'importance ; la seule chose qui comptait, était d'obtenir le plus de précisions possibles sur l'état de son frère.

Durant une vingtaine de minutes, les deux hommes conversèrent au chevet du blessé et à son plus grand désarroi, Tyrion reçut la confirmation que la vie de son frère était gravement menacée. Il se sentait démuni, seuls les soins prodigués par le mestre pouvaient aider Jaime, mais lui-même n'était d'aucune utilité. Il s'assit un court moment près son ainé puis repartit vers le Donjon rouge, avec pour seule consolation d'être certain de le laisser entrer des mains expertes. Dès le lendemain, il prévoyait d'être de retour.

**...**

Les cloches venaient de sonner la huitième heure de la matinée. Assise à la table de la salle des gardes, Brienne commençait tout juste à prendre connaissance des messages qui étaient arrivés depuis la veille au soir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans que le visiteur ne se soit annoncé. La figure de Tyrion apparut dans l'embrasure et aussitôt, elle recula sa chaise prête à se lever par politesse.

\- Vous pouvez rester assise, Brienne. Je m'excuse de vous interrompre ainsi, mais j'ai à vous parler.

La guerrière le regarda avec étonnement. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvînt, il ne lui avait jamais rendu visite dans la salle des gardes, il la recevait toujours dans ses appartements. Dès lors, qu'elle pouvait être la raison de sa visite inattendue, s'interrogea-t-elle tandis que son visiteur refermait soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

\- Croyez-moi, j'aurai préféré vous en informer dans des circonstances bien plus favorables, mais j'ai trop tardé et le destin vient de me priver de ce choix, confessa le nain resté debout visiblement aussi gêné que désolé.

\- Jaime est arrivé dans la capitale hier soir, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il a été grièvement blessé et à l'heure qu'il est, sa survie est incertaine.

A cette annonce brutale, les yeux de Brienne s'écarquillèrent, son teint pâlit, sa respiration s'arrêta et une soudaine sensation pensante lui parcourut le corps de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversée, je le suis moi-même.

La femme en face de lui restait muette, incapable de faire sortir le moindre mot de sa bouche.

\- Il se trouve à présent chez une personne de confiance et un mestre expérimenté est à son chevet. Brienne, je pense que le mieux si vous pouvez vous libérer, est que je vous y conduise dès à présent. J'ai déjà demandé que mon chariot soit préparé, il attend dans la cour.

Être au chevet de Jaime, était précisément là où la guerrière devait et voulait se trouver. Sans aucune hésitation, elle répondit en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Je vous accompagne, laissez-moi juste le temps d'informer le reste de la garde de mon absence et je vous rejoins.

Toutes ses craintes, ses appréhensions concernant le fait de dévoiler la vérité à son amant, n'avaient plus aucune importance, seul comptait pour elle d'être à ses côtés. Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, d'un geste vif, Tyrion la retint un instant par la manche.

\- Je sais que vous êtes ébranlée, mais restez prudente. Ne vous précipitez pas dans les escaliers ou je ne sais où, dans votre état. Inutile de prendre le risque d'un nouveau drame.

Il vit le regard médusé de la femme à qui il adressait des mots sincères et sans équivoque, et n'en fut pas surpris. Il lui avait sciemment dévoilé qu'il connaissait son secret, dans l'unique but de mettre fin à la mascarade qui durait depuis des semaines. La confiance et l'honnêteté leur seraient indispensables pour affronter l'épreuve qui les attendait. Prise de court, Brienne fut incapable de formuler une réponse, toutefois elle lui signifia son intention de suivre ses conseils en acquiesçant d'un discret signe de tête. Leurs chemins se séparèrent devant la porte de la salle des gardes pour se recroiser à peine une demi-heure plus tard devant celle du chariot couvert de la Main du roi. Durant le trajet, au son des sabots frappant les pavés et du brouhaha des passants dans les rues, les deux voyageurs, assis face à face, restèrent longtemps muets, s'adressant juste un furtif regard de temps à autre. Lassée des non-dits, Brienne finit toutefois par rompre le silence.

\- Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, c'est parce que vous savez, n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui.

\- Comment l'avez-vous appris ?

\- Par Sam, il est venu me voir le soir même où vous l'en avez informé.

Brienne déglutit, sa salive lui sembla avoir un goût étrange. Celui amer de la trahison du Grand Mestre, auquel elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance.

\- Inutile de lui en vouloir, il n'a fait que son devoir en venant informer la Main du roi et uniquement celle-ci. Brienne, vous savez bien que cette affaire va bien au-delà du cadre privé.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, Tyrion avait raison sur ce point. Les enjeux autour étaient vertigineux, elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours su.

\- C'était il y a presque six semaines, mais vous n'avez rien dit à personne jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est exact, j'aurai pu, toutefois je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, commis de nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie, mais j'ai toujours été loyal envers Jaime. J'ai donc choisi de faire ce qui s'imposait pour vous protéger ainsi que l'enfant. Prendre le risque de vous dénoncer aurait été commettre une trahison envers lui que je ne me serais jamais pardonné.

Il l'avait fixé au fond des yeux en prononçant ces derniers mots. Brienne réalisa la profondeur de l'amour fraternel qui l'unissait à son ainé et en était aussi émue qu'admirative. Un frisson la parcourut juste après, et si Tyrion, par loyauté avait informé Jaime de la nouvelle ? Si c'était de cette manière que son amant l'avait apprise, alors à cette heure il devait certainement l'abhorrer pour sa lâcheté. A la vue de son teint qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi pâle, Tyrion comprit ce qu'elle redoutait tant.

\- Ce que vous craignez est infondé, je ne lui ai rien dit lorsque je lui ai demandé de revenir, car j'estimais que ce n'était pas par moi qu'il devait apprendre cette nouvelle.

Si le choix de Tyrion lui procura un vif soulagement, il inspira aussi à Brienne un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envers celui qui s'était montré d'une loyauté exemplaire. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui adresser le moindre remerciement, le nain reprit la parole.

\- Il n'était pas nécessaire que je le fasse puisque vous alliez le lui dire un jour ou l'autre. Vous avez pensé ne pas le faire pour le protéger, à une époque où une seule solution vous semblait possible. Vous pensiez alors que le sacrifice qu'elle exigeait était si grand que Jaime ne le supporterait pas, et certainement aviez-vous raison.

Il parlait d'une voix calme, presque apaisante, fixant les clous de tapissier qui maintenaient la garniture de velours sur la banquette face à lui. S'il n'avait pas fait usage régulièrement du vouvoiement, on aurait pu croire qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Tandis qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement, Brienne caressait doucement son ventre de sa main libre. Tyrion la regarda ensuite dans les yeux.

\- Jour après jour, l'idée qu'il vous soit retiré vous est devenue insupportable. Si bien qu'à l'instant où nous parlons, vous savez que vous le garderez auprès de vous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est la méconnaissance que vous avez de vous-même. Je le sais, je le vois dans vos yeux, vous me pensez doter d'un formidable don pour lire dans l'âme des autres, mais il n'en est rien. C'est vous qui me donnez tout et je ne fais que le mettre en mots. Vous êtes une personne honnête, altruiste, responsable, courageuse et sensible, Brienne. Comment avez-vous pu imaginer que vous arriveriez à mener à terme votre projet d'abandonner votre enfant et ce, sans rien dire à Jaime ? Quelle angoisse et quelle douleur vous êtes-vous infligées en vain et pendant d'aussi longues semaines.

Le regard du nain était resté rivé dans le sien. Touchée au plus profond d'elle-même, se sentant nue, vulnérable, la guerrière ne réussit pas à le soutenir plus longtemps, tant les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer étaient justes. Il avait non seulement su lire dans ses pensées, mais il la comprenait aussi, ne lui retirait pas l'admiration et le respect qu'il lui portait. S'il avait une telle réaction, alors elle avait espoir que celle de Jaime soit similaire. Au milieu de ce chaos, peut-être existait-il une chance de sauver leur relation.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas devin aussi je ne peux prédire sa réaction. Je peux tout de même l'imaginer à partir de ce que je sais de lui : c'est un homme qui a toujours protégé ceux qu'il aimait, qui sait pardonner et qui vous connait mieux que moi.

Tyrion avait à peine achever sa phrase que les deux passagers sentirent le chariot s'immobiliser. Le nain bondit de la banquette et poussa la porte.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, suivez-moi.

Lorsque Brienne revit la lumière du jour, elle se trouvait en face du perron d'une immense bâtisse de trois étages en pierres blanches, aux corniches soigneusement sculptées de motifs végétaux. L'immense porte d'entrée en bois de chêne clair était entrouverte et un domestique se tenait sur le seuil pour les accueillir. Tyrion s'avança en premier d'un pas pressé et l'homme le salua respectueusement au moment où il passa devant lui sans rien dire, comme s'il était chez lui. La guerrière lui emboita le pas.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches d'un immense escalier.

\- Dans la demeure de Lord Crowly, une vieille connaissance, l'homme qui a accueilli Jaime juste après ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, réalisant qu'évoquer ce souvenir avec Brienne était maladroit.

\- Enfin, vous m'avez compris.

Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans un long couloir desservant des pièces aux portes closes. Bien que la guerrière puisse aisément marcher plus vite que Tyrion, ne connaissant pas les lieux, elle était contrainte de rester à sa hauteur. Soudain, des pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre et elle sut d'instinct qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Tristan. Quelques pas plus loin, elle vit sur le sol les rayons de lumière venant d'une pièce dont la porte était ouverte. Le nain franchit le seuil, elle le suivit. Au centre de la vaste chambre, se dressait un grand lit de bois foncé où Jaime était étendu, couvert d'un drap de lin écru des genoux à la poitrine. On l'avait laissé torse nu et en s'approchant, sa visiteuse remarqua que sa main en or lui avait été retiré. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il dormait d'un sommeil d'apparence paisible. D'apparence seulement, car en l'observant attentivement, la sueur sur son visage et le haut de son buste, les légers tremblements de sa peau laissaient deviner qu'il était pris d'une très forte fièvre. Son teint d'une pâleur extrême indiquait la perte récente d'une quantité notable de sang et l'épaisseur du bandage qui recouvrait sa plaie, laissait supposer de sa gravité. Les tâches rose pâle qui émergeaient au travers du tissu enroulé autour de son mollet, étaient des signes de la persistance de saignements.

Tyrion et Brienne se tenaient côte à côte au bord du lit, penchés légèrement sur le blessé tandis qu'ils l'examinaient. Les pleurs venant de la pièce voisine cessèrent et ils purent apprécier le retour du silence. Après de longues minutes, sans bouger, le nain prit la parole.

\- On pourrait presque croire qu'il dort tranquillement, mais il n'en ait rien. Il est drogué en permanence au lait de pavot, sinon la douleur le fait hurler et la fièvre délirer. Quant à la plaie, c'est une flèche de chasse qui l'a causée. Le mestre a retiré les tissus atteints par la gangrène très tard hier soir et a dû également enlever une partie du muscle et des chairs.

Une plaie digne d'une boucherie qu'il m'a été bien difficile à suturer, m'a-t-il écrit dans le message qu'il m'a fait porter dans la nuit.

Les doigts de Brienne vinrent effleurer la main de chair qui dépassait du drap. La peau était humide et littéralement brûlante, même sur cette extrémité qui restait en principe plus froide que le reste du corps. Savoir Jaime au plus mal était déjà difficile, mais n'était rien en comparaison de le sentir et le voir ainsi. Qu'il soit allongé sous ses yeux dans un tel état de vulnérabilité la bouleversa au point qu'elle en oublia la retenue, dont elle aurait naturellement fait preuve en présence de Tyrion. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, tendit une main vers le visage du chevalier et ignorant la sensation de chaleur presque désagréable qui se dégagea juste au-dessus de sa peau, effleura du bout des doigts l'une de ses joues avant d'y appuyer toute sa paume et de transformer le simple effleurement en caresse. Tout en promenant la pulpe de sa main des joues au front brûlants, elle demanda au nain sans toutefois cesser de fixer le visage endormi.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, racontez-moi, Tyrion.

Ce dernier soupira à l'idée de répondre, puis attrapa une chaise près du lit et s'y assit. Avant de débuter le récit des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours des quatre derniers jours, il lança un avertissement amical.

\- Je vous préviens, vous risquez de trouver cette histoire très longue.

De toutes les péripéties qu'il évoqua, seule la mention du poison retint vraiment l'attention de Brienne. Si par chance, ce dernier n'avait pas produit tous ses effets nocifs habituels, apprendre que Jaime en eut été la victime lui rappela avec effroi les paroles prononcées des semaines auparavant sur les remparts du Donjon rouge par la gamine en haillons. La première calamité que la jeune aveugle avait promise venait de se produire, le doute n'était plus permis, une prophétie était à l'œuvre.

\- Je suis navrée de ne pas vous avertir plus tôt, mais je n'ai eu de certitudes sur son état qu'hier soir après que le mestre l'ait examiné.

La voix du nain lui présentant des excuses la ramena dans le présent. Tyrion était sincère et perdre son énergie dans le ressentiment était l'exact opposé de ses souhaits, aussi elle accorda son pardon sans réserve. Quelques instants plus tard, remarquant qu'elle était gênée dans ses mouvements par l'écharpe qui lui barrait l'abdomen et retenait l'un de ses bras, elle l'entendit suggérer.

\- Vous devriez la retirer, vous n'avez plus besoin de la porter avec moi et ici, les domestiques ne pénètrent jamais dans une chambre sans y avoir été invités.

Encore hésitante, la guerrière fixa l'écharpe en tissu et son avant-bras emmailloté.

\- Et pour Rose ?

Tyrion haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une chose qui n'a guère d'importance pour elle et quand bien même elle le remarquerait, c'est une brave et honnête fille qui se taira pour ne pas vous nuire.

En matière d'âme humaine, Tyrion lui avait démontré quelques minutes auparavant à quel point il était un bon juge, aussi Brienne se laissa-t-elle convaincre et après avoir retiré sa main gauche de l'une des tempes humides et chaudes de Jaime, elle dégagea son bras droit de l'écharpe, retira celle-ci puis défit l'épais bandage qui emprisonnait son membre du coude au poignet. Elle accomplit ce dernier geste avec facilité et rapidité, grâce au dispositif astucieux conçu par Sam. Le bandage composé d'une seule couche très épaisse de tissu s'ouvrait et se fermait sur toute sa longueur à l'aide de deux simples attaches que l'écharpe masquait. Cette conception suscita une réelle admiration chez le nain, qui dit avec un sourire complice.

\- Je vois que notre grand mestre s'avère être un homme plein de ressources.

Pour ce bandage, comme pour tant d'autre choses, Sam lui avait apporté une aide si précieuse, qu'en fin de compte c'était tout ce que voulait retenir Brienne, qui préférait pardonner la faute commise à son encontre. Sam avait agi par sens du devoir et non par malveillance et après tout, au nom de quoi pouvait-elle s'autoriser à le juger en matière de loyauté et de devoir. Contrairement elle, il n'avait fait aucun faux pas. A l'instant où elle déposa le bandage et l'écharpe au pied du lit, Rose ouvrit la porte communiquant avec la pièce voisine et fit quelques pas vers eux.

\- Lord Tyrion, Ser Brienne, dit-elle en les saluant respectueusement. Un message du mestre est arrivé il y a une heure pour avertir qu'il serait de retour avant l'heure du déjeuner, peut-être voudrez-vous l'attendre.

Les cloches avaient sonné le milieu de la neuvième heure quand les deux visiteurs venus du Donjon rouge étaient arrivés devant la maison, ils ne pouvaient donc se permettre de rester sur place aussi longtemps.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas attendre jusque-là, Rose, demandez-bien au mestre de laisser une note pour nous informer de son état, au moins l'un d'entre nous reviendra ce soir.

Ils entendirent Tristan recommencer à pleurer dans l'autre chambre. Ils sentirent le désarroi de la jeune femme qui soupira en leur confiant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le faire dormir, ni la nuit ni la journée. Depuis que tout cela est arrivé, il est perdu. Il réclame de voir son père et ne comprends pas pourquoi on l'en empêche.

Entendre la détresse de l'enfant était au-dessus des forces de Brienne, qui demanda immédiatement à la nourrice.

\- Allez le chercher maintenant, Rose. Il va rester un peu avec nous et vous pourrez prendre du repos pendant ce temps-là.

La nourrice s'exécuta et revint quelques instants tenant dans ses bras le petit garçon dont la figure était rougie et les yeux en larmes. En voyant qu'il s'agitait dans tous les sens, Brienne renonça à se lever pour venir le prendre dans ses bras, craignant qu'un de ses coups de pieds ne l'atteigne au mauvais endroit. Elle fit signe à la nourrice de le déposer sur le lit à côté d'elle. Quand Rose conduisit Tristan suffisamment prêt pour qu'il reconnaisse le visage de son père, il cessa de gigoter et le fixa longuement. Revoir enfin Jaime l'avait rendu bien plus calme et Brienne cessa de craindre de l'accueillir sur ses genoux. Sitôt qu'il fut dans ses bras, il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle vit qu'il ne pleurait plus. Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers son père, l'appela puis en l'absence de réponse, se contorsionna et allongea le bras pour le toucher.

\- Père ne t'entend pas, Tristan, il dort et on ne peut pas le réveiller.

_On peut toujours se réveiller quand on dort_.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant à nouveau Brienne dans les yeux.

\- Parce que Père est très malade, regarde, il a tellement chaud qu'il est mouillé.

Qu'importait au garçonnet que son père fut malade, chaud, mouillé, tant qu'on le laissait le toucher. Ignorant celle qui le tenait dans ses bras, il s'agita à nouveau et vint s'appuyer fortement en travers de l'abdomen de celle ci pour approcher ses mains du visage de Jaime. Tyrion resté jusqu'alors spectateur, se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, attrapa l'enfant par les épaules, le recula avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- D'accord, tu vas embrasser Père mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire mal à Brienne, expliqua-t-il à son neveu, tandis qu'il échangeait un regard entendu avec la guerrière dont les deux mains étaient appliquées sur le ventre.

Elle n'avait senti qu'une brève pression, suffisamment forte pour faire réagir son enfant, mais insuffisante pour causer le moindre mal. Le petit garçon n'avait pas voulu la blesser, mais il aurait pu et pourrait le faire à l'avenir si on le maintenait dans l'ignorance. Il n'avait pas deux ans, mais il pouvait tout de même comprendre certaines choses. Décidée à lui expliquer ce qu'il devait savoir, elle approcha ses mains de son visage, les aposa délicatement sur ses joues et quand l'enfant la fixa dans les yeux, lui parla avec calme et douceur.

Quand elle lui apprit qu'il y avait un tout petit enfant, auquel il fallait faire attention de ne pas blesser, dans son ventre arrondi, il fut intrigué au point d'oublier son père. Il demanda avec insistance à le voir, ce à quoi Brienne consentit brièvement après avoir vaincu ses réticences causées par la pudeur. En constatant que cet enfant était en réalité caché sous la peau de celle qui le mettrait au monde, la déception du garçonnet fut grande. A la vue de sa mine déconfite, les deux adultes échangèrent un sourire complice avant que la guerrière ne le prenne sur ses genoux et l'enlace en lui expliquant qu'il faudrait attendre qu'il soit assez grand pour le voir. "Bientôt", lui promit-elle, mais cette promesse était trop lointaine pour le garçonnet, qui reporta son attention sur son père.

Brienne le laissa alors s'approcher de Jaime. Bien que le contact chaud et humide du drap le surprît lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur la poitrine du chevalier, le petit garçon ne le fuit pas. Il se pencha au-dessus du visage de celui qui l'avait adopté et l'appela pour le réveiller par trois fois et en haussant le ton. Que son père ne réagisse pas, le déçut et l'inquiéta, alors il se retourna vers son oncle et Brienne au bord des larmes. Pour tenter de le rassurer, la guerrière lui expliqua.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, Tristan, Père est trop fatigué, il ne peut pas se réveiller, mais bientôt, il le fera.

\- Bientôt, répéta le garçonnet en faisant la moue.

Il n'aimait guère ce mot déjà entendu par deux fois, et ce bien qu'il n'en saisissait pas entièrement le sens. Il avait compris une chose, c'était un mot contrariant, qui désignait ce qu'il voulait voir se produire tout de suite, mais qu'il était obligé d'attendre. Les cloches sonnèrent le milieu de la dixième heure et les deux adultes échangèrent un regard déçu. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps, aussi Brienne suggéra-t-elle à Tristan d'embrasser son père avant de le laisser se reposer. Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier. Quand on le remit dans les bras de Rose, ses petites mains restèrent quelques instants accrochés à la tunique noire et or avant d'accepter de la lâcher. Tandis que la nourrice retournait dans la chambre mitoyenne, Tyrion pressait affectueusement la main de son frère, avant de quitter la chambre pour laisser quelques instants Brienne seule avec son amant. Après s'être rassis à ses côtés, elle pencha son visage sur celui aux yeux clos et aposa délicatement sa main sur l'une de ses joues. Elle caressa quelques instants la peau humide et chaude tout en approchant ses lèvres tout près de celles du chevalier, puis dans un murmure entrecoupé de larmes, elle lui confia.

\- Tristan, ton frère, lui ou elle qu'importe, ils ont tous besoin de toi, Jaime. Moi aussi, maintenant plus que jamais. Tu te souviens ce jour où l'on s'était dit qu'ensemble nous n'avions jamais été battus et que si nous restions unis, rien ni personne ne pourrait nous vaincre, nous avions raison, alors ne me laisse pas seule.

Elle pressa fermement ses lèvres sur la bouche puis le front du chevalier, avant de lui chuchoter encore quelques mots.

\- Je reviendrais ce soir.

Après un ultime baiser, elle quitta la chambre. Frère et amante, dans le chariot qui les ramenait au palais, convinrent de se rendre l'un après l'autre au chevet du blessé. En toute fin d'après-midi pour Tyrion, dès le dîner de la garde achevé, heure à laquelle le mestre serait parti, pour Brienne.

\- Vous vous voulez rester auprès de lui la nuit, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous permettre de le veiller comme un chien de garde. Brienne, promettez-moi que vous dormirez.

Le ton employé par Tyrion, surprenamment plus proche de celui d'une supplique que d'une demande, montrait combien il était soucieux d'elle. La guerrière en fut émue et donna sa parole. Durant cette matinée passée ensemble, il s'était produit un rapprochement aussi inattendu que certain, dont il fallait probablement trouver la cause dans l'amour qu'ils portaient tout deux à Jaime et leur pareille détresse de le savoir en danger. Mais aussi, dans la présence de Tristan qui s'avérait être, une fois encore, un merveilleux médiateur entre les êtres qui l'aimaient et voulaient prendre soin de lui.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**N.B: **

*****A l'exception de **Marina Ka-Fai et Kael Kaerlan**, que je remercie de leurs commentaires réguliers.

***** 2 cerfs d'argent valent 16 étoiles de cuivre. Un bon repas dans une auberge coûtant 3 étoiles de cuivre, il me semble qu'une nuitée de 8 étoiles de cuivre est un prix crédible. (Source : encyclopédie du site La garde de nuit).


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

**.**

Voici la seconde partie du neuvième chapitre de** Suivre son chemin**.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Didi** : merci pour ton commentaire très encourageant. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et c'est avec plaisir que je lirai tes impressions sur ce dernier.

**.**

Bonne lecture à tous.

Dame Iris

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 9: "Il y aura du poison et vous craindrez le trépas."**

**Seconde partie**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Les cloches sonnaient la sixième heure après midi, quand Tyrion pénétra dans la chambre de son frère. En l'observant, il constata l'état stationnaire décrit par le mestre dans le message qu'il lui avait fait porter quelques heures avant. L'absence de changement n'était pas réjouissance, mais signifiait tout de même que l'espoir de sa survie demeurait. Lassé de la morosité qui l'accompagnait depuis la veille, le nain prit la résolution de s'en défaire pour un court moment en s'accordant un peu de détente. D'un pas pressé, il quitta la chambre et revint une poignée de minutes plus tard, tenant une carafe de vin et un verre vide dans ses mains. Il s'approcha à nouveau du lit, déposa avec précaution son fardeau sur un meuble bas, alla refermer la porte puis rapprocha une chaise du lit. Une fois son verre plein à ras bord, il s'adressa à son ainé, comme s'il pouvait être entendu.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'en proposer.

Il but une gorgée et le léger sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres ne laissait aucun doute sur la qualité gustative qu'il attribuait au breuvage pourpre.

\- Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien dommage pour toi. Un jour prochain, il faudra que tu y goûtes.

Après avoir siroté son verre, il le reposa sur le coffre. Les traits de son visage se tendirent alors, sa figure devint grave et cette fois, parla à son frère d'un ton sérieux.

\- A partir de maintenant, écoute attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire, Jaime. Tu me connais, tu sais que les responsabilités de chef de famille ne m'ont jamais attiré. M'occuper de moi-même me suffit amplement, sans compter tout ce que l'on m'a collé chaque jour sur le dos depuis que j'ai été contraint d'accepter cette satanée breloque.

Il désigna du doigt la broche de Main du roi épinglée sur sa veste.

\- C'est pourquoi tu es prié de sortir de ce lit au plus vite. Laisse-moi être encore plus clair, je refuse l'idée de me sentir responsable jusqu'à ma mort de deux gamins et d'une femme que tu m'auras laissés sur les bras. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'élever tes gamins toi-même et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de se marier. Pendant ce temps-là, moi, j'aurai le rôle de l'oncle gentil, toujours marrant, jamais barbant, auprès duquel ces deux ingrats adoreront venir se plaindre de toi. Cette répartition des rôles sera parfaite pour tout le monde, à commencer par moi.

Aucun murmure, aucun signe ne vint en réponse à son monologue, donnant à Tyrion la sensation qu'il avait jeté depuis une rive une corde à son frère pris dans des flots, sans que ce dernier ne réussisse à s'en saisir. Celui qui depuis leur plus tendre enfance lui avait offert sa protection, était désormais celui qui devait être protégé. C'était une réalité bien cruelle à laquelle le nain devait faire face et il ne s'était jamais autant senti empli par la tristesse, l'injustice, la frustration, l'angoisse qu'au moment présent.

_Et pourtant, j'ai déjà vu et vécu assez de malheurs, de douleurs, d'horreurs pour remplir l'existence de nombreux hommes_, songeait-il avec la distance de celui que la vie a entraîné maintes fois dans les pires tourments.

L'adversité dans laquelle il avait évolué toute son existence, l'avait obligé à se doter d'une arme redoutable pour survivre: la combativité. Ni renoncement ni abattement, pas de retraite sur le champ de bataille à moins qu'elle ne fût stratégique. Aussi difficile fussent les circonstances, il n'acceptait que de s'attendre à la victoire, jamais à la défaite. D'un bond, il se remit sur ses pieds et pressa la main humide et brûlante de son ainé en lui murmurant avec conviction.

\- Dès demain, nous reprendrons cette conversation, Jaime et cette fois tu pourras me contredire à l'envie.

Peu après, la Main du roi s'engouffrait dans le chariot posté devant l'entrée de la demeure où il venait de passer près d'une heure. Des traînées rosées, orangées et dorées commençaient à colorer le ciel, indiquant la tombée prochaine de la nuit.

**...**

Seule la lumière pâle de la lune pénétrant par la fenêtre atténuait la pénombre de la chambre de Jaime quand Brienne y pénétra un sac de voyage à la main. Le seul serviteur présent cette nuit-là dans la maison avait été prévenu des visites nocturnes auprès du chevalier et n'avait donc pas montré le moindre signe d'étonnement lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte. Tyrion s'était montré très rassurant, cet homme, employé de longue date de Lord Crowly, était d'une discrétion absolue et jamais ne se confierait à autrui sur la présence de la Lord Commandant dans la chambre du régicide du crépuscule à l'aurore.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, signe que Tristan et Rose dormaient paisiblement dans la chambre voisine. En s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Brienne fut surprise par l'absence d'humidité sur le drap. La peau de Jaime semblait exempte de sueurs, cependant en posant sa main sur son front, elle constata qu'il était encore très chaud. La fièvre semblait toujours présente, aussi la seule explication était que le mestre venait tout juste de lui rendre visite. On l'avait rafraîchi avec des linges humides et essuyé avant de remplacer les draps. Son souffle lent indiquait un sommeil très profond provoqué par l'absorption toute récente d'une forte dose de lait de pavot. Assommé par cette drogue, il était inutile d'espérer que le blessé émerge de son état léthargique avant l'aube. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour son amant et commença se défaire de ses vêtements civils. Une fois habillée d'une tenue de nuit légère, elle se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés. Tournée sur le flanc, la tête posée sur un oreiller, elle resta longuement à fixer les mouvements réguliers de la poitrine de celui qu'elle veillait avec angoisse. Tant que cette dernière se soulèverait puis s'abaisserait, tant qu'un souffle discret sortirait de ses narines, tant que sa peau émergeant du drap frissonnerait légèrement, la vie serait en lui. Ces signes étaient porteurs d'espoir et seuls à même de la rassurer. Elle avait à l'esprit la promesse faite à Tyrion, une promesse pleine de bon sens, mais luttait avec elle-même pour la tenir. Se résoudre à fermer les yeux étaient très difficiles, aussi pendant plus d'une heure, elle resta à veiller, tel le nain l'avait craint, tel un chien de garde devant la porte de son maître. La fatigue finit néanmoins par l'emporter et elle sombra dans le sommeil, une main arrimée à celle de Jaime, comme pour le retenir, le garder avec elle, avec les vivants.

Plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, elle ouvrit les yeux, tantôt pour s'assurer que Jaime était encore en vie, tantôt parce que son enfant la réveillait. Les moments de calme nocturne devenaient souvent pour lui l'occasion de s'agiter, et si sa mère s'y était désormais habituée, ils la maintenaient toujours réveillée. Ces brefs moments où il manifestait sa présence s'étaient multipliés ces dernières semaines et à travers eux Brienne avait noué un lien avec lui qui se renforçait chaque jour un peu plus. Cet attachement, rien ni personne ne pouvait le réprimer ou le contrôler, et la guerrière qui ne faisait pas exception, s'était laissé submergée, si bien que depuis quelques jours l'idée qu'ils fussent séparés après sa venue au monde, ne lui était plus supportable. Elle, qui s'était préparée depuis des semaines à souffrir en le laissant derrière elle, n'avait jamais cru en devenir incapable, et bien qu'elle fût effrayée par les complications immenses qui allaient naître de son choix de satisfaire ce besoin irrépressible, elle était résolue à leur faire face.

La justesse des propos de Tyrion le matin-même, l'avait bouleversé en ce qu'il avait non seulement saisi ce qu'elle ressentait, mais aussi deviner ses intentions. Si elle avait désormais décidé de confier toute la vérité à Jaime, elle ne se sentait pas pour autant proche de se sentir libérée. Elle était au contraire partagée comme jamais entre espoir et crainte. Espoir qu'il n'ait aucune rancœur, la soutienne, la rassure et crainte qu'il se sente déçu voir trahi par ses intentions premières et de son long silence. Il restait aussi la possibilité peu engageante qu'il lui pardonne tout en ressentant et pour longtemps de l'amertume à son égard. Probablement ses certitudes l'auraient-elles conduite à attendre encore un peu avant d'entrer en contact avec Jaime, ne faisant que compliquer une situation qui ne pouvait plus rester inchangée, aussi elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre ressentiment envers Tyrion qui avait pris l'initiative de convoquer Jaime à son insu. Pour avoir provoqué le destin, elle lui était même reconnaissante.

Dès l'aurore, elle reprit le chemin du Donjon rouge où une journée qui lui paraitrait aussi routinière que longue l'attendait. D'avance, elle savait que son esprit serait souvent tourné vers Jaime qu'elle désirait plus que tout retrouver en état de converser à nouveau avec elle.

Lorsque la neuvième heure sonna, un serviteur se présenta à la porte de la salle des gardes et l'informa que la Main du roi souhaitait la recevoir. Cette convocation parfaitement inattendue l'intrigua, aussi dès le messager se retira, entreprit-elle de ranger les parchemins disséminés sur la table blanche avant de prendre le chemin des appartements de Tyrion.

C'était le milieu du printemps et depuis quelques jours, l'air de la capitale était si doux que l'on avait ouvert de nombreuses fenêtres du palais. Pour profiter de cette douceur ambiante ainsi que de la lumière chaude offerte par le soleil, Tyrion avait pris place sur son balcon. Lui que sa charge contraignait, parfois des jours entiers, à rester enfermer à l'intérieur savourait l'air frais et légèrement parfumé par la senteur des glycines en fleurs dans les jardins en contrebas. C'est en ce lieu qu'il accueillit Brienne avec un sourire qui se mua très rapidement en une figure soucieuse.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Le soupir que poussa la guerrière avant de lui répondre n'annonçait aucun heureux changement.

\- Il me semble que son état est stable ; lorsque je l'ai quitté, il était toujours aussi fiévreux.

\- Mestre Althor m'a envoyé un message tard hier soir, il est venu juste avant vous. La plaie n'est plus infectée, cependant, le reste de son corps est encore malade et pour l'heure, on ne peut rien affirmer. Il était moins agité lorsque les effets du lait de pavot s'étaient en partie dissipés, probablement parce que sa blessure était moins douloureuse.

Brienne l'avait écouté avec grande attention et apprendre la menue amélioration, lui procura une légère sensation de soulagement. Aussi petite pouvait-elle être, toute avancée devait être vue comme un signe d'espoir.

\- Nous devons nous en réjouir alors et rester optimiste

\- Vous avez raison, c'est que nous devons faire, répondit le nain, pensif, le regard tourné vers le ciel bleu azur. Puis, il regarda à nouveau la femme à ses côtés dans les yeux.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, Brienne, ce n'est pas seulement pour parler de Jaime, mais aussi pour évoquer un projet auquel je réfléchis depuis près de deux semaines. Le temps passe très vite, je ne vous apprends rien. Dans la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, je pense que vous conviendrez que c'est encore plus vrai.

Brienne ne pouvait qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

\- Quelle que soit la manière dont l'Après sera géré, il nous faut sans attendre organiser l'Avant. Vous allez devoir quitter le palais sous peu, c'est inévitable et nous voulons tout deux que votre absence n'affecte en rien ou du moins aussi peu que possible la garde. Dès lors, il me semble nécessaire de nommer un Capitaine, auquel vous pourrez déléguer une partie de vos tâches et qui permettra de maintenir une autorité hiérarchique en votre absence. Personne ne pouvant agir en qualité de Lord Commandant ad interim, cette solution permettra d'éviter une vacance de pouvoir dommageable pour l'efficacité de la sécurité autour du roi.

Brienne écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de s'opposer vivement à cette idée, qui lui paraissait être une hérésie.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Il n'y a jamais eu de Capitaine, ce grade n'aura aucune légitimité ! La composition de la Garde est restée inchangée depuis qu'elle a été créée il y a trois siècles, personne ne comprendra ni n'acceptera un changement de cet ordre.

Tyrion, d'une voix posée et assurée, lui répondit.

\- Mais c'est pourtant ce qui va se passer. Il n'y a jamais eu de Capitaine, je vous l'accorde, mais il n'y a jamais eu non plus de Lord Commandant enceinte, nous devons donc résoudre un problème inédit et même en principe impossible. Alors ce changement qui s'impose, ma foi, chacun va devoir l'accepter bon gré ou mal gré. Tout comme la nomination d'une femme à la tête de la garde sur décret royal n'avait pas suscité l'adhésion de tout le monde, il en sera de même ici. Qu'importe les états d'âme, tant que l'efficacité et la réputation de l'institution restent intactes.

Respectueuse des traditions et tout particulièrement de celles entourant l'ordre de chevalerie le plus prestigieux du royaume, Brienne avait du mal à accepter cette idée, mais n'était pas réellement en position de s'opposer à Tyrion, d'autant que le raisonnement de celui-ci se tenait. Et puis, il y avait au fond d'elle un sentiment de culpabilité, celui de savoir que c'étaient ses choix qui avaient conduit les évènements à ce point précis, il était mal donc malvenu de sa part de se plaindre. Elle consentit donc sans enthousiasme à l'idée de la Main du roi.

\- Je vous laisse déterminer celui qui est le plus apte pour cette charge parmi vos hommes, vous les connaissez mieux que quiconque, nul doute que vous ferez le bon choix.

\- Quand la nomination aura-t-elle lieu ?

\- Aussi vite que possible, plus il aura de temps pour apprendre à maîtriser les tâches qui lui seront confiées, plus il se montrera efficace, répondit le nain avant d'évoquer une question plus sensible. Au sujet de votre retrait effectif de la garde, il faudrait que vous commenciez à y songer, Brienne. Cette histoire de fracture a pu leurrer votre entourage jusqu'à présent, néanmoins nous savons tout deux qu'elle est sur le point d'arriver à ses limites.

Brienne posa les yeux sur la large écharpe retenant son bras qui ne pourrait plus couvrir son ventre arrondi d'ici peu. Tyrion disait vrai, le jour qui sonnerait le glas de ce subterfuge était désormais tout proche. Toutefois, vaincre ses réticences à suspendre sa mission auprès du roi, à laisser la garde royale sous l'autorité d'un de ses frères d'armes, à ne plus participer aux décisions prises par le Conseil restreint lui était très difficile. Pour réussir cette étape cruciale, il lui faudrait supporter la culpabilité et l'inquiétude qui l'accompagneraient en franchissant les portes du Donjon rouge et se tiendraient douloureusement à ses côtés jusqu'au moment de son retour.

\- Je le sais bien, Tyrion, mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour l'accepter.

\- Croyez-bien que le comprend parfaitement, malheureusement vous ne pouvez tarder si vous voulez introduire votre motif de retrait provisoire de manière habile. Sam m'a confié qu'il vous apportera une explication d'ordre médicale, ce qui est de toute évidence la solution le plus simple. Quelle que soit la pathologie qu'il invoquera, il faudra vous préparer, car vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est important de ne susciter ni curiosité ni inquiétude excessive.

Les paroles de Tyrion, bien que formulées avec autant de délicatesse que possible, généraient en la guerrière une sensation oppressante, comme si les mots la poussaient pas après pas vers un mur infranchissable.

\- Laissez-moi quelques jours, Tyrion, le temps qu'on en sache plus pour Jaime. J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur lui, il est le plus important pour moi.

\- Pour moi aussi, Brienne, ajouta le nain avec empathie, avant de soupirer. Je suis désolé de me montrer si calculateur, mais mon rôle est aussi un fardeau qui ne me laisse pas d'autre choix que conserver un visage de marbre et de réfléchir froidement, même lorsque des évènements graves viennent me toucher intimement.

Les cloches sonnèrent la dixième heure, la séance du Conseil restreint allait débuter et tout deux auraient déjà dû être assis autour de la longue table. Tyrion se leva sur le champ et avec un petit sourire accompagné d'un ton plus léger, confia.

\- Nous serons en retard ce matin, si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est bien la première fois pour chacun de nous. Attendons-nous à ce que Bronn nous le fasse remarquer.

Les traits du visage de la guerrière s'adoucirent tandis qu'elle se levait et suivait Tyrion. Elle ressentit un léger regain de vitalité en pensant à la pique que leur réserverait l'ancien mercenaire sitôt qu'ils arriveraient dans la salle.

**...**

Durant cinq jours et cinq nuits, la survie de Jaime resta incertaine. La cicatrisation de sa plaie se poursuivit de manière satisfaisante, mais la fièvre resta très forte. Mestre Althor était certain que l'infection était toujours présente et empêchait le blessé de recouvrir la santé. Il se montrait cependant plus rassurant, car si la potion qu'il administrait plusieurs fois par jour n'avait eu aucun effet, l'organisme malade n'aurait assurément pas réussi à survivre aussi longtemps. Il fallait persévérer et patienter. Personne ne pouvait converser avec Jaime, car bien que les doses de lait de pavot aient été réduites, la fièvre le maintenait dans la confusion et l'empêchait de reconnaître quiconque. Tyrion dut espacer ses visites, car la tenue imminente du tournoi dans la capitale engendrait une surcharge de travail. Les deux ministres chargés des préparatifs avaient pris certaines décisions contestables et le nain n'avait pas d'autre choix que de procéder à des rectifications. Brienne avait passé chaque nuit aux côtés du chevalier blessé, et ce malgré la fatigue supplémentaire causés par ses allers-retours au crépuscule et aux aurores.

Au début de l'après-midi du sixième jour, la Main du roi, alors assis à la table de son balcon, était en plein entretien avec ses deux ministres chargés du suivi des aménagements en cours du Dragon Pit. Par acquit de conscience, Tyrion avait envoyé l'un de ses secrétaires en mission d'observation de l'avancée du chantier et le rapport qu'il lui avait fait, l'avait fortement contrarié. Tous les éléments pointaient vers un dérapage budgétaire, ce fut donc sur un ton mêlant reproche et agacement que le nain s'adressa aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Nous avions convenu que les gradins seraient seulement recouverts de planches de bois, que les places assises resteraient à ciel ouvert et qu'une seule tribune serait édifiée. Comment se fait-il que des tonnelles recouvrent actuellement la moitié des gradins et que deux tribunes supplémentaires soient en cours d'achèvement ?

Le ton qu'employa Ser Bronn était lui bien plus serein.

\- On s'est dit que tant qu'à faire, quelques améliorations ne seraient pas de trop en cas de mauvais temps ou s'il fait trop chaud. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elles risquaient de ruiner la Couronne, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Bien évidemment, la Main du roi ne pouvait pas laisser passer ce type d'incident.

\- Là est justement le problème, avez-vous seulement fait le calcul global de vos initiatives ?

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une vraie question aussi donna-t-il immédiatement la réponse.

\- Moi, je viens de le faire et la note s'élève à près de 3000 dragons d'or, ce qui fait un dépassement d'un tiers du montant prévu.

La somme était en effet conséquence et il aurait fallu être d'une mauvaise foi absolue pour le nier. Ce qui irritait le plus Tyrion était de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt du problème, mais il avait compris comment ce dernier lui avait échappé et avait bien l'intention de ne plus permettre que cela se reproduise.

\- Tu es autorisé en qualité de ministre des Finances à décider seul des dépenses inférieures à 1000 dragons d'or, si jamais ce genre de surprise se reproduit, je suspendrais ton autorisation. Je compte sur toi, parce que crois-moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ce sujet. Quant à vous, je suis déçu que vous n'ayez pas fait montre de plus de bon sens. Maintenant que les travaux sont lancés, nous ne pouvons pas les arrêter, mais je ne veux plus aucune initiative de ce genre à l'avenir.

Bronn était plus vexé que désolé, contrairement à son acolyte qui n'avait ni son aplomb, ni son entêtement.

C'est à ce stade de la conversation qu'un messager se présenta avec une missive au caractère urgent destinée à la Main du roi qui s'en saisit sur le champ. Le sceau lui était familier aussi il en prit en connaissance sans tarder, d'autant que la lettre du mestre lui était remise à une heure inhabituelle. Il la déplia avec fébrilité, ne sachant pas s'il découvrirait une funeste ou excellente nouvelle. Pour les deux hommes assis en face de lui, le franc sourire qui apparut sur son visage, ne laissait aucun doute: l'annonce qui lui était faite, le ravissait. Bronn devina sans peine de quoi il en retournait, son ancien compagnon de voyage s'étant confié à lui deux jours plus tôt sur l'état de son frère. Leur relation de Main du roi à ministre avait beau être régulièrement conflictuelle, bien souvent à cause de l'absence de sens du compromis et de la diplomatie qui caractérisait le chevalier de la Néra, il n'en restait pas moins un attachement mutuel, vestige de leurs aventures dans un passé qui paraissait bien lointain. Le seigneur du Bief était heureux pour son ancien camarade de voyage, mais aussi pour Jaime. Il n'avait plus rencontré le chevalier depuis leur brouille lors de son séjour à Wildfield Manor, et en était quelque peu peiné. Il avait même des remords lorsqu'il repensait à son attitude déloyale et cruelle envers celui dont il avait été le lieutenant lors de nombreuses batailles. Pour un homme qui n'était pas doté d'une grande sensibilité, peine et remords étaient loin d'être anecdotiques et en disaient long sur l'importance qu'il accordait à l'ainé des frères Lannister. Dans un coin de son esprit, il y avait l'idée que peut-être une opportunité de faire amende honorable, se produirait prochainement.

Si les affaires à traiter ne lui permettaient pas de se rendre sur le champ au chevet de son ainé, Tyrion espérait bien que Brienne le pourrait, il se leva donc, se dirigea vers son bureau, griffonna en hâte quelques mots sur la première feuille qu'il trouva puis ordonna à l'un de ses serviteurs de remettre les deux missives au Lord Commandant. Moins d'une heure plus tard, du haut de son balcon, le nain aperçut au loin la guerrière s'engouffrer dans un chariot stationné dans la cour du palais.

**...**

A peine une demi-heure après son départ du Donjon rouge, Brienne arriva devant la porte close de la chambre de Jaime et après un instant d'hésitation, tourna la poignée. En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle découvrit Jaime allongé, le buste relevé par des oreillers, les yeux mi-clos, caressant les cheveux de Tristan endormi sur sa poitrine. Après l'avoir longuement excité et agité, les retrouvailles avec son père l'avaient finalement épuisé. Le léger grincement de la porte qui se referma derrière la visiteuse, fit ouvrir complétement les yeux au chevalier. S'il montra une brève surprise en la voyant, il fut surtout attiré par son bras en écharpe qu'il fixa tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. S'il était très heureux de la revoir, il était aussi intrigué et inquiet comme son visage sans sourire radieux le laissait deviner. Brienne s'assit à ses côtés et lui sourit tout en posant sa main sur son front, comme elle l'avait fait à maintes reprises ces derniers jours. A cet instant, elle avait besoin de sentir elle-même que la fièvre était tombée, qu'elle n'était pas face à une illusion ou un rêve. Voyant son visage plus soucieux que réjoui, Jaime retira sa main de la chevelure de Tristan pour se poser doucement sur la joue de la femme penchée sur lui.

\- Brienne, je me sens bien, je t'assure. J'ai encore par moment des douleurs dans la jambe, mais à part cela je vais bien, affirma-t-il avant de demander en indiquant le bras bandé. Dis-moi plutôt, tu es blessée, qu'est-il arrivé ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Les yeux bleus se détournèrent ensuite, vinrent se poser sur le visage endormi de Tristan et la main de la guerrière commença à caresser le dos de l'enfant tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur la tempe.

\- Tu lui as tant manqué, il faisait peine à voir tellement il était malheureux, dit-elle en regardant le petit garçon avec une immense tendresse.

Le regard saphir qui continuait d'échapper au sien conforta Jaime dans l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors d'une voix douce bien qu'insistante, il tenta à nouveau de faire parler celle qui se tenait assise à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Brienne, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Tu veux savoir, tu es inquiet, et je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser ses réponses_, pensait la guerrière, alors qu'elle luttait contre son immense appréhension à révéler la vérité. Une évidence s'imposait pourtant à elle ; l'heure était venue. Sa main libre quitta alors le dos de Tristan, vint libérer de l'écharpe son bras bandé puis elle retira cette dernière. Avec application, elle défit les attaches du bandage factice et dévoila son membre intact. Jaime l'avait observé très attentivement et fixait tellement son bras qu'il ne prêta nulle attention ce que l'ample tunique noire aux broderies dorées ne pouvait plus masquer.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne me suis pas blessée, dit-elle en levant enfin le regard. Il y avait de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son amant, aussi baissa-t-elle les yeux vers son ventre. Son bras vint se poser en travers de celui-ci comme guidée par un instinct de protection. Geste absurde certes, l'homme à côté d'elle n'était en rien une menace, mais qu'elle ne put retenir. Elle leva juste assez les yeux pour voir le visage de Jaime blêmir tandis qu'il fixait son abdomen. Brienne ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer la moindre réaction, ne pouvant contenir sa culpabilité et son inquiétude. D'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, elle se confondit en excuses.

\- Jaime, je suis désolée, j'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt.

Des sanglots qu'elle ne put réprimer, l'interrompirent. Lorsqu'elle tenta de retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même, elle échoua et ce fut la voix brisée et en larmes qu'elle se livra à une confession pleine de non-dits.

\- Il était innocent, je ne pouvais pas... Mais, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de ... Alors, j'ai pensé que je ne n'avais d'autre choix ... et je ne voulais pas que tu aies à revivre une chose pareille.

Jaime saisit Tristan sous les aisselles, le décolla doucement de sa poitrine et le posa juste à côté de lui. Son fils, profondément endormi, se montra aussi souple qu'une poupée de chiffon. Libéré, le chevalier se redressa et vint encercler avec ses bras le corps de celle qui lui semblait avoir tant besoin de réconfort. Il accomplit ce geste avec tant de douceur, de lenteur, et la guerrière comprit qu'elle devait toute cette retenue, au fait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser. Elle se sentit alors plus stupide que jamais.

_Il veut me rassurer, me montrer qu'il m'aime, comment ai-je pu penser qu'il puisse en être autrement._

Elle se fondit dans l'étreinte offerte, appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, savourant le contact qu'ils retrouvaient après tellement l'avoir attendu. Jaime était enfin là, il la protégerait, la soutiendrait de toutes ses forces. Il restait au fond d'elle, un besoin impérieux de se délester de tout ce qui lui pesait, d'une voix presque suppliante, elle se libéra de cet ultime fardeau.

\- Jaime, je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Elle le sentit alors desserrer son étreinte, écarter son buste du sien suffisamment pour que leurs regards se trouvent. Sa main de chair vint se poser délicatement sur sa joue et son pouce lui caressa délicatement la pommette.

\- Calme-toi, Brienne, écoute-moi, murmura-t-il son regard rivé dans le sien. Je te jure que jamais je ne permettrais que vous soyez séparés.

Malgré toute l'assurance que sa voix et son regard lui transmettaient, Brienne ne réussit à croire cette promesse possible qu'après un long moment. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle vint à nouveau se blottir contre lui que Jaime comprit qu'elle avait fait sienne ses paroles. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés et petit à petit, le chevalier sentit le corps collé au sien se détendre, la respiration ralentir, les pleurs cesser. A son plus grand soulagement, la femme qu'il aimait retrouvait l'apaisement dans ses bras. Après un long moment de silence, il entendit un murmure à son oreille.

\- Comment allons-nous faire, Jaime ?

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais, nous trouverons, j'en suis sûr. Rappelle-toi tout ce que nous avons affronté et vaincu ; qu'est-ce qu'un nouveau-né innocent comparé à une armée de Marcheurs blancs ?

Il sembla tellement sûr de lui, tellement confiant en leur capacité à gérer l'avenir. Brienne avait du mal à concevoir tant d'assurance face ce problème qui lui semblait si insoluble, mais elle voulait croire en Jaime. Parce qu'il faudrait aller de l'avant, ne pas se dérober, mais aussi parce qu'il la rassurait. Grâce à lui, elle voulait bien se figurer au moins pour aujourd'hui que la venue au monde de son enfant n'avait pas à lui inspirer autant de crainte. A son grand étonnement, elle entendit le chevalier émettre un petit rire nerveux. C'était si inattendu, presque surréaliste qu'elle se recula légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux, incrédule.

_Tu ris, là maintenant alors que nous parlons de tout ce à quoi nous allons devoir nous confronter. Jaime, que t'arrive-t-il, je ne te comprends pas_ ? allait-elle lui demander, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, le chevalier lui parla avec un sourire amusé dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- Dire que tu as réussi à y croire. Comment est-il possible que tu puisses te connaître aussi mal, Brienne ? Bien sûr que jamais, tu ne l'aurais fait, affirma t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Si Brienne de Tarth était la personne qui comprenait et connaissait le mieux Jaime Lannister, lui lisait en elle mieux que quiconque. La guerrière réalisa à cet instant précis pourquoi il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, ne s'était senti nullement trahi et se montrait désormais presque moqueur. Il n'avait tout simplement pas cru qu'elle ne lui aurait entièrement dissimulé la vérité et aurait abandonné leur enfant. Comme Tyrion le lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant, agir ainsi aurait été contraire à toute la vertu morale, la sensibilité, la capacité à aimer qu'elle avait en elle. Il existait bien un conflit d'honneur et d'allégeance, mais choisir son serment au détriment de son enfant, n'était qu'une manière de sacrifier les deux valeurs qu'elle estimait le plus.

Elle se sentit soudainement mille fois plus légère, car au-delà de l'apaisement et du réconfort, elle ressentait une forme de contentement pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un amant qui non seulement l'aimait profondément, mais la comprenait peut-être mieux qu'elle-même et la soutiendrait quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Elle était et resterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle une guerrière redoutable, résistante à toute l'adversité et la violence du monde sombre qui était le sien. Toutefois l'épée et l'armure ne l'empêchaient pas d'être infiniment sensible, ceux qu'elle aimait lui inspirait dévouement et protection, mais la rendait aussi vulnérable. Les blessures d'une lame n'étaient rien comparées à celles de l'âme, et le passé lui avait cruellement appris qu'avoir le coeur brisé générait bien plus de souffrance qu'une plaie sanglante.

En cet instant, elle expérimentait une sensation inédite, celle d'être enveloppée d'une bulle invisible dans laquelle rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Jaime était également à l'intérieur de cette sphère formée par leur attachement mutuel. N'aspirant qu'à profiter de cette parenthèse, à en savourer chaque seconde, elle posa doucement ses mains sur la poitrine de son amant, ferma les yeux et perdant le sens du temps, elle resta ainsi n'écoutant que sa propre respiration lente et régulière et sentant sous ses paumes les battements de coeur de celui qu'elle aimait, Jaime resta immobile, ne voulant pas la troubler au risque d'interrompre ce moment, qu'il lui procurait un immense plaisir.

Les douleurs de sa plaie n'avaient pas disparu, mais elles étaient heureusement sans comparaison avec celles des jours précédents. D'atroces et continues, nécessitant une telle absorption de lait de pavot telle qu'elle le maintenait inconscient, elles étaient devenues modérées et intermittentes, lui laissant progressivement des périodes de répit plus longues et lui permettant de ne plus prendre que de petites quantités de calmant. Jaime n'était pas réellement préoccupé par les douleurs, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était sa capacité à retrouver la marche. A la mi-journée, quand il avait été pour la première fois en état de parler avec le mestre, l'état de sa jambe avait été sa première question. La réponse qu'on lui avait donnée, ne l'avait pas rassuré. Mestre Althor avait refusé de se prononcer, estimant qu'il était impossible de prévoir l'issue avant la fin d'un entraînement de plusieurs semaines. La perte de sa main avait été l'épreuve la plus terrible qu'il eut à affronter au cours de son existence. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment accepté d'avoir été privé de certaines de ses capacités physiques, et imaginer que d'autres lui soient ôtées, lui apparaissait tout à fait insupportable, aussi était-il résolu à tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Jaime lui suggérer en désignant du regard la place libre à ses côtés.

\- Tu devrais t'installer ici, tu seras bien mieux.

Et l'instant d'après, les deux chevaliers étaient assis côte à côte contre la tête de lit et Brienne sentait le bras de Jaime dans son dos. A peine commencèrent-ils à regarder Tristan, que ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux et bailla. Il émergea doucement du sommeil sous des regards attendris. Dès qu'il fut totalement éveillé, il se redressa, vint s'installer contre le buste de son père tout en fixant avec curiosité le ventre de Brienne. Cette dernière ne résista pas à l'envie de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Bien que cette marque de tendresse lui fût agréable, elle avait beaucoup moins d'intérêt à ses yeux que de satisfaire son désir de découvrir enfin celui qui se cachait sous la peau du ventre de la guerrière. Elle avait dit "bientôt" et dans son esprit enfantin, il avait attendu longtemps, donc maintenant c'était sûr il allait le voir. Il pointa du doigt l'abdomen et regarda Brienne dans les yeux.

\- Je veux voir, s'il te plait.

Jaime tourna la tête dans la direction de la guerrière, l'air hagard, pris au dépourvu par la demande de son fils puisqu'il ignorait que celui-ci connaissait déjà l'existence de l'enfant à naître. En lui pressant délicatement la main et en le regardant dans les yeux, Brienne lui expliqua.

\- Je lui en ai parlé lorsque tu es arrivé ici. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux qu'il le sache et ainsi ne nous blesse pas par maladresse.

Puis, elle pencha les yeux vers le petit garçon et s'adressa à lui avec tendresse.

\- Il est encore trop petit, Tristan, il faut encore attendre qu'il grandisse. Mais bientôt, c'est promis tu le verras.

Sa promesse était insuffisante aussi elle remonta suffisamment le tissu sombre pour dévoiler son ventre arrondi. Comme elle lui avait annoncé, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la peau à voir. Sans surprise, la curiosité et l'espoir du garçonnet furent remplacés par la déception. Il soupira puis fixa les deux adultes l'un après l'autre.

\- Encore bientôt, soupira-t-il.

De son père qui affichait un sourire amusé, il reçut des caresses de réconfort dans le dos et de Brienne, une proposition bien étrange.

\- Tu peux le toucher. Si tu veux, je te montre.

Quelle idée bizarre, de toucher quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas, mais quelle idée intrigante aussi, et il ne résista pas à la tentation. Sitôt qu'il opina du chef, Brienne lui prit doucement la main et vint la poser juste à l'endroit où elle savait les mouvements de son enfant perceptibles. Pendant quelques secondes, ils attendirent puis une brève mais franche pression se fit sentir contre la paume du petit garçon qui surprit, la décolla légèrement.

\- Remets-là, il va revenir.

Le premier contact avait été autant surprenant que réjouissant et sans attendre la petite paume revint se coller sur la peau. A chaque nouvelle pression, le sourire de Tristan devenait de plus en plus radieux. C'était un échange avec celui qu'il ne pourrait voir que "bientôt" qui lui plut suffisamment pour lui faire oublier toute frustration. Porté par son enthousiasme, il invita son père à participer à ce drôle de jeu. Jaime se montra hésitant, aussi ce fut la main de Brienne qui vint saisir la sienne et la déposa près de celle de son fils.

A peine un instant plus tard, l'enfant de son sang entrait en contact avec lui pour la première fois et il en fut profondément ému, lui qui vivait une expérience jusqu'alors inédite. Il n'avait été désireux de la connaître à l'époque où Cersei avait porté leurs trois ainés et le destin tragique de celui qui aurait dû être le benjamin de la fratrie avait anéanti tout espoir. Son trouble n'échappa à Brienne qui comprit aisément ce qui l'avait causé et lui fit alors une promesse.

\- Il te faut oublier le passé. Jaime, je te jure que quoiqu'il advienne, je ferai tout pour que tu sois autant un père pour lui que tu l'es pour Tristan.

Jaime n'eut pas de mots pour répondre à cette nouvelle preuve de l'amour généreux et respectueux qu'on lui portait, aussi espérait-il que le baiser qu'il déposa sur les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait, apparaitrait comme un remerciement suffisant. Un discret sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Brienne quand quelques instants plu tard, elle recouvrit de sa main celles déjà posées sur sa peau. L'avenir serait incertain, aussi allait-elle savourer autant que possible ce moment de tendresse aussi fugace que précieux qui s'offrait à elle.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

**...**

Voici le 10ème chapitre de **Suivre son chemin**, publié un peu plus tôt qu'initialement prévu, pour cause de ''Restez chez vous". Vous remarquerez sans doute qu'il est écrit assez différemment des précédents puisqu'il comporte très peu d'ellipses et beaucoup de dialogues. Je suis assez satisfaite du résultat, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

Le chapitre suivant, dont la publication aura lieu fin avril ou début mai, sera consacré en grande partie au fameux tournoi.

**...**

Comme toujours, vos reviews seront grandement appréciées.

Merci **Marina Ka-Fai, Audrfran, Didi, ainsi que Guest 1** pour vos commentaires encourageants sur le chapitre précédent, n'hésitez-pas à me donner votre avis sur celui-ci.

_**Shayla and Guest 2**: Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far._

**...**

Bonne lecture à tous.

A bientôt.

Dame Iris

**...**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 10: Les préparatifs**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Les cloches sonnèrent la septième heure de l'après-midi au moment même où Brienne, de retour du Donjon rouge, franchit la porte de la chambre de Jaime. La vue du lit inoccupé ainsi que l'absence du chevalier convalescent muèrent instantanément sa surprise en inquiétude. Avec sa blessure grave dont la cicatrisation était loin d'être achevée, il était très imprudent pour Jaime de s'essayer à la marche. Si l'idée même de la douleur générée par une telle tentative aurait été suffisante pour dissuader le commun des mortels, elle connaissait trop bien l'entêtement de son amant pour le savoir capable d'en faire fi. Il lui fallait non seulement le retrouver au plus vite, mais également le convaincre de regagner sa chambre. Peu familière de la vaste demeure, elle ne s'aventura pas dans le dédale des couloirs préférant descendre directement au rez-de-chaussée pour s'entretenir avec les domestiques. Par chance, le premier qu'elle croisa put la renseigner.

\- Ser Jaime est actuellement dans le jardin en compagnie de Lord Tyrion, Ser Brienne. Si vous souhaitez les rejoindre, il vous faudra traverser la grande salle et sortir par la porte du fond.

La présence de Tyrion n'était pas surprenante à cette heure. D'un pas pressé, elle traversa la salle de réception puis ouvrit la porte donnant sur la cour intérieure de la maison.

Le jardin niché entre les murs des demeures mitoyennes était l'un des rares espaces de verdure que comptait ce quartier de la capitale. Un tel havre de tranquillité était une chose précieux et le soin apporté à son aménagement laissait deviner la valeur que lui attribuait ses propriétaires. En forme de rectangle, il se composait de massifs sur ses bords et de quatre parterres carrés espacés par des allées en son centre. Sur les bordures, des orangers, des pruniers et des figuiers avaient été plantés et en ce mois de mai, leurs fruits déjà proches de leur taille de récolte, formaient des touches de violet et d'orangé parmi leurs feuillages verdoyants. Dans les parterres, des plantes aromatiques et médicinales se côtoyaient. Une odeur de menthe flottait dans l'air alors qu'elle se tenait sur le seuil. Après qu'elle eut fait quelques pas au dehors, l'odeur citronnée de la mélisse la remplaça. Sous un oranger situé au fond du jardin, Brienne distingua un banc de fer forgé et les deux silhouettes familières de Jaime et Tyrion assis côte à côte. En s'approchant d'eux, elle vit le long bâton qui avait servi de canne au chevalier pour se déplacer. Cette aide n'avait cependant pas été suffisante et il avait fallu que l'un des serviteurs le soutienne.

Évidemment, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, dans ton état et au risque de rouvrir ta blessure ! pensa-t-elle, le ventre noué par l'angoisse, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de pas des deux frères.

Le sourire satisfaisant du blessé qui la voyait arriver était celui de quelqu'un de confiant, n'ayant aucun doute sur la pertinence de son initiative. Avant de le convaincre du contraire, Brienne avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Sans un mot, en arrivant à sa hauteur, elle apposa sa main sur son front vérifiant l'absence de fièvre avant de fixer le bas du pantalon qui recouvrait la jambe meurtrie. A son grand soulagement, aucune trace de sang indiquant que la blessure s'était rouverte, n'avait percé au travers de la toile de lin.

\- Je t'assure que je vais bien. Plus de fièvre et comme tu peux le voir ma jambe n'a rien, affirma Jaime en levant le regard.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance qu'il en soit ainsi au regard des risques inconsidérés que tu as pris. Jaime, tu réalises que si les points de suture s'étaient rompus, c'est toute ta cicatrisation qui aurait été compromise ?

Loin se sentir touché par ses remontrances, Jaime lui adressa avec le petit sourire narquois que l'on n'avait plus vu sur son visage depuis bien longtemps, une réponse qu'elle jugea consternante.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas arrivé, alors n'en fait pas toute une histoire. De toute façon, je refuse de rester enfermer plus longtemps, j'ai passé assez de temps dans un lit, maintenant j'ai besoin d'air.

Brienne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as surtout besoin de guérir et si tu ne te montres pas un tant soit peu raisonnable, tu n'y arriveras pas avant très longtemps.

\- C'est tout le contraire ! Plus je commence tôt à m'entraîner à remarcher, plus vite j'en aurai terminé !

\- Certainement pas en débutant avant même que ta plaie soit cicatrisée ! répliqua la guerrière sèchement avant d'ajouter en soupirant de lassitude. Tu me fatigues déjà, Jaime, je n'en reviens pas de la rapidité avec laquelle tu as réussi à épuiser ma patience.

C'est à cet instant que Tyrion intervint pour apporter son soutien à Brienne.

\- Elle a raison, Jaime, et c'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Nous savons bien qu'être confiné* dans ta chambre est pénible, mais tant que ta plaie n'est pas refermée, tu n'as pas le choix.

D'un ton irrité, le chevalier s'adressa tout à la fois à son frère et son amante, les accusant de comploter ensemble.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre à deux pour m'empêcher de respirer ! Et je vous rappelle que j'ai passé depuis longtemps l'âge que l'on décide pour moi.

\- Nous cherchons juste à ce que tu agisses de la manière qui te permette de guérir au plus tôt. Tu sembles oublier à quel point il fut pénible pour nous de passer des jours à ton chevet sans savoir si tu allais survivre.

Tyrion détourna le regard de son ainé et le porta vers Brienne.

\- Vous qui êtes restée chaque nuit auprès de lui, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites pour ne rien laisser paraître de votre fatigue.

Le nain était sincèrement admiratif de la volonté de fer dont la guerrière avait fait preuve. En entendant son frère, Jaime prit pleinement conscience de l'ampleur du dévouement de son amante et laissa alors tomber toute forme d'arrogance.

\- Brienne, tu n'aurais pas dû, encore moins dans ton état, dit-il sur un ton qui n'était pas celui du reproche, mais bien celui de quelqu'un de soucieux.

Brienne haussa les épaules. Agir ainsi c'était imposé à elle comme une évidence.

\- Je n'ai pas été capable de faire autrement et quand bien même serais-je restée au Donjon rouge, jamais je n'aurai pu passer des nuits sereines en te sachant aussi faible et loin.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Jaime réalisa que depuis son arrivée, elle se tenait debout à côté du banc.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- C'est inutile, je peux très bien rester ainsi. Jaime, si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, fais preuve de bon sens et évite-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi toute la journée. Au passage, tu épargneras aussi à ton frère le même désagrément.

Tyrion opina du chef et répondit en regardant successivement Brienne puis son frère.

\- Merci de le mentionner, Brienne. Jaime, nous aimerions tout deux voir ta convalescence progresser au plus vite et passer nos journées au palais l'esprit tranquille.

Il était pénible à Jaime d'entendre son cadet et la femme qu'il aimait lui tenir exactement le même discours désapprobateur et un brin moralisateur. Lui qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se conformer à leurs attentes, avait toutefois conscience que l'un comme l'autre agissaient par amour et pour son bien. Il consentit à céder, non parce qu'il était convaincu, mais parce qu'il était attaché à eux et voulait leur témoigner sa reconnaissance.

\- Inutile d'en rajouter tous les deux, vous avez gagné. Je vais retourner dans ma prison, mais je vous avertis que je ne resterai pas dans le lit et que sitôt la plaie refermée, j'ai l'intention de faire comme bon me semblera.

Rien dans sa réponse ne surprit ses interlocuteurs. Obtenir aussi aisément la coopération de Jaime Lannister sur un tel sujet relevait du miracle, aussi savouraient-ils sa décision. Quant à son avertissement, il n'y avait là rien qui ne fut conformes au caractère, loin d'être malléable du chevalier.

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, lui répondit son frère avec satisfaction.

\- Merci, dit Brienne d'une voix émue, en posant furtivement la main sur la sienne. Un geste discret qui remplaçait toute autre marque plus explicite de tendresse que la pudeur en présence de Tyrion ne pouvait permettre.

A cet instant, les cloches sonnèrent la huitième heure de l'après-midi et le nain soupira.

\- Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle. Je ne pourrai pas venir demain, Jaime. Tournoi du roi oblige, je vais devoir visiter les deux sites qui accueilleront les épreuves, finaliser ensuite les préparatifs avec mes chers ministres délégués sur ce dossier et pour finir, faire part au roi de tout ce qu'il lui est nécessaire de connaître sur le sujet.

\- Je ne peux que te souhaiter bon courage dans ce cas. A propos du tournoi, quand aura-t-il lieu ?

\- Dans à peine une dizaine de jours et pour tout dire, il nécessite tellement de travail que j'ai presque hâte qu'il se termine, répondit son cadet en quittant le banc. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas en direction de la porte que Brienne l'interpella.

\- Pour la fonction de Capitaine de la garde, c'est Ser Darnold qui sera nommé. Il est l'ainé et le plus légitime. J'aurais aimé nommer Podrick, mais il est encore trop jeune et je ne veux pas donner une impression de favoritisme à mes hommes.

\- C'est un bon choix dont j'informerai le roi dès demain.

Jaime fronçait les sourcils en écoutant leur conversation. Un Capitaine de la garde, quelle étrange idée ! Il adressa le même regard surpris à Tyrion puis Brienne.

\- Un Capitaine de la garde, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

La réplique de son cadet ne tarda pas.

\- Cette histoire, vois-tu, c'est l'une de mes nombreuses contributions à la gestion d'une situation épineuse que tu as pour moitié contribué à créer.

Le nain se leva alors du banc et salua les deux chevaliers. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour de bon, Brienne, les joues encore rosies d'avoir entendu l'allusion non équivoque, vint s'asseoir à côté de Jaime, retira son écharpe puis défit son bandage.

\- Jaime, ton frère s'est montré d'un grand soutien et d'une grande aide ces derniers jours, tu devrais te montrer reconnaissant envers lui, dit-elle en posant les tissus à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'il t'ait soutenu, je n'en doute pas, mais là il s'apprête carrément à remanier le fonctionnement de la garde.

\- Je n'y étais pas non plus favorable, concéda Brienne avant de poser ses deux mains sur son ventre. Seulement, c'était la meilleure décision à prendre étant donné les circonstances. Nous pouvons cependant nous estimer chanceux, Ser Darnold est un homme d'honneur qui se montrera parfaitement à la hauteur de sa charge.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Jaime avait baissé les yeux vers le ventre arrondi sur lequel il apposa doucement sa main de chair en souriant tendrement.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur la valeur des hommes que tu as choisis pour t'entourer au sein de la garde, ni sur le fait que nous réussirons à nous sortir de cette situation épineuse, comme mon cher frère l'appelle.

Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer le front de Brienne puis mu par le besoin d'un contact encore plus étroit, il passa son bras derrière son dos pour enlacer sa taille. Un court moment, ils restèrent ainsi à profiter de ce moment de tendresse.

\- Où est Tristan ?

\- Encore à l'étage, je suppose. Il dormait encore lorsque je suis descendu avec Tyrion, mais nous ne devrions pas tarder à le voir arriver.

Alors, comme s'ils avaient été entendus, des voix provenant de l'entrée du jardin leur parvinrent aux oreilles et ils aperçurent la courte silhouette de Tristan courant vers eux et celle longue et fine de Rose marchant derrière lui en l'appelant à cesser de courir. Ignorant les demandes de sa nourrice, le petit garçon accélérait autant qu'il le pouvait, trop impatient de retrouver son père.

Avant qu'il ne les ait rejoints, Brienne tourna le regard vers Jaime.

\- Ne parlons pas ce soir de ce qui nous attend, nous devrons le faire bien assez tôt. J'aimerais vraiment que nous profitions de cette soirée ensemble ; nous n'avons pas été réunis tout les trois depuis si longtemps.

\- Je te le promets, répondit le chevalier avec tendresse, avant d'ironiser en évoquant les paroles de son cadet.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de passer cette soirée à marcher au milieu des ronces.

Quelques instants plus tard,Tristan achevait sa course en bondissant sur les genoux de son père. Fort heureusement, il avait évité de justesse de heurter la jambe blessée de ce dernier. Brienne, anticipant l'arrivée brusque du petit garçon, avait pris la précaution de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jaime. Ce fut seulement lorsque le garçonnet eût retrouvé un semblant de calme qu'elle l'accueillit affectueusement dans ses bras. Quand Rose arriva enfin à leur hauteur, elle salua respectueusement deux chevaliers.

\- Ser Jaime, l'un des domestiques m'a informée qu'il était prêt à servir le dîner, dans la grande salle ou dans votre chambre. Il faudrait aussi que vous me disiez si vous souhaitez que je fasse manger Tristan ou si vous préférez qu'il reste avec vous.

\- Il restera avec nous ce soir, Rose.

C'était Brienne qui lui avait répondu sans même adresser un regard à Jaime, tant la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

En souriant, ce dernier dit à la nourrice.

\- La dame a parlé. Prévenez que nous dînerons dans la grande salle. Quant à vous, vous êtes libres pour la soirée, Rose, profitez-en pour vous reposer, je sais que vous en avez fait beaucoup ces derniers jours.

\- Merci, Ser.

Bien que la jeune femme soit d'un naturel timide et discret, ne laissant rarement paraître ses émotions, elle ne cacha pas à cet instant précis sa joie de se voir accorder un moment de répit, et ce fut avec un sourire ravi dessiné sur les lèvres qu'elle se retira.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas, que Tristan bondit des genoux de Brienne et s'approcha du mur de pierre tout près du banc. Profitant de la chaleur procurée par les rayons du soleil qui venaient arrêter leur course sur les blocs de calcaire, plusieurs lézards de belle taille s'y étaient assoupis. D'une sous-espèce peu commune, ils avaient le corps couverts d'écailles d'un vert vif, quelques tâches bleues sur le poitrail et une crête rouge au sommet de la tête. Naturellement, leurs couleurs chatoyantes avaient attirées l'oeil du petit garçon qui n'avait pas résisté au désir de les voir de près. Si les reptiles ne s'étaient pas installés à une hauteur trop élevée pour ses mains, plusieurs d'entre eux auraient très certainement vécus quelques instants d'effroi, suspendus par la queue dans le vide, afin de se libérer en sacrifiant celle-ci dans un mouvement de défense propre à leur espèce.

\- Tristan, reviens, laisse-les maintenant.

L'appel de Brienne ne reçut aucune réponse. Le petit garçon n'avait pas la moindre envie d'obéir à cette injonction, alors qu'un spectacle fascinant se déroulait sous ses yeux. A la recherche d'autres créatures intrigantes, il commença à s'éloigner en longeant le mur.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, dit la guerrière à Jaime. Sinon nous ne sommes pas prêts de rentrer pour le dîner.

La tête tournée dans la direction du mur, le chevalier opina du chef.

\- Effectivement, tel qu'il est là, on pourrait le laisser tout le temps du repas et le retrouver au même endroit.

\- Je le ramène et après je t'aiderai pour marcher.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus judicieux, va plutôt demander à l'un des domestiques.

\- Ne commence pas à me traiter comme si j'étais fragile, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Pour cette fois, je t'aiderai et pour les jours à venir, tu t'es engagé à ce que cette situation ne se reproduise plus, je n'ai donc pas à m'en préoccuper n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rassure-toi, je me souviens très bien de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, et je peux t'assurer que j'ai mal rien qu'en y pensant, lui répondit Jaime en marmonnant.

Aucune réponse compatissante à sa plainte, seulement les yeux de la guerrière se levant vers le ciel tandis qu'elle quittait le banc. De sa place, il la regarda marcher jusqu'à la hauteur de son fils, puis tenter patiemment de le convaincre de laisser ses nouveaux compagnons. Elle essuya plusieurs refus de l'enfant, avant que finalement la main de ce dernier ne vienne se joindre à la sienne.

Malgré le soutien de la guerrière et la canne, chaque pas que fit Jaime pour rejoindre la grande salle, fut douloureux. Par fierté et par entêtement, il tenta de masquer sa souffrance, mais aucune dent serrée, aucun gémissement étouffé ne pouvait échapper à la femme contre laquelle il était appuyé. Elle resta muette cependant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la grande table où le dîner était servi. Lorsque ils furent tout trois assis, elle mit fin aux espoirs du chevalier d'avoir fait illusion.

\- Je suis navrée que tu ais eu si mal, Jaime, mais j'espère au moins que la douleur t'as fait prendre conscience de ton erreur.

Ses yeux bleus saphir le fixaient de manière appuyée, son ton était moralisateur.

\- On ne t'a visiblement jamais appris qu'on ne frappe pas un homme qui est à terre, répliqua le chevalier dont le léger agacement n'avait pas altéré le sens de la répartie. As-tu prévu que nous nous querellions tout le dîner ?

Il souriait. Il souriait de son sourire narquois, celui du Jaime Lannister plein d'arrogance et de confiance qu'elle avait connu bien des années auparavant. Celui qui n'avait pas complétement disparu malgré la profonde transformation de sa personnalité depuis leur rencontre.

\- Bien sûr que non ! lui aurait répondu Brienne, si Tristan, assis sur ses genoux, profitant de leur manque d'attention, n'avait pas entrepris de faire rouler des grains de raisin sur la table, bien trop près du bord. Une demi-douzaine d'entre eux s'écrasèrent sur le sol de pierre claire, formant autant de tâches violette. Cet incident marqua la fin de ce balbutiement de joute verbale et ce fut une ambiance bien plus détendue qui lui succéda.

**...**

La nuit était tombée, la chambre était plongée dans une pénombre seulement atténuée par les pâles rayons de l'astre lunaire. Adossé à la tête de lit, Jaime fixait la fenêtre, pensif, silencieux, inattentif aux présences de Brienne et Tristan allongés à ses côtés. Son fils venait tout juste de s'endormir, au son de la voix de la guerrière lisant un conte. C'était un récit des temps anciens et épiques, ceux du grand dragon noir parcourant ciel et terre, monté par l'illustre roi aux cheveux d'argent, le premier de sa lignée désormais écartée du trône. Quoi de plus merveilleux et fascinant pour un tout jeune enfant que d'imaginer cette bête volante haute comme une colline et capable de cracher un feu assez puissant pour détruire à lui seul un château.

\- Je vais le coucher, murmura Brienne.

N'obtenant ni un regard, ni une réponse, elle insista.

\- Jaime, je l'emmène dans sa chambre maintenant.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, regarda brièvement Tristan, puis la fixa de ses yeux émeraude.

\- Désolé. Ne veux-tu pas que nous appelions Rose, tu n'aurais pas à le porter.

\- Laissons-la donc tranquille, je peux très bien le faire. Ne m'oblige pas à te répéter sans cesse que je suis parfaitement à même de savoir ce que je suis encore capable de faire ou non.

_Elle ne lâchera rien, inutile que j'insiste sinon nous nous épuiserons dans des débats sans fin, _pensait Jaime qui avait par ailleurs l'esprit occupé par un sujet bien plus important à ses yeux.

\- Je renonce pour le moment, soupira t-il, fais comme tu voudras.

Rien ne laissait penser à Brienne qu'il était réellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait, mais à ce moment précis, elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle se leva, souleva délicatement le petit corps que le sommeil avait rendu aussi souple qu'une poupée de chiffon et le cala contre son buste. Elle porta ce fardeau qui lui paraissait bien léger jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Rose endormie dans la pièce, elle déposa le garçonnet sur son matelas, puis le borda et resta penchée sur le visage aux paupières closes qui lui inspirait tendresse et innocence. Un jour viendrait où elle se tiendrait au-dessus d'un autre visage lui inspirant ces mêmes sentiments. A cette idée, elle ressentait un étrange mélange d'impatience et d'inquiétude, car si elle languissait de se tenir au chevet de cet enfant qui serait de son sang, elle était aussi effrayée par avance qu'il soit livré à un monde où se côtoyaient le meilleur et le pire, la joie et la tristesse, la sécurité et le danger.

_Vivre, c'est vivre avec tous les risques qui nous entourent._

Elle ne le savait que trop bien, elle dont toute l'existence s'était construite dans l'adversité. Mais si elle avait vécu ainsi, s'y était adaptée, c'était une toute autre chose que d'accepter qu'il en soit de même pour les êtres vulnérables qui lui étaient chers. Chaque jour, chaque instant qui passaient, faisaient grandir son attachement à l'enfant qu'elle portait et au petit Tristan, et plus elle les aimait, plus elle redoutait malgré la protection sans faille qu'elle leur offrirait, tout ce que le monde pourrait leur dévoiler de pire. Elle remit tendrement en place du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux du garçonnet puis s'éloigna du lit et quitta la pièce silencieusement. En retournant dans la chambre, elle constata que Jaime avait à nouveau le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Quand quelques instants plus tard, elle vint s'adosser au lit juste à côté de lui, elle lui saisit doucement la main en murmurant.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Le visage du chevalier se tourna vers elle, visiblement soucieux.

\- A tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours et surtout à Tristan.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Une réponse si évasive ne pouvait satisfaire la guerrière, désireuse de connaître précisément ce qui semblait tant le préoccuper.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là, Jaime ?

\- Tu as vu comme moi ce qui est arrivé, comment tout aurait pû finir pour moi, lui répondit-il alors en baissant le regard pour fixer leurs mains enlacées.

\- Bien sûr, mais cela ne s'est pas produit et désormais tu vas bien.

Jaime regarda sa jambe.

\- Presque bien, seulement. Mais là n'est pas le problème, le problème est que si je n'avais pas survécu, que serait-il advenu de Tristan ?

\- Tristan, ton frère l'aurait pris à sa charge sans aucun doute. Tu n'as rien à craindre à ce sujet.

\- C'est bien ce qui me dérange. Penses-tu sincèrement que confier Tristan à la charge de Tyrion soit une bonne chose ?

Difficile de nier que quelle que soit la profondeur de l'attachement que l'oncle portait à son neveu, il ne suffisait pas pour autant à faire du nain le tuteur idéal. Tyrion n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour la charge d'une famille et ne s'en était d'ailleurs jamais caché. Et ce n'était pas aussi tard dans sa vie, alors des responsabilités très lourdes lui incombaient, que cet état de fait allait changer.

\- Ton frère l'aime beaucoup, c'est certain, mais il est vrai qu'il n'aura pas le temps nécessaire à lui consacrer et sera contraint de le confier à la garde d'une domestique en permanence.

\- Et c'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas pour mon fils. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il connaît depuis qu'il est auprès de moi et il se sentira forcément délaissé.

\- Jaime, je veux bien t'entendre, mais si un tel cas de figure se présentait, ton frère ne pourrait pas faire autrement malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

\- C'est justement pourquoi je voudrais que tu acceptes de le prendre avec toi, s'il le fallait. Je sais que c'est un engagement majeur et que rien ne t'oblige à l'accepter, mais tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour le rendre heureux.

En désignant d'un signe de tête le ventre arrondi, il précisa.

\- Et puis, je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'ils soient séparés.

Brienne mit quelques instants à intégrer cette demande qui la prenait au dépourvu. Jaime la mettait vraiment face à un choix difficile ; donner son accord l'engageait pour la vie et pour une responsabilité immense. Comment accepter quand autant d'incertitudes pesaient autour de son propre enfant. En ce moment précis, elle ignorait comment elle pourrait poursuivre sa mission auprès du roi et être au côté de celui qu'elle mettrait au monde dans quelques mois. Il y avait cependant une vérité que rien ne pouvait contredire : il n'était pas imaginable de séparer deux enfants, membres de la même fratrie.

_Nous n'en avons pas le droit, ce serait bien trop cruel._

Forte de cette conviction, elle se devait dès lors ne pas se laisser décourager ni par ses incertitudes ni par les obstacles nombreux qui se dresseraient devant elle.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais être sa famille aux yeux de la loi, tu le sais, seul ton frère le pourra. Mais, bien que je ne sache ni de quoi l'avenir sera fait, ni comment j'y parviendrai, mais je te promets que je serai là pour lui. Si par malheur, il le fallait, je le ferai, pour eux d'eux et pour toi.

Jaime poussa un long soupir. Que Brienne accepté de s'engager, était un soulagement immense. Il glissa son bras dans le dos de la guerrière, lui entoura la taille l'incitant à se blottir contre lui. Quand il sentit le visage aux cheveux blonds venir se nicher dans son cou, il murmura.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés, merci pour lui.

\- Ne me remercie pas, commença-t-elle pour lui répondre, avant de s'interrompre.

Si elle était devenue au fil des jours certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était hésitante à le confier tant il lui semblait que les mots donneraient à ses sentiments un caractère définitif. Mais il fallait que Jaime sache.

\- Je le ferai parce que j'aime Tristan. Il m'a fallu du temps pour pleinement le réaliser, mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'il m'est tout aussi cher que l'est le nôtre.

L'émotion prit Jaime à la gorge. Les derniers mots de Brienne, avaient une valeur inestimable à ses yeux. Qu'il les entende dès à présent allait au-delà de tous les espoirs qu'il avait conçus. Il voulut exprimer à la femme qu'il aimait toute sa reconnaissance, mais il était si troublé que les mots ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres. Le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou, pourtant incapable de le voir, Brienne perçut son trouble.

\- Ne cherche pas à parler, Jaime, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous devrions plutôt nous coucher maintenant, nous avons tout deux grandement besoin de sommeil.

Et sans attendre, elle se redressa, quitta le lit, le contourna avant même que Jaime se soit levé et suivant une vieille habitude, se saisit des deux cordons de la chemise qu'il portait et les dénoua.

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide pour le reste ?

\- Non, je m'en suis sorti tout à l'heure.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit-elle en repartant d'où elle était venue. Après avoir sorti une tenue de nuit du sac de voyage posé sur un coffre de la chambre, elle se dévêtit. Le regard de Jaime se tourna alors vers son corps dénudé et resta fixé. Le chevalier réalisa combien le corps de celle qu'il aimait avait changé. Avec un étrange mélange de fascination, d'émotion et d'étonnement, il détailla les formes arrondies que sa future maternité lui donnaient. Ses courbes étaient bien plus féminines que celles qu'il lui avait connues jusqu'alors. Certes, elles étaient bien loin de celles parfaitement harmonieuses de Cersei, mais à leurs manières, elles s'en rapprochaient.

Parce que le bruissement du tissu s'était tu, la guerrière, jusqu'alors concentrée sur son habillage, réalisa qu'elle était observée et tourna la tête dans la direction de Jaime. Que pouvait-il penser de ce corps, qui depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'enfance, avait été trop grand, trop lourd, trop musculeux, trop masculin et avait maintenant enflé. Elle, qui n'avait jamais compris comment un homme aussi séduisant que lui avait pu un jour, puis tous les suivants la désirer ainsi, ressentit comme un léger malaise. La lueur de son angoisse brilla dans ses yeux et le chevalier sut qu'il lui fallait la rassurer.

\- Ne sois pas inquiète, c'est juste que tu as tellement changé. Quand je te vois ainsi, je vois que tu portes notre enfant et jamais je ne pourrai m'en lasser.

D'un très discret signe de tête, la guerrière lui signifia qu'elle l'avait compris. Elle était bien plus sereine quand elle reprit son habillage en silence tandis que de l'autre côté du lit le chevalier poursuivait le sien. Juste avant qu'il ne s'allonge, Jaime, sentant que son mollet commençait à redevenir douloureux, but deux gorgées de lait de pavot. Quand ils furent tout deux étendus, Brienne vint sans attendre nicher sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle aimait et après une semaine passée dans la crainte de le perdre, elle put enfin s'endormir sereinement.

**...**

Presque deux heures furent nécessaires au chariot couvert de la Main du roi pour atteindre la Porte de la capitale. A cette heure matinale, les rues grouillaient de passants, d'artisans, de marchands s'affairant en tous sens. Aux hommes, il fallait ajouter leurs attelages qu'ils furent tirés par des ânes, des mules ou pour les plus riches, des chevaux lourds. Se frayer un chemin était une tâche ardue et bien d'une escorte formée par trois des gardes royaux à cheval, le précédait, l'attelage de Tyrion dut subir de multiples ralentissements sur son chemin.

L'air dans l'espace confiné était chaud en cette fin de printemps et plusieurs fois le nain fut tenté d'entrouvrir la porte pour laisser un brin d'air frais entrer, mais dut renoncer redoutant d'être envahi par les odeurs pestilentielles qui se diffusaient dès que la chaleur était de retour. Fumier, sueurs des équidés, immondices jutant dans la rigole au centre de chaque artère était le quotidien nauséabond des gens du peuple. Aux plus humbles, la puanteur ; aux puissants, le parfum suave des fleurs des jardins du palais.

Le grincement de la herse qui se levait et se baissait pour réguler le flux des voyageurs indiqua au nain qu'il franchissait la porte d'enceinte de la cité royale.

_Encore quelques instants et je pourrais respirer un air pur._

Et c'est bien une odeur discrète de résineux qui pénétra dans ses narines, lorsque peu après, il laissa passer un filet d'air par la porte. A travers la mince fente, il aperçut une étroite bande herbeuse bordant le sentier de terre battue et à peine quelques mètres derrière celle-ci, des pins isolés. Il referma la porte, à peine s'était-il rassis sur sa banquette qu'il entendit le grincement métallique des roues du chariot s'immobilisant.

_Déjà arrivé._

Cette fois, il poussa la porte en grand et sortit en prenant garde à ne pas manquer le marche-pied. Devant lui, le terrain où se tenait depuis des décennies, peut-être même des siècles, les tournois de chevalerie, s'étendait jusqu'à l'orée d'un bois de feuillus. Il était composé d'une immense partie herbeuse au centre de laquelle on avait creusé puis rempli un rectangle avec de la terre battue. C'était cette zone au sol meuble qui accueillait les joutes équestres. Pour contenir le public, des lices de bois clairs la bordaient de toutes parts.

Une tribune en bois construite sur trois niveaux permettaient d'accueillir les spectateurs de haut rang, les autres devant se contenter de rester debout au pied des lices. Dans un coin au pied de la tribune, on avait entassé des bannières ornées du cerf de la maison Barathéon, réduites en lambeaux par le vent. Tyrion y voyait là les derniers vestiges d'une dynastie disparue et le souvenir amer de son neveu, Tommen, mort prématurément, dernier roi sous le règne duquel un tournoi s'était tenu. Désormais, c'était une corneille à trois yeux peinte sur un fond gris identique au loup de la maison Stark, qui ornait chaque bannière. Elles étaient nombreuses à flotter au vent, on en avait placé aux extrémités de chaque niveau et tout autour de la partie centrale de la tribune, là où prendraient place le monarque et ses proches. Dans le cas présent, en l'absence de parents, il reviendrait aux membres du Conseil restreint d'occuper les places situées à côté du roi. Une poignée de manoeuvres s'affairaient encore dans la tribune, le dos courbés sur les planches qui servaient d'assise, s'assurant qu'aucune pointe de fixation en métal ne soit apparente et susceptible de blesser un spectateur.

\- Alors, satisfait ?

La voix qui l'interpella dans son dos, fit sursauter Tyrion. C'était celle de Bronn tout sourire, flanqué à sa droite de son équipier dans la préparation du tournoi. Il était fier comme un paon le chevalier de la Néra de faire constater le niveau d'avancement des travaux d'aménagement qu'il jugeait être bien supérieur aux attentes.

\- C'est satisfaisant dans le sens où c'est conforme à ce qui avait été décidé. Vous vous êtes abstenus de toute initiative fantaisiste et je m'en réjouis. Cependant, où en sommes-nous de l'installation des tentes destinées à l'accueil des engagés, je ne les vois pas.

\- Rassurez-vous Lord Tyrion, leur montage débutera dès cet après-midi, lui répondit le ministre de la Guerre.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Et qu'en est-il des écuries mobiles ? En aurons-nous assez pour accueillir toutes les montures ?

\- Oui, nous avons prévu l'espace pour une quarantaine d'entre elles, conformément au nombre de chevaliers qui nous annoncés leur participation. Tous les matériaux nécessaires sont arrivées hier soir. Les manœuvres en ont pour quatre jours à tout assembler. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire, on sera largement dans les temps.

Comme à l'accoutumée, aucune hésitation chez son ancien compagnon de voyage. Pourtant Tyrion restait toujours méfiant ; tant qu'une tâche n'était pas achevée, il ne fallait jurer de rien.

\- Je compte sur vous deux pour ne pas relâcher la surveillance, nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucun retard. Assurez-vous jusqu'au dernier moment que chacun soit à son poste.

\- On sait, on sait. Tout va bien se passer, ne te tracasse pas pour si peu.

_Pour si peu ! Il n'y a jamais de ''si peu" lorsqu'on est la Main du roi ! Que j'aimerai vivre dans la même insouciance enfantine que toi_, pensait Tyrion, mais il n'en dit pas mot, ne voulant pas poursuivre inutilement une discussion sans réels enjeux.

\- Je pense en avoir assez vu pour ici, dit-il en regardant dans la direction de son attelage. Il est temps que nous allions au Dragon Pit, prévenez vos transports que vous voyagerez avec moi, nous irons ainsi plus vite.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé et s'engouffra peu après dans le chariot couvert dont chaque porte avait été peinte de l'emblème de la Main du roi. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cocher mettait ses chevaux au trot.

**...**

Lorsqu'il mit à terre, Tyrion ne put réprimer un léger sentiment d'appréhension. Qu'allait-il découvrir à l'intérieur de l'enceinte partiellement en ruine du dôme bâti par les Targaryens ? Il n'était pas revenu sur les lieux depuis près de deux semaines et sa dernière visite en urgence lui avait laissé un goût amer. Accompagné de ses deux ministres, il avança jusqu'à l'entrée. D'un regard circulaire, il parcourut l'arène et à son plus grand soulagement, constata rien qui ne fut insolite. Les tribunes de bois bâties autour de l'étendue sablonneuse étaient désormais achevées. Elles se dressaient sur quatre niveaux, égalant en hauteur celle des gradins. Deux mats fixés à chacune de leurs extrémités permettaient de soutenir une vaste toile épaisse peinte au motif de la corneille à trois yeux présent également sur les bannières fixées au-dessus du plus haut des rangs de gradins. Enduite, la grande toile devait permettre de non seulement protéger le public des rayons trop intenses du soleil en période estivale, mais aussi de les préserver des gouttes de pluie en cas d'averse. On avait également fixé des tonnelles composées d'un matériau moins coûteux au dessus d'une partie des gradins.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que le résultat est tout à fait satisfaisant, ce qui est le minimum quand on connaît le montant que ces aménagements ont coûté.

L'ancien mercenaire avait une vision de la chose bien plus enthousiaste.

\- C'est de l'argent bien dépensé. C'est certain, tout le monde sera ravi.

\- Je n'en doute pas, cependant tout le monde aurait pu être ravi avec seulement une tribune. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est très bien que ce chantier soit achevé, vous allez pouvoir vous concentrer uniquement sur le second. Je vous le redis, soyez attentifs et exigeants, ne laissez-pas passer la moindre forme de laxisme.

\- Nous y veillerons, soyez en certain, Lord Tyrion.

Au loin les cloches sonnèrent la onzième heure de la matinée, il était plus que temps pour les trois hommes de rejoindre le Donjon rouge. Bien qu'ils fûrent à l'intérieur des murs de la cité, la traversée des quartiers successifs qui les séparaient de leur destination, nécessiterait pas moins d'une heure. Ce temps, le nain allait le mettre à profit pour organiser les derniers détails des préparatifs. Dès qu'ils prirent place sur les banquettes, il engagea la discussion.

\- Donc, vous m'avez parlé d'une quarantaine de participants aux joutes, qu'en est-il pour les épreuves de duels à l'épée ?

\- Ce sera pareil, si personne ne déclare forfait, ils seront 44. Ce qui nous permet d'organiser le tournoi en 5 manches avec une sélection pour l'avant-dernière. On pensait qualifier les deux finalistes en prenant comme critère la durée du combat.

S'il existait un domaine dans lequel Tyrion n'avait pas le moindre désir de s'impliquer, c'était l'organisation précise des épreuves ; en la matière, il s'en remettait à ces deux ministres. D'autant qu'il était certain que Bronn serait la tête pensante et qu'il avait tout confiance en lui dans ce domaine.

\- Je vous fais laisse régler ces détails, assurez-vous de l'équité de l'ensemble. La dernière des choses que je souhaite voir, c'est la contestation des résultats. Au sujet de la sécurisation des lieux, comment comptez-vous procéder ? Comment de gardes de la cité comptez-vous réquisitionner ?

\- On en prendra une vingtaine pour le terrain extérieur et une trentaine pour le Dragon Pit. Clairement, il faudra filtrer les entrées et s'assurer que seuls ceux qui auront obtenu un billet accèdent aux lieux. Pendant les épreuves, il faut en priorité empêcher les débordements surtout le long des lices et autour de la tribune d'honneur. Les gardes royaux qui ne sont pas engagés sur les épreuves, seront aux côtés du roi. D'après Ser Brienne, ils seront trois à participer aux joutes et quatre aux duels à l'épée. Elle est confiante, ce sera suffisant pour assurer la sécurité de notre monarque.

\- Je lui fais une totale confiance, si elle en est convaincue, c'est que ce sera le cas. Au sujet du terrain extérieur, assurez-vous cependant que l'accès aux tentes et aux écuries soit limité aux participants et à leurs écuyers. Mettez en place autant de barrières que nécessaire. La présence de montures de prix et d'armes de valeur va inévitablement susciter les convoitises et nous devons empêcher toute tentative de vol.

\- C'est effectivement un aspect que nous devons prendre en compte, vous pouvez compter sur nous pour faire régler cette question, Lord Tyrion, répondit le ministre de la Guerre à cette demande relevant du bon sens qui n'avait pourtant pas été anticipée.

\- Au sujet des chevaux, j'ai convaincu Lord Riders de fournir gracieusement ceux des chevaliers de la garde. Ses destriers comptent parmi les meilleurs du royaume.

\- Lord Riders ... son nom me dit quelque chose. Est-ce ce vassal de la maison Rosby dont le haras est situé à l'ouest de leurs terres ?

\- C'est bien lui. Il est le quatrième de sa lignée à vivre de l'élevage et du commerce de chevaux de guerre et autant te dire qu'il était enthousiaste à l'idée que ses bêtes soient mises en valeur lors du tournoi.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. As-tu informé Ser Brienne de ton idée ?

\- Il y a trois jours et figure-toi que j'ai déjà reçu les remerciements des trois engagés, répondit Bronn avec une fierté non dissimulée

Juste après, les trois passagers du chariot entendirent le crissement des routes de l'attelage précédant son arrêt, puis le conducteur d'attelage sautant de sa banquette pour venir leur ouvrir la porte. Ils étaient arrivés dans la cour du Donjon rouge et le tintement des cloches annonçant midi retentit dans la cité. Sitôt qu'ils mirent pied à terre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du palais royal avant de se séparer. Tyrion, attendu par le roi dès la fin du déjeuner, prit le chemin de ses appartements en pressant le pas.

**...**

Tandis que la Main du roi faisait son rapport à Bran de l'avancement des préparatifs du tournoi, Brienne, descendue jusqu'au cabinet du Grand Mestre, était en plein discussion avec celui-ci. L'esprit libéré par l'amélioration de l'état de santé de Jaime, elle pouvait désormais se consacrer sur le sujet délicat de son retrait de la garde royale. Si la manière de procéder n'était pas encore définie, la date de son départ était fixée. Dans quatorze jours, le lendemain de la fin du tournoi, elle quitterait le Donjon rouge. Chaque jour qui passait ne faisait qu'accroître le risque que son état soit découvert, aussi devait-elle s'accommoder de ce délai très court. La tenue du tournoi était une aubaine, car trop absorbés par l'événement, ceux qui la côtoyaient, qu'il s'agisse de ses frères jurés ou des membres du Conseil restreint, étaient à mille lieues de prêter attention aussi bien à la durée étrangement longue de sa guérison, qu'à sa tunique dont l'ampleur se réduisait à mesure que les formes de son corps évoluaient.

Cette ambiance particulière lui offrirait aussi une occasion unique d'informer de son départ sans attirer une grande attention.

A cette heure, il s'agissait pour elle et Sam de déterminer la pathologie qu'ils invoqueraient pour justifier de son retrait.Un choix délicat, car pour de ne pas remettre en cause sa position de Lord Commandant, il était nécessaire de trouver un équilibre entre gravité et certitude de guérison après quelques mois.

Depuis près d'une dizaine de jours, sur ordre de Tyrion, le Grand Mestre s'était lancé dans la recherche d'une solution.

\- J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées à vous proposer. A vrai dire, je n'en ai qu'une et encore elle est loin de permettre de tout régler. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la toux des cent jours* ?

\- Comme tout un chacun, mais il me semble qu'elle n'atteint que les enfants.

\- C'est l'opinion courante, bien qu'elle soit inexacte. Des adultes peuvent être contaminés, la principale différence avec les enfants, c'est qu'ils en guérissent sauf dans de très rares cas.

\- Il va tout de même être difficile de faire croire que je sois là seule personne malade, alors que tout le monde sait combien cette maladie est contagieuse.

\- Grâce au tournoi, nous allons contourner ce problème et prétendre qu'elle vous a été transmise lors de celui-ci. Nous ne savons encore pas exactement comment elle fonctionne, combien de temps écoule avant que l'on voit que les gens sont malades, ni même précisément quand ils cessent de contaminer les autres. On pense que cela peut durer de quelques semaines, peut-être même quelques mois. Dans votre cas, celui d'un membre du Conseil vivant au cœur du palais, aucun risque ne pourra être pris et je vais me baser sur l'estimation la plus élevée.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus précis ?

\- Trois mois à l'écart des autres. Ce qui veut nécessairement dire qu'il faudra trouver une justification pour les mois suivant. Je n'ai aucune piste sur cette seconde période, mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'évoquer des complications, risque de paraître fort étrange à ceux qui vous connaissent et savent que vous n'avez rien d'un être vulnérable à cause d'une constitution fragile.

C'était une évidence dont Brienne avait parfaitement conscience. Elle était une force de la nature aux yeux de tous et la montrer comme une victime facile n'était pas judicieux. Pendant un bref moment, Sam se tut , se contentant de l'observer alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de ses paroles.

\- Évidemment, c'est une mise à l'écart immédiate qui en sera la conséquence. J'ignore où vous souhaitez passer ces prochains mois, mais il faudra que ce soit en dehors de la cité. Si je peux me permettre, avec un tel motif de départ, vous serez au moins certaine de ne pas recevoir de visite inopinée.

Cette possibilité d'être démasquée par un visiteur venu à l'improviste avait traversé maintes fois l'esprit de la guerrière, suscitant toujours la même angoisse.

\- Nous marchons sur des charbons ardents, vous, Lord Tyrion, moi-même et je vous avoue que je n'ai plus ressenti cette sensation de longer un précipice depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je le sais, Sam, et pour cela, vous aurez à jamais ma reconnaissance, lui répondit la guerrière d'une voix émue qui indiquait combien elle était sincère.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir envers la couronne, Lord Tyrion a fait le choix du secret et je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il soit préservé. Et puis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la situation délicate dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, est en un sens injuste.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi précisément ? demanda alors Brienne.

\- Que dès le troisième jour du tournoi, on remarque chez vous les premiers signes de la maladie. Après deux jours sans amélioration, vous viendrez me voir et nous annoncerons la nécessité de votre départ au roi et au Conseil.

Bien que l'idée de se prêter à cette mascarade la rebutait, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'accepter, une fois encore. Elle languissait plus que jamais de quitter le Donjon rouge et d'enfin, pouvoir abandonner toute forme de mensonge. Au moins pour un temps. Lorsqu'elle promit à Sam de suivre ses instructions, sa voix était lasse et le celui-ci le remarqua.

\- Je vous sais trop honnête pour être à l'aise avec toutes ses tromperies, je ne peux cependant pas vous proposer de meilleure alternative, lui confia t-il, visiblement peiné pour elle. Nous devons toutefois remercier la nature de nous avoir permis de repousser aussi longtemps votre départ. Nous avons déjà abordés ensemble cette question ; si votre corps avait évolué aussi vite que celui de la plupart des femmes, vous auriez dû partir il y a déjà plusieurs semaines.

C'était vrai, bien que Sam ne fut pas capable de fournir une explication. Peut-être devait-elle cette aide à sa très haute stature ? Peut-être était-ce liée à sa constitution athlétique ? Ces hypothèses n'intéressaient pas vraiment Brienne puisqu'on l'avait assuré que c'était sans incidence pour son enfant.

\- Je le sais bien, croyez-moi.

Après ces dernières paroles, ils se turent car des voix commencèrent à résonner dans le couloir avant de s'amplifier, puis que l'on entende frapper à la porte. Sam parut pensif; il semblait chercher à qui il devait cette visite imprévue. Soudain, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par une évidence, il s'exclama.

\- Les deux jeunes mestres en formation ! Je les avais oubliés, quel étourdi !

Alors il s'excusa auprès de Brienne.

\- Je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas vous consacrer plus de temps, je dois les emmener visiter l'herboristerie de M. Gardiner et il est déjà tard.

Il n'avait pas achevé sa phrase que la guerrière était déjà levée. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte et au moment où Sam ouvrit celle-ci, Brienne lui dit en guise de salutations.

\- Je vous laisse avec vos élèves, merci Sam.

Deux jeunes garçons vêtus de l'habit de toile brune des mestres lui faisaient face, chacun tenant dans ses bras un livre de grande dimension bien que de faible épaisseur. Remarquant que des tiges dépassaient de certaines pages des ouvrages, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'herbiers. Elle laissa alors les trois hommes de science à leurs préoccupations botaniques et prit le chemin de la salle des gardes.

**...**

Le soir même, de retour dans la demeure de Lord Crowley, c'était toute la dimension charnelle de leur relation qu'elle retrouvait avec Jaime. L'amant fougueux qu'elle s'était attendue à retrouver après d'aussi longs mois de séparation, c'était bien contraire, montré plus que jamais doux et lent dans leurs ébats. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu prendre soin de boire une rasade de lait de pavot lorsqu'elle avait pénétrée dans la chambre, elle aurait cru qu'il avait agi ainsi à cause de la douleur causée par sa blessure. Mais, bien loin d'être le fruit d'une contrainte, c'était un choix délibéré de celui qui l'aimait tant, qu'il voulait lui montrer ainsi toute sa tendresse et son amour.

Quand les derniers spasmes de leurs corps s'achevèrent, ils s'immobilisèrent, Jaime serré contre son dos et enlaçant sa taille de son bras gauche. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque et la sueur de sa poitrine contre sa peau. Les muscles de son amant se détendirent en même temps que les siens et quand ils eurent tout deux retrouver une respiration lente et régulière, elle l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Satisfaite ?

Bien qu'il lui fût impossible de voir le visage de Jaime, elle savait qu'un sourire s'y dessinait.

\- T'ai-je un seul instant laissé penser que je ne l'étais pas ? Répondit-elle à cette question insolite, jamais posée dans leur intimité, en caressant la main venait tout juste de se poser sur son ventre.

\- Pas vraiment, en effet.

\- Vraiment pas, tu veux dire ! corrigea t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Parce qu'il y a une différence ?

Le ton qu'il employa comme le regard qu'il lui adressa montrait un léger agacement bien plus qu'un questionnement. Brienne, elle garda tout son calme.

\- Oui, il y en a une.

Cette fois, Jaime soupira profondément avant de rétorquer non par conviction, mais par désir ne pas davantage s'attarder sur ce sujet.

\- Très bien, si tu le dis, c'est que ce doit être le cas.

Son regard s'était détourné de celui de son amante comme souvent lorsqu'il prononçait des paroles auxquelles il ne croyait pas.

\- Tu ne le penses pas, Jaime, affirma t-elle en le fixant de telle façon qu'il sache qu'elle attendait qu'il cesse d'esquiver son regard. Après quelques instants, il céda et leurs iris saphir et émeraudes se fixèrent à nouveau.

\- Je ne veux juste pas que nous jouions sur les mots toute la nuit, notre temps ensemble est trop précieux pour cela.

Ces derniers mots émurent Brienne qui perdit tout intérêt pour leur querelle. Elle approcha une main jusqu'à la chevelure du chevalier et tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts dans les mèches grises près de sa tempe, elle murmura.

\- Sur ce point, tu as parfaitement raison.

Elle l'embrassa avant de se rallonger, blottie contre lui. Pendant un court moment, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, avant que le chevalier ne se mette à rire. D'abord déconcertée, Brienne comprit cette réaction après qu'il lui ait demandé.

\- Difficile de se comporter comme plus idiots que nous, non ?

Difficile de le contredire, alors sans se mouvoir et en employant un ton un brin amusé, elle répondit.

\- En effet, mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé au départ. Jamais tu ne m'en as posé une question de ce genre, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'autant que tu savais pertinemment la réponse ?

\- Ce qui m'a pris, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai même pas réfléchi. Tu me connais, ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Quand il posa ses lèvres sur le front de la guerrière, il souriait.

\- Tu aimes te retrancher derrière ce prétexte, mais nous savons tout deux qu'il n'en est rien.

Alors que la dernière des bougies placées près du lit s'éteignait, la tête de Brienne se souleva légèrement.

\- Un idiot ne m'aurait jamais rendue amoureuse, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Maintenant, il est temps de dormir, tu sais ce qui nous attend demain.

Elle se releva partiellement pour attraper le drap froissé à leurs pieds et en couvrit leurs deux corps dénudés. Jaime passa alors l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de celle qui était étendue, pressée contre lui. Dans le silence qui régnait quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre, les deux chevaliers trouvèrent sans peine le sommeil. Pour la seconde nuit d'affilée, Brienne sentit à peine son enfant se mouvoir et pût dormir jusqu'au moment où les pâles lueurs de l'aube traversèrent le carreau de la fenêtre.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**N.B:**

J'ai réussi à le placer !

"La toux des cent jours" est l'un des noms donnés à la coqueluche. Je suis partie du principe que la connaissance de la maladie dans le contexte médiéval était très imparfaite, ce qui était probablement le cas, parce cela m'arrangeait pour le déroulement de mon intrigue.


End file.
